Follow Your Dream - Kanto arc
by Hero Time 81
Summary: Ash was heartbroken when he found out Serena was leaving Kanto and convinced his mother to follow his love to Kalos. The result is unexpected and now follow them as they go through Kanto. Amourshipping with slight Insectivoreshipping. Aura OP Ash. On temporal hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I liked Small Changes and I have adopted it. It won't be the exact copy, but similar. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Ch. 1: How it all began

Sitting under a tree were Ash and Serena, who had tears in their eyes for one reason – Serena was going back to Kalos.

They were 6–year–old kids who were attending Professor Oak's summer camp.

Serena's mother was told about the camp from Professor Sycamore, who told her it was an event where children can interact with Pokémon early in life and she thought it would be a good idea to send her there, while Grace attended Rhyhorn racing. Serena was scared and didn't socialize much, and like all children she got homesick so Professor Oak thought it would be better if she went back to Kalos, but as fate would have it she made a friend in the end.

When the children were sent into the forest, Serena got lost in the woods. She was more scared than ever and thought that she would never make it back home. She hurt tripped over and hurt her ankle when a Poliwag jumped out of the bush. Then she was close to tears, her leg hurt, she was lost, scared and alone in the forest and had no way back, and had almost given up.

That's when she met Ash who was chasing the Poliwag. She thought he would ignore her like the other kids, but he saw her and asked her what's wrong. She showed him her ankle on instinct and he brought out a handkerchief and helped her. He dried her tears, tied up her ankle with the cloth and told her not to give up until it's over. He introduced himself as Ash and helped her back up and accidently hugged her which caused Serena to blush. He kept smiling and encouraged her and gave her strength and went with her back to the camp, holding her hand the entire time.

Serena then opened up and they both sat under a tree at camp and talked about their lives, dreams, hobbies and Serena never felt more at home. Professor Oak then went up to them and told Serena that since she is having trouble fitting in, he asked if she wanted to go back to Kalos. She would have said "yes", but then looked at Ash and remembered that he didn't have many friends because of Gary and decided to stay for Ash. He helped her by being her friend and saving her in the forest and didn't want Ash to be alone like she was so she said "no" and was going to stay. Ash immediately lit up like a bulb and her a hug as the blush kicked right back in.

Oak smiled at the two and thought they would be a cute couple. He then told Grace and Professor Sycamore that she made a friend and she was happy to stay and showed them Serena and Ash playing.

As the summer camp continued, so did their friendship. Ash introduced Serena to his mother, Delia and she could feel her mother instincts kick in, as it was like Arceus was telling her that she was looking her daughter–in–law. At first, Serene was a little nervous, but soon found out Ash's mother was nowhere near scary as she thought. Delia took care of the two and over the days, Ash's house just felt like her home.

The two were practically inseparable and Ash was introduced to Serena's mother, Grace and she thought the way Serena was acting around Ash was adorable and felt the same mother instincts acting up and were telling her she was looking at her future son–in–law and thanked him for looking out for her.

Obviously not everything can be perfect as Gary, the bane of Ash's existence took every chance to belittle the duo and kept calling them boyfriend and girlfriend whenever they were around. Ash did tend to act rashly, but Serena pulled him in and told him that Gary just wanted to provoke him. Serena tried to make Ash act less rash and reckless as he has those qualities in excess and Delia agreed to help her. She got rid of the rash and slight arrogance that was starting to grow on him, but the recklessness to protect others was too ingrained into him and Serena gave up as he was never going to change that part of him.

Delia and Grace also became fast friends as they raised their children on their own and watched them grow. Both of them knew they were gonna be in–laws so decided to become good friends early on.

Ash and Serena did all sorts of games and activities together.

But like all things, it never lasts. Summer was coming to its end, and so was the summer camp and Ash and Serena started to feel depressed that they would never see each other again. Oak, Delia and Grace tried to cheer the two kids up. Neither Ash nor Serena wanted to leave the other, but there was nothing they could do and spend as much time together as possible and most kids felt bad for Ash, even Gary and Oak knew his grandson wasn't a total jerk.

And as we reach the last week, we reach the present where Ash and Serena are lying down next to each other under the stars at Oak's ranch.

Ash was trying his best not to cry as Gary would make fun of him, but Serena didn't have limits and was hugging his arm while crying as well.

"Serena, no matter what happens you'll always be my best friend", said Ash as he covered his face with an Poke–Expo hat he won at a competition he won with Serena.

They were silent and the sounds of night could be heard.

"I wish I could stay. You were my first and best friend, too. But mom says there were no Rhyhorn races in Kanto so I can't stay here," said Serena sadly as she hugged Ash tight and he returned it. She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her on the back, trying his best to comfort her. He then came up with a crazy idea.

"What if I come to Kalos," asked Ash which took Serena by surprise and looked at him in shock that he would go so far to be with her.

"Wait, what," asked Serena. "Are you sure? Kanto is your home."

"Serena," said Ash as he got up. "Home is where your friends and heart is. If you leave, then I don't think I can see Pallet Town as my home. Besides, I promised you that we'll always be together and I'm not gonna break that promise!"

"Thank you," said Serena as she hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder, joyfully.

Ash and Serena raced back to Ash's house and found Delia.

"You kids are back already," asked Delia surprised as she though they were going to spend the entire night at Professor Oak's ranch.

"Mom, I know this is crazy and all of a sudden, but I want us to move to Kalos," said Ash with determination.

Delia looked at her son in shock and stayed quiet for a few seconds when she started laughing.

"Mom, I'm being serious," said Ash, but Delia continued to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's funny, because Grace and I thought this day would eventually come," said Delia as she relaxed a lit. "She told me there's an empty house next to hers, so I bought it and you'll still be able to see Serena."

"You really mean it," asked Serena in disbelieve.

"Of course," said Delia. "Besides, how could we separate you two when you make such a cute couple?"

"Mom," said Ash in embarrassment as both he and Serena blushed.

"However, since you both attended Professor Oak's camp, you passed a test he put on all of you and it was disguised as an exercise where you had to interact with wild Pokémon and you both did it. And since you passed it, you are eligible to challenge the Indigo conference when you turn ten, but since Serena doesn't want to challenge the league this doesn't apply to her. Professor Oak sent the names of those who passed and you're expected to do the Indigo league first and you have to come here when you turn 10," explained Delia. "Is that OK?"

"It's fine, mom," said Ash. "As long as I can be with Serena."

"Good," said Delia with a smile. "In that case, we'll be taking the same flight with Serena in a few days."

"Awesome," said Ash with a smile and hugged Serena, which took her by surprise and blushed.

A week later, Ash announced to his whole class that he'll be moving to Kalos with Serena and everyone was shocked, including Gary. Professor Oak's grandson was a bit sad, but tried not to show it. The rest looked sad as well, but got over it and decided to spend as much time with Ash and Serena as possible. One of the kids in the class, Leaf was also sad as she was a close friend of Ash's, but not more than Serena was, and was sad that one of her closest friends was leaving and might never see him again.

With the camp over, bags packed, everything paid for, Ash, Serena and Delia were ready to leave. As they left, there was a quite big crowd to wave them of, including the children from the camp, except Gary. Professor Oak drove the trio to the airport in Vermillion City, and due to Oak's driving, Serena and Delia were screaming like they were in a horror movie, but Ash was enjoying the ride, much to Serena and Delia's surprise.

"You know, Ash. There are some pretty fast Pokémon in Kalos, for example Salamence which is Pseudo–legendary dragon/flying–type," said Oak.

"No way," said Ash in disbelieve. "I can't wait to see one." That statement caused Serena and Delia to look at each other in worry.

When they arrived at the airport, the professor bid them goodbye and after a couple of minutes the trio sat in the plane for Lumiouse City.

During the long 10–hour flight, Ash and Serena talked about all the Pokémon in Kalos and Ash got even more excited. Because of the long flight, Ash and Serena fell asleep pretty quickly, as well as Delia but not before taking a picture of the two sleeping children.

After the long flight, the trio got out of the plane at 6pm and went to meet up with Grace at the entrance of the airport. They got into her car and went to Vaniville Town. It was just like Pallet so Ash felt like he was home. Grace offered Delia to stay with her until all housing details are finished, but before Delia could reply, both Ash and Serena said "Yes".

After they got to Serena's house, they loaded the suitcases in the living room and by 10PM Ash and Serena were feeling sleepy and went to bed, but it took some time for Serena to fall asleep because of a thunderstorm, so Ash tried his best to comfort her.

"It's okay, Serena. It's okay," said Ash while he was hugging her. "I won't let the thunder hurt you."

"You won't," asked Serena as she was holding on to Ash for dear life.

"I promise to always be there to protect you," said Ash as he turned towards the storm outside. "I'm not afraid of you and stop scaring my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend," asked Serena surprised and blushed.

"Yeah, because you know, you're a girl and also my friend," said Ash he tried to hide his blush.

"Thanks, Ash," said Serena as she hugged him. "For everything."

"No problem at all," said Ash as he lay on the mattress that was next to Serena's bed. "Will you be OK?"

"As long as you're here, yes," said Serena with a smile.

"OK then. Goodnight," said Ash and he fell asleep 10 seconds later.

"Goodnight," said Serena, now relaxed as she knew that no matter what, Ash will be there to keep her safe.

The next morning, Ash learnt that it was common for Serena to sleep in late. Then a Fletchling flew through the window and landed on Serena's head and launched continuous **Peck** attacks until she woke up.

Serena chased the flying/normal–type around the room, but the bird escaped through the window. Serena took Ash's offer to comb her hair after the mess Fletchling left, and after that was done the kids went downstairs and saw Grace in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Ash, Serena, we stayed up late and managed to prepare the house next door," said Grace. "Only Ash's room is left so you two can handle it after breakfast. Delia and I have to go to Lumiouse City to fill in some forums."

The two women left and after breakfast, the kids got Ash's belongings and went to the next–door house which was bigger than the one in Pallet.

After Ash and Serena were done unpacking, they did the most predictable thing – sat on the bed and watched TV. When they got bored, Serena took Ash on a trip around the town and went into a nearby forest.

As they walked through the woods, the results of the storm last night were visible as some trees were hit by the lightning.

As they wondered around they saw a Froakie. Ash and Froakie looked at each other and felt something. It's like there was a connection, that vanished as soon as it came as Ash turned towards a Pokémon cry.

On one of the trees hit by the lightning were 4 Spewpa stuck on a branch on a tall tree. They were curled up in fright in the leaves, but the tree was visibly swaying. Ash saw this and rushed over.

"Guys, you need to get down. Jump over and I'll try to catch you," said Ash as he held out his hands, but the bug–types were too scared to move so Ash came up with a Plan B: to go up there.

"Ash, what are you doing," asked Serena who was worried for Ash as he climbed the tree.

"I have to help the Spewpa," said Ash.

When he reached the branch, he managed to get the first Spewpa and climbed down. He went up again two more times and got the second and third ones. As he went up and reached the branch, and got the last Spewpa, the tree started to tilt.

The trunk of the tree started to split in two and the one with Ash on it started to fall down. Ash wrapped around Spewpa to make sure it would be safe and even when faced the death, the young boy still put the others first.

Froakie saw what Ash was doing and couldn't believe his eyes. This boy was the most heroic human he has ever seen. Froakie began to sense that the boy was just like him, and it was something special and with his decision made, Froakie threw some of his frubbles to work as a glew to hold the trunk together. The frubbles drastically slowed the trunk and this gave Ash enough time to climb down. The Spewpa thanked Ash and left.

"Ash, are you OK," asked Serena with concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks to Froakie," said Ash as he went up to the water–type and brought out his hand. "Thanks for the safe."

"You're welcome," replied Froakie who shook Ash's hand. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, too. My name's Ash and this Serena," said Ash as he introduced Serena and himself.

"How did you understand me," asked Froakie surprised.

"I can understand what Pokémon are saying," said Ash.

"That's amazing," said Froakie as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Serena dragged Ash back home before he tried to kill himself again on their first day!

When they got back home, the parents weren't back yet so they played with Froakie. The water–type remembered that they were just kids and didn't know how to train Pokémon yet so he shouldn't have been expecting a training regimen, but did it anyway and was happy.

When Delia and Grace got back, they saw Ash and Serena playing with Froakie and Grace's Rhyhorn. Delia thought it was just like Ash to be playing with Pokémon and Grace was happy that Serena was getting along with Rhyhorn.

When they asked where Froakie came from, Delia learnt about Ash's stunt and scolded him. After he was chewed out enough, Grace wondered where Froakie came from and quickly realized that Froakie is one of the starter Pokémon in Kalos and shouldn't even be here. She said that she'll talk with Professor Sycamore about this and went back to the house.

"So Froakie is in Vaniville Town," asked Professor Sycamore.

"That's right. Do you know why it's here," asked Grace.

"That Froakie is actually very difficult to deal with. He's stronger than an average Froakie and every time a trainer chooses him he expects a lot from them and when they turn him down, he leaves and comes back to the lab," explained the professor. "He can be difficult to deal with."

"Wait a minute," said Grace. "My friend's son is actually playing with Froakie."

Grace turned the videophone and Sycamore spit out his coffee at what he saw. Ash and Froakie were having a good time.

"How on Earth did a 6–year–old earned Froakie's respect," asked Sycamore in shock. "He turned down many promising trainers, but accepted a kid!"

Grace explained what happened in the forest and Sycamore understood the kid has done was something very few trainer would do nowadays and Froakie saw potential in Ash.

"Well, Froakie is extremely stubborn about choosing a trainer and the odds of choosing another is near zero, so the best thing to do is to leave Froakie with that kid," said Sycamore.

"What," asked Grace in shock. She has never heard of a 6–year–old to have a Pokémon. A strong one at that!

"Let's meet in Aquacorde Town in a few minutes," offered Sycamore. "I'd like to meet this child. If he can earn Froakie's respect, then I must meet him. Perhaps bring his friend as well."

"Are you sure you can make it in a few minutes," asked Grace. "Aquacorde Town is not that close to Lumiouse City."

"I can just take a flight on my Garchomp," said the professor.

"OK," agreed Grace. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

Grace left the house and told Ash, Serena and Delia about Froakie's past and that Professor Sycamore wanted to meet Ash. Ash was surprised that from all the trainers in Kalos Froakie chose him as his trainer and told his new friend about his dream to become a Pokémon Master. Froakie couldn't wait for Ash to grow up and travel together. Serena couldn't tell the difference between Ash and Froakie. Delia was proud of Ash that her son was able to earn Froakie's respect. Ash said that he wanted to go, so did Serena. They got into Grace's car and drove to Aquacorde Town.

After a few minutes of driving, the group got out of the car and sat on a bench when they heard a loud roar. They looked up and saw a Garchomp coming their way with Professor Sycamore on its back.

"Hello, everyone," said Sycamore as he got off Garchomp.

"Hello, Professor Sycamore," said Ash and Serena in union and Froakie waved with his paw.

"You must be Ash and Serena. I heard a lot about you from Professor Oak," said Sycamore and turned his attention to Froakie. "Hello again, Froakie. It's been long time. I'm glad you found a trainer who can bring out the inner potential in you."

The professor explained what he did as a professor and decided to give Ash Froakie's PokéBall. It was obvious the kid had the potential in befriending Pokémon easily and so did Serena.

"Ash, I decided to give you Froakie. It's clear that his previous trainers hadn't earned Froakie's respect as much as you did so I think you deserve this," said Sycamore as he gave Ash Froakie's PokéBall.

Ash was shocked that he was allowed to keep Froakie and said "Thank you" multiple times.

"Professor, I was wondering if you can teach me more about Pokemon," asked Ash which took everyone by surprise. "Back in Pallet Town, Professor Oak was very busy teaching Gary all the time so I never got to learn much."

From all people present, Sycamore was the most surprised. He wasn't as busy as Oak, but just as knowledgeable. He thought for a second and teaching Ash about Pokémon might bring a bit more fun to the lab.

"I have no problem with that," said Sycamore.

Ash and co. looked shocked that the professor agreed that easily.

"But don't you have a lot of other duties at the lab and elsewhere," asked Grace.

"I'm not that busy as most people think and teaching a young mind sounds like fun," said the professor.

"Then can I come as well," asked Serena with determination.

"Of course you can, the more the merrier," said Sycamore with a smile. Ash and Serena celebrated, and Delia and Grace looked surprised, but happy. "We'll start tomorrow morning and drop by every day at 10pm. I'll be sending Garchomp to pick you up."

Now that everything was settled, the professor got on his Garchomp and went back to the lab, and Ash and co. went to Grace's car and drove back to Vaniville Town. During the ride, the two mothers told their kids not to distract the professor from his studies and told them that she'll teach them how to cook while Grace will teach them how to camp out.

And Ash's decision coming to Kalos with Serena is what changed his life.

The next day, Garchomp picked Ash, Serena and Froakie up, and flew to the lab. Ash sat up front with Froakie on his shoulder and Serena behind him. She took the opportunity to hug Ash from behind. It wasn't long until they were at the lab and started learning. Over the time they spent there, they learnt a lot of things, like battling, performing, type match–ups, training, breeding, abilities and more. Ash and Froakie immediately got obsessed over battling.

Serena then showed her mother that her dream wasn't Rhyhorn racing, but performing. Grace challenged Serena to a Skiddo racing and to everyone's surprise Serena won, so Grace agreed to let Serena be a Coordinator and Performer.

Ash and Serena made a lot of friends along the way. Serena befriended a Fennekin while watching a contest and became inseparable like Ash and Froakie. It turned out that Fennekin had a crush on Froakie, but the 'Bubble Frog Pokémon' didn't know about her feelings.

Speaking of the water–type, as soon as Ash learnt about battling, he had as much battles as possible with Professor Sycamore, his assistants and the Pokémon in the greenhouse that were willing to battle. Usually Garchomp would battle them, but Ash and Froakie just couldn't stop themselves and in just a few months Froakie evolved into Frogadier and then into a powerful Greninja.

Serena and Fennekin also trained hard in style and choreography, and soon she had a Delphox.

Sycamore couldn't believe what was happening. These were capable of raising Pokémon better than trainers that were years older than them.

The most unforgettable moment was when Ash and Greninja transformed. In all his years, he had never seen anything like this, but every time Ash kept doing it he seemed to faint or be knocked out. Serena tried to convince him not to rush into things, even though she knew he wouldn't listen. Ash could also felt any pain Greninja felt so if he got hurt, so did Ash. Sycamore showed this the other professors who were watching the transformation live. Professor Oak had never imagined that Ash could be such a capable kid and wished Gary was more like him. All professors thought that Ash and Greninja's transformation is remarkable, all but one.

Professor Rowan immediately saw the problem as he was an analytical man.

"Boy, the reason you keep failing is because you lack full trust in Greninja," said Rowan and turned the screen off.

Serena tried to comfort him as he was depressed, but as usual he went off his own and wet to the forest he found Froakie. He saw a family of Spewpa again stuck on a tree, but this time overlooking a cliff. Just like the last time, Ash immediately went to save to Pokémon, but at the last Spewpa the branch snapped and Ash was pummeling down a 40–feet drop before something caught him. He looked up and on the edge of the cliff was Greninja and realized that no matter what, the water/dark–type will always be there for him. As they pulled up and got back on the cliff, one of the rescued Spewpa fell of the cliff and this time they transformed perfectly as Greninja jumped off the cliff to save Spewpa. Greninja transformed and looked just like Ash with a big shuriken on his back and with some guidance from Ash, managed to save Spewpa.

After that stunt, they went back to the lab and somehow Serena Ash did something reckless, but didn't know what and yelled at him anyway. Ash did have no choice, but to tell the truth and also how he and Greninja perfected their transformation which shocked the group so they showed their perfect transformation, much to the other professors' shock and this time Rowan had a smile on his face.

Sycamore didn't have any idea who to call this phenomenon and just called it "Greninja's transformation", but then Ash came up with a lot better name for it, "Ash–Greninja". They got data and found out that Ash's brainwaves perfectly synchronize with Greninja's so Greninja mimics what Ash does, but since Greninja feels pain when hurt and that's sent as a brainwave, so Ash feels it too. Not everyone was impressed of course. When Delia found out about this all hell broke loose that Ash was getting hurt when he and Greninja were in sync, but Sycamore reasoned that Ash only thinks he's getting hurt and not actually hurt. Eventually they submitted this to the league and Ash–Greninja was made legal, but they had medics nearby in case Ash got hurt.

Sycamore still couldn't believe about the Pokémon Ash and Serena befriended.

First, Ash:

The first Pokémon changed his life forever, finally discovering the secret of why Ash can understand Pokémon.

An Aura guardian from Sinnoh, Riley, came to the lab with a Riolu that could learn Aura Sphere. The small fighting–type somehow managed to sense Ash's aura given to him by Arceus as to wield the power and be a protector. To test this theory, Ridley sent out a burst of aura, which would fully awake the guardian's aura. It was then, when the six nearly 7–year–old kid fainted and glowed blue and a very powerful–looking Greninja was trying to rip his head off and had prepared a Night Slash, but Ridley's Lucario was barely holding him off. Serena's Delphox also tried to stop Greninja with her Psychic, but it didn't work due to Greninja being part dark–type and he was immune to her psychic attacks. That's when Ridley realized that Ash was truly an Aura Guardian.

A few hours later, Ash woke up while Ridley was being scolded from Serena and Delia. Ridley felt extremely sorry for Ash if this is what he got for doing something reckless, like Greninja joked while enjoying his punishment, especially since aura guardians do reckless stunts all the time.

Once Ash was fully awake, Ridley explained that he can understand Pokémon, because he's an aura guardian, although his aura showed up quite early considering his age.

After e few of training, Riolu evolved into a Lucario and during that time, Greninja tried multiple times to beat Ridley's Lucario, but always failed even though he almost defeated the fighting/steel–type. Ash learnt that as he matures, his aura abilities will open up and for now he could only understand Pokémon.

After evolving, Lucario not only became Ash's mentor, but also one of his greatest partners, after Greninja of course. He even stayed with Ash when he was grounded.

Next came a pair of Nidoran.

One day, while Ash and Serena, along with Greninja and Delphox, were walking on Route 4, they heard a Pokémon cry. Ash and Greninja went to see where the cry came from, with Serena and Delphox behind them. When they arrived at the scene, they saw two Nidoran trapped in a cage, next to which stood a tall muscular man with a Mega–Scizor by his side. Ash quickly realized that the man was a poacher and he was the reason the Nidoran were trapped. Greninja looked at the Nidoran more carefully and was surprised to see that they were shiny Nidoran and immediately told Ash. The boy quickly came up with a plan.

"Serena, go to Lumiuose City and tell the professor and Officer Jenny what's going on. Me and Greninja will keep this guy busy," said Ash. Serena looked at him like he was crazy, but seeing his determined expression she knew that it was pointless to argue and hurried back to the lab. When she arrived there, Serena was surprised to Grace and Delia there, but that didn't matter and told everyone present that Ash and Greninja were dealing with a Pokémon poacher. The professor called Officer Jenny and informed her of the situation. After that was done, the five of them (if we include Delphox) quickly made their way to Route 4. When they got further into it, they met with Officer Jenny who was on her motorcycle, but then heard an explosion coming from nearby. The group made their way towards its source and when they arrived at the scene, they saw that Ash and Greninja, who had transformed into Ash–Greninja were battling the poacher and his Mega–Scizor.

"Scizor, use Hyper Beam," said the poacher.

"Greninja, cover yourself with Smokescreen," said Ash.

Mega–Scizor fired its Hyper Beam, but Ash–Greninja was faster and unleashed a Smokescreen. The place where Hyper Beam hit caused the smoke to clear out and Greninja was nowhere to be seen.

"Greninja, use Double Team," said Ash.

The poacher and Mega–Scizor looked above them and saw Ash–Greninja multiplying.

"Let's finish them off with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja grabbed the shuriken on his back, and much to everyone's shock the copies got absorbed into the shuriken which made it larger than before.

"Scizor, use Hyper Beam," said the poacher in panic.

Scizor was about to fire another Hyper Beam, but Greninja was faster and threw the giant shuriken, which struck Scizor directly and was sent flying into its trainer which caused both of them to fly into a tree, and Scizor returned to normal.

With the battle over, Ash and Greninja made their way towards the cage with the shiny Nidoran and Greninja destroyed it with Night Slash, freeing the poison–types.

"Ash," shouted everyone which caught the boy's attention.

"Hey there, guys," greeted Ash.

"Are you OK, Ash," asked Serena worried about her crush.

"Yup. We're totally fine," answered Ash, but then put a hand over his ribs.

"What's wrong," asked Delia panicked.

"I'm fine, mom. It's just Scizor caught us off guard with a Metal Claw earlier, but that's all," said Ash. "We blocked a couple of X–Scissor attacks, so we're alright. Right, Greninja?

"Absolutely," said Greninja with a smile.

"You're lucky, since steel–type attacks are not that effective on Greninja, but bug–type on the other hand can be painful," said Sycamore.

While they were talking about the battle, Officer Jenny made her way towards the knocked out poacher and placed him in handcuffs, and went back to the group.

"Thank you for stopping this poacher, kid," said Jenny with a smile. "We've been after him for a while and always managed to get away, but not this time."

"I couldn't just let him take away the poor Nidoran," said Ash, addressing the two poison–types who were still there. "I think the reason he wanted them was because they are shiny."

Thank you again for dealing with this criminal," said Jenny.

"It's what I do," said Ash. "I want to help every Pokémon that's in need of help no matter what."

Just as he said that, Serena and Delia shared worried expressions. Delia knew she had to scold Ash for going up against a dangerous man, but after what Jenny told him, she decided to let him go with just a warning this time.

When they got back to the lab, Ash and co. were surprised to see that the Nidoran were following them. Ash made his way to them and they told him that they're thankful for saving them and wanted to join. The male Nidoran was a battler so he joined Ash, while the female one didn't like battles so she joined Serena after watching a contest. After two months, they evolved into Nidorino and Nidorina and when Sycamore was given Moon Stones, Ash and Serena evolved them into Nidoking and Nidoqueen. As time passed, Nidoqueen developed feelings towards Nidoking, just like Serena and Delphox have for Ash and Greninja.

Then came his Gliscor.

While Ash was training with Nidoking and Lucario in a nearby forest, an exhausted Gligar came out from a nearby bush. The trio looked at the beaten Pokémon and gasped when they saw Gligar's condition. The 'Flyscorpion Pokémon' was more than exhausted. He looked like it battled a herd of Tauros all by himself. Lucario used his aura and sensed that Gligar was getting weaker by the minute and they had to take him to Nurse Joy. Ash picked Gligar up and ran as fast as possible to the Pokémon Center, his Pokémon close behind him.

When they arrived, Ash immediately went to Nurse Joy and told her about the Gligar in his arms. The nurse quickly took Gligar and placed on a stretcher and took him to the surgery room, followed by Ash and his Pokémon.

While Nurse Joy was doing the best she can to safe Gligar, Ash went to the videophone and called Professor Sycamore to let him know of the situation. Sycamore told him to stay there and he'll come as soon as possible. Of course, Serena was at the lab and when she heard that Ash was at the Pokémon Center she feared the worse, but Sycamore explained that Ash was there because of an injured Gligar. She relaxed and insisted on going to the Pokémon Center with the professor, to which he agreed.

When they got there, they saw Ash, Greninja, Lucario and Nidoking sitting in front of the surgery room.

"Ash," said Sycamore which caught the boy's attention. "How's Gligar?"

"Not very well. Nurse Joy is doing her best. You should've seen him. He looked like he battled a herd of Tauros all alone," said Ash as tears formed in his eyes, fearing for the ground/flying–type Pokémon's life.

Just then, the door opened and Nurse Joy came out with relief.

"Good news. Gligar will be fine, but it'll need a lot of rest," said Nurse Joy when she turned her attention towards Ash. "Good thing you made it in time. One minute later and Gligar wouldn't survive."

"Can I see him," asked Ash, wanting to see Gligar.

Nurse Joy saw how much Ash was worried and nodded, allowing him to enter, as well as his Pokémon. Ash sat on a chair that was next to the bed and gently put a hand on Gligar's forehead.

"I'm so glad you're going to recover, Gligar," said Ash. "You're an awesome Pokémon and whoever did this to you _is_ the biggest jerk in the world. I promise, when I find out who caused you this much suffering, I'm gonna make him pay! No one deserves to be treated like this."

Just then, Gligar slowly opened his eyes and saw Ash and his Pokemon, which surprised them, but were happy none the less that Gligar woke up and muttered in a weak voice. "Please, don't make me go back."

"What do you mean," asked Ash concerned.

"To my flock," said Gligar weakly. "I have a fear of heights and when my flock attacked me viciously with attacks like Steel Wing and X–Scissor. I tried to fly away, but our leader was faster and struck me with an Aqua Tail."

"Steel Wing and X–Scissor are not that strong. I bet Aqua Tail is what caused your injury as you're part ground–type," said Ash.

"That's not all," said Gligar. "After the Aqua Tail, the leader struck me with an ice–type move. I couldn't see what it was as I was frightened. And now, I'm all alone. I'm banished and I don't know where to go."

Ash looked at Gligar with sympathy and knew what to do.

"You're not alone. You've got us," said Ash which surprised Gligar. He never expected to be accepted by this human after he told him what happened. "We'll be your friends."

"You really mean it," asked Gligar hopeful.

"You bet," said Ash. "We'll even stay here until you recover."

When Ash said that he and his Pokémon will stay by Gligar's side, he really meant it. The first night, Delia and Grace got worried that Ash and Serena were being late, but relaxed when Sycamore called them and explained the situation with Gligar. Ash refused to leave Gligar and Serena didn't want to leave Ash alone even if his Pokémon were there.

After a week, Gligar recovered completely and immediately joined Ash's team, and after weeks of hard training, Gligar overcame his fear of heights and announced that he was ready to evolve. Professor Sycamore gave Ash a Razor Fang and one night while Ash and Serena were going back home, a wild Skarmory swooped down and grabbed Ash by the shoulders and flew away, but Gligar flew after them and thanks to the wind, Gligar was faster and struck Skarmory hard with Brick Break which caused it to let go off Ash and the boy fell down to the ground. Gligar went after him in order to catch his trainer. While falling, Ash threw the Razor Fang at Gligar who grabbed it and evolved into Gliscor, and managed to grab Ash just in time. Serena, Ash's Pokémon and her Pokémon made their way to the two and saw Gliscor using his tail to balance himself, with Ash in his pincers. The happy moment didn't last long when the Skarmory came back and tried to grab Ash again, but this time Gliscor got in the way and struck the steel/flying–type with Stone Edge. After landing two direct hits with **Steel Wing** and his newly learnt **Giga Impact** Gliscor defeated Skarmory. What surprised everyone is that Gliscor was able to move after Giga Impact.

When they got back home, the kids explained why they were a few minutes late. Delia was glad that Ash wasn't harmed and thanked the 'Fang Scorp Pokémon' for saving her son and Gliscor winked and brought his tongue out, which caused everyone to chuckle.

Then came Ash's first dragon, Salamence.

Professor Sycamore still couldn't believe that it all started with a single call from Professor Birch.

"Come again," said Sycamore. "I didn't hear you quite well."

"I'm having a problem with a Bagon," said Birch through the videophone. "Drake was exploring Meteor Falls and found a herd of Bagon, but one of them didn't fit with them so he took Bagon with him. What's more, Drake knew that Bagon was ready to evolve, but it didn't want to do a ritual – to jump from a cliff. Bagon wasn't feeling comfortable even around Drake's Salamence. I tried to get the little guy to jump, but didn't make any progress. I was hoping you guys would have some miracle."

"Why don't you try the village of dragons," suggested Elm. "They know how to handle dragon–types.

"I tried that, but didn't end very well," said Birch and Juniper nodded.

"I heard that it kept firing Dragon Rage attacks at everyone," said Juniper.

"Well, I may have the solution. Let's try with the boy in Sycamore's lab," said Rowan. "After seeing his bond with his Pokémon, than I say we let him try."

"We don't have a choice," said Birch. "What do you say, Sycamore?"

"I don't see why not," answered Sycamore.

Birch nodded and ended the call, and sent Bagon who was sleeping. Sycamore picked the sleeping Pokémon and went to find Ash, who was training with Nidoking and Gliscor and were being watched by Serena and her Pokémon.

"Ash, I your help," called Sycamore.

"What is it, professor," asked Ash. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Professor Birch sent me over this Bagon," said Sycamore and explained the problem with him.

"No problem," said Ash. "I'll help Bagon with this ritual."

"Thanks, Ash," said Sycamore as he handed Bagon over to Ash. "I'm counting on you."

Just as Sycamore left, Bagon woke up and saw Ash smiling at him. He then looked around and saw all Pokémon, and Serena, looking at him.

"Where am I," asked Bagon.

"You're at Professor Sycamore's lab in Kalos," said Ash.

Bagon looked surprised that the boy understood him, but the more surprising thing was that he felt comfortable in his arms. It took him less than a weak to open up more to his new friends and told Ash about everything that's happened. Ash promised Bagon to help him with the jump of a cliff. After about a month, Bagon felt more confident and was ready for the big jump. He remembered how hard he and Ash have been training and didn't want to let his friend down.

Now, Bagon stood on the edge of a cliff. Ash told him he was going to be there, but there was no sign of the boy. That's until he heard him.

"Bagon," called Ash who was making his way towards Bagon, with Gliscor by his side. "You ready to do it, 'cause I am?"

Bagon was surprised that Ash was going to jump with him, but was worried that Ash will hurt himself.

"Don't worry about me," said Ash. "That's why I brought Gliscor. He's part flying–type so I'll holding on to him."

"This is gonna be fun," said Gliscor with a smile and turned towards Bagon. "On your mark, Bagon."

"Let's do it," said Bagon as he jumped from the cliff.

Gliscor grabbed Ash by the shoulders with his pincers and followed Bagon. Bagon saw them when they neared him and formed a smile. The trio soon neared the ground and in order to avoid impact, Gliscor flew underneath Bagon and the dragon–type grabbed his tail at the last moment. Bagon let go off Gliscor when he knew it was safe and landed on the ground, followed by Ash and Gliscor.

"That was amazing, Bagon," said Ash as he and Bagon celebrated. "I knew you could do it."

When they got back home, Ash explained what happened and Delia was not very happy. At first she was about to ground Ash for two months, but changed her mind and grounded him for six weeks as he jumped from a cliff to help Bagon.

During his punishment, Bagon stood with Ash the whole time and bonded pretty quickly. Their happy moment didn't last much longer as it was time for Bagon to leave, but everyone was surprised by Bagon's reaction.

"There's no way I'm going back to Meteor Falls," said Bagon as he refused to let go off Ash. "Ash and his Pokémon have showed me more respect and care for a few months more than my family had for years! I'm staying here and nobody can make me leave!"

"I also don't want Bagon to leave," said Ash after he translated what Bagon said to Sycamore, Birch and Drake. "We've become really close friends."

"Then let's test this fact in a battle between dragon–types," said Drake sternly. "If you win, Bagon can stay, but if I win it'll go back to Meteor Falls."

Everyone was shocked by what Drake proposed, mainly Ash and Bagon. The two looked at each other and felt confidence building inside them. If a battle was going to decide Bagon's fate, then Ash had no problem with that as well as Bagon.

"We accept," said Ash with determination.

"Bring it on," said Bagon as he taunted.

"Very well," said Drake as he brought his Flygon. "Are you ready to begin?"

"You bet we are," said Ash.

Sycamore acted as the referee. Ash's other Pokémon, Serena and her Pokémon were impressed at how good Bagon was doing. Drake surely did not expect that. However, things turned around when Flygon struck Bagon with **Dragon Rage** and **Dragon Claw**. Drake smirked as he knew the battle was over, but much to his shock Bagon stood up and evolved into Shelgon. Flygon went for a **Steel Wing** , but Shelgon somehow managed to bite Flygon's wings and surprised everybody by learning the most powerful dragon–type move **Draco Meteor.** Flygon couldn't get itself free from Shelgon's jaws and was directly hit by the powerful dragon–type attack, knocking it out and Shelgon was victorious.

After the battle, Drake admitted that he underestimated Ash and allowed him to keep Shelgon, who after a week evolved into a powerful Salamence and learnt un uncommon move for a Salamence, **Hydro Pump.**

Next was Hydreigon, who pretty often wrecked stuff.

Professor Sycamore was wiser to this headache, something was going into his lab, but this one was vicious and proved to be a problem when he received a call from Professor Juniper.

"I have a Deino in my lab and I need your help. This trouble maker comes from the Village of Dragons and rejected every starting trainer from that village, it disobeys them and sometimes attacks them. Even the Opelucid City gym leader, Draiden, doesn't know why Deino is so hard–head. Deino only listens only to Draiden the elder of the village, but no one else. They sent him to me and hoped that I could find a trainer with potential for Deino, but no luck so far. I remembered there was a kid in your lab who has dealt with this kind of situation before. Think you can let this kid get through Deino," explained Juniper and Sycamore heard this before and he better start working on a dish bowl named Hydreigon.

"It's worth a shot," said Sycamore and Juniper smiled, and sent Deino over to him. Sycamore immediately handed Deino to Ash and told him the story before going back to bed.

"Guys, let's see this Deino," said Ash and summoned the dragon/dark–type.

Deino woke up to see a kid with a ninja frog, blue jackal, flying bat–like scorpion, blue rhino-like rabbit and big dragon next to him.

"Great, are the trainers getting smaller or I've just been given to a kid," said Deio with sarcasm.

"I'm only 8! I'm not that small! And you haven't been given, you're my new friend," said Ash.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you so just send me back and I'm not your friend," said Deino.

"No! I never give up on a friend," said Ash stubbornly.

"I don't have any friends," snapped Deino.

"Then I'll be your first friend," said Ash.

"Notice how the newcomer hasn't even realized that Ash can understand him," said Greninja which caused everyone present to chuckle and Deino just realized that small fact.

"Wait a minute. You can understand me," asked Deino.

"I'm an aura guardian–in–training," said Ash and he tried to show some aura, but only got a faint blue glow.

"I guess an aura wannabe is more like it," said Deino with less anger.

"Everyone told me I'll get better as I get older," said Ash. "Wanna play tag?"

Deino scoffed and ran off, with Ash chasing him. They did play tag, sort of. Ash tried to get along with Deino, but he was extremely disobedient and dangerous with his attacks. Good thing the other five made sure that if Deino hurts Ash, they'll make him pay.

This continued for months and the Professor was getting tired of it. He suggested to send Deino back, but Ash was too stubborn for his own good. Ash made very little progress and the other Pokémon were wondering when it was going to stop. Until one day, Deino had enough. All the trainers gave up in like 10 days, but Ash just didn't know when to quit. He never listened to him and almost attacked him a few times, but the kid wasn't scared. He even gave him a headbutt, but he still didn't give up on him.

"Enough is enough," yelled Deino. "Last chance, brat. Give up or face the consequences!"

"Consequences, I never give up," said Ash with no hesitation. "Tell me why you don't like me and if I can't change that, then I'll send you back."

"Are you kidding me? You people are all the same. I thought being with a human would be fun, but all my lousy trainers were all total scumbags. I forced to battle powerful Pokémon, like Rhyperior or Aerodactyl, and when I lost they yelled at me! All they wanted from me is to evolve and I got sick of it. It's like they want me to be a titan or something. One of those idiots even wanted to defeat me, because I was "evil" and then I snapped. If they want evil, I'll give them evil," explained Deino in tears as he let out a **Dragon Rage** at Ash and he took it.

All the Pokémon were outraged and went to interfere, but Ash didn't let them. "No! I will take this! I'll bear your anger ad proof that not humans are bad." Deino was shocked. He would just take the attack and didn't ask his Pokémon to fight back. He let out attack after attack, but Ash stood up everytime. After Deino got tired Ash was still standing, but panting.

"What in the name of Arceus does that proof? That you're an idiot," asked Deino yelling.

"It proves that this guy see Pokémon as friends. Even the ones that attack him. It proves that this human will never see you as a weapon, but only as a friend," said Ash

"Why do you want to be my friend so badly," asked Deino demanding.

"Because you're in pain and it hurts inside. And why should I not help others, it's human nature, said Ash with a chuckle and fell down and fell asleep.

Lucarion rushed to him and examined him. "Aura exhaustion, he's pretty low. He's just tired, that was a close one." Salamence rounded on him, being told not to help his friend and watch as he took hits. "You little pipsqueak! I really want to blast you with a **Dragon Pulse** , but I know Ash won't like it and frankly he's just too good for you. I get you had lousy humans, heck I met some of them in that village. The village in general wasn't that bad, but the whole dragon thing went to their heads a little. They treated me like a zoo attraction. We all told you that Ash is the most pure–hearted human in the world and Pokémon don't lie! HE AND GLISCOR JUMPED OFF A CLIFF WITH ME AND FOR ME! To be his friend is my greatest honor and you better treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Look, kid. After I was beaten nearly to death by my entire flock, Ash took me to the nearest Pokémon Center so I could get healed," said Gliscor. "I was there for weeks and Ash stood there the entire time, not wanting to leave. He didn't even go home at night so he could be by my side!"

"He battled a poacher so he could save me and Nidoqueen," said Nidoking. "If it weren't for him, we'd be at the black market by now."

Deino was already shocked, but to hear such powerful Pokémon give allegiance to this kid, for jumping off a cliff, staying for weeks in hospital and battling a poacher for his Pokémon, and was re–evaluating on how he saw Ash. Greninja rounded on him as he looked at the ninja frog. "Kid, I know exactly how you felt with those trainers and I mean exactly. I was given up quite a few times as well and decided at one point to just come back here if the trainer let me down. The wannabes that tried to train me were wannabes and I had the reputation for being a Pokémon that abandons trainers. One day, I was on my way from ditching a trainer when I saw a kid. I felt this kid was different than the others and my thoughts were correct when he nearly fell of a 5 meter tree to safe some random Spewpa he didn't even know and I saved his life when he early died. I thought there was something about this kid and I decided to follow him. He learnt how to train me and, I was as he knew I was the happiest while training and spent day and night learning how to train me to make me happy! I was touched that he went that far for my sake and decided to pull all I got for him. At one point he did the same stunt with Spewpa and proved that he went that far to trust me with his life. He's a one–of–a–kind human and my best friend. You chose to close your eyes and see everyone as an enemy. When Ash wakes up you better apologize for doing this, but knowing him he would never want you to anyway."

Lucario carried him to bed and he slept for a few hours before slowly getting back up.

"Ugh, my body is sore," said Ash as he woke up.

"Why," asked Deino with a sob. He felt terrible, like he threw something deep in him and became the monster everyone expected him to be and just as monstrous as his trainers. Greninja was right, he was blind. Ash did nothing to him, but he still attacked the kid.

"Because I never give up 'til it's over," said Ash as he tried to stand up, but was caught by none other than Deino. Thanks, Deino and don't say you're sorry. I don't want you to, you were justified on how you felt about humans and I decided I would take all your anger and hate to show you there's good in humans." Ash grimaced again as he tried to stand up. "In 5 minutes."

"So, am I going back," asked Deino.

"Only if you want to," said Ash, surprising Deino. Was that what he wanted? To go back to the village and be treated like before? He decided to take up the offer as he owned this kid so much.

"I want to try to be your friend," said Deino. Ash petted his head and then fell on his back.

"Well this sucks. I can barely move and I guess I'll to wait a little before I can move properly," said Ash.

"So how are we going to play tag or however you call it," asked Deino.

"We can play later if you want," said Ash.

"OK. The others chewed me out and refused to let me go unless I apologize, but the blue frog said wouldn't accept it," said Deino.

"Yeah, Greninja always knows what I'm thinking. Do you wanna hear about my adventures to pass time," asked Ash and Deino nodded as he walked around with Ash collapsed on his back.

He heard about how he trained his Pokémon. How he met Froakie, Riolu, Gligar, Nidoran, Bagon, that blonde girl Deino saw from time to time called Serena, Sycamore and Serena's mom. Deino was impressed, the kid actually knew what he was doing.

After Ash was able to move again he left with Deino to a crowd of Serena, Delia and Sycamore. All the Pokémon refused to let Deino leave without apologizing to Ash. Even Serena and her own Pokémon.

"Ash, are you OK," asked Delia.

"I'm fine, mom. And so is my new friend," said Ash as Deino nuzzled him, much to everyone's shock. "Can Deino stay here?" Sycamore spitted his coffee out before regaining control over his mouth. "Ash, are you crazy? That Pokémon attacked you and put you on a bed and you want me to keep him!" Deino told Ash that he can tell his story to others.

"Professor, I'll tell you Deino's story…," said Ash and explained why Deino was so temperamental with humans and was all better now and didn't want to go back to the Village of Dragons where they would hate him and it wasn't justified! Serena, Delia and Sycamore felt pity for Deino, even Serena's Pokémon. Everyone present was sad after hearing his story and consoled him. Deino was shocked that humans can be compassionate.

"Well, I'll have to talk to the Village of Dragons for what they did to this poor Pokémon," said Sycamore angrily.

"Ash, you're grounded for 3 weeks," said Delia and Ash was surprised.

"But I did the right thing," said Ash.

"I know, but I can't reinforce the hero stuff in you or you'll do something even more reckless," said Delia and Ash was disappointed.

"They do realize that he's supposed to be hero since he's an Aura Guardian," said Deino.

"Yeah, but they do this to Ash all the time," chuckled Salamence. "Reminds me of when he jumped off a cliff for me, his punishment was worse."

"Well, I'm staying with Ash for his punishment," said Deino.

"I did the same thing," laughed Salamence.

Ash was grounded for 3 weeks and Deino stood with him the entire time. The dark/dragon–type felt bad for attacking Ash and realized just how good this kid was. Sycamore called the Village Elder and Drayden and told them what Deino went through and Ash was present with Deino by his side.

"Deino, I want to apologize on behalf on the Village of Dragons. I never thought any young ones could do such a thing," said the elder.

"I suggest removing any Deinos being given to new trainers. The young ones need to prove they're worth a Pokémon," said Drayden harshly. He was going to have a word with the trainers that had this Deino.

"Can Deino stay here," asked Ash as Deino nuzzled him.

They were unsure if this was the same Deino that caused so much trouble, but the Elder smiled when she saw how close Ash and Deino were becoming. "Yes he can. Take care of Deino. He's been through a lot and I know that you won't only be a great trainer for him, but also a great friend." Drayden smiled, this was the type of trainers he respected and Ash wasn't even a trainer. "Child, promise that no matter what, you'll always take good care for him." Ash held out him pinky. "Promise." Drayden and the Elder laughed. They wished him good luck and disconnected.

Ash trained Deino and soon evolved into Zweilous and Ash was overjoyed that now he had two friends and they both chuckled. Two heads that can never agree they found something that they did agree on. Training was now much easier and evolved into a powerful Hydreigon, but he never let that go to his head and remained Ash's friend. What was surprising is that after becoming a Hydreigon, he learnt the egg move, **Earth Power,** from both his parents which were both a Hydreigon.

Everyone was glad that Hydreigon was no longer a heartless jerk, but that didn't mean that he would stop wrecking the lab from time to time. This caused Sycamore even more headache. If Arceus kept giving these children such big and powerful, then his lab would be in ruins before the kids' 10th birthdays.

Next were Gallade and Gardevoir. These two were far less destructive and dangerous.

One day, Diantha decided to drop in to visit Sycamore with Gardevoir, who just had 2 baby Ralts. When she entered the lab, the first thing she saw was an 8–year–old kid riding a Salamence and had a Gliscor and Hydreigon in tow.

"You're not going to win," said Hydregon.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. You need to work on your speed," said Salamence before flapping his wings, blowing Hydreigon backwards.

"Hey, that's cheating," said Hydreigon.

"Catch me if you can," said Salamence.

"Not a problem," said Gliscor as he flew pass Salamence and crossed the Finish line first.

"Great speed, Gliscor," said Ash while the two dragons were shocked that Gliscor beat them in the race.

Needless to say, the Kalos Champion got the shock of her life watching that. A bit further from that she saw a girl inside of an electrified **Fire Spin**.

"Delphox, keep up the **Fire Spin,** and Nidoqueen keep using **Thunderbolt** ," said the girl and Diantha was wide–eyed at that.

Sycamore then came out of the lab room. "It looks like I've got some explaining to do."

"If you please," said Diantha.

Sycamore explained the whole story of Ash and Serena, and both Diantha and Gardevoir thought it was sweet and Diantha knew what Gardevoir was thinking.

"Professor, I came here to ask you to look after Gardevior's newborns for a couple of days. Although, I'd like to meet these children," said Diantha with a smile.

"Of course! I've gotta tell you, those two sure know how to raise Pokémon," said Sycamore. "They could be the front runners of the next generation."

Diantha chuckled and it was around lunchtime when she met with the kids.

"Ash, Serena. This is Diantha, the Kalos Region Champion," said Sycamore.

"Can we have a battle," asked Ash as he jumped from his chair and rushed to her and so did Greninja.

"Why so bad," asked Diantha.

"I want to know my weaknesses and work on them with Greninja," said Ash. Diantha was surprised by the boy's answer. She couldn't say 'no' to the kid and not feel bad about it.

"Very well. Let's go to the battlefield," said Diantha and everyone looked at her surprised.

Ash, Greninja, Diantha and Gardevoir were on the battlefield and Sycamore would be the referee. Ash's other Pokémon, along with Serena and her Pokémon were not far watching.

"Let's do it, Greninja," said Ash as the water/dark–type got ready.

"Let's give it our best, Gardevoir," said Diantha as Gardevoir braced herself for a hard battle.

"Let the battle begin," said Sycamore.

"Use **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash as Greninja fired multiple shuriken towards Gardevoir, but much to the duo's shock Gardevoir easily dodged them. "That's fast."

Gardevoir was then covered in yellow aura and fired a powerful blast of electricity towards Greninja.

"Greninja, use **Double Team** and then **Smokescreen** ," said Ash. Greninja multiplied himself and Gardevoir's electric attack struck the clones, missing him, and then unleashed a **Smokescreen** which covered the entire battlefield.

"Gardevoir, use **Psychic** on the smoke," said Diantha. Gardevoir's eyes glowed blued and lifted the **Smokescreen** , only to be hit by **Aerial Ace,** which caught her off guard.

"Good work, Greninja," said Ash.

"So you used **Smokescreen** as a distraction. Not a bad strategy," said Diantha. "Gardevoir, use **Shadow Ball**."

"Greninja, counter it with **Night Slash** ," said Ash. Gardevoir fired a purple ball towards Greninja, but the 'Ninja Pokémon' countered it with **Night Slash.** "Now use **Ice Beam**!"

Greninja fired an **Ice Beam** , but Gardevoir fired a **Moonblast** which overpowered the ice–type attack and struck Greninja hard, sending him flying backwards.

"Greninja," said Ash as he ran towards his Pokémon. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I've taken worse," said Greninja as he stood up.

Both Ash and Greninja felt their hearts synchronizing. They mimicked their movements and were surrounded in a water tornado, which "exploded" and a giant shuriken was formed on Greninja's back.

Diantha looked in shock from Greninja's transformation, and so did Gardevoir. They had never seen anything like this before.

"That's something you don't see every day," muttered Diantha.

Greninja then grabbed the shuriken on his back, Ash mimicking him, and threw it at Gardevoir, who got hit by **Water Shuriken**.

"Gardevoir, Greninja is a lot more powerful now, so let's give them a challenge," said Diantha as she touched her Mega–Ring and Gardevoir Mega–Evolved.

"It's Mega–Gardevoir," exclaimed Ash as he saw Diantha's Mega–Gardevoir and looked at his partner. "Let's show them what we can do, Greninja."

"Gardevoir, use **Shadow Ball** ," said Diantha.

"Counter it with **Night Slash** ," said Ash. Mega–Gardevoir fired a purple ball, but Ash–Greninja sliced it in two with his dark blades. "Now use **Ice Beam**."

"Stop it with **Thunderbolt** and then use **Moonblast** ," said Diantha. Mega–Gardevoir fired her electric attack and countered **Ice Beam** , and then fired a **Moonblast**.

"Greninja, dodge it with **Double Team** ," said Ash. Ash–Greninja multiplied himself, avoiding the fairy–type move. "Now use **Aerial Ace**!"

"Gardevoir, use **Protect** ," said Diantha. Ash–Greninja charged towards Mega–Gardevoir with **Aerial Ace** , but Mega–Gardevoir shielded herself with **Protect.** "Use **Magical Leaf**."

"Slice them with **Night Slash** ," said Ash. Mega–Gardevoir fired a **Magical Leaf** , but Ash–Greninja countered the attack with **Night Slash**. "Use **Smokescreen**."

"Stop it with **Disable** ," said Diantha. Ash–Greninja fired a little bit of smoke as Mega–Gardevoir used **Disable**. "Use **Shadow Ball**."

"Counter it with **Ice Beam** ," said Ash. Mega–Gardevoir fired a **Shadow Ball** , but Ash–Greninja managed to counter it with **Ice Beam.** "Time to end this, Greninja. Use **Double Team** and then **Water Shuriken**!" Ash–Greninja multiplied himself and then grabbed the giant shuriken on his back and all clones got absorbed into it, making it bigger.

"Gardevoir, use full power **Moonblast** ," said Diantha when she saw the size of the shuriken. Gardevoir formed a much larger **Moonblast** and launched it towards Ash–Greninja who threw the **Water Shuriken.**

The two attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield, and the collision caused an explosion, which formed a huge cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Ash–Greninja and Mega–Gardevoir were panting heavily, but then Ash–Greninja collapsed and returned back to normal, as Ash also fell on his knees and Sycamore called the battle to Diantha.

Diantha was beyond shocked. She gave it her best and this young and inexperienced kid fought better than most beginner and few intermediate trainers. He almost beat her and that transformation was nothing she had seen before. It wasn't Mega–Evolution as he didn't have a Mega–Ring and a there's no Mega–Stone for Greninja, so what was that?

Ash managed to get back on his feet and so did Greninja, with a little help from Lucario and Nidoking, and they both nodded.

"Thank you for the battle," said Ash and Greninja bowed to acknowledge them and they fell asleep from exhaustion. Ash was a kid and the transformation took a lot out of him and couldn't keep up with the continuous energy drain. One of the Ralts saw their their mother fight and was sensing a lot of pure feelings inside the boy, but couldn't get good reading because of his age.

Diantha waited 3 hours for Ash and Greninja to wake up; plenty enough time to get to know Serena in a less life–risking manner and the other Ralts was also reading a lot of pure feelings inside Serena. After Ash and Greninja woke up, they were greeted by Diantha and Gardevoir.

"Are you alright, Ash," asked Diantha.

"Uh, yeah. We almost won, but we weren't strong enough. We managed to beat a Mega–Scizor before, but this was on a whole new level," said Ash.

"Ash, you and Greninja are pretty strong," said Diantha. "That transformation you two can do sure looks amazing. I'm impressed by the power you and Greninja possess."

"Then, can we have a rematch," asked Ash, which earned a giggle from Diantha.

"Sure. I'd like to have a rematch, but let's do it when you become a trainer," said Diantha. She then turned to Sycamore and told him about the two Ralts she was leaving with him for a while and left when she told him what they need.

Over the next few weeks, both Ralts wouldn't leave Ash's or Serena's side. The older Ralts was male and was interested in battles and joined Ash's training with his other Pokémon. The younger Ralts was female and took an interest in dancing and performing and joined Serena's team.

When Diantha and Sycamore saw this, they realized the Ralts had chosen their trainers on their own and handed them over. Gardevoir didn't want to separate from her children, but Ash and Serena promised to play with them and be good friends to them. Diantha left the Ralts there and she would check up on them every now and then with Gardevoir and gave the Ralts to Ash and Serena.

Over time, both Ralts trained and evolved into Kirlia. Serena's Kirlia evolved into Gardevoir, while Ash's Kirlia was deliberately stopping his evolution, and using Ash as a translator, they discovered Ash's Kirlia didn't want to become like his mother and sister, so Sycamore gave him a Dawn Stone and evolved him into Gallade, learning **Focus Punch** in the process. Gallade became a protective brother to Gardevoir and sometimes prevented Ash from doing something reckless, and Serena and Delia were grateful for that.

Next was Yanmega. That bug really did cause trouble. Sycamore remembered his call from Professor Elm.

"So what was the problem," asked Sycamore.

"Well, you see, for weeks there's been a Yanma near Goldenrod City that's attacking trainers who are competing in a Bug Catching Contest. We managed to capture it, but every time we bring it out of the PokéBall it attacks us and we don't know what to do. I think we might've angered it by capturing it," explained Elm.

"But aren't Yanma usually peaceful Pokémon," asked Sycamore.

"Yes, but this one is pretty aggressive. I was thinking if that boy in your lab can help. Juniper told me he managed to get through an aggressive Deino, so maybe he could help Yanma," said Elm.

"OK. Send Yanma. I'm sure Ash will be more than happy to help it," said Sycamore.

"Thank you, Professor," said Elm and he ended the call and sent Yanma.

Sycamore then went up to Ash, who was training with Gliscor and Nidoking, and Serena and her Pokémon were not far.

"Ash, I need your help with something," said Sycamore.

"What is it," asked Ash.

"I just received this Yanma from Professor Elm," said Sycamore and explained the situation with the aggressive Yanma.

"So this Yanma is aggressive and attacks trainers for no reason," asked Ash.

"Yeah. Do you think you can figure out why it's so aggressive," asked Sycamore.

"Sure, no problem. I'll give it a try," said Ash and Sycamore handed him the PokéBall, and left.

"Ash, are you sure about this," asked Serena as she came up to her crush.

"You bet I am," said Ash and threw the PokéBall, sending Yanma out. Just as they expected, Yanma immediately started firing **Air Slash** in all directions before Gallade used **Psychic** to hold it in one place.

"Hey, what's the big idea," asked Yanma when it realized it couldn't move.

"Hi, Yanma," said Ash and the bug/flying–type turned its attention to the boy and saw all the Pokémon.

"Who are you and what do you want," asked Yanma harshly.

"I'm Ash and you're at Professor Sycamore's lab," said Ash.

"I won't let you capture me," hissed Yanma.

"Listen, I'm not going to capture you. I just want to talk," said Ash. "Why are you attacking innocent trainers?"

"Innocent," shouted Yanma. "Those trainers are everything but innocent! I found a pretty good pace for a rest, but then all of a sudden trainers started disturbing me and tried to capture me. I attacked them, because they wouldn't leave me alone!"

"So you're attacking trainers, because they wouldn't leave you," said Ash.

"Smart kid," said Yanma when it gave Ash a sad look. "But it doesn't matter now. I'm far away from Johto and I probably won't go back. Not that I want to. I didn't have any friends and all those trainers probably won't leave me."

"Do you want to stay here? We'll be your friends," said Ash.

Yanma was surprised. No one before wanted to be friends with her. She had to choose. Go back to Johto where trainers won't leave her alone and have no friends, or stay with the kid and be friends? For her the choice was easy, but needed to make sure on one thing. "Under one condition. I want to become stronger."

"You want to become stronger," asked Ash and Yanma nodded. "OK. No problem." Ash then told Gallade to free her from the **Psychic**.

Again, Yanma was surprised and then saw the powerful Pokémon, like Salamence and Hydreigon. If the kid can train Pseudo–Legendary dragon–types, then training her won't be hard.

It took Ash nearly 2 weeks and Yanma became a lot stronger. She learnt **Ancient Power** and evolved into Yanmega. She felt like she was the strongest bug–type and nothing could beat her. When Sycamore and Elm saw this, they were shocked that this was a Yanma that used to attack everything she saw. Now she was friendlier, but when it came to battles she was giving her best and even the other flying–types run for their money. Over time, she even learnt an egg move, **Silver Wind** , and was dangerous with her Speed Boost ability. Sycamore was glad that this one didn't wreck his lab like the two dragons.

Next was Houndoom. He was heart–broken at first, but got over his sadness and became one of the fiercest Pokémon Sycamore had ever seen. And it all started while Ash and Serena were training with their Pokémon and that day was unforgettable for another reason, but a good one.

All the Pokémon knew Ash had a crush on Serena and vice versa, but they were too shy to admit their feeling, and the Pokémon at the lab were tired of waiting and decided to help their trainers.

Greninja decided to take Ash out for some "training". But little did the boy know, Delphox also took Serena out for some "training" at the same place where Ash and Greninja will train, but stayed hidden from Ash and Greninja behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

"Look, pal. Everyone knows you like Serena so it's time to tell her," said Greninja.

"What!? I don't have a crush on Serena," objected Ash while blushing, but Greninja looked him suspiciously. "How did you figure that out?"

"Seriously? Your face becomes redder than a tomato even when her name is mentioned," said Greninja and giggled when Ash face palmed.

"OK, I admit. I do love Serena, but I don't know how to tell her. I don't even know if she likes me," said Ash.

"Ask her," said Greninja when he saw Serena and Delphox coming out from behind the bush.

"OK, but what if she–," started Ash, but was interrupted when he got tackled in a tight hug from Serena.

"I love you, too, Ash," said Serena and let go of Ash and kissed him on the cheek, which took him by surprise.

"Serena, how did you find out," asked Ash and he got his answer when he saw Greninja giving a high–five to Delphox. "Let me guess, we were coming here to train."

"Ya think," asked Greninja.

"I'm so happy right now," said Serena.

"Yeah, me too," said Ash.

The four made their way back to the lab and announced the news to Sycamore, who told Grace and Delia. The two mothers were happy for their children and knew for sure that they're gonna be in–laws.

Unfortunately, Ash and Serena's good mood ended while training. Ash training with Yanmega and Serena with Nidoqueen. Their training was interrupted by a very annoying boy, named Calem. When Serena saw him, she ran up behind Ash with fear.

"Serena, what's wrong," asked Ash worried.

"That's Calem. Before I went to Kanto, he used to bully me all the time," said Serena as tears formed in her eyes.

"Why hello there, Serena," waved Calem with a smirk. Ash, Yanmega and Nidoqueen took defensive poses. "I see you finally got to find yourself a boyfriend, but I don't care because you're coming with me."

"What makes you think you're getting Serena," asked Ash angrily.

"I love her and she belongs to me," said Calem.

"Listen, Serena is not some kind of an object for you to take. She chooses who she wants to be with," said Ash with narrowed eyes.

"I'll get her even if I have to fight for her," threatened Calem as he brought out a PokéBall.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," said Ash and Yanmega took her place in front of him.

"A bug–type? Not a problem for me," said Calem as he brought his Pokémon, which revealed to be Houdour, but Ash, Serena and their Pokémon looked in horror when they saw that the fire/dark–type was badly beaten and barely moving. "Help me," said Houndour.

"What happened to Houndour," asked Ash.

"Nothing's wrong with him," objected Calem and gave his first command. "Use **Flamethrower**."

Houndour opened its mouth and unleashed nothing but a small **Ember,** which Yanmega easily dodged.

"Can't you see Houndour barely moves," asked Ash. "Don't make him fight!"

"He's my Pokémon and he should do what I say and I say use **Flamethrower** ," said Calem.

"You have to heal him at the Pokémon Center," shouted Ash when Houndour didn't manage to unleash his **Flamethrower.** Not even an **Ember** came out this time.

"Don't tell me how to treat my Pokémon," shouted Calem.

"He won't listen," Ash told Serena.

"What are you going to do? Houndour needs help and fast," said Serena, still hiding behind Ash.

"I've got an idea, but it's risky," said Ash. Yanmega, use your weakest **Silver Wind**."

"Dodge that," said Calem. Yanmega fired her weakest **Silver Wind** which struck Houndour.

"Now use **Hypnosis** ," said Ash. Yanmega send out a **Hypnosis** and Houndour was put asleep.

"Wake up, you useless mutt," shouted Calem, but Houndour wouldn't wake up and returned the fire/dark–type to its PokéBall, but immediately after that, Calem released it. "You're worthless! You can't even defeat a bug–type! I don't want to do anything with you!" Calem then looked at Ash and Serena. "You win this time, but I will be back. Serena will be mine," said Calem and walked away.

Ash went to pick Houndour up and ran towards the Pokémon Center, followed by Serena, Yanmega and Nidoqueen. When they arrived at the Pokémon Center, Ash told Nurse Joy what happened to Houndour and she immediately called for Wigglituff and put Houndour on a stratchery, and brought him into the surgery room. Ash, along with Yanmega and Nidoqueen stood outside the room to wait for Nurse Joy while Serena called Sycamore and her mother to tell them what happened. Of course, Delia was at the lab and she also learnt what happened, as well as the Pokémon that were at the lab. Gliscor felt pity for Houndour as he knew what it was like to be badly beaten.

Three days had passed and Houndour was still not waking up. Nurse Joy said that after all the beating Houndour took, the chances of surviving are pretty low.

After a week, Houndour was still in bed. Ash was sitting on a chair that was next to the bed, Serena was leaning against one of the walls with tears in her eyes, Sycamore as at the door, and all of Ash's and Serena's Pokémon were watching through the window, along with Delia and Grace. Lucario was going into the room from time to time to check on Houndour's aura and it was getting weaker by the minute.

"Don't give up, Houndour," said Ash as he patted Houndour on the head. "You're an amazing Pokémon. You know, Gliscor was also like this. He was badly beaten and his chances of survival were not good, but he didn't give up and survived. If he can survive a bad beating, so can you. I believe in you, Houndour."

Then, like a miracle, Houndour slowly moved one of his paws. Ash noticed this and called Lucario to check on Houndour's aura. The 'Aura Pokémon' sensed Houndour's aura getting stronger. Ash's eyes filled with tears of happiness. He knew Houndour would make it. Sycamore called Nurse Joy over and she confirmed that Houndour was waking up. Apparently, he had heard Ash's voice when he talked to him. And that's when Houndour opened his eyes for the first time in around a week.

Another four days had passed and Houndour was out of the Pokémon Center and decided to stay with Ash as he was no longer Calem's Pokémon and didn't know where to go.

In less than a month, Houndour regained his confidence and learnt some powerful moves like **Solar Beam** and **Inferno.** Everything was getting better and better, until one day...

Serena was training with her Pokémon when they were all suddenly covered by **Sleep Powder** coming from behind a bush, and fell asleep. From the bush came out none other than Calem with a smirk on his face, and a Venomoth by his side.

"I told you you're gonna be mine," said Calem and dragged Serena away, without noticing her hat falling.

After a few minutes, her Pokémon woke up and found their trainer missing, noticing only her hat on the ground. They quickly went back to the lab and told Ash what happened and showed him the way to the place they were training. He sent Gliscor, Salamence, Hydreigon and Yanmega to search the area from the sky. Everyone split up in all directions and after an hour of searching, they couldn't find a trace of Serena or a clue. That is until Gliscor showed up and told them about a house that was 2 miles away. The most suspicious about the house was a Quilladin guarding it.

Ash and co. followed Gliscor to the house and hid behind a bush. Houndour growled when he saw the Quilladin and told the gang that this was Calem's Quilladin. Ash then realized that Calem kidnapped Serena. Everyone then heard a scream from inside. Houndour came out of the bush and launched a **Flamethrower** at Quilladin, knocking it out. Nidoking then bursted in with **Megahorn** and everyone went inside. Ash and all the Pokémon looked angry.

Calem looked at them with a smirk at laughed.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me," asked Calem. "I told you Serena would be mine." Then the roof got destroyed and revealed the flying–types and Hydreigon. "There's nothing you can do safe Serena. She belongs to me and only me!" This only angered Houndour as he roared loudly and evolved into Houndoom. "Venomoth, take care of that weakling!" Venomoth fired a **Sludge Bomb,** but Houndoom dodge it and launched a **Flamethrower** which knocked Venomoth out. Calem recalled his fallen Pokémon and tried to escape, but got blasted by **Hydro Pump** from Salamence and then got electrocuted by Nidoqueen's **Thunderbolt.**

Serena made her way to Ash and hugged him tightly.

"It's OK, Serena, it's OK," said Ash comfortingly as stroked her back gently.

"I was so scared," cried Serena.

The two then went back to the lab on Salamence's back, while Gliscor was holding an unconscious Calem with his tail. When they arrived, Serena explained what happened and Sycamore called Officer Jenny and she took Calem with her.

After about a month, Houndoom became a vicious fighter and even out–matched Salamence's and Hydreigon's **Flamethrower** , which made both dragons pretty embarrassed.

As for Serena, Ash never let her out of sight. They were non–stop together and their Pokémon stood with them the entire time, even when Ash and Serena were at home and this turned out to be a problem for Delia as Hydreigon and Salamence barely fit in the rooms and pretty often there was something broken.

Then came the pair of twin sisters.

One day, Sycamore gave Ash and Serena a pair of Eevee to raise them by everything they learnt so far.

Ash's Eevee was acting like a spoiled little girl and spent as much time as possible with her "daddy", while Serena's Eevee was more mature for her age, even though she enjoys all the beauty techniques Serena knows.

After a few more days, Ash's Eevee marveled in battling with Ash's other Pokémon and started training. She even nearly defeated Salamence. Likewise, Serena's Eevee loved the beautiful combinations Serena and her other Pokémon did and started training for contests and performances.

After a couple of weeks, Serena's Eevee evolved into Sylveon thanks to all the affection she showed her. Ash's Eevee also wanted to evolve, but Sylveon was too girly for her so Ash gave her a choice and she thought carefully:

Vaporeon – Greninja was the top dog in water and no one could match him.

Flareon – Houndoom and two fire–breathing dragons were enough.

Jolteon – Speedy with spikes and might accidently shock Ash… No way!

Leafeon – No thanks. Not that big of a fan.

Sylveon – Too girly for me.

Espeon – Needs a lot of concentration and patience from what Gallade said.

Umbreon – How am I supposed to sleep if my rings glow in the dark?

Glaceon – Powerful and deadly, that's what I like!

She basically said everything out loud and Ash had sweat drops at some of the comments. His other Pokémon decided to drop the comments because of her age.

"If Glaceon is your choice, then you have to touch an Ice Rock and the only place we can find one is Frost Cavern, but how are we going to get there," said Ash.

"Yeah, if only you had a Pokémon that can fly," said Greninja sarcastically when he gestured to Gliscor, Yanmega and the two dragons.

When it was late at night, Ash opened his eyes, got out of bed and opened the window, and saw Hydreigon outside with Eevee on his back. Ash changed his clothes, put a jacket on as it was pretty cold in snowy areas at night, and jumped on Hydreigon's back behind Eevee and flew away towards Frost Cavern.

When they arrived there, Ash climbed down from Hydreigon and Eevee jumped in his arms for warmth. Hydreigon lit some fire in his mouth and the trio got into the snowy cave, using the fire in Hydreigon's mouth for light. It took them over an hour and eventually found an Ice Rock, but when they neared it, an **Ice Shard** stopped them in their tracks. Ash and his Pokémon turned around and saw two Mamoswine.

"Stay where you are if you know what's good for you," threatened the Mamoswine on the right.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," said Ash. "We just cae here so Eevee could evould evolve into Glaceon by touching the Ice Rock."

"We don't care! You're intruders and you must leave right now, or we'll attack," said the Mamoswine on the left.

"OK. We'll leave after Eevee touches the Ice Rock," said Ash and Eevee mae her way to the Ice Rock and touched it, and evolved into Glaceon. "Now we'll leave, but why did you attack us?"

The two Mamoswine looked at one another and thought if they should tell this random boy about their problem and after a minute they nodded and gestured for the boy and his Pokémon to follow them. When they entered a room, Ash and his Pokémon saw a Swinub.

"The little guy was beaten by a trainer and his Tentacruel. At first, he wanted to capture it, but changed his mind when Swinub was barely moving and left him for dead," explained Mamoswine. Ash and his Pokémon looked sad, but then Glaceon went up to Swinub and used one of her new moves, **Heal Bell** and Swinub regained his health. Everyone was surprised by Glaceon's action.

When Swinub was fully healed, Mamoswine showed Ash, Glaceon and Hydreigon the way out and bid them farewell, and the trio flew back to Vaniville Town. When they got to Ash's opened window, the boy got into his room and changed into his pijamas and told Hydreigon and Glaceon to go back to lab, but the two Pokémon were too tired and entered Ash's room and immediately fell asleep. The scene was a surprise for Delia in the morning and she was furious after Ash woke up and told everyone what he did in the middle of the night and was grounded for three months. Glaceon stood with Ash during his punishment and just as when she was an Eevee, she allowed only Ash to pet her.

The last one was one of largest and heaviest Pokémon in the world – Steelix.

While Ash was training with Salamence, Gliscor and Glaceon in the forest, an injured Onix came up to them and he was very wet. Luckily, Ash's other Pokémon were there and somehow they managed to carry Onix through the streets of Lumiose City. Sycamore fainted when he saw the giant snake–like Pokémon at his door being held by all of Ash's Pokémon, except Glaceon and Yanmega.

Serena and her Pokémon wondered why Sycamore fainted, but got the answer when they saw Ash and his Pokémon carrying a sleeping Onix through the lab's door. Delphox and Nidoqueen blushed whe they saw Greninja and Nidoking carrying such a giant Pokémon. Because of Onix's size, nearly all walls got broken.

When Onix woke up, he saw the three humans and all the Pokémon. He thought they were going to attack him and tried his best to move, but Gallade's and Gardevoir's **Psychic** managed to hold any kind of movement.

"It's OK, Onix," said Ash as he petted Onix. "We're here to help you. Who hurt you that bad?"

"The only thing I know is that I was traded a lot of times so my former trainers could evolve me," explained Onix.

"That's rough," said Lucario.

"I bet the only thing those trainers wanted from you is to evolve," said Salamence and Onix nodded.

Ash told Sycamore, who had recovered, what happened to Onix and the Professor said that Onix can stay at the lab as long as he didn't break a lot of things which was a very difficult task.

Two weeks have passed and Onix became friends with Ash and his Pokémon and started training with them. After a few more days, Onix became really powerful and said that he was ready to evolve, so Sycamore gave Onix a Metal Coat and did mock trade, and Onix evolove into Steelix, which was a nightmare for Sycamore as Steelix was bigger than Onix and what's more, Steelix had learnt Heavy Slam after evolving.

Good thing these were Ash's Pokémon, but Serena also got her own set of strong Pokémon, apart from Delphox, Nidoqueen, Gardevoir and Sylveon.

The first one was a Dragonite. Sycamore couldn't believe how a little vacation can turn into an adventure.

During a little vacation in Cyllage City, Serena found an injured Dratini on some rocks near the beach. It was in a very bad state so she and Ash, along with Glaceon, took it to the Pokémon Center. It would've taken Nurse Joy a few days to recover it if it wasn't for Glaceon's **Heal Bell**. During the recovery, Lucario was sensing Dratini's aura and he confirmed that this Dratini was female and a baby. Of course, nobody understood what he said so Ash translated for them. After Dratini woke up, Lucario told her that Serena had found her and brought her to the Pokémon Center for recovery. Just then, Serena entered the room and Dratini jumped in her arms.

Over the past few days, Dratini and Serena became real close and the dragon–type became interested in performances and contests and started training with Serena, and after a few weeks she evolved into a Dragonair and then into a Dragonite, and learnt **Steel Wing**. Dragonite also developed a crush on Ash's Salamence.

Next was Serena's own bug–type.

While Ash and Serena were training with Yanmega and Sylveon when an **Air Slash** was fired their way, but Sylveon used **Protect** to defend the kids.

Ash and Serena turned their attention to the source, revealing to be an angry Masquerain. The bug–type fired an **Icy Wind** towards Ash, but Yanmega defended her trainer with **Ancient Power** , which surprised Masquerain.

"Back off," shouted Yanmega, but then she took a closer look at Masquerain and he looked kid of familiar. Then it hit her – that Masquerain was her mate! Yanmega went over to Masquerain and nuzzled him, much to Ash's surprise.

"Am I the only one who's confused here," Ash asked Serena.

"You're not the only one," answered Serena.

Yanmega then went back to Ash and told him that Masquerain was her mate, which shocked Ash.

"I thought you told us you didn't have any friends," said Ash.

"Yes. I didn't have any friends, but I didn't say I have a mate," said Yanmega.

You have a point," said Ash.

Masquerain then went up to Yanmega and told to go with him, but much to his surprise Yanmega landed on Ash's head and told Masquerain that she had found a trainer that made her happy, all the friends she made when she came to the lab and how strong she had gotten thanks to Ash's training. Masquerain was surprised and then went up to Serena and told her that he was impressed with her training and asked if he could join and Serena gladly accepted.

It took some time for Masquerain to adjust to all the Pokémon at the lab. Eventually, after a few more days he and Serena became very close and when he wasn't training he watched Yanmega racing with Gliscor, Hydreigon and Salamence. He was proud of his mate of how strong and fast she had become.

Her next Pokémon was Walrein. He caused a lot of trouble for the trainers in Lilycove City.

Sycamore received a call from Professor Birch and was informed about a powerful Spheal that caused trouble in Lilycove City by battling water–type Pokémon and pretty often injured them. Birch was hoping if Ash or Serena can stop that Spheal and the two kids were more than glad to help, but there was one small problem – Spheal refused to be caught so Ash and Serena had to go to Hoenn with Sycamore. Delia and Grace allowed Ash and Serena to go to Lilycove City as long as they stood with Sycamore the entire time.

When the trio arrived in Lilycove City, the first thing they saw was the line of people at the Pokémon Center and they assumed that it was because of the troubling Spheal as all the trainers were holding all kinds of water–types. Ash decided to take Greninja with them as he was the only water–type they had. They made their way to the beach and couldn't believe what they saw.

A Spheal was attacking trainers with **Ice Ball** and **Water Pulse**. When a **Water Pulse** was fired towards a girl, Greninja intercepted the attack with **Water Shuriken** and jumped in front of Spheal, with Ash, Serena and Sycamore following him. Multiple trainers gathered to watch the battle between Greninja and Spheal.

"Enough is enough," said Greninja harshly. "First, you harm every water–type Pokémon you see, but now you're attacking innocent people and I have to stop you."

"They're far from innocent," yelled Spheal. "I attack them, because they don't have water–types and I live for battling water–type Pokémon."

"Well, you just found your new opponent," said Greninja.

"That's what I like to hear," said Spheal, but then saw Ash, Serena and Sycamore behind Greninja. "Don't tell me you know these humans."

"These humans are my friends and Ash is my trainer," said Greninja. "We train hard so we could be unbeatable when we take on the Kanto League. While Serena trains her Pokémon for contests and performances."

"Contests and performances," repeated Spheal and then came up with an idea. "I have a deal for you. If you win, I'll join and _try_ to get along with her, but if I win you'll never disturb again."

Of course Ash also understood what Spheal was saying and translated to Serena and Sycamore. Serena felt touched when Ash told her that if Greninja wins, Spheal would join her team.

The battle began and Spheal fired a **Water Pulse** , but Greninja countered it by slicing it with **Night Slash** and then struck Spheal with **Aerial Ace**. Greninja then fired a barrage of **Water Shuriken** which Spheal wasn't able to dodge, and then unleashed a **Smokescreen** which Spheal cleared out with **Water Pulse** only to see multiple Greninjas charging in with **Night Slash,** but Spheal blew them away with **Blizzard** , destroying the copies but the real Greninja was nowhere to be found. Just then Greninja came from underneath and struck Spheal with **Aerial Ace** followed by **Night Slash** which was too much for Spheal to take and was knocked out. Greninja won the battle and now Spheal would join Serena's team.

The gang then brought Spheal to the Pokémon Center to heal after the beating from Greninja. After he recovered, Spheal asked Serena to join her team ad she gladly accepted. Most of the trainers at the Pokémon Center were surprised that Spheal was defeated by a soon–to–be trainer.

After Ash, Serena and Sycamore came back to Kalos, Spheal was introduced to the rest of the Pokémon at Sycamore's lab and he started to train with Serena and her Pokémon. Over the past few weeks they became close and Spheal evolved into Sealeo and then Walrein. However, battling was still in Walrein's blood so she used him in contest battles. Things got tense from time to time as Walrein developed feelings for Delphox, but she didn't return his feelings as she was already in love with Greninja.

Her next Pokémon was a heartbroken Jynx.

While Ash and Serena were making their way to the lab, Serena heard a cry so she and Ash went to the source of the cry. When they arrived, they saw a Smoochum sitting on a bolder crying. Serena went up to the crying Pokémon and asked her what's wrong. Ash translated to Serena and told her that Smoochum was abandoned by her trainer after she lost against a Dragalge. Serena asked Soochum if she would like to go with them to the lab and the ice/psychic–type happily accepted the offer.

When they arrive at the lab, Smoochum was shocked to see so many Pokémon especially the big ones like Salamence and Steelix. Smoochum saw Serena's training for contests and performances and eventually joined in. After weeks of training, she actually wanted to battle one of Ash's Pokémon. Ash decided to use Hydreigon and during the battle Smoochum evolved into Jynx and learnt **Draining Kiss** , but even with her super–effective fairy–type move, she still lost the battle after taking a **Flash Cannon** and **Flamethrower** in a row. After the battle was over, she confirmed that this battle was what she needed to evolve. Jynx had a passion for battling, so Serena decided to use her for contest battles along with Walrein.

Then came Kingdra. That water/dragon–type was really misunderstood from his parents, brothers and sisters back in Johto.

Sycamore received a call from Professor Elm who had a Horsea with a family problem.

"So you've got a Horsea who is being ignored by his family," asked Sycamore.

"Yes and I hope those kids you've got can help it feel better," said Elm.

"I'm sure they will," said Sycamore.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Elm and ended the call, and send Horsea to Sycamore.

The Professor then went up to Ash and Serena who were training with Lucario and Delphox and told them about Horsea's situation. The kids felt sad for Horsea and promised to take good care of him.

Horsea was glad that someone was finally paying attention to him. Soon, he got interested in Serena's training for contests and performances so he decided to join her team and it didn't took long for him to evolve into Seadra and then Sycamore did a mock trade with a Dragon Scale and Seadra evolved into Kingdra, and learnt **Draco Meteor** in the process. For the past few days, Serena and Kingdra became really close and refused to go back to Johto to his family as Serena, Ash and their Pokémon have treated him better for a few weeks than his own family ever since he was born.

Then came Serena's final Pokémon – a very shy Altaria.

While Ash and Serena were training, Lucario sensed that they were being watched form a nearby branch. The gang looked around and saw a Swablu standing on a branch, but as soon as they saw it, Swablu gasped and covered her face with her wings. Unknown to her, Hydreigon sneaked out from behind and grabbed the normal/flying–type, which freaked Swablu out, and brought her to Ash and Serena.

Serena took Swablu from Hydreigon and much to her surprise, Swablu nuzzled her.

"It looks like Swablu wants to join your team," said Ash.

"Is that true, Swablu," asked Serena and Swablu nodded.

It took her some time, but Swablu overcame her shyness and she and Serena became close and after a couple of weeks of training, she evolved into Altaria. After a few more weeks, she developed a secret crush on Ash's Hydreigon, but it wouldn't be called a secret as the only one who didn't know about it was Hydreigon himself. The other Pokémon tried to give her some encouragement, but she was too shy to talk to Hydreigon as he was always racing with the other flying–types. The only time they spend together was when he was teaching her how to master **Dragon Breath.**

These were all the Pokémon Ash and Serena befriended for the four years they stayed and learnt at Sycamore's lab.

Now, everyone was at the airport, saying their goodbyes to Ash as today he was going to Kanto.

"Well, this is it. Today I start my journey to become a Pokémon Master," said Ash. All of his Pokémon were in their PokéBalls, except Greninja.

"Ash, I'm sure you're excited, so here's your Pokédex," said Sycamore as he handed Ash the Kalos Pokédex. "I'm giving it to you, because the Kanto one uses an old system and only scans Kanto native Pokémon and won't be able to scan your current Pokémon. This is also your identification so don't lose this Pokédex or you won't be able to register for the Pokémon Leagues. There's one more thing, the president of the Pokémon League knows about your progress so you'll be able to carry up to 18 Pokémon."

"So that means I can take all of my current Pokémon with me," asked Ash happily.

"That's right," answered Sycamore and Ash jumped in joy. "I also got this for you. It's a Holo Caster and it'll allow you to contact us at the lab wherever you are. We have put some nice sum of money and it even has a built–in map so you won't get lost."

"That's amazing. Thanks, Professor," said Ash as he put the Holo Caster in his back pack for now as the others also wanted to say their goodbyes.

"Ash, I want to thank you for all you've done to Serena," said Grace. "Ever since you came in her life, she's never been happier. I also want to thank you for saving her from Calem."

"You don't need to thank me. I would do anything to keep Serena safe," said Ash. "I'm sure if we encounter Calem on one of our travels, Houndoom would be more than happy to wipe the floor with him."

"OK, let's forget about Calem for the time being. I also want you to have these," said Grace as she gave Ash a box which contained Super Potions, Revives and all kinds of medicine.

"Thank you, Grace," said Ash and he put the box in his back pack. Then Serena approached him.

"Stay safe in Kanto and I expect a call every night, and don't do anything reckless," Serena told her boyfriend.

"About the reckless stuff, I can't promise that, but I'll try," said Ash as he scratched the back of his head and earned a chuckle from Greninja.

"I also got you this," said Serena as she handed him a badge case.

"That's great, Serena. You're the best," said Ash happily and hugged her.

"I also have something else for you," said Serena shyly. Ash looked confused, but then Serena grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him. Ash was surprised by the kiss, but returned it anyway. Serena pulled away when she needed air. "I wanted to do it for a while."

"Good," said Ash as he was still surprised from the kiss. He snapped out of his thoughts when Greninja waved his arm in front of his face. Delia approached next.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Ash. Make sure to stay in touch and I'll make sure to come and watch you compete in the Indigo League when the time comes," said Delia and hugged her son. The others (except Greninja) also joined the hug.

While everyone was saying their goodbyes, Delphox went up to Greninja with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll miss you," said Delphox and hugged Greninja tight.

"I'll miss you, too," said Greninja as he returned the hug. "Don't worry. We'll see each other soon."

"Try to stay out of trouble," said Delphox as she cried on his shoulder. "I'll be thinking for you every day."

"Me, too," said Greninja and broke the hug.

"I hate to break the touching moment, but we need to go," said Ash. Greninja went up to Ash, but not before giving Delphox a kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be boring without at the lab," said Sycamore when he remembered something. "I almost forgot. One of my assistants and Professor Birch found these a couple of day ago and I want you to have them."

Sycamore handed Ash something no one expected, a Mega–Ring and two Mega–Stones.

"You really want me to have them," asked Ash.

"Yes. These are Mega–Stones for Lucario and Salamence," said Sycamore. "I don't know what to do with them, so I want you to have them."

"Thank you very much," said Ash and accepted the gifts. "We really need to get going now, or we'll miss the plane."

"See you soon, Ash," said Serena as she and Delphox waved Ash and Greninja.

Ash and Greninja got on the plane for Cerulean City and waved goodbye to their friends. Professor Oak told him he would pick him up as he needed to get an official starter from him. Despite the time apart, Ash knew that he and Serena will always be together.

To be continued…

 **Here's the 1** **st** **chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update it as often as possible.**

 **Ash's Team:**

 **Greninja (M), Lucario (M), Gliscor (M), Nidoking (M), Salamence (M), Hydreigon (M), Yanmega (F), Gallade (M), Houndoom (M), Glaceon (F), Steelix (M)**

 **Serena's Team:**

 **Delphox (F), Nidoqueen (F), Gardevoir (F), Sylveon (F), Dragonite (F), Walrein (M), Kingdra (M), Masquerain (M), Jynx (F), Altaria (F)**

 **I'll see you soon and until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Welcome to Kanto

It was a 10–hour long flight, and Ash and Greninja stepped off the plane at the Cerulean City Airport. It was early in the morning due to the time difference between Kanto and Kalos, and the first thing Ash noticed were the many people looking at Greninja.

"OK, Greninja. We need to get to Pallet Town," said Ash. "Even if I have all of you with me, I still need to get an official 'starter'."

"That's fine with me," said Greninja. "I want a formidable opponent, so get a tough one."

"Don't worry, with the proper training he'll match the rest of you in no time," said Ash.

"Ash, my boy," said an elderly voice and Ash and Greninja turned towards the source of the voice, which appeared to be none other than Professor Oak. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It sure has, Professor," said Ash as he made his way up to Oak. Greninja followed behind and eyed the new guy up. The professor noticed the fully evolved water/dark–type and had stars in his eyes.

"This must be the famous Greninja I heard about from Sycamore," guessed Oak and started to take measurements of the 'Ninja Pokémon' with a tape.

"Is this normal for this guy," Greninja asked Ash as he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Um, professor. Greninja is not feeling comfortable with what you're doing," said Ash.

"Sorry, Greninja. I get a little carried away sometimes," Oak sheepishly replied.

"That's OK," said Greninja. From inside, Greninja felt like hitting Oak with Aerial Ace as he allowed only Ash and Delphox to invade his personal space.

"Greninja, this is Professor Oak. He's the Kanto version of Professor Sycamore," said Ash. "Professor, this is, my practical brother, Greninja."

"I can see that he's been raised well. Is he your only Pokémon," asked Oak.

"No. Professor Sycamore extended my carry limit to 18 and I currently have 11 Pokémon," explained Ash. "It'll best if we go back to the lab so you can see them all, 'cause they take a lot of space."

"Very well, my boy. Come on, get in," said Oak as he got in his car, followed by Ash and Greninja.

Ash and Greninja were holding on for dear life because of the Professor's crazy driving, and were saying their final prayers. But because of the crazy ride, the trio arrived at the lab pretty quick, and Ash and Greninja immediately got out of the car, thanking Arceus for watching over them.

"Next time, we're taking Salamence," Greninja told Ash.

"Boys, we've got at least half an hour before the others arrive as I told them to come at 8:30a.m.," said Oak.

"In that case, can I stay out here as I need to give my Pokémon breakfast," asked Ash.

"Why of course. We can also have breakfast out here," said Professor Oak. "And I'll be glad to see what other Pokémon you've got. I'll go make us some breakfast."

"Thanks, Professor," said Ash. Oak smiled and went to make breakfast for the two of them as Ash collected his PokéBalls. "Come on out, everyone!"

One by one, Lucario, Gliscor, Nidoking, Salamence, Hydreigon, Yanmega, Houndoom, Gallade, Glaceon and Steelix all appeared, Greninja joining them. Salamence, Hydreigon and Steelix gave their battle cries which scared a flock of Pidgeys and Spearows. Glaceon didn't stay with the other for so long and went up to her 'daddy' and nuzzled her head against his leg. Ash bent down and rubbed her head.

"Guys, we're in Kanto," said Ash as all the Pokémon gathered around. "We've got 30 minutes before we leave so let's have a quick breakfast."

Ash took off his backpack and pulled out the bowls which had each of his Pokémon's names written on them. He took out the different cans of Pokémon food and poured the respective types to match the Pokémon's bowl. Ash smiled as he watched his Pokémon dig into their meals. To say, Glaceon and Yanmega were the only ones who ate with manners.

After a few minutes, the professor came out with two plates of pancakes, one for Ash and one for himself. He was both surprised and impressed when he saw Ash's Pokémon. He knew about Greninja, but he didn't expect to see the Pseudo–Legendary Salamence and Hydreigon. Gallade and Glaceon were impressive as well. The only Pokémon he was the most familiar with was Nidoking is he was a Kanto–native Pokémon. The two of them sat down and ate their breakfast with the Pokémon.

After breakfast, Ash put his Holo–Caster on as well as his Mega–Ring and gave Salamence and Lucario their respective Mega–Stones. He told Professor Oak about Mega–Evolution and the professor was surprised to learn that Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise had Mega–Evolutions, with Charizard having two. Of course, the professor knew about Mega–Evolution from Professor Sycamore and said that he had a surprise when the new trainers arrive.

Speaking of the new trainers, it was time for them to arrive. Much to Ash's confusion, Professor Oak brought out the table with the three starters outside in the ranch. A few more minutes had passed and the three new trainers stepped outside, and Ash recognized two of them – Leaf and Gary. The third one was a boy, named Ritchie. The three trainers were shocked to see all of Ash's Pokémon, a fact which none of them know, including Gary.

"Amazing! Which of you want to join the great Gary Oak," asked Gary as he made his way to the Pokémon.

"No thanks," said Gliscor.

"I bet you want to come with me," said Gary as he ignored Gliscor and made the biggest mistake in his life – to touch Glaceon.

All the Pokémon looked worried and took a step back as they knew Glaceon hated being touched. She allowed only Ash to touch her and the Pokémon remembered the time when Sycamore accidentally touched her and she had unleashed a Blizzard and a Frost Breath at the poor professor. This time, however, was different. She was angrier than ever as she knew about Gary and summoned a Hail on the new trainer and sent multiple Shadow Balls at the arrogant trainer.

Professor Oak, Leaf and Ritchie were surprised by Glaceon's reaction as she quickly went up to Ash.

"There's something you should know, Gary. Glaceon allows only me to touch her," explained Ash.

"So these are your Pokémon, Ash," asked Leaf, trying to change the topic.

"Yup. These are Greninja, Lucario, Gliscor, Nidoking, Salamence, Hydreigon, Yanmega, Houndoom, Gallade, Glaceon and Steelix," said Ash, introducing his Pokémon. Greninja, Lucario, Gliscor and Gallade shook hands with Leaf and Ritchie while the others nodded, but Salamence and Hydreigon decided to show their power by roaring loud, which shook the ground a little, causing Ash and his other Pokémon to sweat drop.

"Show offs," muttered Steelix.

Soon, Gary recovered from the little fiasco he had with Glaceon and the professor started to speak.

"Trainers, you have gathered here today to start your journey through the world of Pokémon and as you can see from the multiple Ash has, Kanto isn't the only region. There are also Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola," explained Oak and gave Leaf, Ritchie and Gary their respective Pokédexes. Ash didn't receive a Pokédex as he already had one. "You can choose from one of these three Pokémon, but before that, Ash is it alright if you can scan your Pokémon so we can learn more about them?"

"I don't see why not," said Ash and turned to his Pokémon. "You guys ready to be scanned?"

His Pokémon nodded and he brought his Kalos Pokédex and pointed it at Greninja.

 **Greninja, the 'Ninja Pokémon' and the evolved form of Frogadier. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water which can split metal in two. Type: Water/Dark. Gender: Male. Ability: Battle Bond. Move(s): Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Ice Beam, Double Team, Smokescreen, Extrasensory. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Camouflage (locked)**

Ash then scanned his other Pokémon, and Leaf, Ritchie, Oak and Gary were surprised to learn about them.

 **Lucario, the 'Aura Pokémon' and the evolved form of Riolu. By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements. Type: Fighting/Steel. Gender: Male. Ability: Inner Focus. Move(s): Aura Sphere, Metal Claw, Drain Punch, Shadow Ball, Bone Rush, Psychic, Extreme Speed. Held item: Lucarionite. Egg move(s): High Jump Kick (locked)**

 **Gliscor, the 'Fang Scorp Pokémon' and the evolved form of Gligar. Its flight is soundless. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey... Then its elongated fangs do the rest. Type: Ground/Flying. Gender: Male. Ability: Hyper Cutter. Move(s): Stone Edge, X–Scissor, Giga Impact, Bulldoze, Thunder Fang, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Counter (locked)**

 **Nidoking, the 'Drill Pokémon' and the evolved form of Nidorino. Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it. Type: Poison/Ground. Gender: Male. Ability: Poison Point. Move(s): Sludge Bomb, Earth Power, Flamethrower, Megahorn, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Icy Wind. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Poison Tail (unlocked)**

 **Salamence, the 'Dragon Pokémon' and the evolved form of Shelgon. When angered, it loses all sense of itself and destroys everything around it. The destruction will continue until Salamence has tired itself out. Type: Dragon/Flying. Gender: Male. Ability: Intimidate. Move(s): Draco Meteor, Flamethrower, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Steel Wing, Giga Impact, Aqua Tail. Held item: Salamencite. Egg move(s): Hydro Pump (unlocked)**

 **Hydreigon, the 'Brutal Pokémon' and the evolved form of Zweilous. It responds to movement by attacking. This scary, three-headed Pokémon devours everything in its path! Type: Dark/Dragon. Gender: Male. Ability: Levitate. Move(s): Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Tri Attack, Double Hit, Charge Beam. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Head Smash (locked)**

 **Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon' and the evolved form of Yanma. It prefers to battle by biting apart foes' heads instantly while flying by at high speed. Type: Bug/Flying. Gender: Female. Ability: Speed Boost. Move(s): Air Slash, Struggle Bug, Solar Beam, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Ancient Power, Sonic Boom. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Silver Wind (unlocked)**

 **Houndoom, the 'Dark Pokémon' and the evolved form of Houndour. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. Type: Fire/Dark. Gender: Male. Ability: Flash Fire. Move(s): Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Solar Beam, Will–O–Wisp, Inferno, Sunny Day, Sludge Bomb. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Destiny Bond (locked)**

 **Gallade, the 'Blade Pokémon' and the final evolved form of Ralts. Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. Type: Psychic/Fighting. Gender: Male. Ability: Steadfast. Move(s): Focus Punch, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Leaf Blade, Psychic, Thunder Punch, Aerial Ace. Held item: None. Egg move(s): None**

 **Glaceon, the 'Fresh Snow Pokémon' and the evolved form of Eevee. It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere. Type: Ice. Gender: Female. Ability: Snow Cloak. Move(s): Frost Breath, Blizzard, Water Pulse, Swift, Shadow Ball, Hail, Attract. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Synchronoise (locked)**

 **Steelix, the 'Iron Snake Pokémon' and the evolved form of Onix. It chews its way through boulders with its sturdy jaws. Its eyes can see in the darkness underground. Type: Steel/Ground. Gender: Male. Ability: Rock Head. Move(s): Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Sandstorm, Fire Fang, Dig, Magnet Rise, Double–Edge. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Heavy Slam (unlocked)**

Needless to say, Oak, Leaf, Ritchie and Gary were shocked by the information about Ash's Pokémon. They even got scared by the info about Gliscor, Slamence, Hydreigon, Nidoking, Yanmega and especially Houndoom as they were the most dangerous ones.

"OK. Now that's done, which Pokémon you will choose," asked Oak, referring to the three PokéBalls on the table.

"Professor, there's four of us, but three starters," said Ritchie.

"True, that's why I have a fourth Pokémon in this PokéBall," said the professor as he brought out a PokéBall with a lightning sticker on it. "I have to warn you though, this one had a bad experience with its previous trainer, so it'll take time to warm up to you."

The professor opened the PokéBall and in a flash of light came out a Pikachu. Gary being Gary went up to the electric–type and Pikachu glared at brown–haired trainer.

"Pikachu, I'm the great Gary Oak and you're gonna be my Pokémon," said Gary arrogantly which caused Pikachu to unleash a Thunder Shock at him.

Next was Ash who approached Pikachu and the 'Mouse Pokémon' looked at him.

"You want to be next," asked Pikachu as his cheeks sparkled.

"Easy, Pikachu. I just want to be friends," said Ash.

"How did you understand me," asked Pikachu surprised.

"He's an Aura Guardian in training," answered Greninja.

"Well, I guess it's better than that brown–haired jerk, but there's no way I'm going inside that PokéBall," replied Pikachu

"That's OK. You can ride on my shoulder," said Ash.

Pikachu was surprised and felt touched that this boy was willing to let him stay out of the PokéBall and jumped on Ash's shoulder much to Professor Oak's shock.

"I have no idea what you did, but it looks like Pikachu is warming up to you," said Oak and then turned his attention to the other trainers. "So, which Pokémon will you choose?"

Leaf and Ritchie chose their starters, which were Bulbasaur and Charmander, respectively. After Gary recovered, he chose the only Pokémon available – Squirtle. Leaf and Ritchie were about to leave, but Gary interrupted them.

"Hold on a second. No one is going anywhere. Not until I have a battle with Ashy–boy," said Gary and looked at Ash.

"You wanna have a battle," asked Ash and Gary nodded. "That's fine with me."

Ash then turned his attention to his Pokémon and decided to play a little with Gary by giving him the type advantage and chose Gliscor for the battle.

Professor Oak acted as the referee, while Leaf and Ritchie stood behind him with Ash's other Pokémon, watching Ash and Gary battle.

"This will be a 1–on–1 Pokémon battle between Ash and Gary. Each trainer will use one Pokémon and the battle will be over when one Pokémon on the one side is unable to continue," explained Oak. "Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said both Ash and Gary.

"Then let the battle begin," said Oak.

"Squirtle, start with **Water Pulse** ," said Gary.

"Gliscor, dodge it," said Ash. Squirtle fired a **Water Pulse** , but Gliscor dodge it by flying up.

"Use **Tackle** ," said Gary.

"Stop it with **Bulldoze** and then use **Giga Impact** ," said Ash. Squirtle charged with **Tackle** , but Gliscor slammed his tail on the ground and stopped Squirtle with **Bulldoze** and landed his **Giga Impact** on the water–type.

"Squirtle, use **Aqua Tail** ," said Gary as he knew Gliscor needed time to recharge after Giga Impact. Squrtle charged with **Aqua Tail** , but much his and everyone else's shock, Gliscor was nowhere to be seen. "Where the heck is Gliscor?"

"Right where he needs to be," said Ash and gave his next command. "Use **Stone Edge**!" Gliscor flew down and fired his rock–type move which struck Squirtle hard. "Now use **X–Scissor**." Gliscor charged in with **X–Scissor** and struck Squirtle with the bug–type move.

"Squirtle, use **Icy Wind** ," said Gary.

"Counter it with **Stone Edge** ," said Ash. Squirtle fired his **Icy Wind** , but Gliscor managed to counter it with **Stone Edge**.

"Use **Tackle** ," said Gary. Squirtle charged in with **Tackle** and this time landed his attack on Gliscor. "Now use **Water Pulse**!"

"Gliscor, dodge it and use **Steel Wing** ," said Ash. Squirtle fired a Water Pulse, but Gliscor avoided the super–effective move and struck Squirtle with **Steel Wing**.

"Let's use a stronger move. **Bubble Beam** ," said Gary.

"Get out of the way, Gliscor and use **Giga Impact** ," said Ash. Squirtle fired a **Bubble Beam** , which Gliscor avoided and hit Squirtle with **Giga Impact** , and just like before Gliscor flew away, keeping a distance between himself and Squirtle. "Use **X–Scissor**!" Gliscor charged in at struck Squirtle with **X–Scissor**.

"Squirtle, use **Icy Wind** ," said Gary.

"Gliscor, counter it with **Stone Edge** and then use **Thunder Fang** ," said Ash. Gliscor fired his **Stone Edge** , countering the incoming **Icy Wind** and then struck Squirtle hard with **Thunder Fang** , which was too much for the water–type Pokémon to handle and was knocked out.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. Gliscor is the winner," announced Professor Oak.

"Great job, Gliscor. I knew you could do it," said Ash as Gliscor winked at him with his tongue out.

"That was a great battle, Ash," said Leaf, congratulating her friend.

"Thanks, Leaf," said Ash.

"How could Squirtle lose to a ground–type," Gary asked himself.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I've had Gliscor for a few years," answered Ash.

"That was a great battle," said Oak. "Now, I've got a surprise for you."

"What's the surprise, Professor," asked Ritchie.

Oak smiled and brought out several item from his pocket, which only Ash managed to recognize and gasped.

"Are those–," started Ash and the professor nodded.

"These are Mega–Rings and Mega–Stones," said Oak which confused everyone, except Ash.

"How did you get them," asked Ash.

"Well, the truth is, Professor Sycamore sent them to me. You see, I've been receiving information about Mega–Evolution so I spread a word about it throughout the region, so now even some gyms have Pokémon that can Mega–Evolve, plus all Elite Four members and Lance," explained Oak.

"What exactly is Mega–Evolution," asked Leaf.

"Mega–Evolution is when a final evolved Pokémon can go through another type of evolution. It can be achieved when trainer and Pokémon have a strong bond. In order to Mega–Evolve, most Pokémon must be holding their appropriate Mega–Stone and the trainer must have a Key Stone," explained Ash.

"Very well said, Ash," said Oak with a smile.

"Wait. You said 'most Pokémon'," said Ritchie.

"That's because there's one Pokémon that doesn't need to hold a Mega–Stone. That's the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza," said Ash.

"That's right. So, some of the Pokémon that are capable of Mega–Evolution are the final evolutions of the three Kanto starters," said Oak and handed Leaf, Gary and Ritchie the Mega–Stones for their respective starter. Leaf received a Venusaurite, Gary – a Blastoisnite, and Ritchie – a Charizardite X. "There's one more thing you need to know. You three can carry up to six Pokémon and if you catch more than six, they'll be sent here to the lab."

"Thanks, gramps," said Gary as he ran out, with Ash, Greninja, Pikachu Leaf, Ritchie and Oak following slowly from behind.

When Ash and the others entered the lab and exited it through the front door, they were surprised to see Gary in a car with cheerleaders.

"See ya, later," said Gary as he waved goodbye and drove off.

"Is he serious," muttered Pikachu.

"I really wish Gary wasn't so arrogant all the time," said Oak disappointed by his grandson's behavior.

"Well, I'll hit the road. I need to catch some Pokémon and train them so they could be ready for the Indigo League," said Ritchie as he walked away.

"I'll also need to go. I want to fill up the Pokédex," said Leaf, but stopped for a moment and looked at Ash. "Guess I'll be seeing you, Ash. I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks, Leaf," said Ash as he went up to her and whispered in her ear. "If you want, I can talk to Professor Sycamore to update your Pokédex."

"You'd really do that," asked Leaf surprised by her friend's offer.

"That's what friends do," said Ash.

"Thanks, Ash. I'd like that," said Leaf smiling.

"Great. Let me get my Pokémon and we can leave for Veridian City," said Ash as he brought out his PokéBalls and returned all of his Pokémon, except Greninja and Pikachu.

"Safe journey, you two," waved Oak.

"Thanks, Professor. We'll call you when we reach Veridian City," said Ash as he, Leaf and the Pokémon went off to Route 1.

As they were walking through Route 1, Ash remembered something.

"Hey, Pikachu. I forgot to scan you earlier, so could you hop down for a sec," Ash asked his starter. Along the way, they encountered multiple Ratatta and Pidgey. Route 1 wasn't that log so even with a few hours break to train, they would still make it in Veridian City before nightfall.

"Scan," questioned Pikachu.

"With my Kalos Pokédex. It gives me information about you so I could know where to start your training," explained Ash.

Pikachu nodded and hopped down on the ground and Ash pulled out his Pokédex and scanned his starter:

 **Pikachu, the 'Mouse Pokémon' and the evolved form of Pichu. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it loses electric charges from the sacs. Type: Electric. Gender: Male. Ability: Static. Move(s): Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Nuzzle, Focus Punch, Magnet Rise. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Volt Tackle (locked)**

"That's an impressive move set, but it could use some work as most of your damaging moves are electric or normal. The first gym specializes in rock–type and we can't rely only on Focus Punch so I think Iron Tail is good starting point," said Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash then turned his attention to Leaf. "Leaf, aren't you going to scan Bubasaur?"

"I completely forgot about that," said Leaf as she sent out her starter and scanned it:

 **Bulbasaur, the 'Seed Pokémon'. It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. Type: Grass/Poison. Gender: Male. Ability: Overgrow. Move(s): Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Tackle, Poison Powder, Venoshock, Sleep Powder. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Magical Leaf (unlocked)**

"OK, I have no idea what **Venoshock** and _Magical Leaf_ are," said Leaf.

"Well, **Venoshock** is a poison–type move that hits with double power when the target is poisoned, and **Magical Leaf** is a grass–type move that always hits," explained Ash.

"How did you know that," asked Leaf surprised by Ash's knowledge.

"I spent 4 years studying with Professor Sycamore so I know some things," answered Ash.

"That's good," said Leaf when she came up with an idea. "Ash, I was wondering if you could, I don't know, teach me?"

"Teach you," repeated Ash.

"Yeah. You seem to know a lot about Pokémon and want to become like you one day," said Leaf.

"Well, if you want me to teach you, then I have no problem with that. Just tell me what you need help with and I'll do my best to help out," said Ash with a smile.

"Thanks so much," said Leaf as she smiled back.

Ash then released his other Pokémon and told them to do some training. Leaf was still amazed by the power Ash's Pokémon had and saw two stones on Salamence's neck and on Lucario's left hand.

"Ash, what are those things on the dragon and the jackal," asked Leaf.

"Those are Mega–Stones," said Ash which caused Leaf to look shocked.

"So that means they can Mega–Evolve," asked Leaf.

Before Ash could say a thing, they heard a scream coming from nearby.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble. Greninja, Salamence and Houndoom with me. The rest of you stay here and make sure Leaf is safe," said Ash before running off with Greninja, Salamence and Houndoom behind him, while the others took battle stances, preparing themselves for a fight, but they failed to notice Pikachu following Ash and his three Pokémon.

When Ash, Greninja, Salamence and Houndoom arrived at the scene, and saw a girl with an orange hair being attacked by a group of Gyarados by a lake.

"Well, that's not good," said Ash and one of the Gyarados began charging a **Flamethrower** at the girl. "Greninja, use **Water Shuriken**."

Greninja threw a **Water Shuriken** which blocked the **Flamethrower**. The girl turned her attention to her savior, but so did the Gyarados. The aggressive water/flying–type charged towards Ash and his Pokémon, but then Pikachu jumped out of nowhere and unleashed a powerful **Thunder Shock** on Gyarados, which knocked them out and retreated back into the lake.

"Now that was an impressive electric attack," said Ash and Greninja, Salamence and Houndoom nodded, shocked by the power Pikachu had.

"By precious bike," screamed the girl, who was crawling in front of her barbecued bike and turned to Ash and his Pokémon. "You! Your Pokémon fried my bike so now I want you to pay for it."

"Hey, if wasn't for us, you would've been a Gyarados meal by now," argued Ash. "You're lucky we came just in time to save you from that **Flamethrower**."

"Yeah, thanks for that, but you still owe me a bike," said the girl.

"Is her bike the only thing she cares about," asked Houndoom.

"If it is, then I don't want to be around her," said Salamence.

The conversation between the Pokémon is what caused the girl to look at them as she hadn't noticed them until now.

"What Pokémon are they," the girl asked Ash.

"These are Greninja, Salamence and Houndoom, and my name is Ash," said Ash introducing himself and his Pokémon.

"My name is Misty and I want to be the best water–type trainer in the world," said Misty, introducing herself.

"Oh, trust me. There isn't a better water–type Pokémon than my Greninja," smirked Ash.

"And I should believe you, because," asked Misty offended.

"You'll have to trust me on this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my friend and the rest of my Pokémon," said Ash as he and his Pokémon started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going," shouted Misty and walked after Ash and his Pokémon.

When they arrived at the resting spot, Leaf saw Misty walking behind Ash and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is she," asked Leaf.

"Don't ask. She was about to become Gyarados food when Pikachu saved her, but instead of thanking us, she demanded a new bike as it got a little fried," explained Ash.

"And I won't leave until you pay me up," said Misty frustruated, but her expression immediately changed when she saw Yanmega. "Ahhhh! A disgusting bug!" Misty ran away and hid behind a nearby tree.

"It looks like she doesn't like bug–types," said Ash as he came up with an idea and whispered to Yanmega, and the flying/bug–type flew away.

"Is it gone," asked Misty, peaking from the tree.

"Yup. She's not here. That is if you don't turn around," said Ash with a smirk. Misty saw his expression and slowly turned around only to see Yanmega hovering right in front of her. Misty stood still for a moment before screaming to the top of her lungs and running away.

"That's one way to get rid of someone annoying," said Leaf with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well come on. We need to get to Veridian City before nightfall," said Ash, but then he noticed Pikachu was panting heavily and went up to his starter. "Pikachu, what's wrong?"

"He's been like this after unleashing that electric attack," said Greninja.

"We need to get to the Pokémon Center in Veridian City right away," said Ash before returning all of his Pokémon except Greninja and ran off to Veridian City.

"Ash, wait up," said Leaf running after him.

Just as they got to the entrance of the city, Ash and Leaf were stopped by an Officer Jenny who told them about Pokémon thieves roaming around the city. She then saw Pikachu's condition and gave the two a quick ride to the Pokémon Center, with Greninja running surprisingly fast next to Jenny's motorcycle.

When Ash and Leaf entered the Pokémon Center, they immediately went up to Nurse Joy. Ash told her about Pikachu's condition and she took him for healing, along with the rest of his Pokémon and Leaf's Bulbasaur and after doing it, Ash went up to one of the videophones and called Professor Sycamore.

"Hello, professor," said Ash.

"Why hello, Ash. How you've been," asked Sycamore.

"I've been great. I got my starter, and Leaf and I are at Veridian City," said Ash.

"OK. I've got two questions: Which starter did you pick and who's Leaf," asked Sycamore.

"I chose Pikachu and Leaf is a friend of mine and I'll be teaching her everything I know about Pokémon," explained Ash.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," smiled Sycamore.

"I almost forgot. You see, Leaf wants to complete the Pokédex so I was wondering if you could update her Pokédex," said Ash.

"I'll be glad to do that," said Sycamore.

"Great. But could you do me another small favor? Don't tell Professor Oak about this," said Ash.

"It's OK. I won't tell him," promised Sycamore.

Ash then called Leaf over and introduced her to Sycamore and told her that he can update her recent Pokédex. Leaf was very happy that she would be able to scan Pokémon that aren't native to Kanto and sent her Pokédex through the transporter. It took a few minutes and the updating was complete, and Leaf took her new and updated Pokédex, thanked the professor and went to sit on a couch. Ash then remembered something important.

"Professor, how is Serena," asked Ash.

"Well, she's gone training, but she should be back any minute now," said Sycamore and just as he said that, the front door of his lab opened, revealing Serena and her Pokémon. "Hey, Serena. Ash is on the phone, do you–?" Sycamore was about to say more, but Serena tackled him out of the way and saw her boyfriend on the videophone.

"Hi, Serena," said Ash with a sweat drop as he saw his girlfriend tackling Sycamore away. "How you've been?"

"Well, let's say that I really miss you," said Serena. "How about you?"

"Well, I got Pikachu as my starter, beat Gary's Squirtle with Gliscor, saved a girl, named Misty from a group of Gyarados, but her bike got fried from Pikachu's electricity, and Leaf and in are in Veridian City," said Ash.

"Misty and Leaf," asked Serena with unease when Ash told her about the two girls.

"Don't worry, Serena. It turned out, Misty has a fear of bug–types and she ran away when she saw Yanmega, and Leaf is a friend of mine from when we were kids and I'll be teaching her everything I've learnt about Pokémon, besides she's like a sister to me. Nothing more," Ash assured his girlfriend.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Serena when she realized something. "Wait. You battled Gyarados?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Pikachu zapped them pretty good," said Ash comforting his girlfriend.

"Well, you better explain that to your mother or I will," threatened Serena playfully and laughed when she saw Ash's expression. "I'm only messing with you, but you really need to call her."

"I will," said Ash before hearing his name being called by Nurse Joy. "I gotta go. Nurse Joy is finished checking on my Pokémon."

"OK. Call back soon," said Serena.

"You can count on it," said Ash before waving her goodbye and ending the call.

But just as he was about to go to Nurse Joy, to his shock, Misty grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Alright, when are you gonna pay for my bike," asked Misty angrily.

"How in the name of Arceus did you find us," asked Ash surprised by Misty's appearance.

"Don't change the subject," yelled Misty shaking Ash, but he was suddenly wrapped in a tongue and pulled away. Misty turned to the source and saw Greninja pulling Ash towards him and Leaf. "Hey, I wasn't finished talking to him, yet."

"If you lay a finger on him, I swear I'll bring Yanmega out and I know how much you love bug–types," said Leaf angrily. "We'll pay for your bike, just stop demanding about it. Is that so hard to do?"

Ash and Misty looked at her with wide eyes as they didn't know someone as gentle as Leaf could get that angry. Ash was about to say something, when suddenly the roof exploded, and a man, a woman and a Meowth jumped into the Pokémon Center.

"Who the heck are you," asked Ash.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Rocket? Never heard of it," said Misty.

"What? How come you don't know about us," asked Jessie.

"I'm more surprised to see a talking Meowth," said Leaf.

"I'm flattered," muttered Meowth. "Now get back so we could steal the Pokémon!"

"We won't let you do that," said Ash as Greninja took a battle stance.

"Looks like this twerp wants to fight," said Jessie.

"Then let's give him a fight," said James.

Jessie and James brought their PokéBalls and released an Ekans and a Koffing.

"Get ready, Greninja," said Ash.

"Koffing, use **Tackle** ," said James.

"Ekans, use **Poison Sting** ," said Jessie.

"Greninja, counter **Tackle** with **Night Slash** , and then **Water Shuriken** on the **Poison Sting** ," said Ash.

Koffing charged with **Tackle** , but Greninja easily knocked him back with **Night Slash** and overpowered **Poison Sting** with **Water Shuriken** , striking Ekans directly.

"Eat my **Fury Swipes** ," said Meowth as he extended his claws and charged with **Fury Swipes**.

"Greninja, use **Aerial Ace** ," said Ash. Meowth was just about to land his **Fury Swipes** , but Greninja kicked him backwards with **Aerial Ace**. "Let's cool them off with **Ice Beam**."

Greninja fired his **Ice Beam** , trapping Team Rocket in a block of ice. Ash was about give Greninja another command, but Pikachu unleashed a **Thunderbolt** which struck Team Rocket and sent them blasting off through the hole in the roof.

"Now that was some electric attack," said Misty.

"What's going on here," asked Officer Jenny as she came inside the Pokémon Center.

"A group of idiots, called Team Rocket tried to steal the Pokémon, but Ash and his Pokémon blasted them off," explained Leaf.

"He saved all the injured Pokémon," said Nurse Joy. "His Greninja and Pikachu sure are powerful."

"Pikachu sure is becoming stronger," said Ash as he petted the electric–type. "First, the group of Gyarados, and now these thieves."

"I do my best," said Pikachu as he scratched his head from behind.

"Well, I'm glad that everything is alright," said Jenny and she left.

"What shall we do now," asked Leaf.

"Let's stay here for the night and tomorrow morning we'll leave for Pewter City, and to do that we'll need to go through Veridian Forest," said Ash.

"Veridian Forest? But that place is full with bugs," said Misty.

"Hey, you don't have to come you know," said Ash as he and Leaf went to Nurse Joy to rent rooms for the night.

Ash, Leaf, Misty and their Pokémon had dinner early as they wanted to go be rested for the next day. Although, Misty was still doubtful about going through Veridian Forest, because of her fear.

To be continued…

 **Here's the second chapter of the story. I hope you liked the battle between Ash and Gary. I just want to make one thing clear – Ash sees Leaf only as a sister and vice versa. In the next chapter, Ash and co. will go through Veridian Forest and Ash will have his first Gym Battle. The next update will be by the end of the month, so until then have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Viridian Forest and Pewter City

It was early in the morning when Ash, Leaf, Pikachu, Greninja and Misty woke up, and after a good breakfast, the gang made their way to Viridian Forest, with Misty following slowly behind the others.

"Ash, what Pokémon do you think we might encounter in Viridian Forest," Leaf asked.

"Bug–types, no doubt. And maybe some flying–types as well," answered Ash.

"So Bulbasaur will be in a disadvantage," said Leaf sadly.

"Don't worry, Leaf. I can help out if you want," said Ash with a smile.

"Thanks, Ash. That means a lot," said Leaf and smiled back.

Unlike Ash and Leaf, however, Misty still feared the fact that she would go through a forest full of bug–types. But she didn't have much of a choice when she saw Ash, Leaf, Greninja and Pikachu slowly disappearing out of sight. "Hey, wait for me."

"This looks like a good place to stop and rest a little," said Ash as he slipped his backpack off his back. It was early in the afternoon and they were somewhere within Viridian Forest.

"If that will make her shut up, then that's fine with me," said Greninja in annoyance, pointing at Misty. She was really getting on his nerves, but little did he knew, Leaf shared his thoughts about the orange–haired girl.

"Come on, Greninja. It won't be always like that, I hope," said Ash. "You guys set up a camp. I have to sort something out."

Ash went up to Misty with Yanmega's PokéBall in hand.

"Hey…," Ash greeted Misty.

"… Hey," Misty greeted back. "Why are we stopping? If we hurry we might get out of this forest in one day."

"I want to make sure Pikachu is properly trained for the Pewter Gym and me and Leaf just might capture another Pokémon," explained Ash.

"But…," Misty tried to respond, but Ash cut her off.

"If you want to go, then that's fine by us. But if you decide to stay, you must learn how to hang around bug–types," said Ash. "And if you leave, I won't make this offer again. So, what do you choose?"

"I want to stay," said Misty.

"Then you know what you must do, right," said Ash. "You have to conquer your fear of bug–types."

"I'll try," said Misty.

"Good. Let's start with some apologizing," said Ash and brought Yanmega out of her PokéBall.

As soon as Misty saw Yanmega she wanted to scream, but she held it back when she saw the look in Ash's eyes. He was right, she needed to fight her fear off.

"Yanmega, I think Misty has something to tell you," Ash told his bug/flying–type.

"And what could that be," asked Yanmega as she turned towards Misty.

Misty was clearly trying and failing to keep her cool. She was shaking and sweating as she got hit with **Hydro Pump**.

"Um, Yan–mega. I–I wo–ould li–ke to say s–s-sorry for call–ing you dis–gust–ing b–bug yester… yesterday," Misty stuttered.

Although it was hard to understand what she said, Ash and Yanmega knew that this was the best they could get. It was acceptable as it wasn't a sarcastic or forced apology. The two looked at each other before looking back at Misty.

"Apology accepted," said Ash for both of them. He then turned around and saw the cooking gear set up, and brought out his Houndoom. "Could you go and light up the fire, please?"

The fire/dark–type nodded and went up to the others, Yanmega following him. Ash turned back to Misty and smiled. At what he saw, a Caterpie was sitting on her right shoulder and Misty was so focused on Yanmega that she failed to notice it.

"Hi…," whispered Caterpie quietly. That was it, although unable to understand Pokémon, Misty turned to her right and saw the small bug–type on her shoulder and that was not a good sign for Caterpie.

"Get off! Get off! Get off," shouted Misty as she grabbed Caterpie and threw it away. Thanks to his fast reflexes, Ash was able to catch Caterpie before it could hit the ground.

"Are you OK, Caterpie," Ash asked the small bug–type. "Sorry about Misty. She's scared of bug–types."

"That's OK," whispered Caterpie. "I'm used to people ignoring me, so this is nothing new."

"I'm sorry, Caterpie. Nobody should live like that," said Ash. "What about the other Caterpie, surely they are nice to you."

"They moved away. There's a Pidgeotto that lives here and scared all mt friends away. I would've gone too, but I wasn't ready in time so they left without me," explained Caterpie.

"That sounds horrible. Hey, would you like to meet my other Pokémon," Ash offered. "We'll be your friends and won't abandon you."

"You're a trainer," asked Caterpie.

"Yeah, but I won't catch you if you don't want me to," replied Ash.

"Well, I haven't got anything here and I've always dreamed of evolving into a Butterfree, and after all this time alone, I figured I wouldn't be abe to do it alone, admitted Caterpie.

"If you want to join the family, that's OK, but I thought most wild Pokémon liked to be caught with a battle," said Ash.

"Yeah, but I saw you send out your Pokémon and I wouldn't stand a chance against them, but it would be nice if you don't let them eat me," said Caterpie.

"Don't worry, they're gonna eat you, 'cause you'll probably mess up their diet," said Ash jokingly, but sweat dropped when he saw Caterpie's expression. "Just kidding. They may seem scary, but they're all nice. I'll introduce you when you're ready."

Ash brought out an empty PokéBall and Caterpie tapped his head against it and was covered in red light. The PokéBall shook once, twice then thrice and let out a ding, signifying a capture.

Ash smiled and went back up to Leaf, Greninja, Pikachu and Misty. "Guys, I caught a Caterpie."

"You caught that bug," shouted Misty.

"That's great news," said Leaf with a smile. "You have another team member."

"Thanks, Leaf," Ash smiled back. "Caterpie is determined to become stronger, so I'm going to help him."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to the new guy," asked Greninja.

"Sure thing, Greninja," said Ash as he brought out Caterpie's PokéBall. "Caterpie, come on out." Caterpie popped out of the PokéBall and materialized in front of Ash and his friends.

"Thank you for capturing me," said Caterpie. "I promise I'll do my best."

"Glad to hear that, Caterpie, 'cause our training sessions are pretty intense," said Ash.

"Ash, did you understand what Caterpie said," asked Leaf in confusion.

"Oh yeah. I haven't told you guys yet. I'm an Aura Guardian in training and I can use aura to talk to Pokémon," said Ash, and saw the shocked faces of Leaf and Misty.

"Did you know about this," Misty asked Leaf.

"Nope," answered Leaf and she went up to her best friend. "Are there any other secrets you're hiding?"

"There's actually one more secret, but you'll have to wait until we reach Vermilion City," answered Ash.

"I can't believe my trainer is an Aura Guardian," said Caterpie. "Will we get to battle bad guys like Team Rocket?"

"I guess so, Caterpie," said Ash as he pulled out his PokéDex to scan Caterpie. "Now, let's learn more about you."

 **Caterpie, the 'Worm Pokémon'. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly. Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. Type: Bug. Gender: Male. Ability: Shield Dust. Move(s): Bug Bite, Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb. Held item: None. Egg Move(s): None.**

"That's a pretty good move set, Caterpie," said Ash. " **Bug Bite** is quite strong and **Electroweb** is nearly unheard of."

"Thanks, but I'm not that good with these two attacks," said Caterpie.

"Well, that just means we have to work on them with some training, so let's get to work," said Ash and Caterpie looked happy and determined.

For the next few hours all the Pokémon trained. Even Leaf had brought out her Bulbasaur to train. Greninja was practicing battling while slicing branches with **Night Slash**. Pikachu was practicing with his electricity and mastering **Iron Tail**. Yanmega and Glaceon were launching **Air Slash** and **Frost Breath** at the falling branches from Greninja's **Night Slash.** Houndoom was launching **Dark Pulse** at some boulders.

Ash and Leaf decided to have a training battle with Caterpie and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur kept firing **Leech Seed** while Caterpie was countering with **Bug Bite**. It took them some time until Caterpie mastered **Bug Bite** and **Electroweb** , while Bulbasaur learnt **Take Down.** Caterpie couldn't believe how much he improved in just a couple of hours. Everyone realized that they had lost track of time when Greninja noticed the sun set while he was sitting on one of the highest tree's branch.

During the training, Misty set on a boulder and Houndoom scared the bug–types away with **Flamethrower**. Ash and Leaf finished making food and gave it to the Pokémon and made some food for themselves and Misty.

After they finished, Greninja and Glaceon washed the cooking supplies up with **Water Shuriken** and **Water Pulse** , and Ash and Leaf packed them up. Ash returned all his Pokémon to their PokéBalls, except Pikachu and Greninja, and Leaf decided to keep Bulbasaur outside of his PokéBall. Ash and Misty got their sleeping bags and tents, but it turned out Leaf had forgotten her tent so she decided to sleep in Ash's tent. They bid Misty goodnight and slept in Ash's tent with Greninja, Pikachu and Bulbasaur inside as well.

As morning came, Ash woke up early as usual, and so did Leaf. Greninja would always wake up at sunrise for some training, and Pikachu and Bulbasaur were the early morning type of guys. However, Misty was another story.

"It's 6 in the morning, you two," shouted Misty. "Why did you wake up this early?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Ash. "I always wake up early and so do my Pokémon."

"Same here," said Leaf.

Misty appeared to be frustrated, but got up nonetheless. Ash and his Pokémon did their morning stretches. After breakfast, Ash said they were gonna do some training.

As soon as he brought out Caterpie, a Pidgeotto, who was circling the forest for breakfast, spotted Caterpie and went down into a dive and stopped in front of Caterpie.

"Looks like breakfast is served," said Pidgeotto while looking at the bug–type.

"Ahhh," yelled Caterpie in fear. "Somebody help!"

Ash and Salamence who were nearby heard that and went up to Caterpie.

"What's wrong, Caterpie," asked Ash and they both saw Pidgeotto and put two and two together.

"You have ten seconds to back off, or my next meal will be a fried bird," threatened Salamence while glaring and Pidgeotto got a good look at the dragon/flying–type and started to sweat.

"Hey, look I just wanted to battle that Caterpie. There's no need for threats," said Pidgeotto nervously.

"In that case, as Caterpie's trainer, I accept your battle," said Ash and Caterpie paled. "I have faith in you, Caterpie. It's time to see the results of your training, so let's do this." Caterpie nodded in determination and glared at the bird, ready for battle. Pidgeotto thought they were crazy, but she couldn't back down now.

Pidgeotto charged in with **Quick Attack,** but Ash and Caterpie were ready.

"Caterpie, wait for her to get close and use **Electroweb** ," said Ash. Pidgeotto neared Caterpie, but the bug–type launched an **Electroweb** before she could get to him. "Now use **String Shot** to pull her close and use **Tackle**." Caterpie fired his **String Shot** at Pidgeotto, who was still suffering from **Electroweb** , and pulled her close and hit her with a **Tackle.**

Pidgeotto wasn't finished as she sliced the web with **Steel Wing** and launched a **Gust** which struck Caterpie hard and scored a direct hit with **Quick Attack**. She went for **Steel Wing** , but Caterpie managed to avoid the attack at the last second.

"Good job, Caterpie," said Ash. "Use **String Shot** and follow it up with **Electroweb."** Pidgeotto tried to dodge, but because of her reduced speed, she got wrapped into **String Shot** and got electrocuted once more by **Electroweb** , which knocked her out. "Way to go, Caterpie! I knew you could do it!"

"Not bad, kid," said Salamence, impressed.

Caterpie smiled and cheered when he was enveloped in white light and began to change his form. When the light dispersed, in Caterpie's place now stood a Metapod.

"Thanks, guys," said Metapod with a smile. "Now I'm one step closer to finally being able to fly!"

Pidgeotto was still knocked out and Ash attended to her injuries with a Super Potion. They weren't anything serious, but she was still hurt from the electricity. Soon, she felt the pain from the injuries started to disappear.

"How could I lose to a Caterpie," asked Pidgeotto weakly. "This was so embarrassing!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Ash kindly. "You're a strong Pokémon. I trained Caterpie to a good level and with strategy and determination, there's not an opponent you can't beat."

"Why are you even helping me after I tried to eat your Pokémon," asked Pidgeotto.

"I don't blame you. You just looking for breakfast," said Ash. "You didn't do it on some personal grudge or something. It was the way nature worked, but Caterpie is one to defy nature."

Ash brought out a can with food for flying–types and gave it to Pidgeotto. She took a small peck to it to taste it and couldn't believe how good it was.

"This has to be the best food I've ever eaten," said Pidgeotto as she soon finished it and wondered about something. "Aren't you going to try to catch me like every other trainer?"

"No if you don't want me to," said Ash. "I only catch Pokémon that want to be part of the team. If you want me to catch you, then here." Ash pulled out an empty PokéBall and placed it in front of her.

"So you're just letting me decide like that," asked Pidgeotto stunned.

Ash's only answer was a nod. Pidgeotto just stared at the PokéBall while thinking how strong Caterpie was. It took her a minute or two before finally making her decision. She pressed her beak on the circle of the PokéBall and was enveloped in red light and sucked in. The ball shook three times before a ding sound was heard, indicating the capture.

"All right, I got a Pidgeotto," said Ash as he picked up the PokéBall and brought Pidgeotto out.

"I forgot to ask you one thing, how can you understand Pokémon," asked Pidgeotto confused. The kid had a conversation with her and she hadn't noticed it until now.

"I'm an Aura Guardian in training and I can use my aura to understand Pokémon," said Ash and Pidgeotto looked surprised.

"We're going to be famous one day," said Metapod happily.

"I don't know if we'll be famous, but we'll see what'll happen on the road," said Ash and turned to Pidgeotto. "OK, Pidgeotto. Stay still for a second while I scan you." Ash brought out his PokéDex and scanned her.

 **Pidgeotto, the 'Bird Pokémon' and the evolved form of Pidgey. It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest. Type: Normal/Flying. Gender: Female. Ability: Big Pecks (hidden; unlocked). Move(s): Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Brave Bird (locked).**

"Those are some pretty good moves and you've got your hidden ability," said Ash, impressed. "Your move set will need some improvement. **Steel Wing** is pretty rare for a Pidgeotto, but it'll be useful in the Pewter City Gym."

Pidgeotto nodded in understatement and couldn't wait for the training to begin.

"Now let's check out Metapod," said Ash and pointed the PokéDex at Metapod.

 **Metapod, the 'Cocoon Pokémon' and the evolved form of Caterpie. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. Type: Bug. Gender: Male. Ability: Shed Skin. Move(s): Bug Bite, Tackle, Electroweb, String Shot. Held item: None. Egg Move(s): None. Learnt move(s): Iron Defense.**

"Now that's impressive. Usually, most Metapod learn **Harden** when they evolve, but **Iron Defense** is just as good," said Ash. "With some more training, you'll evolve into a Butterfree in no time. Anyway, let's head back to camp."

The Pokémon nodded and Ash picked Metapod while Pidgeotto got on Salamence as her wings still hurt a little and Salamence followed Ash back to the camp.

"Guys, check this out," said Ash and everyone turned around and looked at them. "I caught a Pidgeotto and Caterpie evolved into Metapod after beating her in a battle."

"Sure, tell everyone I lost to a Caterpie," said Pidgeotto embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad," said Gliscor. "We knew Caterpie was a hard worker and with Ash's strategies, their victory was assured."

"Congratulations, Metapod," said Greninja. "One more evolution and you'll be a Butterfree."

"I can't wait," said Metapod cheerfully.

"OK, guys. It's 11AM, so let's do some training until lunch and then we'll hit the road," said Ash and everyone cheered.

After a few hours of training, the gang had their lunch, and Leaf even caught herself a Kakuna, who was also excited about evolving, and after a nice lunch the gang hit the road with Greninja, Pikachu and Metapod outside of their PokéBalls, until a smoke bomb landed near them ad they started to cough while a familiar chant was heard.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Not you jerks again," said Leaf. "Don't you know when to quit?"

"Do you really think you can stop us," asked Jessie as she and James released their Ekans and Koffing.

"If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get," said Ash as Metapod jumped from his arms and prepared for a battle.

"Ash, we can help out," said Leaf as she brought out her Kakuna.

"Thanks for the assistance, Leaf," said Ash, smiling at his friend. "Let's show them what we can do."

"Ekans, use **Bite** on Kakuna," said Jessie.

"Koffing, use **Poison Gas** on Metapod," said James.

"Metapod, dodge it," said Ash.

"Kakuna, use **Harden,"** said Leaf.

Ekans charged with **Bite** at Kakuna, but the bug/poison–type protected himself with Harden, causing Ekans to bounce off. Meanwhile, Koffing unleashed its **Poison Gas** , but Metapod dodged it at the last second.

"Metapod, use **Electroweb** ," said Ash.

"Kakuna, use **String Shot,"** said Leaf.

Kakuna fired his **String Shot** and wrapped Ekans and Koffing together, who got electrocuted from Metapod's **Electroweb**.

"Get up, Koffing, and use **Tackle** on Metapod," said James.

"Ekans, you use **Wrap** on Kakuna," said Jessie.

"Metapod, protect Kakuna with **Electroweb** and then use **String Shot** on Koffing to send it back," said Ash.

Metapod got in front of Kakuna and struck Ekans with **Elecroweb** and wrapped Koffing with **String Shot** and threw at back at the villains.

"Thanks for the assist, Ash," said Leaf with a smile.

"No problem," Ash smiled back.

"Get up, Ekans and use **Poison Sting** on Metapod," said Jessie.

"Kakuna, protect Metapod," said Leaf.

"Koffing, use **Tackle** on Kakuna," said James.

Ekans fired its **Poison Sting** at Metapod, but Kakuna got in the way, protecting his partner, but failed to notice Koffing charging in with **Tackle.**

"Metapod, use **Iron Defense** and then **Electroweb** ," said Ash.

Metapod jumped in front of Kakuna and Koffing bounced of his **Iron Defense** and got directly hit by **Electroweb**.

"Ash, let's finish this," said Leaf.

"You got it," said Ash.

"Kakuna, use **String Shot** on all five of them," said Leaf.

Kakuna fired his **String Shot** and not just Ekans and Koffing, but also Jessie, James and Meowth got wrapped.

"Hey, let us go," demanded James.

"If you insist. Metapod, use your best **Electroweb** ," said Ash.

Metapod fired his **Electroweb** and Team Rocket got electrocuted and were sent blasting off in the sky.

"We're blasting off again," shouted Team Rocket.

"We did it," cheered Leaf.

"We make a great team," said Ash as he and Leaf high–fived.

During the small celebration, Metapod and Kakuna were enveloped in white light as the changes began. When the light dispersed, in Metapod and Kakuna's places now stood Butterfree and Beedrill.

"Awesome, you guys evolved," said Ash and he and Leaf hugged their respective Pokémon.

"Let's check them out," said Leaf and she and Ash brought out their PokéDexes and scanned Butterfree and Beedrill.

 **Butterfree, the 'Butterfly Pokémon' and the final evolved form of Caterpie. Close examination of its large eyes reveals that each eye is composed of a myriad of tiny eyes. When attacked by other Pokémon, it defends itself by scattering its poisonous scales and fluttering its wings. Type: Bug/Flying. Gender: Male. Ability: Compound Eyes. Move(s): String Shot, Silver Wind, Poison Powder, Psybeam, Sleep Powder, Gust, Electroweb. Held item: None. Egg move(s): None. Forgotten moves: Tackle, Bug Bite, Iron Defense.**

 **Beedrill, the 'Poison Bee Pokémon' and the final evolved form of Weedle. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly. Type: Bug/Poison. Gender: Male. Ability: Swarm. Move(s): String Shot, Harden, Twineedle, Fury Attack, Pin Missile, Aerial Ace, Focus Energy. Held item: None. Egg move(s): None.**

"These are some pretty good move sets," said Ash. "Buttrefree has learnt some pretty nasty tricks."

"And so has Beedrill," said Leaf. "We'll take on the Pewter Gym with no problems."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Ash. "The Pewter Gym specializes in rock–types and they are strong against bug–types."

"You know, I heard that the Gym Leader's both Pokémon are rock/ground–types," said Misty.

"So that means water and grass–type attacks should do the trick," said Ash.

"In that case, I'll go with Bulbasaur," said Leaf and turned to Ash. "And you can use Greninja."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be fair," said Ash. "Greninja has been with me for four years and he's my strongest Pokémon. I wanna give the others a chance to battle. I'll definitely use Pikachu, but I'm not sure who else."

"I see," said Leaf. "Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Yup," said Ash with a nod. "Let's go."

As they continued down the road for a couple of hours, Greninja heard a noise coming from the bushes next to Ash and it's a good thing he did as a crazy moron in a samurai outfit jumped out of the bushed and charged towards Ash and Leaf with a sword. Both of the jumped back in shock and Greninja formed his **Night Slash** and immediately parried the weirdo. Ash got back to his senses and stood his ground, with Leaf holding on to him from behind in fear.

"Alright, tell us you tried to kill us before Greninja slices you in half," glared Ash.

The kid paled and drew his sword back. "Forgive me, but is there any chance you're from Pallet Town?"

"Tehnically, I'm from Vaniville Town in Kalos, but I was born in Pallet," said Ash.

"I come from Pallet Town," said Leaf and the kid nodded.

"I see. I was testing you if you were a worthy trainer. I was travelling these woods and was beaten by a kid in a car with cheerleaders and said that I could easily beat a trainer who was from another region," said the kid.

"Guess that means he battles Gary," Leaf whispered to Ash who nodded.

"You know, since you both look like tough trainers, I'll battle both of you. I've got four Pokémon so how does a two on two sound," asked the kid.

"Sure. I was looking for a good battle," said Leaf.

"Me, too," said Ash.

"So who will be first," asked the kid.

"Ash, why don't you go first," Leaf asked Ash.

"That's fine by me," said Ash and faced the kid. "I'll battle you first. My name is Ash Ketchum and I accept your challenge."

"My name is Samurai and you're going down," said Samurai.

"Greninja, stand down," said Ash and Greninja drew his sword back and went up to Ash, who turned to Misty. "Can you be the referee of the battles?"

"Sure," said Misty and took her place at the middle of the battlefield. "This will be a 2–on–2 battle between Ash from Vaniville Town and Samurai. Substitutions are not allowed and the battle will be over when all 2 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Battle begin!"

"Pinsir, let's go," said Samurai as he brought out a stag beetle with two sharp horns.

"Butterfree, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out Butterfree.

"Pinsir, start with **Double Hit** ," said Samurai.

"Butterfree, fly high and use **Poison Powder** ," said Ash.

Pinsir charged with **Double Hit** , but Butterfree avoided the attack and landed his **Poison Powder** on Pinsir, poisoning it.

"Hang in there, Pinsir and use **Focus Energy** ," said Samurai.

"Butterfree, use **Electroweb,"** said Ash.

Pinsir pumped itself with **Focus Energy** and got hit by **Electroweb** , lowering its speed.

"Butterfree, wrap it with **String Shot** and then use **Psybeam** , followed by **Silver Wind** ," said Ash.

Samurai couldn't believe how quick Ash's commands were. Pinsir got trapped in **String Shot** and took direct hits from **Psybeam** and **Silver Wind** , which were enough to knock it out.

"Pinsir is unable to battle. Butterfree is the winner," announced Misty. "Samurai, send out your second Pokémon."

"Pinsir, return," said Samurai as he returned his fallen bug–type and looked at the PokéBall. "You did your best." Samurai then brought out his final Pokémon, Metapod.

"Butterfree, take a rest," said Ash and returned the bug/flying–type, and brought out a second PokéBall and threw it. "Pidgeotto, I choose you."

"Metapod, let's start with **Harden** ," said Samurai.

"Pidgeotto, use **Quick Attack** and then **Sand Attack** ," said Ash.

Pidgeotto flew full speed and struck Metapod with **Quick Attack** and lowered its accuracy with **Sand Attack** all before Metapod could use **Harden.**

"Stay strong, Metapod," said Samurai.

"Pidgeotto, let's wrap this up with your best **Steel Wing** ," said Ash.

Pidgeotto's wings glowed white and directly struck Metapod with **Steel Wing** , knocking it out.

"Metapod is unable to battle," announced Misty. "Pidgeotto is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash from Vaniville Town!"

"Metapod, return," said Samurai as he returned Metapod to its PokéBall and made his way towards Ash. "Congratulations on the victory. You're pretty strong."

"Thanks! You're pretty good as well," said Ash.

"Thanks," said Samurai and turned to Leaf. "Are you ready for our battle?"

"I'm always ready," said Leaf. "Just so you know, Ash's been teaching me all I need to know, so get ready for a tough battle."

"This will be a 2–on–2 Pokémon between Leaf and Samurai. Substitutions are not allowed. The battle will be over when all 2 Pokémono one side are unable to continue," explained Misty. "Let the battle begin!"

"Paras, let's go," said Samurai as he brought out his bug/grass–type.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you," said Leaf as she brought out her starter.

"Paras, let's start with **Fury Cutter** ," said Samurai.

"Bulbasuar, dodge it and use **Tackle** ad then use **Poison Powder** ," said Leaf.

Paras charged with **Fury Cutter** , but Bulbasaur avoided the attack and landed his **Tackle** , and poisoned Paras with **Poison Powder**.

"Let's finish this with **Venoshock** ," said Leaf.

Bulbasaur fired his **Venoshock** which struck Paras, knocking it out.

"Paras is unable to battle. Bulbasaur is the winner," announced Misty. 

"Paras, return. You did your best," said Samurai as he returned Paras to its PokéBall and brought out his second Pokémon, Venonat.

"Bubasaur, return and take a rest," said Leaf as she returned her starter and chose her second Pokémon.

"Beedrill, I choose you," said Leaf as she brought out her bug/poison–type.

"Venonat, let's start with **Tackle** ," said Samurai.

"Beedrill, dodge it and use **Focus Energy** ," said Leaf.

Venonat charged with **Tackle** , but Beedrill dodged it and pumped himself with **Focus Energy**.

"Venonat, use **Psybeam** ," said Samurai.

"Beedrill, counter it with **Pin Missile** and then use **Aerial Ace** ," said Leaf.

Venonat fired its **Psybeam** , but Beedrill countered it with **Pin Missile** , forming a cloud of dust. Beedrill went through the cloud and struck Venonat directly with a super–effective **Aerial Ace,** knocking it out.

"Venonat is unable to battle. Beedrill is the winner, which means the victory goes to Leaf," announced Misty.

"Venonat, return," said Samurai as he returned his fallen Venonat to its PokéBall and went up to Leaf. "Thank you for the battle, Leaf. You too, Ash."

"Thank you as well, Samurai," said Ash as they shook hands, and the group continued walking to Pewter City for a couple of minutes.

Then an angry noise was heard and Samurai returned with an angry Beedrill horde right behind him. "Somebody help," screamed Samurai as he ran towards them. Misty paled and hid behind Leaf, and Ash brought out two of his PokéBalls and threw them.

"Yanmega, Glaceon, I choose you," said Ash as his two female Pokémon came out, ready for a battle. "Yanmega, use **Ancient Power** and Glaceon, use **Swift**."

Yanmega summoned several rocks and threw them at Beedrill and Glaceon spun her tail and fired several golden stars. The Beedrill were intimidated by the power of Yanmega and Glaceon and retreated.

"Thanks, Ash. I was trying to catch a Weedle, but I got too close to a nest of Beedrill and they swarmed me," said Samurai with a bow.

"Be more careful next time," said Ash and they bid each other goodbye.

"Misty, the Beedrill are gone so you can stop hiding," said Leaf with a sigh.

"I know, but Yanmega is still here," said Misty.

"We really need to work on your fear of bug–types," sighted Ash and looked at Greninja's annoyed expression. "And we better do it quickly before you completely piss Greninja off and trust me, you _don't_ want to piss him off."

Even though Leaf and Misty hadn't seen Greninja in battle, they knew it would be best if they drop the subject and the group continued on their way to Pewter City.

After about 30 minutes the group was outside of the forest and reached the outskirts of Pewter City and they were slightly tired as it was nighttime when they arrived.

"I thought it would be bigger. I guess we're too used in Lumiose City," said Ash and Grenninja nodded, looking at the city.

"Lumiose City? Isn't it called the City of Love," asked Leaf.

"Yeah, Professor Sycamore's lab is there. It's the hugest city ever, at least that's how they called it. Serena and I wondered there pretty often," said Ash without stopping.

"Serena," asked Misty.

"I remember her. You once helped her at Professor Oak's Summer Camp," said Leaf. "You two were inseparable since then."

"Yeah, and she's actually my girlfriend," said Ash sheepishly.

"I knew you two would eventually get together," said Leaf, happy for her friend.

"It took us some time to realize how we felt for each other," said Ash. "Greninja and Serena's Delphox helped a little."

"Well, we had to do something. Your love for each other was, and still is obvious," said Greninja.

"Delphox," asked Leaf.

"Delphox is the Kalos fire–type starter. It's the final evolution of Fennekin," explained Ash when Leaf noticed a familiar stone that was on one of Ash's gloves.

"Hey Ash, isn't that a Key Stone," asked Leaf.

"Yup, I got it from Professor Sycamore for my 10th birthday," said Ash as he showed Leaf and Misty the Key Stone.

"I heard about them. They help you achieve Mega–Evolution with some of your Pokémon," said Misty.

"That's true. So far I've got two Pokémon with their respective Mega–Stones, Lucario and Salamence," said Ash. "Houndoom, Steelix and Gallade are the others."

"And also the three Kanto starters," added Leaf.

"Yeah, but there are a lot more. If I remember correctly, there are other pseudo–legendary other than Salamence, like Tyranitar and Garchomp," explained Ash.

"Tyranitar has a Mega–Evolution? The Pokémon which is capable of destroying mountains," asked Misty.

"The very same," said Ash. "Anyway, the Pokémon Center is not that far." On that note, he raced to the center with Greninja in tow ad Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash, wait up," Leaf called out.

Ash quickly raced to the Pokémon Center and after he went in, he went up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, my Pokémon and I made it through Veridian Forest. We don't have many injuries that I know about, but could you please check on them," asked Ash politely and Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. Ash handed her Pikachu and his PokéBalls, and told Greninja to go with her.

Leaf and Misty caught up to him and entered the Pokémon Center.

"Stop running off like that," yelled Misty.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure my Pokémon are safe so I wanted to recover them as quickly as possible," said Ash.

"Now, that you've mentioned it, I have to heal up my Pokémon as well," said Leaf as she went up to Nurse Joy.

"I'll go make a call," said Ash as he went up to one of the videophones and called Professor Sycamore.

"Hello, professor," greeted Ash.

"Ash, what a surprise," said Sycamore. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. We arrived in Pewter City and tomorrow I'll be challenging the gym," said Ash. "I also got two new Pokémon, Butterfree and Pidgeotto."

"That's marvelous," said Sycamore with a smile. "I take it you want to see Serena. She got worried when you didn't call last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that," apologized Ash. "We lost track of time with our training and we were in the middle of Veridian Forest and signal wasn't very good. We had a good night sleep, even with Leaf in our tent."

"Why was Leaf sleeping in your tent," asked Sycamore.

"She didn't have one, so I allowed her to sleep in mine. And besides, Greninja, Pikachu and her Bulbasaur slept in the tent, too," explained Ash.

"That's very nice of you, but wouldn't that make Serena jealous," asked Sycamore.

"Don't worry, I told Serena that Leaf is like a sister to me. Besides, what kind of a close friend would I be if I let her sleep outside," said Ash.

"That's an understatement," said Sycamore. "Anyway, I'll go get Serena for you."

"Thanks, professor," said Ash and Sycomore left the videophone, and about a minute later, Serena showed up.

"Hey, Serena," greeted Ash.

"Ash," said Serena with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," said Ash.

"Where were you last night? I was so worried," said Serena.

"We had to camp out in Veridian Forest," said Ash. "Leaf and I had to share my tent as she didn't have one. Good thing Misty has one on her own, cause then things would've been awkward."

"Wait, Leaf slept in your tent," asked Serena with a glare.

"Hey, don't get mad about it. Greninja, Pikachu and her Bulbasaur also slept inside. You know me, I couldn't have just let her sleep outside," explained Ash. "Besides, when you join us, you and I can share a tent."

"You really mean it," asked Serena with a blush.

"Of course I do. You're my girlfriend after all," said Ash with a smile.

"That's very nice of you," said Serena. "Oh, the professor told me you've got new Pokémon."

"Yeah, Butterfree and Pidgeotto," nodded Ash and looked at the time. "I have to go. Tomorrow is my Gym battle and I don't want to oversleep."

"Good luck, Ashy," said Serena with a wink. "I know you'll win."

"Thanks," said Ash when he thought of something. "You know, there might be a way for you guys to watch the battle."

"And what that might be," asked Serena curious.

"The Holo–Caster has an installed camera, right. I was thinking, what if I lend Leaf the Holo–Caster during the battle with the camera facing the battlefield? That way you can also watch the battle," said Ash.

"That could work," said Serena. "Well, I'll see tomorrow. Good night, Ashy."

"Sweet dreams, Serena," said Ash with a smile before ending the call.

After ending the call, Ash went up to Nurse Joy to retrieve his PokéBalls, along with Greninja and Pikachu, and asked for 3 rooms. Nurse Joy nodded and gave Ash, Leaf and Misty keys for their respective rooms. Ash's room was 18 and Leaf's was 20 so they were close, but Misty's room was 27, which was at the end of the hall. When they entered their rooms, Ash brought out all his Pokémon from Kalos, except for Steelix for obvious reasons and told them that he would be using them only against tough opponents, not that the Gym Leaders were easy. He promised Butterfree to use him in tomorrow's battle, so there was one spot open. After some more discussions, they decided to go to bed and Glaceon being Glaceon, she cuddled up next to her 'daddy', which he didn't mind at all.

To be continued…

 **And that's all for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of stuff to do for college for the last couple of weeks, but now I'm back. There's one thing I want to note about this chapter: Leaf** **will** **be challengingthe gyms as well. I hope you liked Samurai's battles with Ash and Leaf, and Team Rocket are being annoying as usual. The good thing is they won't appear again until Rock Tunnel. Next time will Ash and Leaf's battles against Brock. I'd also like to note that Ash** **won't** **be using Greninja in a Gym Battle anytime soon. Last, but not least, I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving. I'll see you all I the next chapter. Have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Pewter City Gym

As morning came, Ash woke up on his bed and got up early as usual and so did Greninja and the rest of his Pokémon. They did a few stretches and Ash brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed, and went down to eat with his Pokémon. During breakfast, some of his Pokémon got a little embarrassed as the other people in the Pokémon Center couldn't stop admiring them, especially the two dragons as they weren't native to Kanto. Ash and his Pokémon were also joined by Leaf and Misty. Leaf was also challenging the gyms, while Misty wanted to watch their battles.

After they were done, Ash and Leaf recalled their Pokémon with the exception of Greninja and Pikachu, and left the Pokémon Center.

"How did we get lost? Ash, you have a map on the Holo–Caster, right," yelled Misty as in 15 minutes, the gang were lost.

"Well, it's not my fault I can't connect to the main servers and obtain the map data," replied Ash. "We'll have to find the Gym on our own."

"I'll be happy if we find it before she could yell "we're lost" again," Leaf whispered to Ash, Greninja and Pikachu, which caused them to chuckle.

"And I'll be glad if find a bike store soon. I came to Kato to compete in the Indigo League, not to get my hearing damaged," said Ash.

"You and me both," said Greninja.

"Guess that happens when you save someone from angry Gyarados," said Pikachu.

"I wish Serena was here," muttered Ash. She was a goddess of good virtues and rarely lost her temper and always kept patient.

Ash sighted and realized he needed to sit down and saw a bunch of rocks littered at a stall and took a seat down on a rock. A man behind the corner took a glance at Ash.

After a minute or two, Ash got back up and the man spoke. "That will be 40 Pokédollars."

"Say what," Ash asked the man as if he grew a second head.

"The rocks cost 40 Pokédollars to sit and 80 Pokédollars to buy," explained the man.

"Who would be stupid enough to buy ROCKS," yelled Misty.

"I swear, if she yells one more time, I'll zap her real good," said Pikachu, getting tired of Misty's yelling.

Ash took a closer look at the rock and felt a small tug on his aura. He placed his hand on the rock and sent a pulse of aura, and was surprise to see it resonate to the life energy in two different ways. That meant there was life in the rock, but Pokémon can't be inside a rock, unless they were fossils.

"I'll take it," said Ash and Leaf and Misty looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you buy a rock," asked Leaf.

"This rock has a fossil inside it," explained Ash.

"Finally, someone who knows what he sees," exclaimed the man. "My name is Flint. Tell me, young man, how did you know this rock has a fossil inside it?"

"I'm an Aura Guardian in training. I sent a pulse of aura and felt a trace of life energy inside it so I deduced it has a fossil. Do you know which fossil it is?

The man, now known as Flint, was surprised that this kid was training to become an Aura Guardian and this further firmed his decision. "Of course I do, but I don't to spoil anything," said Flint with a laugh. "I normally sell rocks for the tourists, but since you're a special kid, I'll give you this rock for free. I hope you have some way of getting that fossil out of the rock."

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Ash and turned to Greninja. "Greninja, I want you to use **Night Slash** very slowly and gently where I tell you to. You must be careful not to cut the fossil."

"Tell me something that's not obvious," said Greninja and formed two dark blades in his hands. Ash guided Greninja as they sliced into the rock and eventually managed to remove the fossil.

"It looks like I was right about you having potential," said Flint with a chuckle. "I haven't seen this Pokémon before."

"Sorry, Flint. I haven't introduced myself," Ash realized. "My name is Ash from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region and these here are Greninja and Pikachu. I just started my journey to become a Pokémon Master and thanks very much for giving me a new Pokémon to take care for and join the family."

"You're welcome, Ash," said Flint.

"By the way, could you direct us to the gym," asked Ash.

"It's about 5 minutes down the road you were walking on. I don't know why you were yelling for getting lost when you going in the right direction," replied Flint.

"At least we were on the right road," said Leaf as she and Ash smirked at Misty who looked flustered and the gang walked away, and headed towards the challenge.

Ash and co. finally reached the gym and were a little to see it was quite a "rocky" building, but it seemed the Gym Leaders take their types specialties seriously.

"Ash, would you mind if you go first," suggested Leaf.

"Not at all," replied Ash.

Ash and Leaf walked into a very dark room.

"Gym Leader of Pewter City, I'm Ash from Vaniville Town and I challenge you to a battle," said Ash. "If the light systems are offline, then we could have our battle outside."

Brock was a little surprised as this tactic scared the heck out of noob trainers and the lights were turned on.

"This was just a little spook for new trainers," said Brock. "I accept your challenge, Ash of… Vaniville Town?"

"I come from the Kalos region," said Ash. Brock nodded as that explained the blue frog Pokémon that he had never seen before.

"Very well, let's head to the battle field. Spectators, follow the staircase on the right to watch the match from the viewing platform," said Brock and Misty walked over to the stairs. Leaf was about to follow, but was stopped by Ash.

"Leaf, I want you to take this during the battle," said Ash as he handed her his Holo–Caster. "I promised Serena and Professor Sycamore that they could watch the battle so call them when you get up there."

"OK, Ash," said Leaf and went up the stairs. When she got there, she looked for Sycamore and called him. A few seconds passed and the professor appeared on the screen.

"Hello," said Sycamore.

"Hello, I'm Leaf, Ash's friend. He told me to call you," said Lead.

"Ahhh, yes. He told me about you," said Sycamore. "His first Gym Battle is about to start, right?"

"Yes," said Leaf.

"That's good. I'll go get the others," said Sycamore as he disappeared and after around 2 minutes, he reappeared with Serena, along with Delphox, on his left and Delia on his right. "Alright, Leaf, we're ready to watch."

Leaf nodded and turned the camera to face the battlefield.

"This will be a 2–on–2 battle between the Brock, the Gym Leader, and Ash, the challenger. Each side will use 2 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all 2 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready," said the referee.

"Ready," said Ash and Brock.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Geodude, come on out," said Brock as he made his first choice.

"Butterfree, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out Butterfree.

"Using a bug/flying–type, like this cute Butterfree, against a rock–type is not very clever," said Brock.

"But this cute Butterfree is strong," said Ash. "Butterfree, start up with **Psybeam.** "

"Geodude, dodge it and use **Rock Tomb** ," said Brock.

Butterfree launched his **Psybeam** , but Geodude avoided the attack and fired its **Rock Tomb** at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, fly as high as you can and use **Gust** ," said Ash.

"Geodude, use **Rollout** ," said Brock.

Butterfree avoided **Rock Tomb** and fired his **Gust,** which Geodude avoided by using **Rollout**.

"Butterfree, fly down," said Ash and Butterfree flew down near the ground.

"That just makes Butterfree an easy target," said Brock.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing we can counter attack. Butterfree, use **Sleep Powder** and follow it up with **Psybeam** ," said Ash.

Geodude charged towards Butterfree with **Rollout** , but got surrounded by **Sleep Powder** , putting it to sleep and got hit directly with **Psybeam**.

"Geodude, hang in there," said Brock.

"This is the end of the line," smirked Ash. "Butterfree, use **String Shot** and spin Geodude around."

Butterfree wrapped Geodude with **String Shot** and spun it around, while it was still asleep.

"Butterfree, time to use **Silver Wind tornado** ," said Ash.

Butterfree launched his **Silver Wind** with struck Geodude directly, while still being spun around, forming indeed a ' **Silver Wind tornado** '. Brock, as well as everyone watching, including Serena, Sycamore and Delia couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"And now slam it," said Ash.

Butterfree ended his **Silver Wind** and slammed Geodude hard on the ground, knocking it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Butterfree wins," announced the referee.

"Way to go, Butterfree," said Ash happily.

"I never though Gym Battles were so much fun," said Butterfree.

"Geodude, return," said Brock as he turned his attention to Ash. "I sure did not expect that, Ash. That Butterfree sure is strong, but can it handle my next Pokémon? Onix, come on out."

"So it's an Onix," muttered Ash with a smirk. "Butterfree, return. You know, Brock. You may have a big Pokémon, like Onix, but I've got an even bigger Pokémon. Steelix, I choose you."

Brock couldn't believe what he was seeing. The moment he saw Steelix, he knew that he had underestimated his challenger. _"That boy is full of surprises_ ," thought Brock.

"Let's get started," said Ash. "Steelix, use **Rock Slide**."

"Onix, dodge it with **Dig** ," said Brock.

Steelix used his **Rock Slide** , but Onix managed to avoid the falling rocks with **Dig**.

"You won't hit us that easy. Use **Magnet Rise** ," said Ash. Seconds before Onix could come out, Steelix's body glowed yellow and levitated in the air.

"You can't catch me," said Steelix to Onix.

"You're good. I'll give you that," said Onix, who was understood only by Ash.

"Steelix, use **Iron Tail** and then **Fire Fang** ," said Ash. Steelix's tail glowed silver and landed his **Iron Tail** on Onix, followed by **Fire Fang** , giving Onix a burn.

"You can do it, Onix," said Brock. "Use **Slam**."

"Steelix, counter it with **Heavy Slam** ," said Ash.

Onix charged towards Steelix with **Slam** , but the 'Iron Snake Pokémon' overpowered it with **Heavy Slam**.

"Onix, use **Dig** ," said Brock.

"Not gonna happen," said Ash. "Steelix, use **Iron Tail** on the ground."

Onix went underground once again, but Steelix slammed his **Iron Tail** on the ground, which caused Onix to burst out.

" **Iron Tail** one more time," said Ash.

Onix couldn't avoid the attack and got directly hit by the super–effective steel–type move, which caused it to faint.

"Onix is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner," announced the referee. "The victory goes to Ash from Vaniville Town!"

"Onix, return," said Brock sadly. "You did your best, old pal."

After returning his Pokémon, Brock went up to Ash, who just returned Steelix to his PokéBall.

"Congratulations on the victory, Ash," said Brock as he brought a badge from his pocket. "May I present to you the Boulder Badge."

Ash accepted the badge and celebrated with Butterfree, Steelix, Greninja and Pikachu, and placed the badge in the Badge Case.

"All right team, just seven more badges to making our dreams come true," said Ash and pumped his fist in the air.

Brock saw this and smiled partly from being impressed and part from sadness.

"Hey, Ash," said Brock. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your dream?"

"My dream is to become a Pokémon Master," answered Ash. Brock felt he could accomplish this. Ash was a new trainer and he mopped the floor with Brock's toughest Pokémon.

"That sounds great, Ash. Go forward and make your dream come true. I can't, but I'll be rooting for you," said Brock with sadness, which was noticed by Ash, Greninja and Pikachu.

"What's wrong," asked Ash. "If you have a dream, than what's stopping you?"

"My dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Breeder. Don't get me wrong, I like battles, but I like raising Pokémon even more ad I really want to go travel and learn more about it, but my parents left my siblings and I so someone had to step up to take care of the rest of us. I'm the oldest of the nine so I have to take care of my 8 younger siblings," explained Brock with a sigh.

Suddenly the doors of the gym burst open and the fossil man, Flint, from before walked in and Brock stared him looking stunned.

"Brock, son," started Flint, but he was cut off with a good right punch from Brock. Ash thought he shouldn't get involved, but Greninja extended his tongue and wrapped it around Brock to stop him from moving. When Brock noticed the tongue around his waist, he looked at Greninja, who stared right back at him with a look that said, "Let him speak first and then punch him."

Brock stopped struggling and Greninja freed him as he calmed down and let Flint speak.

"Brock, I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not coming back, I'm sorry for being a failure, I'm sorry for dumping the Gym and family duties on you and holding you back from your dreams," said Flint and looked sadder than ever. "I really have no excuse. I was a coward, I came back a failure and I couldn't man up and look you all in the eye to admit it. I was a coward, but then I saw that kid show so much care for his Pokémon to the point where they're his family and it tore me up when I didn't have the guts to do the same for the children I raised so I came back. Can you forgive your father's idiotic mistakes?"

Brock felt a lot of emotion pulse through him and eventually looked his dad in the eyes and said, "I forgive you".

"But, I…" started Flint, but Brock cut him off.

"Dad, the important thing is that you're here and sorry for what you've done. I accept your apology, but you'll have to earn it from the other 8 kids you have," said Brock seriously while Flint was overjoyed that he was forgiven.

"Brock, I'll take over for the gym and family. I'm sorry you couldn't go out and follow your heart because of me and from now on I'm going to make it up to everyone who suffered from my stupid decisions," said Flint and Brock was left stunned for a few seconds before speaking.

"Thank you, dad," said Brock, who then saw Leaf and Misty coming down the stairs. "But in the meantime, I believe there's one more challenger that wants to face me."

"Yeah, that's me," said Leaf as she handed Ash his Holo–Caster back and he talked to everyone back in Kalos as they congratulated him.

Later that day, it was Leaf's turn to battle Brock after he healed up his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, and now they both stood on the battlefield, ready to battle as Ash and Misty were watching.

"This will be a 2–on–2 Pokémon battle between Leaf, the challenger, and Brock, the Gym Leader. Each side will use 2 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained the referee. "Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," answered Leaf and Brock.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Geodude, come on out," said Brock, sending out his first Pokémon.

" _If Ash can beat it with a bug–type, then so can I_ ," thought Leaf as she made her first choice. "Beedrill, I choose you!"

"Why would she send out Beedrill," Misty asked Ash, surprised by Leaf's choice.

"No idea, but I hope she has a plan," said Ash. _"Leaf seems too confident and that's what worries me."_

"Geodude, start with **Rock Tomb** ," said Brock.

"Dodge it, Beedrill and use **Focus Energy** ," said Leaf. Geodude fired his **Rock Tomb,** but Beedrill managed to dodge it and raised his chance of landing a critical hit. "Now use **Pin Missile!"**

"Geodude, dodge it with **Rollout** and then slam into Beedrill," said Brock. Beedrill fired his **Pin Missile,** but Geodude managed to avoid it and got hit by the super–effective **Rollout**. "Now use **Rock Tomb!"**

"Beedrill, destroy the rocks with your best **Pin Missile** and then use **Twineedle** ," said Leaf.

" _She shouldn't have fallen for that trick,_ " thought Ash when he heard Leaf's command.

Beedrill managed to counter **Rock Tomb** with **Pin Missile** , but before he could use **Twineedle** , Geodude came out of nowhere and got hit by another **Rollout** , causing serious damage on Beedrill.

"Geodude, use **Tackle** ," said Brock.

"Beedrill, use **Harden** and then **Aerial Ace,"** said Leaf. Geodude landed its **Tackle,** but Beedrill reduced the damage because of **Harden** and scored a direct hit with **Aerial Ace**. "Beedrill, use **Twineedle!"**

"Geodude, dodge it and finish this with **Rollout** ," said Brock. Beedrill fired his **Twineedle** , but Geodude managed to dodge the attack and slammed right into Beedrill with a third **Rollout,** knocking it out.

"Beedrill is unable to battle. Geodude is the winner," announced the referee, much to Leaf's shock.

"But how is that possible," asked Leaf.

"Rock–type attacks are super–effective against bug–types," explained Brock. "And the more **Rollout** is used, the more powerful it gets."

"But Butterfree defeated Geodude, so why Beedrill couldn't," said Leaf as she returned Beedrill to his PokéBall.

"Leaf, just because one bug–type can defeat a rock–type, doesn't mean another will as well," said Brock and Leaf nodded.

"You're my last hope. Bulbasaur, I choose you," said Leaf as she brought out her starter.

"A grass–type? This should be interesting," said Brock. "Geodude, use **Rollout**!"

"Bulbasuar, use **Sleep Powder** and then **Leech Seed** ," said Leaf. Geodude charged in with **Rollout** , but Bulbasaur put it to sleep with **Sleep Powder** and then landed his **Leech Seed,** causing Geodude to lose health. "Now use **Vine Whip**!"

"Geodude, wake up," said Brock in worry. Geodude couldn't hear its trainer and got hit by the super–effective **Vine Whip** , knocking it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins," announced the referee and Brock returned his rock/ground–type to its PokéBall.

"Yes, we won," said Leaf, but was interrupted.

"Not so fast. Remember, I still got one more Pokémon," said Brock as he brought out his final Pokémon, Onix, and Leaf paled when she saw how big Onix was at close range.

" _How did Ash stayed calm at the size of this thing_ ," thought Leaf in wonder and she remembered that Ash had lots of Pokémon, including two dragon pseudo–legendries and Steelix. " _I can do this. I need to come up with some strategies if I want to defeat Onix._ "

"Leaf," called Ash from the stands. "Don't forget to use the right moves. Remember Onix is in a major disadvantage. You just got to believe in yourself and don't give up 'til it's over!"

" _Ash is right. A combination of the right moves will guarantee me the victory_ ," thought Leaf and smiled at her best friend, silently thanking him for the encouragement.

"Bulbasaur, let's win this," Leaf said to her starter. "Use **Vine Whip."**

"Onix, dodge it with **Dig** ," said Brock. Bulbasaur extended his whips, but Onix went underground and avoided the grass–type move.

"You won't get away. "Use **Poison Powder** into the hole," said Leaf. Bulbasaur fired his **Poison Powder** into the hole a few seconds later, Onix bursted through the ground, hitting Bulbasaur with **Dig** , but also appeared to be poisoned. "Now use Leech Seed and then **Venoshsock**."

Bulbasaur landed his **Leech Seed** and with the poison, Onix began losing health even faster, and because it was poisoned **Venoshock** caused more damage than usual.

"Bulbasaur, use **Tackle** ," said Leaf.

"Onix, counter it with **Slam** ," said Brock.

Bulbasaur charged with **Tackle,** but Onix's **Slam** easily overpowered it and slammed Bulbasaur into the wall.

"Now use **Rock Throw** ," said Brock.

"Dodge it, Bulbasaur," said Leaf. Bulbasaur barely managed to avoid the attack and regained some health from **Leech Seed**. "Let's finish this with **Vine Whip**!"

Bulbasaur extended his vines and landed a direct hit with **Vine Whip** on Onix, knocking it out.

"Onix is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins," said the referee. "The victory goes to Leaf from Pallet Town!"

"Yes! We did it, Bulbasaur! We won," cheered Leaf as she hugged Bulbasaur.

Brock returned Onix to its PokéBall and went up to Leaf.

"That was a great battle, Leaf," said Brock as he held the badge in his hand. "You sure are a tough opponent. And I want you to take have this, the proof that you beat me, the Boulder Badge."

"Thanks, Brock. I got the Boulder Badge," said Leaf as she celebrated with Bulbasaur.

Ash and Misty came down and congratulated their friend on her victory with Ash giving her a hug, which Leaf returned.

After the celebration, the group went to the Pokémon Center so Leaf could heal up her Pokémon and then went to the Pokémart to get some supplies for a journey through Mt. Moon. After getting the supplies, they went back to the gym and were surprised to see Brock with a backpack coming out of the building.

"There you guys are," said Brock happily.

"What's going on, Brock," asked Leaf.

"Well, now that my dad came back, I can finally go on my journey," explained Brock.

"That's great news. I'm sure you'll become the best Pokémon Breeder," said Ash.

"Thanks, Ash, but I was wondering if I could travel with you guys," said Brock nervously.

"Of course you can come with us," said Ash happily, and Greninja, Pikachu, Leaf and Misty nodded in agreement. "The more, the merrier!"

"Thank you, guys. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together," said Brock with a smile.

"Alright, let's hit the road," said Ash while cheering.

To be continued…

 **Well everybody, here's the 4** **th** **chapter. Next time is Mt. Moon, and Leaf and Brock will get new Pokémon as well as fossils. Speaking of fossils, the fossil Ash has is an Old Amber, which means he'll have an Aerodactyl later on. Tell me in the reviews what fossil Leaf and Brock should get. I'll see you all next time and until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Mt. Moon

As they were travelling, Brock discovered that Misty was one of the weirdest girls he has ever met. She was following Ash for a BIKE? The other disturbing thing was Misty's fear of bug. When they stopped to take rest, Misty screamed when Ash and Leaf brought out Yanmega and Beedrill from their PokéBalls.

During the rest, Leaf managed to get herself a female Nidoran, which appeared to be a tough fighter. She knew some pretty strong moves, like **Poison Fang** and **Shadow Claw,** and she also scanned Ash's Pokémon with her updated PokéDex.

When Brock saw all the Pokémon Ash had, he was in shock. He was impressed when he saw Steelix, but he sure wasn't expecting to see two Pseudo–Legendary dragon–types. For all these years as a Gym Leader, he didn't expect to see someone having Salamence and Hydreigon.

After a few more minutes, they went back to the road as Ash described his general life story to Brock.

"Ash, what's Vaniville Town like," Brock asked.

"It's a lot like Pallet Town. It's a nice and quiet place where a lot of kids dream of becoming a trainer. You have to go to Lumiose City to get your starter, but Professor Sycamore usually finds a way to get you your starter to where you live," explained Ash.

"How do you know so much about Pallet Town? You said you're from Kalos," asked Misty.

"I was actually born in Pallet Town before I moved to Kalos," replied Ash.

"You're from here? Then why did you keep asking me about Kanto," asked Misty.

"I may have been born in Kanto, but I was 6 when I left. A lot of things have changed. I don't remember people driving like they're running from a herd of Tauros, or challengers swinging samurai swords and the whole Team Rocket nonsense. Those three we met must've been the biggest morons I've ever known.

Inside a pit trap said morons were trying to get out with a power drill which lacked batteries. Then the team sneezed simultaneously.

"Hey, do you ever wonder if that old story that "if you sneeze then someone is talking about you" is true," asked James.

"It's probably those twerps cowering in fear from us," replied Jessie. "And stop changing the subject, it's all your fault!"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave? Kanto's a nice place to live in," asked Brock.

Ash smiled as he thought back to Serena and how badly he wanted to see her.

"The thing is during a summer camp when I was 6, I met a girl named Serena," said Ash and Brock's jaw hit the ground in shock and his ears were paying attention. Leaf and Misty also paid attention as they wanted to hear more about Serena.

"She came from the Kalos region and was with us because her mother was a Rhyhorn racer and had some interregional races and had no one to leave Serena with so Professor Sycamore told her about Oak's summer camp in Kanto and told her Serena could go there. Serena was really homesick and one day got lost in the woods in Pallet and I found her while chasing a Poliwag. I helped her out and took her back to camp and told her I could be her friend. I didn't have many friends so I spent the whole summer with Serena. Those had to be some of the happiest times of my life."

Ash then took a slightly sadder tone. "Then when we were on our last week, we realized that we would probably never see each other again. Serena's mother couldn't come here as there were no Rhyhorn races so I decided to take a leap of faith. I asked my mother if we could move to Kalos so I could be with Serena. She somehow knew it would happen so we moved right next door to Serena. Mom got us both citizenship in Kalos so we could buy a house and stay there as permanent residents. There was hardly a day we didn't spend together and before we knew it, we became more than just best friends," Ash said and his tone got much lighter and happier as he continued.

"You wouldn't have become a couple if it weren't for me and Delphox," muttered Greninja.

Misty realized just how much Ash loved Serena so had to drop any growing affections for Ash while Brock silently wished he could get a girl as easily as Ash and Leaf had tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"That's so romantic," said Leaf as Greninja offered her some tissues to wipe out her tears. "To leave home for the girl you love."

"Another thing I wondered was how do you know so much about Pokémon? You have way more experience than a normal trainer and really powerful Pokémon, like Greninja, Steelix and the two dragons," said Brock.

"Well, it would never have happened if I hadn't met Greninja," said Ash and pointed at Greninja.

"I met him as a Froakie in the woods of Vaniville Town, which is where I lived. When Serena and I were exploring the woods, I nearly died trying to save some Pokémon that were caught in a storm the previous night. Froakie helped me save them and also saved my life. Then he became my friend and followed me home and played a bit with Serena after she was done chewing me out for almost dying. Then Professor Sycamore told us why there was a Froakie running around Vaniville Town, because it isn't normal. Froakie was a real picky starter Pokémon. He didn't like a lot of trainers he was given to ad he wasn't happy that if the trainers blamed their Pokémon and ran from trouble when they could help. Froakie decided to go with me and the Professor couldn't change that so he let me keep Froakie. I also asked Professor Sycamore if he could teach me about Pokémon and battling and the essentials that all trainers need and so did Serena. We both learned a lot and happened to befriend Pokémon by chance. I met Salamence when he was a Bagon and he had a pretty hard time back then as he had to do a ritual, which was to jump of a cliff. When he did the ritual, one of Hoenn Elite Four members, Drake, came to Kalos to send Bagon back to Meteor Falls, but he refused. Drake challenged us to a battle, which we won after Bagon evolved into Shelgon and learnt **Draco Meteor**. The situation with Hydreigon is pretty much the same as it is with Greninja. He was mistreated by a lot of trainers at the Village of Dragons. We had some hard time at first, but we eventually became friends. As for Steelix, it's kinda hard to explain. Let's say that he was traded between a lot of trainers only for him to evolve," explained Ash.

Brock, Leaf and Misty were surprised, but didn't say a thing as he knew Ash wasn't finished.

"I had to come back to Kanto to compete in the Indigo League as Oak's summer camp is a way for him to find potential trainers and sent to to the league so I have to compete when I turned 10 so I'm here now. Serena wanted to be a coordinator and performer which is focusing on the beauty and style of Pokémon and she wanted to come with me since she's my girlfriend. She has to wait a bit to turn 10 and then she'll be able to travel with me I Kanto," concluded Ash.

"I think the identity of Mrs. Ketchum is nearly set in stone," smirked Leaf.

"You know my mom? And what stone did you see this on," asked Ash confused. Leaf, Brock and Misty just stared at him and Greninja face–palmed at how dense Ash still was.

"She's talking about Serena," explained Brock with a smirk, which caused Ash to blush.

"Look guys, I appreciate it, but Serena and I are not even teenagers to think about stuff like marriage just yet," said Ash and Leaf's jaw hit the ground, followed by Misty and Brock just fainted while Greninja laughed at their reactions.

"OK, enough about love lives. Let's focus on our adventure," said Leaf after a moment of silence.

"You're right and Cerulean City is where we're going," replied Ash.

"Cerulean City," screamed Misty. "Why don't we go somewhere else, like Saffron City or Vermilion City?"

"Misty, in order to get to those cities, we need to go through Cerulean City," said Brock.

"Besides, Cerulean City is where Leaf and I will have our second Gym Battles," continued Ash.

"I heard the Cerulean Gym specializes in water–types," said Leaf. "I guess I'll go with Bulbasaur."

"I wouldn't be so confident," said Brock warningly. "A year ago at a conference between all regional professors, gym leaders, elite four members and champions, everyone got interested in one thing, Mega Evolution. Professor Sycamore explained it and soon nearly all gym leaders started using, including the Cerulean Gym. From what I heard the Saffron, Celadon and Veridian gym leaders also have Pokémon that can Mega–Evolve, but they use them only against tough challengers. Not only that, but Mega–Evolution was also allowed to be used in the Pokémon League."

"So I guess I'll have to battle quite a lot Mega–Evolutions," said Ash to Greninja.

"I guess you'll use either Lucario or Salamence as they're your only Pokémon that can Mega–Evolve," said Leaf.

"That's not quite true. Steelix, Houndoom and Gallade also can Mega–Evolve, but I don't have their respective Mega–Stones. And I've got a secret weapon, but I don't want to spoil the surprise," said Ash with a wink and continued down the road to Mt. Moon.

As they reached the base of Mount Moon, Ash and co. came across a man wearing a lab suit being attacked by wild Zubat and were shocked to see wild Pokémon behaving like that.

"Somebody help," yelled the man as the Zubat swarmed him.

"Pikachu, use **Thunder Shock** on the Zubat," said Ash and Pikachu electrified the poison/flying–types and they were down for the count.

The man in lab coat was surprised by such skillful display and rushed to Ash and wildly shook his. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the man repeated and Ash was starting to lose all feeling in his arm. Greninja saw this and his fist glowed white, preparing to use **Aerial Ace.** The man realized what he was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry for getting carried away like that. It was rude of me. My name's Seymour the Scientist and thank you again for saving me," Seymour said as he calmed himself down.

"It was no problem. My name is Ash and these are my partners Greninja and Pikachu," said Ash and Leaf, Brock and Misty also introduced themselves.

"Why were the Zubat attacking you," asked Leaf.

"Some stupid idiots have been placing lights throughout the cave and it's disturbing all the wild Pokémon like Paras, Zubat and some Pokémon with big ears and unleash loud sound waves," answered Seymour harshly.

"Big ears and unleash sound waves. It must be Noibat," said Ash ad turned to his friends. "Guys, let's find out who put up the lights and put a stop to it. The Pokémon clearly are in danger because of the idiots who did this."

"Ash, can I hold on to you while we're here," asked Leaf shyly.

"Oh yeah, because of your nyctophobia," said Ash and grabbed Leaf's hand.

"What's nyctophobia," asked Misty.

"Fear of darkness," answered Ash.

Seymour asked if he could go with them and Ash agreed and the team went into Mount Moon.

As they moved through the cave, the damage was apparent and Ash removed each light and so did the others while Greninja destroyed them with **Water Shuriken**. They offered water and food supplies to any hurt Pokémon in the cave.

To take their minds of the monsters, who would do such a thing Ash, Leaf and Seymour were discussing about the Clefairy and the Moon Stone, which was the reason why Seymour was here in the first place and probably why those villains were here as well.

"I believe there's a massive Moon Stone inside this cave and from the data I collected it is very possible," said Seymour.

"A massive Moon Stone? I don't remember evolutionary stones coming in different sizes," said Ash.

"True, which makes this one so special. "It is possible that the Moon Stones used are possibly fragments from this one," replied Seymour.

"Well then that can't make sense. Moon Stones of normal sizes can be found in faraway regions like Sinnoh and Unova so not all Moon Stones can be fragments to the larger one in this cave as it would be impossible for fragments to reach other regions when they're stuck inside a cave in the middle of a land mass. My point is that there could be massive Moon Stones like this one in the other regions," Ash rebutted.

"These are some very value points, Ash. The continental idea is also possible as the Moon Stone in here is rumored to be over a million years old, but we would need to carbon date it to be sure. But that isn't the interesting part, no these fragments might possibly boost power in Pokémon and I speculate that the Moon Stone might be from outer space. The minerals present in the stones are impossible to form on our planet so the obvious idea would be that it's not from Earth. Then it could be assumed that Pokémon themselves are beings from outer space and they might've even come here on the Moon Stone! I firmly believe that the Moon Stone should be left alone. I want to see my findings, but there's no way I'm disclosing the location of the stone if I find it," said Seymour.

Ash thought about Seymour's theories and they sounded a bit too far–fetched. "I'm sorry, but your idea is not quite right," said Ash and Seymour turned to him and Ash continued.

"Moon Stones may not be generated on Earth, but that is only in the current conditions of the planet. They could've been formed in prehistoric times, but we wouldn't have the knowledge of the conditions in that era, but they must've been very different as most resurrected fossilized Pokémon like Aerodactyl or Cranidos usually find some difficulty adapting to the new environment of the planet so it's possible to think that the climate was different then. As for the Moon Stones giving power, I think you might not be using a lot of different species of Pokémon. Near Moon Stone sites you're bound to find Clefairy who react with the energy output from the Moon Stone and gain power to evolve. But there're also other Pokémon who use the power of the Moon Stone to evolve, like Nidorino and Nidorina. As for Pokémon and their origins, I choose to believe in the legends of Arceus and Mew. It may seem like fairy tales but I read in articles how the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia has conducted research into mythological Pokémon and the only known Pokémon that came from space for certain is Deoxys. There are some Pokémon rumoured to have extraterrestrial origins such as the Cleffa evolutionary line for their common presence near meteorites and the moon stone evolution. Staryu and Starmie have been recorded to emit radio signals into space and flash their cores in different patters with the stars. In the Hoenn regions, two pokémon known as Lunatone and Solrock gain their power from the sun and the moon and are again discovered near meteorites. The legendary Pokémon Jirachi, while considered mostly myth from the fact that it is only seen once every 1000 years is linked to a comet that only passes the planet every 1000 years so could be extraterrestrial. Finally in Unova they have mysteriously discovered Pokémon known as Elgyem and Beheeyem in the Desert resort and a supposed link to a UFO sighting but that's all the Pokémon that I know of. It could even be possible that Arceus created them, regardless of being present on our planet or not as legends state that Arceus and the creation trio are extra-dimensional Pokémon. Nevertheless I have no conclusive data in my opposing arguments as lots of legends have warped to myths and fake stories are always present so it could still be that you were right"

"How on Earth do you know so much," asked Leaf shocked by the speech Ash gave.

"I spent most of my childhood learning from Professor Sycamore," replied Ash. He was a great mentor, and Serena and I worked alongside him for creating and submitting some of his theories to the Pokémon League".

"Oh I remember you now! Ash Ketchum I read one of Sycamore's theses that he submitted and he wrote that he was given invaluable help by two apprentices called Ash and Serena" he said while recalling.

"Wait you submitted professor grade theories" Brock said astounded while Ash just chucked, "Come on, it wasn't that much. Professor Sycamore usually would throw a theory a us and we would try to prove him wrong until he had to be right!" he said back to him.

"What planet are you living on! Submitting theories like that is a big deal, you would have to be extremely intelligent to submit those" Misty said back at him.

"Thanks for complimenting Serena and me, Misty" he said a bit smugly while Misty just realized she complimented him by accident.

As they team were walking by a Clefairy holding a stone walked across their path and stared at them. The adorable sight of a clefairy skipping across them was bursting something in all women and there was one of those present among them.

"SO CUTE!" Leaf said with a squeal and even the others had to agree it was adorable.

Misty was going to catch it but Seymour stopped her and asked her politely to let all the Clefairy remain here with the Moon Stone that they need and Misty obliged but by the time they looked up the Clefairy was gone.

Then from one of the tunnels the scream of a clefairy could be heard and that instantly alerted the team. They rushed forwards to see Meowth towering over the Clefairy with Jessie and James behind Meowth. 

"Hey, its you jerks again," Ash said as he recognized the idiots. The said idiots smirked and broke into their motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth, that's right!"

"Did you really need to do that," Ash asked deadpanned while the others agreed. Brock and Seymour were confused, but even they had to admit that was poor poetry.

"Shut it twerp. We spent months practicing it," said James.

"Months of practice and that's all you can come up with," asked Misty, taunting the trio.

"You know nothing about poetry," said Jessie.

"So it was you idiots who placed lights all around the cave, wasn't it," said Ash, changing the subject quickly and glared at villains.

"How were we supposed to find our way through the tunnels," asked James.

"That's terrible. Your selfishness has put all the Pokémon in the mountain at risk. Even for Team Rocket you three are scum" Brock exclaimed as he had heard of the criminal organization and was tasked to protecting Pewter city from it.

"Who cares? When we find the Moon Stone we can use it to super-charge Team Rocket's Pokémon and then we will be unstoppable" Jessie said back at him.

"Like we're gonna let you dorks take the stone. Misty, Brock, take Seymour and Clefairy to safety," said Ash as he pulled out a PokéBall and Leaf did the same. Misty, Brock and Seymour backed away, but so did Meowth.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get," said James as he and Jessie pulled out a PokéBall.

"Let's go Koffing!" "Go get them, Ekans," said James and Jessie as they brought out their respective poison–types.

"Nidoking, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out the 'Drill Pokémon".

"Bulbasaur, I need your help," said Leaf as she brought out her starter.

"Koffing, use **Tackle** on Bulbasaur," said James.

"Ekans, hit Bulbasaur with **Poison Sting** ," said Jessie.

"Nidoking, counter **Tackle** with **Brick Break** and then use **Shadow Ball** to counter **Poison Sting** ," said Ash.

"Bulbasaur, jump above Nidoking and use **Leech Seed** on Ekans, followed by **Tackle** on Koffing," said Leaf.

Koffing charged in with **Tackle,** but was overpowered by Nidoking's **Brick Break** , who then fired his **Shadow Ball** to counter Ekans' **Poison Sting.** Then, Bulbasaur jumped high and landed his **Leech Seed** on Ekans and struck Koffing with **Tackle.**

"Leaf, tell Bulbasaur to jump on Nidoking and to use **Sleep Powder,"** said Ash.

"You got it, Ash. Bulbasaur, jump on Nidoking and use **Sleep Powder** on both Ekans and Koffing," said Leaf.

Bulbasaur did as what he was told and jumped on Nidoking and put Team Rocket's Pokémon asleep with **Sleep Powder.**

"Let's finish this. Nidoking, use **Earth Power** on Ekans, followed by **Flamethrower** on Koffing," said Ash.

Nidoking slammed his fist on the ground and knocked out Ekans with **Earth Power** and then fired his **Flamethrower** to knock out Koffing. Both Pokémon were blown away by the force and hit Team Rocket and they were blown away to the dark depths of the cave with their usual blasting off nonsense.

"That was awesome. We won our first tag battle," said Leaf cheerfully.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Ash when he realized something. "Wait a minute! Where's Meowth?"

Leaf got serious and they both came to the same conclusion. "BROCK and MISTY!" They returned their Pokémon and ran off to protect their friends.

But they underestimated their travelling partners as Brock easily managed to trump Meowth with a Zubat and send the talking Pokémon flying. They then stopped for the evening and Ash, Leaf and Brock both competed with the quality of their Pokémon food. They were dead equal by the Pokémon judges but they agreed to share recipes from all they learnt. Clefairy wanted to reward the humans that saved her by letting them watch some festival with the moon stone. They followed clefairy to a small cave with an open ceiling and it was already night time by the time they got there so the moon was full and the moon light was covering the area. As they entered the cave they saw a giant rock slightly glistening in the moon light and Clefairy was placing a stone near the bottom of the large one. As she set the stone it started to glow very brightly and Clefairy from the corners of the cave walked closer to the stone. The Clefairy all gathered around the Moon Stone and they began the festival. The Clefairy danced and hopped around the moon stone in harmony and it was clear that this was some sort of ritual and since it was never reported and hence it must be a rare one to see.

"What are they doing?" Ash asked Clefairy and Clefairy told him "We're praying to the moon stone".

The other three tried to guess what they were doing until Leaf asked "What did Clefairy say?" to Ash.

"They're praying to the moon stone" Ash replied and Brock and Seymour were confused at how Ash understood pokéspeech, "I can understand Pokémon, I'll explain later Brock" Ash said and they focused back to the Clefairy. As the prayer continued Greninja heard movement behind them and signaled to Ash to turn around.

"It's you jerks again," Ash exclaimed and the festival stopped and Ash was glaring at Team Rocket. The others turned around and saw the trio of nitwits as well.

"We're Team Rocket, you twerp! Show us some respect," Jessie yelled.

"Respect to three stupid idiots, who don't know when they're beaten. I think I'll pass," said Leaf.

"That's it! Koffing use smokescreen now" James said and released Koffing who immediately burst out a thick smoke that blanketed the area. Ash and co. were struggling to breathe and in that moment of distraction Team Rocket took the Moon Stone. As the smoke cleared the Moon stone was gone.

"Look there's a hole" Misty said and they gathered around it.

"Team rocket must have taken the stone by digging underneath it" Brock deduced.

Ash gritted his teeth a pulled a PokéBall out of his belt. "Steelix, I choose you," said Ash and the 'Iron Snake Pokémon' materialized.

"What's wrong, Ash," asked Steelix.

"Team Rocket took a large moon stone from these Clefairy. They went through this hole so you try to follow them" Ash said and Steelix started digging after Team Rocket.

"Brock, Misty, Seymour, you guys stay here and make sure the Clafairy are alright. Leaf, you're with me," instructed Ash and Leaf followed him while Brock, Misty and Seymour stayed to see if there were any injured Clefairy from the smoke.

As the idiots were sliding down the mountain on a platform with the moon stone tied on it and were gloating, Steelix emerged from the ground and appeared in front of them and Team Rocket collided with the Pokémon and were throw off.

"Since when there're trains down here," groaned Meowth.

"Good job, Steelix," said Ash as he and Leaf managed to catch up to the trio.

"Koffing hit them" "Ekans fight" Jessie and James yelled at the behemoths in front of them and Ekans and Koffing went in to hit Steelix.

"Greninja, use **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash and Greninja leapt into the sky and shot several shuriken made of water and struck Koffing and Ekans and stopped them.

"It's the twerps again," growled Jessie.

Suddenly Seymour popped out of the hole and with him came all the Clefairy from earlier and they all gathered in front of Team Rocket. They then started to move their fingers and started to chant "Clefairy" over and over.

"What are they doing," asked James.

"That's Metronome! Aything could come out of it. Steelix, your body is solid enough to shield us," said Ash and Steelix shielded everyone from whatever attack was gonna come out of Metronome.

Suddenly Clefairy stopped moving and several powerful attacks, like Hyper Beam, Zap Cannon, Solar Beam, Sludge Wave and Dragon Pulse were fired at Team Rocket, which sent them blasting off.

As the light cleared there was a large crater where Team Rocket stood and from the sky small shards started to fall.

"We forgot to protect the Moon Stone," said Ash bitterly as Steelix let Ash and co. out.

The shards touched some of the Clefairy, and to everyone's surprise the Pokémon evolved into Clefable.

"Right, Ash said that Clefairy need to touch a moon stone to evolve" Misty said in understanding and the rest nodded. The remaining fragments left over were being gathered by the Clefable and the Clefairy who didn't want to evolve and the rest of them helped out. Everyone gathered all the fragments for the Clefable and they carried them back to the cave. As the moon light bathed the shards the group noticed the rocks starting to fuse together.

"Look the moonlight is fixing the Moon Stone" Seymour said as the rock eventually merged into one large but a bit smaller rock again.

When they reached the cave the rock was whole again and Steelix gently wrapped the stone in his tail and set the rock down back where it came from and soon after the Clefable started to dance around the Moon Stone again. As they were finishing their prayers Seymour made a startling announcement.

"You know, I have decided to stay here with the Clefairy and Clefable" Seymour said as they finished and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked, "That's quite a decision".

"This has always been my dream. To find the moon stone but after seeing you kids in action my new dream is to protect the Moon Stone and learn more about and and maybe one day go into space with the Clefairy" Seymour said with a dreamy expression.

"OK, this guys is nuts. A rock can't shoot you into space," said Steelix.

"Clefairy, Clefable, what do you think? Will you accept this weirdo in your community," asked Greninja.

"After you left to get the stone back it was this man who inspired us to fight back and protect our sacred Moon Stone. We gladly accept him as one of ours," the Pokémon replied.

"The pokémon seem happy to accept you Seymour" Ash said, "So I think it will be fine and if you do go into space, do come back and let us know about it!" Ash said with a smile.

Seymour was thrilled and joined in with the dancing of the Clefairy and Clefable while Ash and co. slightly sweatdropped at the man.

"It's official. This guy is a complete wacko," said Pikachu as he made circles in the air with his paw.

Ash and co. left the cave and wished Seymour goodbye and continued the trek to Cerulean City for the next Gym Battle.

"Ash, how do you talk to Pokémon," asked Brock.

It was daybreak and the group were continuing on the path to Cerulean City. After leaving Seymour Ash returned Steelix back to his PokéBall and they travelled a few kilometres from Mount Moon before stopping from exhaustion and everyone had a quick dinner before sleeping. Then after getting up, eating breakfast and packing up their camp the trio continued back on the road.

"It's a weird story but I can use Aura like the Aura Guardians from the books" Ash explained, "And no it's not a fairytale I know another Aura Guardian who was from Sinnoh and he helped me get the basics" Ash explained.

"Using Aura I can communicate to Pokémon but you can do a lot more with it so I'm just an Aura Guardian-in-training," Ash explained.

"Wow" Brock said and was surprised that the stories were real and he could talk to Pokémon, that's a skill most breeders would give an arm for! "Can you teach me how to talk to Pokémon? I really want to talk to my Pokémon and ask them about my breeding and care techniques" Brock asked.

Ash said, "No, you have to be born with the ability to use Aura so it can't be taught but they all said you're a wonderful human and your skills are already quite good" while Brock looked happy that his Pokémon thought so highly of him.

As they walked they reached a signboard that said "Cerulean City" and stopped at it.

"Well looks like we're heading in the right direction" Leaf commented while Misty looked down and slightly depressed but the others didn't notice.

"Hey look there's writing on the sign" Brock said and a message was written in a Sharpie saying "Gary was here! Ash is a loser!"

"Gary is the loser if you ask me," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, I mean, his Squirtle lost to Gliscor," said Greninja.

"He's just a sore loser," said Leaf and Ash told Greninja to use **Water Shuriken** to clean up the poor attempt at humour and the company walked forwards towards Cerulean City.

To be continued…

 **Here's chapter 5, everyone. Sorry it took so long. I was planning to post it last week, but I got ill. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leaf now has a female Nidoran and next time will be Ash's and Leaf's Cerulean Gym Battle. I'll see you all soon and until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: Cerulean City

"Guys can't we go to Vermillion city instead?" Misty asked for what has to be the thousandth time. Ash, Leaf, Brock, Pikachu and Greninja were really starting to get annoyed and groaned.

"Misty we have to go through Cerulean to get to Vermillion city and since Cerulean has a gym it would be a total waste to just skip it like that" Ash pointed out patiently, but in a tired tone. How many times does she need to ask the same question! He was starting to consider if he should let Yanmega and Butterfree out of their PokéBalls to scare her away.

"Saffron city?"

"Through Cerulean"

"Celadon city?"

"Through Cerulean"

"Fuchsia city?"

"Through Cerulean. Misty there is no other path. If I start in Pallet then I have to go through Celadon, the only other option would be to go through route 21, which is an ocean to get to Cinnabar Island!"

"Can we turn back and go to Cinnabar Island?"

"And I thought she was annoying when she complained about bug–types," Leaf whispered to Ash as they were starting to get headache.

"Don't remind me. Let's hope she'll leave us as soon as we pay for her bike," said Ash quietly so only Leaf, Pikachu and Greninja heard him, praying he was right.

Misty was really struggling not to do something about this but like Ash explained, there was no other choice than to go to Cerulean, but she promised not to go back until she becomes a water-type pokémon master! The only option would be for Ash to finish his battle and rejoin them but then they might find out about why she can't go to Cerulean from her stupid sisters.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Misty yelled and Ash, Leaf and Brock looked shocked, "Goodbye!" and she stormed off in another direction from them.

Ash, Leaf, Brock, Greninja and Pikachu were stunned at what just happened, but Greninja was secretly happy that she left.

"Why did she leave," asked Leaf.

"I have absolutely no idea," said Brock.

"I still haven't paid for her bike so I'm sure she'll be back," said Ash and Greninja felt like his heart shattered while Leaf and Pikachu were crying and Brock nodded.

"Well, let's get to Cerulean and I think you two should worry about your Gym Battle," said Brock and Ash and Leaf nodded. "Did you decide which Pokémon you're going to use?"

"I think I'll use Beedrill and Bulbasaur as they have more experience in battles," said Leaf.

"That's not a bad idea, Leaf, but you're forgetting one small detail. Brock said that some Gym Leaders have Pokémon that can Mega–Evolve and the Cerulean Gym is one of them," said Ash. "Let me think a little. The Cerulean Gym specializes in water–types. There're a lot of water–types in Kanto, but only 3 of them are capable of Mega–Evolving, being Blastoise, Gyarados and Slowbro. If it's Slowbro, you'll be in trouble 'cause psychic–types are strong against poison–types."

"You've got a point. What should I do," asked Leaf.

"Don't worry. Bulbasaur's and Beedrill's grass and bug–type attacks will still do a lot of damage, but I suggest you do some training," said Ash.

"Thanks for the advice, Ash. I'd be lost without you," said Leaf with a smile.

"No problem. Glad to help," said Ash.

"But what Pokémon are you going to use," asked Leaf.

"Pikachu for sure and probably Lucario," said Ash.

"Sounds good to me. Come on, let's go," said Brock.

As they got to Cerulean City, they began to get used to the peace and quiet thanks to Misty's absence. However the place was far from the norm with a crowd of people surrounding a place and police cars parked up in front of it.

"Hey what happened there?" Leaf asked.

"Let's go take a look" Ash said and the duo walked over to the crowd. Brock asked a random person next to them what happened here and apparently there was a burglary in that building.

"Burglars," Ash said, "This isn't a bank or anyplace special. Why would someone rob it?" he said to himself and Officer Jenny heard them and went right up to them with a steely look in her eyes.

"And just what do you know about the crime?" she asked Ash, Leaf and Brock. A random guy just backed away and tried to avoid Jenny.

"We're just innocent bystanders," Brock said a bit nervously but that just lit up a fire in Jenny's eyes.

"Innocent bystanders? How many times have I heard that before" Jenny said in an accusatory tone, "Well the book always says the criminals always return to the scene of the crime! Just what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"You actually have no idea who did this, right," asked Leaf with her arms crossed.

"We just arrived in the city. Brock is the former Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym and every Gym Leader is checked thoroughly by the Pokémon League, and Leaf and I started our journey a few days ago. I'm not coming even from Kanto. I'm from the Kalos Region," said Ash and showed his PokéDex ID.

Jenny looked flustered and wanted to snap at the kid but it didn't change the fact that is she does try to arrest this kid, she's out of a job, "Hehe, I'm sorry" she said and Ash accepted the apology.

"Well ma'am now that this is cleared up I was wondering if I could interest you in dinner tonight" Brock said and caught Ash by surprise, she just tried to arrest them!

"I'm sorry but I'm on duty and by the time I'm done it will be way past your bedtime," she said while Brock just groaned in disappointment, "Either way, this case is a strange one and even I'm not sure when I can solve it".

"What's so strange about it?" Ash inquired.

"The burglars didn't take any money," Jenny said. "Apparently all that was missing is a giant vacuum cleaner, a hose and two fossils from what the owner of the place told me."

"I can understand the fossils, but why would anyone steal a vacuum cleaner and a hose," asked Leaf.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Jenny said, "But I have a case to crack and playing 20 questions isn't going to solve it. All right everybody, clear out!" she said to the crowd and Ash and Brock left and were pondering on this mystery.

"Well, are you two going to the Gym now," Brock asked Ash and Leaf.

"Yup. The sooner the better," said Ash.

"And when we get our badges, we might Officer Jenny in finding those buglers," said Leaf.

They reached an intersection and Brock decided to pipe up, "Guys, I have some stuff to do, good luck for your battle", he said. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Brock," nodded Ash, and he and Leaf continued to the Gym.

"Do you know what stuff he was talking about," asked Leaf.

"No, but that's his business." answered Ash.

"I guess you're right." said Leaf.

"Let's focus on our Gym Battles." said Ash and Leaf nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally arrived.

"And here's the Gym," said Ash and went inside, Leaf following him. When they entered, they saw the place looked like a performance theatre and a large crowd of people were sitting down for a show.

"Is this really the Gym," asked Pikachu.

"It looks like a circus," said Greninja.

"Are you sure this is the right place," Leaf asked Ash.

"Yeah, the Holo–Caster says this the Gym," answered Ash. "Let's just take a seat and ask the people who own this place where the Gym is. Maybe it's been moved."

"We came here to battle, not watch a circus show," muttered Greninja as they took a seat in the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the stars of our show. The sensational synchronized cerulean city sisters!" an announcer said on a microphone.

As they sat down the spotlight shone on the high dive and three women in swimsuits were seen and the crowd started to cheer wildly as they dived down into the pool and made a good landing. Then they started to dance and twirl in the pool. Ash and Leaf were confused at why they were doing ballet in a circus and Greninja had no clue either but Ash could at least be sure this wasn't a circus and Greninja reluctantly agreed while Pikachu started to look interested in the show.

"They don't look so bad," said Leaf quietly so only Ash and his Pokémon heard her.

"Meh, Serena dances better than them" Ash said and Greninja nodded while Pikachu and Leaf were transfixed by the show.

The crowd continued to cheer madly at the act while Ash and Greninja decided to disengage their brains. The show was really starting to lose their attention.

"Let's just wait for the show to finish and go backstage and ask the people running this place where the gym is," Ash said and Greninja and Leaf agreed while Pikachu was still watching the ballet.

After that dance was finally over Ash, Leaf, Pikachu and Greninja snuck through the crowd and went down a staircase with a sign saying backstage.

The group heard laughter and voices coming from the corridor and the three sisters from the show came out of the corridor chatting amongst themselves.

"Excuse me…" started Ash.

"If you want interviews talk to our manager," said one of them.

"We're not here…" Ash tried again, but was cut off.

"Sorry, no more autographs," said another one.

"We're looking for the Cerulean Gym Leader," shouted Leaf.

"Well, look no further," one of them said.

"We're the world famous sensational sisters and the Cerulean city gym leaders," they said in unison and Ash finally felt like he was getting somewhere with these people. He never heard of any world famous swimming ballet in Cerulean.

"Then what was that show all about," asked Leaf.

"That's just a hobby and for the fans that love it," one sister said and other said, "We pool all our talents to make a big splash" and gave the weirdest giggle at that lame joke.

"That's gotta be the stupidest joke I've ever heard," said Greninja while Ash, Leaf and Pikachu looked very uncomfortable.

"Ash, why don't you go first," asked Leaf and Ash nodded.

"I challenge the Cerulean City Gym Leader to a battle," said Ash while they stood in front of the pool on the stage.

"Yeah, about that, our Pokémon are tired from the show and we don't have other Pokémon," one sister said, and Ash, Greinja and Leaf fell down.

"You can't be serious," said Ash.

"Look, just take the badge," said Daisy, trying to give Ash and Leaf a badge.

"STOP RIGHT THERE," shouted a voice.

They turned around to see an irate Misty. Scratch that she was really angry and Greninja was inwardly crying at the pain in his ears.

"If you refuse to battle him, then I will," said Misty. "After all, I'm the forth sensational sister and a Gym Leader. Besides, Ash is expecting a Mega–Evolution battle and you three don't have a Pokémon that's capable of Mega–Evolution."

"If you really want to battle, fine," said Violet. "I'll act as the referee."

"You ready for a battle, Ash," Misty asked her friend, who got over his shock and nodded.

"Good luck, Ash," said Leaf.

"Thanks, Leaf," said Ash.

Ash, Pikachu and Greninja stood on a floating board on a large swimming pool on one side of the pool and Misty stood on a board on the opposite side.

"Get ready, Ash, 'cause I won't back down," said Misty.

"That makes two of us," said Ash.

"This will be a 2 – on – 2 Pokémon battle between Ash, the challenger, and Misty, the Gym Leader. Each side will use 2 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all 2 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready," said Violet.

"Ready," said Ash and Misty.

"Bring out your first Pokémon," said Violet.

"Starmie, let's go," said Misty as she brought out her water/psychic–type.

"So it's a Starmie," said Ash and scanned Starmie with his PokéDex.

 **Starmie, the 'Mysterious Pokémon' and the evolved form of Staryu. Its shining core is thought to receive and transmit enigmatic signals. It has been known to cause headaches in those who approach it. Type: Water/Psychic.**

"Well, in that case. Pikachu, I choose you," said Ash.

"Finally some action," said Pikachu happily.

"Let the battle begin," announced Violet.

"Starmie, start up with **Swift** ," said Misty.

"Pikachu, dodge it with **Quick Attack** and hop on top of Starmie," said Ash.

Starmie fired its **Swift,** but Pikachu dodged it with **Quick Attack** and hopped on Starmie, much to Misty's confusion. The orange–haired girl then saw what Ash was doing as Starmie's **Swift** followed Pikachu, who was on top of her Pokémon.

"Starmie, shake Pikachu off of you," said Misty.

"Pikachu, use **Nuzzle** to prevent Starmie from moving," said Ash.

Starmie tried to shake Pikachu off, but the electric mouse hit it with **Nuzzle,** paralyzing it.

"Now get out of there," shouted Ash.

Pikachu saw the **Swift** coming closer and got out of the way just in time and Starmie got hit by its own attack.

"That was clever, Ash, but the battle's not over yet," said Misty. "Starmie, use **Recover**!"

"Pikachu, use **Tail Whip** and then **Focus Punch** ," said Ash.

Starmie regained some health back, but Pikachu lowered its defense and landed a picture perfect **Focus Punch.**

"Hang in there, Starmie. Use **Water Pulse** ," said Misty.

"Dodge it, Pikachu and then use **Quick Attack,** followed by **Thunderbolt** ," said Ash.

Pikachu dodged **Water Pulse** and landed a direct hit with **Quick Attack** , followed by **Thunderbolt** , causing major damage to Starmie.

"Pikachu, use **Iron Tail** and then finish it with your best **Focus Punch,** " said Ash.

"Starmie, use **Recover** and then **Psyshock** ," said Misty.

Pikachu charged with **Iron Tail** as Starmie healed itself and landed its **Iron Tail,** but got hit by **Psyshock** before he could land **Focus Punch**.

"Are you okay, Pikachu," Ash asked his starter and Pikachu nodded. "Perfect, use **Tail Whip** and then **Quick Attack.** "

"Starmie, use **Recover** and then **Signal Beam** ," said Misty.

Pikachu lowered Starmie's defense even more as the 'Mysterious Pokémon' regained more health. Starmie was then about to fire its **Signal Beam** , but the paralysis kicked in and got hit by **Quick Attack**.

"Pikachu, let's finish this with **Thunderbolt,** " said Ash.

Piakchu fired his **Thunderbolt** , which struck Starmie with a direct hit, knocking it out.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner," announced Violet.

"Starmie, return. You deserve a long rest," said Misty as she returned her fallen Pokémon to its PokéBall.

"Pikachu, take a rest," said Ash and Pikachu jumped back on the platform where Ash and Greninja were.

"Ash, get ready, 'cause here comes my strongest Pokémon. Gyarados, let's go," said Misty as she brought the 'Atrocious Pokémon' out.

"If she's using Gyarados, then I'll use this. Lucario, I choose you," said Ash as he brought his fighting/steel–type out. "You ready, Lucario?"

"You bet I'm," said Lucario and stared at his opponent.

"Lucario, start up with **Shadow Ball** ," said Ash.

"Gyarados, dodge it and use **Dragon Rage** ," said Misty.

Lucario fired his **Shadow Ball,** which Gyarados managed to dodge and avoided Gyarados' **Dragon Rage.**

"Gyarados, use **Flamethrower,** " said Misty.

"Lucario, send it back with **Psychic** ," said Ash.

Gyarados fired its **Flamethrower** , but Lucario used his **Psychic** to send the fire–type move back at Gyarados, who was caught off guard and got hit by **Flamethrower.**

"Lucario, use **Shadow Ball** ," said Ash. Lucario fired his ghost–type move, which struck Gyarados, lowering its special defense.

"Hang in there, Gyarados," said Misty. "Use **Hydro Pump**!"

"Lucario, protect yourself with **Metal Claw** ," said Ash.

Gyarados fired his **Hydro Pump** , but Lucario blocked the attack with his **Metal Claw.**

"Your Pokémon sure are strong, Ash, but it's time to take this to a new level," said Misty and she reveals a Key Stone on her hairband, triggering the Mega–Evolution of her Gyarados, turning it into Mega–Gyarados.

"Now we're talkin'," said Ash as he tapped the Key Stone on his right fingerless glove, triggering Lucario's Mega–Evolution, turning him into Mega–Lucario.

"So this is Mega–Evolution," muttered Leaf.

"Gyarados, use **Aqua Tail** ," said Misty.

"Lucario, dodge itand then use **Bone Rush** ," said Ash.

Mega–Gyarados charged with **Aqua Tail,** but Mega–Lucario dodged the attacks and struck the water/dark–type with **Bone Rush.**

"Let's confuse them, Lucario. Use rapid fire **Shadow Ball** ," said Ash.

"Gyarados, try to dodge them and then use **Flamethrower** ," said Misty.

Mega–Lucario fired multiple **Shadow Balls,** some of which struck Mega–Gyarados, but the Mega–Evolved 'Atrocious Pokémon' barely felt a thing and fired its **Flamethrower** , which struck Mega–Lucario, dealing major damage.

"Are you okay, Lucario," Ash asked and Lucario nodded.

"Yeah, I've been hit harder," replied Lucario.

"Gyarados, use **Crunch** ," said Misty.

"Lucario, meet it head on with **Drain Punch** ," said Ash, much to everyone's shock.

Mega–Gyarados and Mega–Lucario charged towards each other with their respective moves and Mega–Lucario overpowered Mega–Gyarados' **Crunch** with **Drain Punch** and restored some of his health.

"Stay strong, Gyarados and use **Rain Dance** , followed by **Hydro Pump** ," said Misty.

"Lucario, **Hydro Pump** is gonna be more powerful in the rain so use **Aura Sphere** ," said Ash. Mega–Gyarados summoned its **Rain Dance** and then used **Hydro Pump** , which was countered by **Aura Sphere.** "Now use **Drain Punch**!"

Mega–Lucario charged with **Drain Punch** and struck Mega–Gyarados, restoring more health.

"Gyarados, use **Dragon Rage** ," said Misty.

"Send it back with **Psychic** ," said Ash.

Mega – Gyarados fired its **Dragon Rage** , but Mega–Lucario used **Psychic** and send the attack back, once again hitting Mega–Gyarados with its own move.

"Gyarados, use **Aqua Tail** ," said Misty.

"Lucario, dodge it and use **Bone Rush** ," said Ash. Mega–Lucario dodged Mega–Gyarados' **Aqua Tail** and struck the water/dark–type with **Bone Rush.** "Let's finish this with full power **Aura Sphere**!"

"Gyarados, dodge it, quick," said Misty desperately.

Mega–Lucario fired his best **Aura Sphere** , which Mega–Gyarados failed to dodge and was hit by the powerful fighting–type move, reverting back to normal, knocked out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner," announced Violet. "The victory goes to the challenger, Ash!"

Misty stood there in shock. She knew Ash's Pokémon were strong, but not that strong.

We did it, Lucario! We won," said Ash as Lucario reverted back to normal and the two hugged as they cheered.

"That felt great," said Lucario happily.

"Ash, that was amazing," said Leaf as she approached her friend and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Thanks, Leaf," said Ash.

"Ash, I must say that was impressive victory," said Misty as she made her way to Ash and Leaf. "Here's the proof that you beat me, the Cascade Badge." Misty handed him the badge and Ash celebrated with his Pokémon.

"Your Lucario sure is awesome," said Leaf.

"Thanks, Leaf, but now, I believe it's your turn to battle," said Ash.

"Do you think I can beat Mega–Gyarados," Leaf asked her friend with worry.

"Don't worry about it, Leaf. I've actually got two other Pokémon that I use against starting trainers," said Misty and Leaf calmed down a bit.

"Do you think I can win," asked Leaf.

"I don't think you can, Leaf. I know you can. You've just got to believe in yourself and your Pokémon. You've been training with Bulbasaur and Beedrill pretty hard for this. You'll do great," said Ash and Pikachu, Greninja and Lucario nodded.

"Thanks for believing in me, Ash. It means a lot," Leaf smiled at him.

"Of course. You're like a sister to me and I'll do anything to make you feel better," said Ash.

Leaf smiled happily when Ash said he saw her as a sister and gave him a tight hug, which he happily returned.

"That's so sweet," said Daisy as Lily gave her a tissue to wipe out her tears of happiness.

I'm ready for our battle, Misty," said Leaf as she broke from the hug.

"Glad to hear it," said Misty.

After a minute or two, everyone was standing in their respective places, but this time, Daisy would be the referee.

"This will be a 2–on–2 Pokémon Battle. Each trainer will use 2 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all 2 Pokémon onn one side are unable to continue," explained Daisy. "Are the trainers ready?"

"Yup," said both Leaf and Misty.

"Bring out your first Pokémon," said Daisy.

"Goldeen, let's go," said Misty as she brought out the 'Goldfish Pokémon'.

"I can do it," muttered Leaf to herself before making her choice. "Beedrill, I choose you!"

"Let the battle begin," shouted Daisy.

"Goldeen, start up with **Icy Wind** ," said Misty.

"Dodge it, Beedrill and use **String Shot** followed by **Pin Missile** ," said Leaf.

Goldeen fired its **Icy Wind** , but Beedrill avoided the attack and got wrapped in its **String Shot** and then hit by multiple **Pin Missiles.**

"Beedrill, use **Focus Energy** and then use **Harden** ," said Leaf.

"Goldeen, use **Horn Attack** ," said Misty.

Beedrill used **Focus Energy** and then raised its defense with **Harden** just as Goldeen hit it with **Horn Attack.**

"Goldeen, use **Water Pulse** ," said Misty.

"Beedrill, dodge it and use **Toxic Spikes** ," said Leaf.

Goldeen launched its **Water Pulse,** but Beedrill dodged it at the last second and spread **Toxic Spikes** around Misty's Pokémon's half of the arena.

"That was a pretty good move. Misty's next Pokémon will immediately get poisoned," said Greninja and Ash nodded.

"And Goldeen doesn't look in good shape at all," said Ash.

"Goldeen, use **Aqua Ring** and then use **Supersonic** ," said Misty.

"Beedrill, we've got to stop them. Use **Twineedle** ," said Leaf.

Goldeen surrounded itself with blue rings to restore some health, but just as it was about to fire **Supersonic** it got hit by Beedrill's **Twineedle** , which poisoned it.

"Hang in there, Goldeen. Use **Water Pulse** ," said Misty desperately.

"Beedrill, put everything into this move. Use your best **Aerial Ace** ," said Leaf.

Beedrill charged with its **Aerial Ace** , spun over the incoming **Water Pulse** , and struck Goldeen directly, knocking it out.

"Goldeen is unable to battle. Beedrill is the winner," announced Daisy.

"You were amazing, Beedrill. Now return and take a rest," said Leaf as returned her bug/poison–type.

"Goldeen, return. You did your best," said Misty as she returned her defeated Pokémon and looked at Leaf. "You're pretty good, Leaf, but the battle is far from over."

"I know," said Leaf.

"Staryu, let's go," said Misty as brought out the 'Star Shape Pokémon', but as soon as it emerged it got poisoned by the **Toxic Spikes.**

"I'm counting on you. Bulbasaur, I choose you," said Leaf as she brought out her starter.

"Staryu, use **Swift** ," said Misty.

" **Swift** is a move that always hits, so we've got to counter it. Bulbasaur, use **Magical Leaf** ," said Leaf as Ash looked impressed by Leaf's knowledge.

Staryu fired its **Swift** , but was countered by Bulbasaur's **Magical Leaf**.

"Bulbasaur, use **Tackle** ," said Leaf.

"Staryu, use **Psywave** ," said Misty.

Bulbasaur charged with **Tackle** , but got hit by Staryu's **Psywave** , dealing major damage.

"Staryu knows psychic–type moves," said Leaf, shocked.

"Leaf, Staryu is Starmie's pre–evolved form, so it does make sense to know psychic attacks," said Ash from the bleachers.

"Ash is right. I've gotta be careful. I can't let Bulbasaur and the others down. Beedrill is also part poison–type and he must be tired after his battle with Goldeen," Leaf thought to herself.

"Staryu, use **Psywave** once more," said Misty.

"Bulbasaur, dodge it and use **Vine Whip** ," said Leaf.

Staryu fired another **Psywave** , but Bulbasaur dodge it and struck Staryu with **Vine Whip**.

"Bulbasaur, use **Venoshock** ," said Leaf.

"Staryu, dodge it and use **Recover** , and then use **Water Pulse** ," said Misty.

Bulbasaur fired his **Venoshock** , but Staryu avoided the attack and regained some health by using **Recover** , and then fired its **Water Pulse** , which struck Bulbasaur directly.

"Hang in there, Bulbasaur. You've got to hold on," said Leaf desperately.

"I'm afraid it's all over," smirked Misty, but then looked in shock as Bulbasaur glowed white. "What's going on?"

"Could it be," muttered Leaf.

"Bulbasaur's evolving," said Ash.

When the white light died down, in Bulbasaur's place now stood Ivysaur.

"Bulbasaur evolved," said Violet in shock.

"That's so cool," said Leaf.

"Staryu, Ivysaur will be a bigger challenge so let's give it our best," said Misty. "Use **Swift**!"

"Counter it with **Magical Leaf** ," said Leaf.

Starmie fired its **Swift** , but was overpowered by **Magical Leaf** and got hit by the grass–type attack.

"Let's finish this, Ivysaur. Use your best **Venoshsock** ," said Leaf.

"Staryu, dodge it," said Misty, but it was too late as her Pokémon got directly hit by the poison–type, knocking it out.

"Staryu is unable to battle. Ivysaur is the winner," announced Daisy. "The victory goes to the challenger, Leaf!"

"We did it, Ivysaur! We really won," said Leaf as she hugged her starter.

"Congratulations, Leaf! That was a great battle," said Ash as he approached her.

"Thanks, Ash," said Leaf as they shared a hug.

"That was an amazing battle, Leaf. Here's the proof that you beat me, the Cascade Badge," said Misty as she presented Leaf with the badge.

"Thanks, Misty," Leaf thanked her and then the doors opened.

"Hello," called a familiar voice and the trio turned their attention and saw Brock standing at the doorway.

"Brock, over here," Ash called over his friend.

"Hey, guys. How did it go," asked Brock.

"Check it out," said Ash as he and Leaf showed him their badges.

"That's great. The two of you are one step closer to entering the Indigo League," said Brock with a smile.

"They sure are strong," said Misty as she made herself known to Brock, who looked surprised to see her.

"Misty, what are you doing here," asked Brock.

"She's one of the Sensational Sisters as well as one of the Gym Leaders," answered Ash.

"Really? I didn't expect that," said Brock.

"Expect the unexpected," said Misty.

Then a loud crash was heard and the same stupid chant came.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Who the heck are you," asked Lily.

"They're Team Rocket," said Misty.

"A bunch of idiots, who are a real pain in the neck," added Leaf.

"What are you doing here," Ash asked the evil trio.

"We're here to steal the water–type Pokémon. We already got these two fossils, but it's not enough," answered Jessie.

"I should've known it was you three who stole those fossils," said Ash angrily.

"You always cause people trouble," said Leaf.

"That's what we're good at," said James.

"Now, if you don't mind, we've Pokémon to steal," said Meowth.

"I've got a better idea. Greninja, use **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash.

Greninja fired two shuriken at Team Rocket which struck Jessie and James, which caused them to lose a hold of the fossils. Leaf and Brock reacted fast enough and caught the fossils before they could hit the ground.

"Hey, we stole those fossils fair and square," said Meowth.

"There's nothing fair about stealing," replied Brock.

"Ivysaur, use **Venoshock** ," said Leaf.

"Pikachu, give 'em a taste of your **Thunderbolt** ," said Ash.

Pikachu and Ivysaur fired their respective attacks, which struck the evil trio, sending them blasting of.

"Thanks for saving our Pokémon," said Violet.

"You're welcome. Well, thanks for the badges, but we've got to return these fossils to their owners," said Leaf.

"She's right," said Ash. "Well, see ya.

"Hey, guys, wait up," said Misty as she followed Ash, Leaf and Brock.

After healing up their Pokémon, the gang went to the owners of the fossils, but the men told Leaf and Brock to keep them as they're the once who saved the fossils. Leaf and Brock hesitated, but accepted the fossils, with Leaf getting the Dome Fossil, and Brock getting the Helix Fossil. It was late in the afternoon and they were on the road out of Cerulean City.

"So Ash where are we headed to now?" Brock asked.

"Hmm...We need to go to Vermillion city. Serena is nearly 10 and she said she would be sailing to Kanto since she doesn't like planes so that's where we're headed" Ash said with some thought.

He then pulled out his holo-caster and opened the map and highlighted a route.

"Here, this path is off the road but I think we can make it to Vermillion in good time if we take this one" Ash said and showed it to Leaf, Brock and Misty.

"Why do we have to go through so many forests," asked Misty.

"So we can find more Pokémon," said Ash.

"And there're probably a lot of bug–types," said Leaf.

"B–bugs," stammered Misty.

"Actually, these forest mostly have grass–types, not bug," said Brock and Misty sighed in relieve.

"Let's get movin', guys," said Ash excitedly. "I can't wait to see Serena." He ran down the road and Leaf, Brock and Misty ran after him.

After camping and resting up for the night, Ash and co. got off to an early morning start and headed out to Vermillion City with only a few stops along the way. They travelled for a few days and nothing of any real importance happened. Ash and Leaf battled a few trainers that they came across, and Ash only battled them with his Kanto Pokémon as using his Kalos ones was just unfair and a waste as they don't need it but his Kanto ones do need some fighting experience.

Ash just beat the crud out of a trainer who challenged him with a Rattata that had to be at level 4 at the best. Pidgeotto sighed that she never got any good battles these days while Ash did his best to reassure her that a good one will come someday, just maybe not today. The trainer said something about a trainer named AJ who was training savage Pokémon and never lost a single battle and was according to him, insanely strong. Well, insanely strong opponents were Ash's calling so they drifted off the path to see this AJ.

They came across what has to be a circus from the striped ceiling in bright colours and in front of it is a big signboard saying "AJ's Gym Undefeated Wins: 98 Losses: 0 Note: Gym is not sanctioned by the Pokémon League".

"If this isn't a circus, I'm a Magicarp," said Greninja.

"Who counts the number of times they won," Ash said skeptically. "It's not like you learn much from winning all the time, losing can teach you way more". Brock was impressed that all the wins didn't get to Ash's head and his mature way of thinking.

"I wouldn't be surprise if he's turns out to be some selfish and overconfident jerk," muttered Leaf.

"Well, well, well. Here are victims numbers 99 and 100," a snide voice said.

A person came from the side and Ash could tell this guy had an ego to rival Gary and that is saying something.

"I assume you are AJ," he said coolly. "If you are then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle".

"I've got a better idea. I'll battle both of you at the same time," said AJ as he pointed at Ash and Leaf. "That'll make my victory much sweeter. Of course, I'll use 2 Pokémon."

"What do you say, Leaf? You ready to teach him a lesson," Ash asked his "sister".

"You bet I am," said Leaf confidently.

"I'm glad that you accept, but there's one last thing I need to mention. When I win, you'll have to come with me as my girlfriend," said AJ with a smirk as he gestured to Leaf, much the group's shock.

"WHAT!? I'll never be your girlfriend," exclaimed Leaf angrily.

"You don't stand a chance against me and my sister," added Ash.

"We'll see about that," smirked AJ. "Get ready to lose." AJ mocked while Ash and Leaf got to the other side of the field. He then took out a whip and cracked it in front of Ash who instinctively stepped back and Greninja caught the whip in his hand and sliced it with a **Night Slash.**

"Hey, I was gonna use that on her," said AJ as he pointed at Leaf, who glared at him, but deep down was scared to death, and Ash was able to see it in her and grabbed her arm.

"It's going to be okay, Leaf. He's not gonna hurt you," said Ash comfortingly. "We've just got to beat him. Nothing too big."

"I know, Ash. Thanks for being here for me," said Leaf with a smile.

"That's what brothers do," said Ash and they shared a quick hug.

"Are you two ready to lose," asked AJ impatiently.

"We're here for a Pokémon battle not a brawl. Either battle Ash and Leaf or we will leave," said Brock.

"And who do you think you are," AJ said, turning on Brock and Misty.

"I'm Brock, former Pewter City Gym Leader," he said and Misty piped up as well. "I'm Misty, one of the Cerulean city gym leaders." And AJ sneered at the two of them.

"Oh, those loser gyms. I call them failure city and wimpsville," he snarled at the two of them and the two of them started to get angry at that.

"Ash, Leaf, you two better pound this creep into the ground," Misty said while Brock nodded to that. Ash and Leaf sighed and said yes.

"Enough talk, let's battle!" Ash said.

"Sandshrew and Beedrill, come on out," said AJ, and Sandshrew and Beedrill materialized.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you," said Ash and Pidgeotto materialized.

"Nidoran, I choose you," said Leaf and her female Nidoran materialized.

"This'll be easy," said AJ mockingly.

"Sandshrew, use **Swift** ," said AJ.

"Pidgeotto, use **Gust** to send it back," said Ash.

Sandshrew fired its **Swift** , but Pidgeotto flapped her wings and send the attack back at Sandshrew and Beedrill.

"Beedrill, use **Sludge Bomb** ," said AJ.

"Pidgeotto, dodge it with **Quick Attack** ," said Ash.

"Nidoran, use **Ice Beam** on Sandshrew," said Leaf.

"Beedrill fired its **Sludge Bomb** , but Pidgeotto dodged it with **Quick Attack** and Nidoran struck Sandshrew with a super–effective **Ice Beam.**

"Pidgeotto, use **Steel Wing** on Sandshrew," said Ash. Pidgeotto charged with **Steel Wing** and struck Sandshrew.

"Beedrill, use **Acrobatics** on Nidoran," said AJ. Beedrill charged at Nidoran with the flying–type move and hit the female poison–type.

"Sandshrew, use **Bulldoze** on Nidoran," said AJ.

"Nidoran, get out of there," said Leaf desperately.

"Pidgeotto, get Nidoran on your back," said Ash.

Sandshrew shook the ground, but Pidgeotto managed to lift Nidoran in the air just in time before she could get hit by **Bulldoze.**

"You won't get away. Sandshrew, use **Rollout** on Pidgeotto," said AJ. Sandshrew cured itself and charged with **Rollout,** and struck Pidgeotto, 'causing her to lose balance and fall down along with Nidoran.

"Beedrill, use **X–Scissor** on Nidoran," said AJ. Beedrill charged in with the bug–type move and struck Nidoran directly.

"Nidoran, you need to get up, please," pleaded Leaf.

"Beedrill, use **Sludge Bomb** and finish Nidoran off," said AJ.

"Nidoran, you've got to dodge it," said Leaf.

"There's no time. Pidgeotto, protect Nidoran with **Steel Wing** ," said Ash.

Beedrill fired its **Sludge Bomb** at Nidoran, but Pidgeotto protected the fallen poison–type with **Steel Wing.**

"Come on, Nidoran. You can do it. I believe in you," said Leaf pleadingly.

"So pathetic," mocked AJ.

"Pidgeotto, use continuous **Gust** to blow away any incoming attacks," said Ash and Pidgeotto rapidly flapped her wings, keeping Sandshrew and Beedrill from using any attacks.

"Please, Nidoran! Never give up 'til it's over," shouted Leaf.

Miraculously, Nidoran started to move and glared at Sandshrew and Beedrill before glowing white, much to everyone's shock.

"What's going on," asked AJ.

"Could that be," said Leaf.

"Nidoran is evolving," confirmed Ash as the light faded and in Nidoran's place now stood a Nidorina.

"Awesome, Nidorina. You evolved," said Leaf happily.

Nidorina looked at her trainer with a smile and charged at Beedrill with her newly learnt move, **Aerial Ace** and struck the bug/poison–type with the powerful flying–type move.

"Was that **Aerial Ace** ," Leaf asked Ash, who nodded.

"She must've learnt it right after evolving," said Ash and gave Pidgeotto the next command. "Pidgeotto, use **Quick Attack** to gain some speed and hit Sandshrew hard with **Steel Wing**!"

Pidgeotto flew like a bullet at Sandshrew using **Quick Attack** and struck the ground–type with **Steel Wing.**

"Sandshrew, use **Sand Tomb** on Nidorina," said AJ.

"Blow it away with **Gust** ," said Ash.

Sandshrew fired its **Sand Tomb** at Nidorina, but Pidgeotto's **Gust** blew it away, canceling it.

"Nidorina, use **Ice Beam** to freeze them," said Leaf.

"Get out of the way," A shouted at his Pokémon.

Unfortunately, Sandshrew and Beedrill were still recovering from the damage they've taken and got hit by **Ice Beam** , freezing them solid.

"Pidgeotto, use **Twister** to spin them and then finish them off with **Aerial Ace** ," said Ash.

"Nidoran, lower their defenses with **Tail Whip** ," said Leaf.

Pidgotto, flapped her wings, creating a tornado, sucking both frozen Pokémon inside while Nidoran lowered their defenses with **Tail Whip**. Pidgeotto stooped flapping her wings and the dragon–type attack appeared to have broken the ice and Pidgeotto struck both Pokémon with **Aerial Ace** , knocking them both out.

"No fair. You cheated," AJ said angrily at Ash and Leaf.

"And how exactly," asked Leaf.

"You know what, forget it. I don't care that I lost, you're still coming with me," said AJ as he ran to grab Leaf, but Ash held her protectively as Pikachu, Greninja, Pidgeotto and Nidorina stood in the way.

"Get out of my way," said AJ angrily.

"Don't you dare come close to my sister," said Ash with a voice that sent chills down AJ's spine.

"And how are you gonna stop me," asked AJ with a smirk.

"Guys," said Ash bringing the attention of their Pokémon. "He's all yours."

The Pokémon then looked at AJ with devilish smiles, and Pikachu, Nidorina, Pidgeotto and Greninja fired their **Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Twister** and **Water Shuriken** , respectively at AJ.

"Hey, I was just joking," said AJ, but it was too late as the attacks struck him, sending him blast off. "Was that really necessary?"

"Thank you, Ash. I was really scared back there," said Leaf fearfully. "I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here for me."

"That's okay, Leaf. As long as I'm, nothing bad will happen to you," said Ash assuringly, still hugging his sister.

"We're all here for, Leaf," said Brock as he and Misty approached them and joined them in the hug. Even the Pokémon joined in the group hug.

To be continued…

 **Well, here's the sixth chapter. Ash and Leaf got their second badges and Leaf's Bulbasaur and Nidoran are now Ivysaur and Nidorina, and got herself a Dome Fossil, while Brock got a Helix Fossil. I think I overdid AJ's character a little bit with him forcing Leaf to be his girlfriend, but I think he got what he deserves – a good blast off. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time. And don't worry, Ash and Serena will reunite pretty soon. And in case you're wondering, Serena won't be jealous of Leaf!**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: Pokémon Tech School

After their unpleasant encounter with AJ, Ash and co. set up camp and slept for the day. They travelled for a few days and nothing eventful happened. Then one morning they continued on their journey early in the morning but the forest started to become a thick fog.

"That's just great. The fog is affecting the reception of my Holo-Caster and I can't see the map too clearly with all this fog," Ash said as they were wandering through the forest.

"You mean we're lost," exclaimed Misty.

"It would appear so," said Ash and Misty groaned.

"Well let's stop for now and maybe eat something before we let tempers rise" Brock said and tried to calm everyone down. He got out a table, chairs and cooking utensils and Ash wondered how the heck he fit all that in his back-pack but Brock wasn't giving out that secret.

"Ah, nothing like some Cerulean city coffee to get started in the morning but I don't think this is for you kids," he said as he pulled out a blender and coffee packets from his bag. "Prune juice?" he asked to the others but Ash and Leaf said no while Greninja gave him an 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"How about some tea," Misty asked and Brock just pulled out a tea set and bottle of water. "I can do better, how about some crêpes?" Brock asked and Misty started to grow stars in her eyes and daydream about romantic stuff.

"Pass, I had plenty of those in Kalos," Ash said. "They're nice but it's only fun to eat them with Serena".

"Of course romantic food is only fun with your girlfriend," smirked Brock and Ash blushed, while Greninja and Leaf giggled.

"Don't you need firewood to boil water, Brock," Ash asked when he could speak again and tried to change the subject and Brock nodded. "Excellent observation and for that Ash you can get the honor of finding some for us!" he said dramatically while Ash just sighed and decided to get on with it.

"I'll go with you," said Leaf and followed Ash.

As Ash, Leaf, Greninja and Pikachu were searching for firewood they came across kids holding pictures in front of a kid on a treadmill. Ash decided to just ask them for any places with firewood and went up to them.

"What's this Pokémon," one asked while holding a photo.

"A Zubat?" one on the treadmill said.

"Idiot, is your head full of fog as well Joe," one said scathingly.

"A Pidgey," Joe said.

"Luck guess, now what's its special attack," another said.

"Gust, Sand attack...," Joe said, and Ash and Leaf wondered how that's a special attack when a load of bird type Pokémon know that.

"What level does it evolve and what does it evolve into," another one said.

"I don't know," he said and slipped on the treadmill but Ash had Greninja catch him before he could hurt himself.

"Hey, what's that," one said while pointing at Greninja.

"What do you think you are all doing," Ash said while he walked in front of a red headed one that seemed to be the leader.

"Mind your own business. We're testing the level of some of the students at our Pokémon tech school and sorry to say but he doesn't cut it," one said.

"Well, the standards must be appalling to let bullies like you lot just hurt someone and not even act sorry," Ash said angrily.

"That's right Ash," Leaf said. "Let's teach them a lesson!"

"Don't worry I can take these morons any day," Ash said while glaring at the group.

"All 5 of them at one go?" Misty asked skeptically.

"You haven't seen what Greninja and I can do when we battle," smirked Ash.

"Hmph, like we would lower ourselves to deal with trash like you," the red head said while taking a step back from Greninja.

"Backing away in fear, looks like they'll have to add coward to your résumé," Ash said.

The others glared at Ash before walking away into the fog.

"So that's the infamous Pokémon Tech students" Brock said as he looked at the 5 of them vanish into the fog.

"I've never heard of Pokémon Tech," said Leaf.

"That makes two of us," said Ash.

"Pokémon Tech is short for Pokémon Technical and it's a school for trainers," Misty said as she pulled out a flyer from her pocket.

Brock asked if he could look at it and read it out loud. "Pokémon Technical. A boarding school for Pokémon trainers and all trainers that graduate are guaranteed a placement at the Pokémon league. Pokémon tech is a school for exceptional children who want to become Pokémon trainers in a sort time without having to travel long and difficult journeys to collect badges."

"That sounds kind of stupid," said Ash.

"Yeah, how could trainers get to the League without gaining experience from battling gyms," asked Ash.

"There's more," Brock said as he continued reading. "The high standards of Pokémon tech are in key with the student entrance and tuition fees and set by Pokémon Technical."

"So it's a school for snobby rich kids, who think they know everything," summarized Leaf.

"Couldn't have said it better," said Ash and turned his attention to Joe. "Where is actually that stupid school?"

"Right over there," said Joe, who pointed in front of him and the fog started to clear, and a school building could be seen.

Ash realized just how much lost they've been to be camping in the school courtyard and Brock packed up their supplies quickly and tried to do it before anyone could see.

The school bell rung and an announcement to signal the start of class was heard.

"Well, looks like it's time to get turned into a snowman tomorrow," Joe sighed and Ash felt bad for him.

"Do the students treat you like this all the time," Ash asked.

"My friends are just trying to help me learn," Joe said dejectedly while Brock felt bad for him as well.

"With friends like that, who needs enemies," Brock said.

"I know, but they tried to teach me about the Pidgey evolution line," Joe said and sprouted off all sorts of useless junk about Pidgeotto and Pidgeot while Ash was confused.

"If you knew the answer why didn't you just tell them," Ash asked.

"If I do they make the questions harder," said Joe and started talking about how some people stay here even when they're adults and how hard his family worked to send him here.

"Well this system is a farce and if they let bullying like this go unchecked and don't even care about it then I'm talking to the person in charge about this," Ash said angrily.

Joe pulled out a picture from his jacket. "Here's a picture of Giselle, she's the student in charge here".

Brock immediately sported a blush as he looked at the picture. "Wow she's hot!" This just made Misty angry.

"If she made the horrible system here that lets bullying go around like crazy then why do you have a picture of her," Misty said angrily.

"Well she's beautiful, I don't like her system but I like the way she looks," Joe said. "Don't you think so?" and asked Ash.

"Serena's way more beautiful," he said. "Leaf is also more beautiful, and it doesn't need to be a heartless jerk to everyone for people to think that. Even Misty is more beautiful than this girl because real beauty is on the inside not the outside." Leaf and Misty blushed a little before Misty bashed Brock who was still staring at the picture.

"That's so sweet, Ash," said Leaf kindly.

"So is this Serena girl the most beautiful girl you've ever met," Joe asked.

"Of course she is. After all, she's my girlfriend," said Ash with a blush.

"Well, I'm going to find that witch and put her in her place," said Misty as she marched towards the school while Ash, Greninja, Leaf, Brock and Joe tried to catch up with her.

Joe showed them around the place and showed them their battle simulator room and said Giselle usually hangs around in here. He then explained how the simulators work and how he has the skill of a two badge trainer and went to a machine and beat Misty's Starmie. Needless to say, Misty didn't like that too much. Joe explained that as the bottom of his beginner class he has the skill of a two badge trainer and Giselle was at the top of his class and had the skill of over a three badge trainer.

"How can a stupid machine tell you that you could beat the Cerulean city gym," Misty yelled at Joe who just shrugged and told her than his Weepinbell could beat their Pokémon pretty easy.

"Well then let's test that Joe," Misty said and called for a battle.

They went to a battlefield inside the room and Ash was wondering how it came to this.

"Um, why are you fighting Joe. We're here to defend him and change the bullying system not beat him," he asked Misty but she just snapped back at him.

"I have to defend the honor of the Cerulean City Gym, Ash Ketchum so butt out of it," Misty yelled and Ash stayed silent.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Leaf whispered to Ash.

"Me, too," replied Ash.

"Starmie, let's go," said Misty and she brought out her water/psychic–type.

"This'll be a piece of cake. Weepinbell, come on out," said Joe as he summoned his grass/poison–type.

"Starmie, use **Water Pulse** ," said Misty and Starmie launched its **Water Pulse,** which struck Weepinbell, sending it flying.

"That was anti-climactic, what was the point of this again," Ash muttered to Leaf.

"But Weepinbell is a Grass–type he should be able to beat a Water–type," Joe muttered to himself in confusion and Ash felt the need to face palm at the garbage this school feeds the students.

"But the opponent is a Pokémon from a gym leader and is stronger than Weepinbell, you should have known that, embarrassment," a snide voice said from behind Joe and the person from the picture, Giselle, walked into the room with the people from the morning behind her.

"Giselle...," he muttered dejectedly as he looked at her.

Brock nearly went into overdrive as he saw Giselle and muttered, "She's like a movie star," and was about to walk up to her and ask for a date but was stopped by Greninja who held onto his shirt. Ash was angry at these horrible people, really they were like Gary. Heck the whole school is filled with people like Gary. Misty looked like she wanted to bash something and caught sight of Brock and filed him for a bashing in future.

She then went on a stupid speech about how others don't have her looks, talent and modesty in a dreamy voice and Greninja had to tighten his grip on Brock, and Ash and Leaf just thought that at the end of it she was dumber and more conceited than Team Rocket and that's saying something!

She walked up to Joe and said in a dreamy voice, "I want to help every student here to learn, teach each other, respect each other and become the Pokémon trainers of the future," and Ash was wondering just how delusional this nut-job is. Then she took on a harsher tone. "But you're a weakling, get stronger or everyone you know will turn their back on you. Understood!" and Joe looked shocked and she turned her back on Joe and walked away.

Misty had just about enough of this witch and decided to pipe up. "Not so fast! A real friend wouldn't just walk away like that on a friend. How could you even call yourself a friend of Joe? Your so called beauty and brains are only skin deep," she said at Giselle.

"Jealousy isn't exactly pretty either," she said back to Misty in a mocking tone.

Ash wondered if he should step in before this escalates and Brock's out of commission so it falls to him but Brock stopped him and muttered something about not getting in between two angry women.

"Well then, let's settle this with a battle," she said and picked up a Pokéball. "If it's a water pokémon then go Graveler," she said with a dramatic pose and materialized a Graveler onto the pitch.

"But Graveler is a Rock–type, that would be a disadvantage against a Water–type," Brock said in confusion. "My pokémon are at an advanced level, no water Pokémon could beat Graveler" Giselle said in a haughty tone."

"Okay, enough is enough! She may mock Misty all she wants, but when she insults Water–types, that becomes personal," said Greninja as he let go of Brock and leaped onto the battlefield.

"What's Greninja doing," asked Leaf.

"He can tolerate Giselle mocking Misty, but felt pretty insulted what she said and wants to defend the honor of Water–types," said Ash and turned his attention to Giselle. "You said you want to battle a Water–type, well Greninja is more than happy to oblige."

Misty knew there was no way to change Greninja's mind and returned her Starmie, and whispered to Ash. "Show her who's boss." and Ash nodded.

"What Pokémon is that," Giselle asked in confusion to her peers but they all took out books and shook their heads. One pulled out an old–fashioned Pokédex and tried to scan Greninja but a voice just said. No data available.

"That's Greninja. He's the Water–type starter in the Kalos region, which is where I'm from. Since you said any Water–type, then let's battle," said Ash.

"Prepare to lose then," Giselle smirked.

"You're the one who's going to lose," said Greninja.

Giselle was about to give Graveller a command, but Ash was quicker.

"Greninja, jump and use **Double Team** ," said Ash. Greninja jumped high into the air and created copies of himself.

"Graveller, wipe them out with **Rock Tomb** ," said Giselle. Greveller hurled multiple rocks at Greninja's copies, destroying them, but much to everyone's surprise, the real Greninja was nowhere to be found.

"Greninja, use **Night Slash** ," said Ash. Greninja came from bellow Graveller and struck the ground/rock–type with **Night Slash**.

"From where did Greninja come from," asked Giselle, shocked.

"Well, he isn't known as the 'Ninja Pokémon' for nothing," smirked Ash. "Greninja, use **Aerial Ace** and then finish it with **Water Shuriken**!"

Greninja's right leg glowed and struck Graveller with **Aerial Ace** , and then fired multiple **Water Shuriken** , which hit Graveller hard, knocking it out.

"What? How is that possible," screamed Giselle. "You cheated!"

"And how did I do that," asked Ash.

"No water–type can beat my Graveller so it's obvious that Pokémon can't be a water–type," said Giselle cockily.

"Am I the only one who saw Greninja using **Water Shuriken** , which is a water–type move," asked Leaf.

"What the heck is **Water Shuriken** ," asked Giselle.

" **Water Shuriken** is Greninja's signature move," answered Ash.

"What's a "signature move"," asked one of the students.

"It's official, these guys are more stupid than Team Rocket," said Misty.

"By the way, Greninja is not only a water–type, but a dark–type as well," said Ash.

"See, you did cheat," said Giselle with a smirk. "That wasn't a water–type, so it doesn't count. Not to mention that there's no thing as dark–type."

"Really, then what types do you think these two are then," asked Ash and brought out Houndoom and Hydreigon.

"What the heck are those," asked Giselle.

"These are Houndoom and Hydreigon. They are Pokémon from Johto and Unova," explained Ash. "But please tell, what types do you think they are."

"Houndoom looks like a fire/ghost–type and Hydreigon looks like a flying–type," said Giselle, causing Ash and co. to face palm.

"Can I roast her," asked Houndoom.

"Let me make one thing clear. Houndoom is fire/dark–type and Hydreigon is dark/dragon–type, and he's floating because of his ability, Levitate," said Ash.

"You just made that up," said Giselle.

"Listen, Ash is a lot of things, but he's not a liar," said Leaf, annoyed.

"I bet none of your Pokémon can beat my strongest Pokémon," said Giselle.

"Then let's battle again," smirked Ash.

"You're so on," said Giselle. "But we won't battle here. I'm going to humiliate you at the courtyard." Ash simply shrugged his shoulders and they all left.

They went to they courtyard where the students were convening. Some passing by students started to mutter about how Giselle is going to win and Ash was just getting annoyed at this whole farce.

"Go, Cubone," said Giselle as she brought out her Cubone. "So which one of your Pokémon am I going to crush?"

"You know, let's see who wants to battle you," smirked Ash and he brought out the rest of his Pokémon, including Salamence and Steelix. "So, which one of you wants to teach Giselle and her Cubone a lesson?"

"I want to battle," said Glaceon.

"Okay, Glaceon, I choose you," said Ash and Glaceon stepped on the battlefield. "We're ready, Giselle."

"What kind of Pokémon is that," she asked, which irritated Glaceon.

"Ever heard of ice–types," asked Ash.

"Of course I have. Do you think I'm stupid," asked Giselle.

"Do you really want me to answer that question," asked Ash.

"I've had enough of this. Cubone, use **Leer** ," said Giselle.

"Glaceon, close your eyes and then use **Hail** ," said Ash.

Cubone tried using **Leer** , but it didn't effect Glaceon and the female ice–type summoned her **Hail** , causing damage to Cubone.

"How come **Leer** didn't have any effect," asked Giselle.

"If a move requires eye contact, then just tell your Pokémon to close its eyes," Ash said simply.

"Why you little? Use **Bone Club** full power," said Giselle.

"Glaceon, dodge it and use your newest move. Use **Attract** ," said Ash.

Cubone rushed at Glaceon with his bone raised, but Glaceon dodged it and landed her **Attract,** causing Cubone to fall in love.

"What the heck is that," asked Giselle.

"That's **Attract**. It makes Pokémon from the opposite gender to fall in love," explained Ash.

"But that means your Glaceon is female," said Giselle shocked.

"Yup," said Ash. "She's not only beautiful, she's also dangerous."

"At least they know that Pokémon have genders," muttered Leaf and Brock and Misty nodded.

"I suggest you forfeit, Giselle," said Ash. "Cubone can barely attack and takes damage from **Hail** and there's a move that always hits when its hailing."

"I won't give up," said Giselle, trying not to sound nervous.

"You asked for it," said Ash. "Glaceon, use **Blizzard**!"

Glaceon fired her **Blizzard** , which struck Cubone, freezing it solid.

"Let's wrap this up with **Water Pulse** ," said Ash. Glaceon formed a ball of water and launched the **Water Pulse** at the frozen Cubone, hitting it directly, which was enough to knock it out.

The school was shocked that a kid from nowhere managed to beat Cubone and their top trainer in their age group with ease. Leaf and Misty were cheering for Ash and Brock smiled and the rest of them looked shocked.

Once Cubone woke up, he started to sob like a baby and Glaceon looked at him confusingly. "That meanie hurt me," sobbed Cubone, and Ash and Glaceon just sweat dropped.

"Don't cry Cubone, you did your best now return," Giselle said softly and returned Cubone. "I lost," she muttered to herself.

"The textbooks...," she started but Ash cut her off.

"Textbooks will only give you a foundation to work on. If all the school teaches is just a book on battling then the students have no chance in the real world" Ash said and that ensued several gasps and murmurs among the crowd, "A trainer's best skill is versatility, adapting to situations and foresight, planning for all sorts of encounters with different strategies. Knowing information on every Pokémon and all their skill is useless if you never learn to apply it to real life battles. I only came here to stop people bullying others, it's horrible and I am disgusted you people think it's acceptable to do that to make others learn. People learn at their own pace and learn because they are interested in it, if not then it won't work," said Ash.

"Wow, that was amazing," Joe said as he looked at Glaceon. "That was an once–in–a–lifetime moment," he said passionately while Ash was feeling uncomfortable, seriously it was just Glaceon beating a Cubone.

Then smoke started to appear at their feet and Ash was seriously getting tired of this nonsense.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Hey, I remember you. You're the idiots who got the lowest score ever in the history of this school in the entrance exams" Giselle said while pointing at the idiots and Ash wasn't surprised by that.

"That explains why they're so stupid," Leaf whispered and Brock and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Hey, they remember us" James said.

"They'll remember us even more after we steal their pokémon" Jessie said with a smirk.

"2 idiots against a whole school and all of my Pokémon? I think the odds are against you," Ash deadpanned at the duo and they looked around, and saw Ash's Pokémon glaring at them, plus all the students had Pokéballs out and were ready to fight.

"H-Hey can we do 1 on 1," James asked fearfully.

"Let's get them, guys," said Ash and his Pokémon nodded. "Greninja, use **Water Shuriken!** Lucario, **Aura Sphere!** Gliscor, **Giga Impact!** Nidoking, **Sludge Bomb!** Salamence, **Dragon Claw!** Hydreigon, **Dark Pulse!** Yanmega, **Silver Wind!** Houndoom, **Flamethrower!** Gallade, **Focus Punch!** Glaceon, **Frost Breath!** Steelix, **Iron Tail!** Pikachu, **Thunderbolt!** Butterfree, **Psybeam!** Pidgeotto, **Aerial Ace!"**

The Team Rocket trio looked in horror as they saw the attacks heading for them and before they could move a muscle, they got hit and were send blasting off.

"You think that'll teach them a lesson," asked Brock.

"I hope so," said Leaf.

"Good job, guys," said Ash as he returned all him Pokémon, except for Greninja and Pikachu when a portly man in a suit with a name badge that said Headmaster.

"Just who do you think you are," he yelled at Ash, "How dare you mock our institution!"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town in the Kalos region and I dare because it's the truth," Ash said calmly and everyone attention was drawn to a spluttering and angry principal and a calm Ash.

"W-Why you little! And what qualifications do you have to be talking like that to us," he barked.

"Take a look," said Ash as he pulled out his Pokédex and showed his ID.

The headmaster was quite surprised when he saw that Ash was an apprentice to the Kalos region champion.

After one of their battles Diantha asked if Ash and Serena wanted to be her apprentices, apparently Alder from Unova took an apprentice named Marshal and he was bragging about it to the rest of the champions. The Pokémon league made it official for champions to have apprentices so the league can know which new rookie trainers to look out for and Diantha couldn't think of anyone other than Ash and Serena for that role. Heck they both learnt a lot from Diantha and Ash and Serena kept telling how much they looked up to her. They accepted and Diantha could get back at Alder with her own apprentices.

The moment the headmaster saw this, he paled considerably. The league would have his hide if he threatened this kid but he couldn't just let him walk away, if he does then all the other students will agree with this brat.

"Okay then, if you think you know better than me about what to teach these students then prove it with a battle," he said with a smirk. "If you lose then you have to admit our system is superior in every way and if you win then it means your right and it's flawed. Care to battle one on one? Both of us will use our strongest Pokémon."

"You're on," said Ash, much to the students' shock.

"Ash, he's the headmaster. He's a lot stronger than you think and has really powerful Pokémon," said Joe.

"Don't worry. He's got this," said Leaf. "I believe in my brother."

"I'm going to enjoy this. Let's go, Dragonite," said the headmaster and a Dragonite materialized and the students gasped.

"Greninja, let's do this," said Ash and Greninja hopped on the battlefield.

"Dragonite, start with **Focus Punch** ," said the headmaster.

"Greninja, dodge it and use **Night Slash** ," said Ash.

Dragonite charged at Greninja with **Focus Punch** , but the 'Ninja Pokémon' dodged the attack and struck Dragonite with **Night Slash.**

"Greninja, use **Ice Beam** ," said Ash.

"Dragonite, counter it with **Flamethrower** ," said the headmaster.

Greninja fired his **Ice Beam** , but it was countered by **Flamethrower** , didn't notice Dragonite charging in with **Dragon Rush** and got hit by the powerful dragon–type attack.

"Hang in there, Greninja. Use **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash.

"Dragonite, block them with **Aqua Tail** and then use **Focus Punch** ," said the headmaster.

Greninja fired multiple shurikens, but Dragonite managed to counter them with **Aqua Tail** and struck the water/dark–type with a super–effective **Focus Punch.**

"Greninja, are you okay," asked Ash and Greninja nodded, and miraculously stood back up.

"That frog's got some determination. Dragonite, use another **Focus Punch** ," said the headmaster.

"Greninja, block it with **Aerial Ace** ," said Ash.

Dragonite charged with another **Focus Punch** , but Greninja barely managed to counter it with **Aerial Ace**.

"Use **Night Slash** ," said Ash. Greninja formed a dark blade and struck Dragonite with the dark–type move.

"Dragonite, use **Aqua Tail** and then **Dragon Rush** ," said the headmaster.

Dragonite recovered from **Night Slash** and struck Greninja with **Aqua Tail** and **Dragon Rush.**

"Stay strong, Greninja. Don't give up," said Ash.

"What did I tell you? I can't beat be," teased the headmaster.

"It's not over yet," said Ash and turned his attention to Greninja. "Greninja, you can do it. We can win this. Think about Delphox."

Greninja slowly opened his eyes at the mention of his crush and barely started to get up.

"Imagine if Delphox's life depended on this battle," said Ash encouragingly.

Greninja fully opened his eyes and glared at Dragonite, who had a surprised look on its face.

"That's the spirit, Greninja. Let's show them what exactly we're all about," said Ash and Greninja nodded. The two of them mimicked their movements and were surrounded in a water veil, which exploded and a giant shuriken formed on Greninja's back, and Greninja's transformation into Ash–Greninja was complete.

Everyone present stared in shock at the transformed Greninja and Leaf noticed that Greninja now look a little like Ash. But no one was more surprised than the headmaster.

"What the heck is that," asked the headmaster.

"That's our special bond," smirked Ash. "Greninja, use **Night Slash** and then **Aerial Ace!"**

Greninja charged like a bullet a Dragonite and struck the dragon/flying–type with **Night Slash,** followed by **Aerial Ace**.

The headmaster got over his shock and gave Dragonite his command. "Dragonite, use **Focus Punch!"**

"Use **Double Team** to dodge it," said Ash.

Dragonite charged with **Focus Punch** , but Greninja created multiple copies of himself, confusing the 'Dragon Pokémon'.

"Wipe them out with **Flamethrower** ," said the headmaster. Dragonite fired its **Flamethrower** and destroyed all the copies, but Greninja was nowhere to be found. "Where did it go?"

"Use **Aerial Ace** ," said Ash. Greninja came from bellow and struck Dragonite in the chest with his foot. "Now use **Smokescreen."**

"I've had enough of this. Dragonite, use **Draco Meteor** ," said the headmaster frustrated.

Greninja unleashed a thick smoke around the battlefield. Dragonite launched its **Draco Meteor** in the air, which exploded into multiple meteors and crash on the ground, clearing the smoke, but there was no sign of Greninja.

"Use **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash.

From out of nowhere, Greninja threw his shuriken at Dragonite.

"How is that frog so fast," asked the headmaster. "Dragonite, use **Dragon Rush!"**

Greninja, dodge it and use **Ice Beam** ," said Ash.

Dragonite charged at Greninja with **Dragon Rush** , but Greninja avoided the attack and struck Dragonite with **Ice Beam** , freezing it solid.

"Dragonite, get out of there," said the headmaster.

"Greninja, let's finish this. Use **Double Team** followed by **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash.

Greninja created multiple copies of himself and lifted the shuriken on his back above his head, and the copies were absorbed in, making **Water Shuriken** even bigger.

"Let them have it," said Ash and Greninja threw the humungous shuriken at the frozen Dragonite, hitting directly, which was enough to knock it out.

The headmaster stared in disbelieve at his defeated Dragonite and then looked at Greninja, who turned back to normal, and collapsed on his knees.

"Ho-How," he muttered to himself and caught sight of Ash. He was ruined, all by some brat. The Headmaster sucked in his pride and admitted to Ash. "Ok, the system the school runs by is flawed," he said with gritted teeth.

"No, it's not," Ash said blankly and everyone stared at him.

"What," the Headmaster asked.

"You were the one who said it. I never said the system was flawed, I think it's just incomplete. You give so much emphasis on the book and only the book and don't let the students gain experiences from battling. You only give them the skills but you never let them have the chance to refine them and limit them to stupid simulators which have no real-life application. I believe that travelling is the best way to learn how to be a trainer but others may not and prefer to learn to be a trainer in a school environment. This school needs to stop giving each trainer ranks based on their knowledge and degrading them with horrible acts of bullying. I said it was a sham because the parents are wasting money by learning from bullying. This school just needs to be rid of the bullying problem and emphasis on the book and you'll be making real trainers out of these students easily," Ash said to the Headmaster as he picked himself up and pondered on Ash's words.

"Wow," he said quietly. "That is something to learn about." Ash offered his hand to the headmaster and he took it and lifted himself up and announced to the school. "Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town. You showed me that the way I'm trying to help these students is wrong. From now on I'm changing the curriculum. You proved to all of us that the book is only a stepping stone and you use to go to greater heights not just stand on it and do nothing like I did. And I'm putting an end to bullying, I get too many complaints for it from the students and maybe that's why we have so many students stuck here every year without progressing. Thank you for opening my eyes."

"No problem," said Ash as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ash, that was amazing," cheered Leaf as she gave Ash a hug, which he returned. "But what was that transformation Greninja did?"

"Yeah, it was nothing I've ever seen before," said Brock.

"Well, that's mainly because of our bond. When Greninja transforms, our hearts become one and that's pretty much it."

"What do you mean by 'your hearts become one'," asked Leaf.

"Well, we mimic each other's movements, see from each other's point of view, things like that," said Ash.

"That's got be the amazingest thing I've ever seen," said Leaf.

"'Amazingest' is not a word," said Brock.

"Do you have a better word for it," asked Leaf.

"No," muttered Brock.

Ash shook hands with the headmaster and he got the crowd of students to disperse back to the school and left as well.

"Ash that was a really nice thing to do," Misty said with a smile, and Leaf and Brock nodded as well to Misty's comment.

"Can we get going? I'm tired from the battling and I want to get to the Pokémon Center before sundown," said Greninja and Ash nodded.

As they were about to leave they met with Giselle and Joe again. Giselle saw Ash battle and was shocked at how qualified he was and his skills, if he attended the school he would have been at the top. An apprentice to a champion! He trounced her without even trying and the headmaster's strongest Pokémon, which was the strongest in the school! She greatly admired him but after Misty saw her looking at Ash she told her that he liked another girl and Giselle felt dejected at that. She had to agree with Misty on one point, all the good ones are always taken. She then decided that she wasn't learning much by staying in this school and decided to travel just like Ash.

Joe looked at Ash in amazement. A kid his age had just beaten first Giselle, the strongest trainer in their age group and then the headmaster who had the strongest Pokémon in the school. He felt like he was wasting all the hard-earned money saved by his parents and realized that continuing at Pokémon tech was not worth it and called his parents to tell them what happened and his decision to travel like Ash and they supported his every decision. He decided to go home before travelling on a journey. Similarly a lot of older students, some even adults saw Ash's example and decided to learn more from the outside world than from a school.

Both Giselle and Joe met up with Ash and his group one last time and wished them good luck before leaving on their own journeys.

"Well, Serena's now 10," Ash said as the group was travelling. "We have to get to Vermillion city. She's going to get there in a few weeks and she can then travel with us," he said excitedly.

"Slow down, pal. We'll get there on time to see your girlfriend," said Brock while chuckling. Leaf was also excited as she couldn't wait to meet her brother's girlfriend. Misty also wanted to meet this girl, but deep down she was jealous that Ash had already found his soulmate.

"Let's get going," said Ash as he ran down the road with Pikachu on his shoulder and Greninja following him.

"When you say 'slow down', he hears 'let's hurry'," said Leaf as she chuckled at Ash's behavior.

 **Here's chapter 7. I bet some of you didn't expect it so soon. Leaf, Brock and Misty saw Greninja transform into Ash–Greninja. Next time Ash will meet the Kanto starters. The next chapter will be out by the end of May. I'll see you all next time.**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8: Meeting the Starters

"WE'RE LOST AGAIN," Misty yelled to the rest of them and they winced from the volume. Ash's holo-caster sadly for once had failed and they were lost in the middle of the jungle, again.

"Sorry, guys but I wasn't reading the holo-caster right and now I have no reception so, yeah we're in the middle of nowhere but let's just keep moving and we're bound to get back on the path," Ash said.

Brock was looking at the map of the path. Only problem was that they somehow went right off the lousy map! "Well that's the only option we have left so let's get moving!" he said. Misty grumbled about stupid maps and holo-casters but the trio persevered forwards. Greninja was hopping from tree to tree to see if he could find the way back to the main path. Pikachu was trying to snooze but with all the yelling that isn't going to work. Ash had Lucario out to see if he could sense Aura's of people nearby and then ask them for directions while Gallade was slicing through the thick grass that covered the forest to try and make it easier to walk and had brought Gliscor for bird's eye view.

After what must have felt like an HOUR the team decided to sit down on a bunch of rocks and take a break. While they were doing that Ash noticed an Oddish drinking from a small stream of water and pointed it out to the rest of them.

"Look an Bellsprout," Ash said and pointed towards the rock. Misty perked up and saw Bellsprout. "It's cute, I'm going to catch it," she said.

"You're going to catch a grass-type? I thought you liked water–types," said Ash.

"Just because I like water–types doesn't mean I don't like the other types," said Misty and she brought out a Pokéball and materialized Starmie in front of Bellsprout, who freaked out.

"Does that mean she likes bug–types," Leaf whispered to Ash, who only shrugged in response.

"Starmie, use **Water Pulse** and then use **Swift** ," said Misty. Starmie fired its **Water Pulse** and **Swift** , and both of them struck Bellsprout, knocking it out. "Go, Pokéball!"

Misty threw an empty Pokéball at Bellsprout, but out of nowhere something hit the Pokéball in mid–air and swatted it away. When the Pokéball fell to the ground, a Bulbasaur came in front of Bellsprout. The Bulbasaur was growling at the trainers and it was really ticked.

"Back off, humans," threatened Bulbasaur. "Or else."

Bulbasaur extended its vines and struck Starmie with **Vine Whip**. The attack sent Starmie flying directly at Misty, but Gallade used **Psychic** to stop it and Gliscor swooped down and caught Bulbasaur's vines with his pincers.

"Don't even think about it," said Gliscor.

"What's your problem? You could've hurt someone pretty badly and there's no place to tend for injuries in the middle of the forest," scolded Lucario.

Bulbasaur tried pulling Gliscor, but the 'Fang Scorp Pokémon' was too strong and turned to Bellsprout. "I can't free myself. Bellsprout, get out of here!"

Even though it was terrified, Bellsprout managed to run away. Bulbasaur opened its buld and let out a bright green powder at Ash and co.

"That's **Sleep Powder**! Pidgeotto, use **Gust** ," said Ash as he brought out his Kanto flying–type, who blew the **Sleep Powder** away. But as that happened, Gliscor caught the blow of the wind and had to let Bulbasaur go. "Pidgeotto, that's enough."

Pidgeotto stopped flapping her wings and the gang saw that Bulbasaur was nowhere in sight.

"Sorry, guys. That wind kinda took me by surprise," said Gliscor as he apologized for letting Bulbasaur get away.

"That's okay, Gliscor. I want you to fly up and search for Bulbasaur and Bellsprout from the sky," said Ash and Gliscor nodded, and took off.

"That Bulbasaur looked healthier than a wild Bulbasaur," said Brock.

"Something tells me that that Bulbasaur has a trainer," suggested Leaf.

"So what shall we do," asked Misty.

"We'll wait here for Gliscor to come back. Not to mention that we've been in this forest for hours and I really need to rest up a little," said Ash as he returned Lucario, Gallade and Pidgeotto to their Pokéballs and laid down by a tree.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm really beat," said Leaf as she laid next to Ash.

"That makes three of us," said Misty as she laid on the grass, which was surprisingly soft.

"I can make a few sandwiches while we wait," suggested Brock.

"Sounds good to me," said Leaf.

After about half an hour, Gliscor returned and told Ash that he found Bulbasaur and Bellsprout. The gang packed their bags and followed Gliscor, and after about 20 minutes, they came across a valley with a river running through it. On top of the cliffs was a rickety and unstable bridge.

"If this is not scary, then I don't know what is," said Ash as he took a few slow steps on the bridge with Greninja following him and Pikachu on his shoulder. When he was half the way through the bridge, Brock went next, then Misty, and finally Leaf. But just as Leaf was about to step off the bridge, one of the boards broke and she almost fell of the bridge, but Greninja extended his tongue for Leaf to grab on to it. She held on tightly and Greninja pulled her to safety.

"Leaf, are you okay," asked Ash worried.

"Yeah. I'm okay," answered Leaf and turned to Greninja. "Thanks, Greninja."

"No problem," nodded Greninja.

"Come on, let's keep going," said Ash and they continued to follow Gliscor.

As they continued walking through the forest, Misty fell into a pitfall trap and yelled out in pain from landing badly.

"What's a trap doing here," asked Ash.

"Don't just stand there. Help me get out of here," yelled Misty.

"Brock, you help Misty out. If there are traps then there is something that someone wants others to keep away from so we follow them and hopefully find a person to ask for directions back to the main path. And now that we know there are traps, Greninja can sense them and neutralize them," said Ash and Brock nodded.

"Ash, I'll come with you," said Leaf and Ash nodded.

Ash and Leaf continued walking down the path and Greninja managed to neutralize the traps they almost fell into, when suddenly the Bulbasaur from earlier came by.

"You humans are pretty stubborn," said Bulbasaur.

"I really want to punch this guy in the face," whispered Greninja.

Before anyone could react, Bulbasaur let off a familiar green powder before bolting away.

"Not again with **Sleep Powder,"** groaned Ash, before falling on his back, with Leaf on top of him and Greninja next to him, falling asleep.

"Hey, Ash, Leaf, wake up!" Ash could hear a voice saying that and slowly opened his eyes and groggily woke up. It was the afternoon and they were out for about an hour. After he focused his eyes he could see that the voice was Brock.

"Brock? What happened," asked Ash groaning as he tried to stand up, only to see that Leaf was lying on top of him. He got her off of him and put her arm around his shoulders to carry her.

"Well, after I got Misty out of that hole, we tried looking for you guys, but we got lost. Luckily, an angel from the heavens, named Melanie, found us and we had to explain our situation and then she took us to her house to rest," explained Brock dreamily and Ash just sweat dropped.

"And how much time has passed after we separated," asked Ash.

"A little over an hour," answered Brock and then looked at Ash with a smirk. "So what were you and Leaf doing?"

"Well, we found Bulbasaur, but we could do a thing, he put us to sleep with **Sleep Powder** ," explained Ash, trying his best not to blush.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm just teasing. We know that Bulbasaur tried to put us to sleep earlier. It'll be our secret. And besides, we don't want to make your girlfriend jealous," said Brock with a smirk.

"Thanks, Brock. You're a good friend," said Ash relieved.

The two boys then managed to wake Leaf, Greninja, Gliscor and Pikachu up, and they were relieved to know that Brock and Misty were alright, and followed the former Gym Leader down the path.

Eventually they came to a wooden house next to a small lake.

"Guys, I'm back," Brock called out and Misty and Melanie came out.

Melanie was dressed in a pink shirt with suspenders to orange gardening clothes and was feeding a variety of grass and bug–type Pokémon next to her.

"You must be Ash and Leaf," said Melanie as she brought out her hand and Ash and Leaf shook their hands with her.

"Where have you been," asked Misty irritated.

"Bulbasaur put us to sleep," answered Ash.

Leaf looked at the host of Pokémon that Melanie was feeding and was amazed. "Wow are all those Pokémon yours?" she asked.

Brock crouched down and explained. "This place is where Melanie takes care of all the wild Pokémon and they can rest and relax here." he said and petted a Paras.

"That's so amazing," said Ash and Leaf nodded in agreement.

"When any Pokémon get abandoned or hurt, Melanie takes them to this place and heals them and takes care of them to recover and then they leave," Misty explained.

"So are you a Pokémon doctor," Leaf asked but Melanie laughed. "Not quite, I'm not qualified to do that. I just take care of them as they come here," she said.

Melanie continued. "Here the Pokémon all relax and try to enjoy themselves as they recover in peace."

"So how do you heal them," asked Ash.

"Melanie knows all the plants in the nearby forest areas and can use them to help Pokémon recover and get stronger when they feel weak," Brock explained before Misty could speak.

"So you both love to take care of Pokémon, no wonder you got along with her so easily," Ash said and Brock nodded furiously to that.

"Well, it looks like you two have a lot more in common than you think," said Leaf with a smirk and Brock's face blushed and covered her mouth.

"Be quite, she might hear you," whispered Brock and Ash saw that Brock was acting the same way he acted around Serena.

"Looks like somebody got hit by cupid's arrow," whispered Gliscor and Greninja and Pikachu nodded.

"You know, I'm still wondering who put that pitfall Misty fell into," wondered Leaf.

"I apologize," Melanie said. "Those traps were to stop Pokémon trainers before they could reach the village. I'm sort of glad that they work," she chuckled and Brock swooned before Greninja caught him and **Aerial Ace** d his skull back to reality.

"But why," asked Misty.

"I'm sorry but those traps were meant to stop Pokémon trainers from catching the injured Pokémon and also to stop poachers," Melanie said.

"Was the bridge a trap as well," asked Ash.

"Yes, but in my defense there was a sign that said 'Do Not Cross'," said Melanie and Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Must've missed it," said Ash and Misty glared at him.

"I promised Melanie that we wouldn't catch any of the Pokémon that stay here," Brock said and looked at the two of them.

"Yeah, I agree," said Ash.

"So did you seal the promise with a kiss," Leaf asked teasingly to Brock, whose face went atomic-red and just turned into a mess.

"Ash, do you think those traps are good enough to keep robbers and poachers away," asked Gliscor.

"You have to be an idiot to fall for those traps," said Greninja without worry as Misty couldn't understand him.

Meanwhile, with three idiots…

"Argh, this has to be the seventh pitfall we fell into," Jessie yelled.

"What is wrong with this place," Meowth exclaimed.

"Well whoever set these traps knew what they were doing," James said.

"How come we fall into other people's traps and they don't fall into ours," Jessie exclaimed.

"Well this trap had lots of elements working for it. Diameter, deepness, stealth, location, dexterity..." James listed.

"Shut it, James and stop complimenting other people's traps and help me get out," Jessie yelled.

10 minutes later…

"You've got to be kidding me," yelled James.

"How many pitfalls are there," asked Meowth after the trio fell into an eighth pitfall.

"Who cares? We have to get out of here," exclaimed Jessie as they tried to climb the pitfall a fourth time, only to fail again.

Yup… they're going to be stuck there for quite some time.

"I doubt there could be anyone that dumb," Ash said to the two Pokémon.

Ash, Leaf, Brock and Greninja were pouring water onto a Staryu to help it heal while Misty and Pikachu went to the Bellsprout to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Bellsprout, I didn't know that you were hurt and I'm sorry for trying to catch you," Misty said to Bellsprout. She almost broke down in tears, but managed to reconcile with Bellsprout.

Ash and Gliscor went up to them, but saw Bulbasaur trying to **Tackle** Misty and Gliscor went up to her and picked her up just in time. Pikachu and Greninja saw what was happening and Pikachu rushed over, and struck Bulbasaur with **Iron Tail** , pushing him back.

"You again," yelled Misty as she held on to Gliscor for dear life.

"She was trying to apologize to Bellsprout, you brainless plant," said Greninja angrily.

"Brainless plant!? I'll show you," Bulbasaur growled back as he got back up.

"Wait, please stop," Melanie said in distress. "Bulbasaur was trying to protect the Bellsprout, he didn't mean any harm." Greninja and Pikachu stood down, but had their defenses up to counter any more attacks.

"Bulbasaur here took it as his duty to guard the whole village and tries to protect all the Pokémon when enemies try to attack them," Melanie explained.

"This guy needs an eye–exam if he thinks an apology is an attack," growled Gliscor as he put Misty down.

"So that's why he tried to attack us," Leaf said in realization. "He thought that Misty was going for another round with the same Bellsprout."

Bulbasaur couldn't use another attack so he just tried to push against Ash's leg. "Just go away!" he kept saying over and over.

"Why do you want us to leave so badly? We're not trying to catch any Pokémon," said Ash.

"It's true Bulbasaur, please stop" Melanie pleaded.

"Wow, your something else," Ash said, "Even when injured you're still fighting for what you believe in," he said with respect and Bulbasaur looked up at him in surprise.

"Wait, did you just understand that guy," asked Bulbasaur, but before Ash could answer the group heard a stupid chant, and everyone groaned wondering if the annoying trio will ever leave them alone.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

They looked up to see the three idiots on top of a stadium floating with balloons? Their hair and clothes were disheveled from mud.

"You were right, Greninja. There are idiots who would fall for those traps," Ash said to the 'Ninja Pokémon', who nodded.

The trio dropped a stadium next to the house and extended a vacuum hose near the house.

"All Pokémon are invited to our stadium, courtesy of Team Rocket," Jessie said.

"We're not hosing around anymore with you twerps," Meowth said and tried to make a pun but it was terrible.

"This is the stupidest and biggest waste of money I have ever seen," Leaf deadpanned and the others nodded in agreement.

The suction started to move the Pokémon and Ash managed to grab a Staryu before he was sucked in. Brock got to the wooden house and opened the door.

"Everyone inside now," Brock yelled over the noise.

Melanie, Brock and Misty carried some of the Pokémon and got into the house. Misty tried to grab Bellsprout, but missed.

"Greninja, grab Bellsprout," said Ash and Greninja extended his tongue and wrapped it around Bellsprout to stop Bellsprout from being sucked in, and Bulbasaur wrapped his **Vine Whip** around Bellsprout to pull it back.

"Leaf, take Staryu," said Ash as he handed the water–type Pokémon to Leaf and she ran back to the house.

Ash, Greninja and Gliscor helped Bulbasaur reel Bellsprout in, and Ash carried Bellsprout while Gliscor carried Bubasaur and Greninja carried Pikachu back to the house. Bulbasaur was shocked that a guy he tried to **Tackle** earlier was helping him out and taking him back to the house and after they got in Leaf slammed the door shut.

The house started to rattle and shake and Ash looked out the window to see Team Rocket moving the hose towards the house.

"Those nut–jobs," Ash yelled, "They're trying to tear the house apart!"

"It won't hold on for much long," said Melanie.

"We need something big to protect the house," said Brock and Ash came up with an idea.

"Then it's a good thing I've got the perfect Pokémon for the job," said Ash as he opened the door. "Greninja and Gliscor, with me. Pikachu and Bulbasaur, you stay here and make sure everyone's okay."

The Pokémon complied with no hesitation and Greninja and Gliscor followed Ash out of the house.

"Steelix, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out the 'Iron Snake Pokémon' out of his PokéBall. "Wrap your body around the house to protect it! Greninja, freeze that hose with **Ice Beam** , and Gliscor, break it up with your best **X–Scissor!"**

Steelix wrapped his body around the house while Greninja froze the hose, but just as Gliscor was about to hit it with **X – Scissor** , an **Air Cutter** came out of nowhere, stopping him.

"What the heck," asked Ash and Gliscor, and saw 12 Golbat materializing out of PokéBalls from a few helicopters.

"Did you really think we would just come here without back–up," James asked scathingly and 12 faceless Team Rocket goons dressed in black with black caps and a red "R" on their shirts showed up from the helicopters.

Ash gritted his teeth and brought out Hydreigon and Nidoking.

"So 3 Golbats for each of us. This'll be a piece of cake," said Greninja with a smirk.

"I was itching for a good battle," said Nidoking.

"Let's get them, guys," said Ash.

Hydreigon vs 3 Golbat

"You guys picked a wrong day to mess with me," said Hydreigon and got ready for battle.

"All of you use **Air Cutter** ," said the goons and the Golbat sent their attacks at Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, counter with **Tri Attack** and then use **Dragon Pulse** ," said Ash. Hydregon countered the **Air Cutters** with **Tri Attack** and fired **Dragon Pulse** from each head, hitting all Golbats. "Now use **Flash Cannon!"**

"Dodge it and use **Quick Attack** ," said the three goons. The Golbat dodged the steel–type move and charged with high speed at Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, use **Flamethrower** when they get close enough," said Ash. The 3 Golbat were just a few centimeters away from Hydreigon when the dark/dragon–type unleashed his **Flamethrower** , striking the Golbats with a direct hit, knocking them all out.

"Greninja was right. It was a piece of cake," grinned Hidreigon.

Nidoking vs 3 Golbat

"Bring it on, flying pests," challenged Nidoking.

"Golbat, use **Aerial Ace** ," said three goons.

"Nidoking, use rapid fire **Shadow Ball,"** said Ash.

The 3 Golbats charged in with **Aerial Ace** , but Nidoking managed to stop them with his **Shadow Ball** rapid fire.

"Finish them with **Sludge Bomb** ," said Ash.

"I've got something better for these fellas," said Nidoking and launched a giant purple wave at the Golbats, hitting all of them, defeating them. Ash knew that this move wasn't **Sludge Bomb,** but **Sludge Wave.**

"Awesome, Nidoking. You learnt a new move," exclaimed Ash.

"I've been saving it in case of an emergency and now seemed the right time," said Nidoking.

Gliscor vs 3 Golbat

"You don't stand a chance," taunted Gliscor.

"Golbat, get behind each other and use **Brave Bird** ," said the goons.

"Gliscor, stop them with **Stone Edge** ," said Ash.

The Golbat charged at Gliscor with **Brave Bird** , but the ground/flying–type slammed his tail on the ground and several rock pillars came out, and headed for the incoming Golbat, and some of the pillars struck the poison/flying–types sending them high into the air.

"Gliscor, finish them with **Giga Impact** ," said Ash. Gliscor charged at the dazed Golbat with **Giga Impact** like a rocket and struck them with the powerful attacks sending crashing on the ground, defeated.

"That's how it's done," said Gliscor with a smirk.

Greninja vs 3 Golbat

"Let's take 'em down," said Greninja and Ash nodded.

"Golbat, use **Venoshock** ," said the goons.

"Greninja, dodge them with **Double Team** and then use **Ice Beam** ," said Ash.

The 3 Golbat fired their **Venoshocks** , but Greninja created copies of himself to avoid the poison–type attacks and struck his opponents with **Ice Beam** , freezing them in a block of ice.

"Now use **Aerial Ace** and then finish them with **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash and Greninja charged in with **Aerial Ace** , and hit the block of ice with his foot, breaking it to pieces, and then fired multiple **Water Shuriken** at the Golbat, knocking them down.

"Check and mate," smirked Greninja.

"He fought 12 Pokémon with 4," exclaimed Jessie.

"If I'm correct, that would mean that his Pokémon are worth 3 Pokémon," said James.

"That's an even bigger reason to steal 'em," said Meowth.

"Can't you idiots leave us alone," Ash asked angrily as the trio was really starting to get under his skin, and Greninja was feeling the same. The two decided to show Team Rocket just how powerful they are and mimicked their moves as a huge water veil formed around Greninja, which exploded and a huge shuriken was formed on Greninja's back, transforming into Ash–Greninja.

"What the heck is that," asked the evil trio.

"Let's give them our all, guys," Ash said to his Pokémon and they all nodded. "Nidoking, use **Flamethrower**! Hydreigon, use **Dark Pulse!** Gliscor, use **Stone Edge!** Greninja, use **Water Shuriken!** "

The attacks struck each member of Team Rocket, sending them to blast off and hopefully not to see them again anytime soon, and Greninja turned back to normal.

"Ash, that was amazing," cheered Leaf as went up to him and hugged him.

Everyone exited the house after Team Rocket was blasted to who knows where and Steelix had unwrapped himself from around the house.

"I've got to admit, using Steelix's huge body to keep the house safe was a good idea," said Misty.

"Ash, I'd never imagine that you'd have such strong Pokémon, let alone a Pseudo–Legendary dragon," said Melanie in awe when she looked at Pokémon Ash had.

However, she wasn't the only one. Bulbasaur was watching the whole battle through one of the windows and couldn't imagine how a kid like Ash could have such powerful Pokémon, and he was still wondering how in the name of Arceus did Greninja changed his form?

"That's what happens after years of intense training," said Ash.

"You got that right, partner," said Greninja as if he was in a western movie and Ash just sweat dropped.

"Okay, when we get back to Kalos, no more western movies for you, mister," said Ash playfully.

"Hey, someone has to keep your mom company while she's watching them," Greninja defended himself.

"So you'll prefer to watch movies with my mom instead of spending time with Delphox," said Ash and Greninja paled. "I don't think she'll like to hear that her mate doesn't want to spend time with her."

"No western movies when we get back, got it," said Greninja quickly and Ash and his other Pokémon laughed as they knew what happened the last time when Greninja watched movies with Delia instead of hanging out with his girlfriend.

"Wait, Ash, you can understand Pokémon," asked Melanie when she saw Ash and Greninja communicate.

"Yeah, the thing is I'm an Aura Guardian–in–training, so I can understand Pokéspeech, I just don't wear the costume that comes with it," said Ash, which surprised both Melanie and Bulbasaur as the grass/poison–type sweated a little.

"Umm... I'm sorry for attacking you. If I knew you were an Aura Guardian and protecting peace then I wouldn't have done that," Bulbasaur said nervously.

"That's ok, there was no harm done and there really is nothing to apologize for" Ash said and Bulbasaur perked up.

"Ash, you're an aura guardian, like from the fairy tales," Melanie said in wonder.

"Well, yeah," he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I have a question," she said, "Would you be willing to add Bulbasaur to your team?" Everyone was surprised by that.

"Well only if he wants to come with me, if not, then no," Ash said firmly.

"Melanie, why do you want me to leave," Bulbasaur asked almost in tears. Melanie turned to Ash who translated.

"No you misunderstood, I think Bulbasaur should go with you because you're a good trainer," Melanie said and picked him up. "The bulb on Bulbasaur shows how strong he is but it's barely grown since I met him and all he does is protecting the weaker Pokémon in this small village. He needs to go out into the world and become the amazing Pokémon I know he can be. I know a person like you can be trusted with Bulbasaur so please, can you take him with you? He will be a faithful and loyal friend," she explained.

Bulbasaur looked shocked and Greninja spoke. "She wants you to get stronger, fella. She appreciates how much you've done for everyone here but she doesn't want you sacrificing any more for the village so she wants you to go and become stronger." Bulbasaur was shocked that Melanie would do that for him.

"But who will protect you people if Bulbasaur leaves," Brock asked.

"That's the problem. Bulbasaur does too good of a job," she said. "Bulbasaur protects us all so much that the weaker Pokémon come here, recover but they should leave and get stronger but all they do is just stay here and rely on Bulbasaur and isolate them from the wild where they belong and they can't find good trainers like the four of you," Melanie continued. "I will always take care of the Pokémon but I feel happiest when they leave and that is the most rewarding part of what I do. Now it's time for Bulbasaur to recover and leave to get stronger. He won't be any burden to you, I can promise that Ash".

Ash felt conflicted, he wanted to make Melanie happy but taking Bulbasaur without him wanting to... "Can I come with you," Bulbasaur asked and Ash was surprised.

"You want to come with me Bulbasaur," Ash asked.

"Yep, but you have to battle me for it," he said back to Ash and he smiled and said, "I'd like it no other way!"

Ash vs Bulbasaur

"Okay, so who wants to battle," Ash asked his Pokémon.

"Isn't your job as trainer to choose," asked Hydreigon.

"Yeah, but this I'll let you chose," replied Ash.

The Pokémon looked at each other and took a step back, leaving Pikachu up front, surprising the 'Mouse Pokémon'.

"Gee, thanks," muttered Pikachu and the others smiled innocently.

"Okay, Pikachu, you're up," said Ash and Pikachu got ready for a battle.

"Good luck, Ash," cheered Leaf.

"Thanks, Leaf," said Ash and focused on the battle. "Pikachu, start up with **Quick Attack** and combined it with **Focus Punch**."

Pikachu charged in with **Quick Attack** and when he got close enough to Bulbasaur, his right paw glowed white and struck the grass/poison–type with **Focus Punch**.

"Ouch. Okay, that hurt," said Bulbasaur as he recovered from the hit and brought his vines and tried to hit Pikachu with **Vine Whip** , but the electric–type was faster and avoided the vines.

"Pikachu, use **Iron Tail** on the ground to jump and then use **Thunderbolt** ," said Ash.

Pikachu slammed its tail on the ground, launching himself in the air, avoiding a **Tackle** from Bulbasaur.

"Uh oh, looks like I'm in trouble," muttered Bulbasaur to himself and Pikachu fired his **Thunderbolt** , striking Bulbasaur directly, paralyzing it.

"Pikachu, use another **Quick Attack** ," said Ash.

Pikachu charged in with **Quick Attack** , but miraculously Bulbasaur stepped out of the way at last second despite the paralysis and hit Pikachu with **Vine Whip** , followed by **Razor Leaf**.

"How in the world did Bulbasaur dodged that **Quick Attack** ," asked Leaf in wonder.

"Bulbasaur sure has some fighting spirit," said Brock.

"Pikachu, use **Quick Attack** once more," said Ash.

"This again," asked Bulbasaur confused.

Pikachu charged in with **Quick Attack** again, and Bulbasaur stepped out of the way, again, but was confused when he saw Ash's smirk.

"Pikachu, use **Iron Tail** ," said Ash much to Bulbasaur's shock.

Pikachu stopped right in his tracks and swung his tail at Bulbasaur, hitting him hard with **Iron Tail**.

"Now's our chance," said Ash as he brought out an empty PokéBall and threw it at Bulbasaur, sucking the grass/poison–type in. The ball shook once, twice, thrice and a ding was herd to signify a capture. "Alright, I've got a Bulbasaur!"

"Congratulations, Ash," said Melanie after Ash had brought Bulbasaur out and treated his wounds and cured his paralysis. They were about to leave and let Bulbasaur say his final goodbyes, and Ash returned Gliscor, Hydreigon, Nidoking and Steelix back to their respective PokéBalls.

"Bulbasaur, thank you for everything you've done for us," Melanie said to Bulbasaur.

"Thanks for letting me leave," Bulbasaur said and again Ash translated for them.

"Melanie, since you have Bulbasaur leaving I was wondering if I could stay here and help you," Brock said with a blush but Melanie just smiled.

"That's all right, but Brock I don't want to keep you from all the adventures you and your friends go on," she said and Brock felt his heart break while Ash, Leaf and Greninja just sighed.

Ash and co. said their goodbyes and Melanie showed them the way back to the main path and they left before sun-down. Ash was walking with Greninja and Pikachu on his shoulder and with Bulbasaur walking beside him looking a bit depressed.

"Bulbasaur, the world is a small place and one day you'll come across the Pokémon from the village again so don't look so glum. Besides you'll get to meet all of my Pokémon so you won't feel lonely," Ash said and Bulbasaur perked up. Meanwhile Misty was teasing Brock about his crush and Ash and the Pokémon just sighed and kept walking to Vermillion City.

At night they stopped to camp and Bulbasaur was looking pensive as he watched the humans he tried to tackle earlier accept him so easily. As they were sitting around and Brock was preparing dinner Ash just realised something.

""I just realized, I forgot to scan Bulbasaur" Ash said and Bulbasaur looked up.

"Scan," Bulbasaur asked.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at Bulbasaur.

 **Bulbasaur, the 'Seed Pokémon'. It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. Type(s): Grass/Poison. Gender: Male. Ability: Overgrow. Move(s): Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder. Held item: None. Egg Move(s): Ingrain and Leaf Storm. Egg moves are locked.**

Wow, sounds impressive," said Leaf.

"Yeah, but I think with some training, we can make that **Tackle** more powerful," said Ash which got Bulbasaur interested.

"What are you talking about, Ash," asked Misty.

"I was thinking of teaching **Take Down** and I think Leaf's Ivysaur will be the perfect teacher," said Ash.

"Yeah, Ivysaur learnt **Take Down** during some training when we left Cerulean City," said Leaf.

"And after we do that, I suggest we work on Bulbasaur's defense instead of his speed so we could be prepared for when he evolves," said Ash.

"I promise to work hard, but how am I going to reach the level of your other Pokémon? They're pretty strong," said Bulbasaur.

Ash laughed a bit, "Bulbasaur, your just starting out. I never expected you to be a super titan at the start. We all have beginnings, I met Greninja as a tiny Froakie when I was 6 and we trained for 4 years to become this strong. Bulbasaur, I don't want you to compare yourself to others and they won't think any less of you, after all they started out the same as you. I won't let you battle Pokémon as strong as Greninja because you could get hurt badly and I never want that to happen to my family. Besides you are strong, you fought day and night every day to protect a village. You never gave a second thought to sacrifice your wellbeing for others. That speaks a lot for your own strength so always have faith in that. By having faith in your own strength you can overcome crazy odds and overcome failure and get stronger from it so don't be scared, be the Bulbasaur who fearlessly fights for what he believes in," Ash said while looking right at Bulbasaur.

Ash's words lit a fire inside Bulbasaur as he looked back at the absolute faith that Ash had in him.

"I will believe in myself and I will get stronger, Ash," Bulbasaur said back happily to him. "And beat that stupid frog, too," he said as an afterthought.

Ash laughed at that comment about Greninja. "Well looks like dinner's ready let's go," Ash said and Bulbasaur walked beside him with a promise to be there with him till the ends of the Earth. 

"WE'RE LOST AGAIN," Misty yelled and that doubled the headache of Ash, Leaf, Brock, Pikachu and Greninja. They had been travelling for a few days and we find them in the morning, lost and as Misty said, again.

"Sorry, this was my fault. I was talking to Serena on my Holo-Caster and wasn't looking properly when we were walking so we took a couple of wrong turns and now there's no signal, again," Ash said to Misty.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Misty as she face–palmed.

"Well, excuse me if I want to talk to my girlfriend," Ash replied.

"Okay, you two. Why don't we focus on finding out way out this place," suggested Leaf and Ash nodded before Misty could speak.

"I don't care how, I just want to pay this girl her bike back so she could leave us alone," Greninja whispered to Pikachu, who nodded, but Ash heard him and was thinking the exact same thing.

"Hmm, according to this map, we're in the middle of nowhere," said Brock. "Oh Misty, there's a bug on you," he added and Misty jumped on Ash's back, buck Greninja wrapped his tongue around her to get her of his trainer.

"Thanks, Greninja," Ash said to his Pokémon, who nodded.

"My bad. It's just some grass," said Brock and Misty tried to kick him, but Greninja prevented her from doing it.

"Can I have a look," asked Ash and Brock gave him the map. "Hmm, looks like this trail intersects Route 24. That goes straight to Vermillion City! Perfect," Ash said with a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go," Misty said cheerfully and walked along the trail when a large shadow loomed over them.

"Um, guys," said Misty nervously.

"Ash, maybe it could be a good time to bring out those big dragons of yours up front," suggested Brock.

"There's no need for that," said Ash as he pointed a nearby rock with a Charmander on it.

"Okay, what's a Charmander doing here," asked Leaf, confused, but then she saw the flame on its tail. "Hey, look at its flame."

"Ash, that Charmander's tail is tiny. A Charmander's tail represents how healthy it is and if it goes out they die," Brock said and he was right, the flame was tiny, almost as if it was going to go out at any second.

"Charmander, you need to go to the pokémon centre" Ash said and offered his hand to go down, "The flame on your tail is weak. At this rate you will die"

"No, my trainer said to wait here and he will come back" Charmander said.

"But you need to go to the pokémon centre. Can't you go there and then come back here. And what kind of moron leaves a Charmander here when their tail is nearly out," Ash exclaimed.

"I can't leave! What if he comes and I miss him," Charmander asked.

"Well did he say when he would come back," Ash asked.

"No he just said wait here," Charmander replied.

"Wait here for what exactly," Ash asked.

"I don't know. He just said wait here, and I'm not leaving," said Charmander.

"We can't just leave you here," said Ash.

"I've been here for quite some time, so I'll be fine," said Charmander.

"Ash, there's a Pokémon Center down the road. We need to go if we want to get there before it gets dark," said Brock.

"But what about Charmander," asked Ash.

"I hate to say it, but if he doesn't want to leave this rock, then we have to respect his wish," said Greninja with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Ash a little uneasy.

"We'll come back in the morning to check on him if you'd like," suggested Leaf.

"Yeah. At least we'll know if his trainer really did come back for him," said Ash and they left for the Pokémon Center.

When they got to the Pokémon Center, Brock and Misty sat on a bench while Ash and Leaf went to Nurse Joy to book two rooms for the night, and right then a huge thunder was heard.

"Oh boy, looks like there's storm coming," said Nurse Joy and Ash grew even more worried for Charmander, and Leaf saw the look on his face.

"You're worried for Charmander, right," said Leaf and Ash nodded. "Look, Ash, I'm worried, too. Let's hope that his trainer did indeed go back for him."

"I know, but I just can't help, but worry," said Ash as they joined Brock and Misty by the bench, but before either of could say a thing, they heard a laugh coming from a nearby table. They turned to their left a saw two boys laughing.

"You ready did that," asked one the boys, who had a reddish–brown hair and was wearing a green T–Shirt with yellow stripes and dark blue jeans.

"Yup. I can't believe that weakling fell for it," replied the other boy, who had blue hair with sunglasses and was wearing an orange jacket with a dark red T–Shirt underneath it. He was also wearing dark brown jeans.

"Wow, Damien, you're so cruel," said the first boy.

"I know, right. That stupid Charmander really did believe I'd come back for him," said Damien with a smirk and laughed. "I just left it on that rock and I don't care what happens to it. It's probably already dead."

What Damien said made the group's blood to boil with anger, but that final sentence was the final straw, and Greninja extended his tongue and wrapped it around Damien's neck and pulled him in. When he was close enough, Ash grabbed a hold of Damien's T–Shirt and glared at him.

"Hey, what's the big idea," asked Damien confused, but before Ash could speak, Leaf shouted.

"'WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA'!? WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?," screamed Leaf. "I'll tell you what the big deal is. You left a Charmander on a rock, saying you would go back for him! Now there's a storm coming and you don't even care about Charmander's health! You are decrease to the Pokémon Trainers! People like you make me sick!"

After her little 'speech' she slapped Damien hard across the face, much to everyone's shock. Ash had known her for years and he'd never seen her this angry.

"What's going on here," asked Nurse Joy as she came up to them and glared.

"Nothing too major. Just a little misunderstanding," said Ash before Leaf could say a thing, trying to prevent an argument. "That's all."

"Well, then I'd appreciate if you don't cause anymore scenes," said Nurse Joy as she walked away from them.

"Let me go," said Damien and Ash let go of his T–Shirt, and joined his friend.

"Ash, what are you doing," whispered Leaf with slight anger.

"You heard what Nurse Joy said. We don't want to cause any more trouble," said Ash. "We need to go back to that Charmander before that storm comes."

But as luck would have it, just as he said it, heavy rain started to pour outside and they immediately got worried.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going," said Greninja and Ash nodded, and everyone went out of the door to get Charmander to safety.

It took them a couple of minutes and when they arrived at the rock, they saw a frightening scene. Charmander was holding on a leaf over himself while being attacked by a bunch of Spearow.

"We've got to do something," said Leaf in fear.

"Greninja, stop those Spearow with **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash and Greninja fired multiple shuriken at the Spearow, chasing them away.

They got a close look at Charmander and saw that his flame was even smaller.

"We need a fire–type Pokémon to make sure Charmander's okay," aid Brock.

"In that case, Houndoom, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out Houndoom. He picked Charmander up from the rock and put it on Houndoom's back.

"We need to make sure Charmander's flame doesn't go out," said Leaf.

"Salamence, I choose you," said Ash as brought out the Hoenn Pseudo–Legendary out. "Salamence, I need you to use your wings to cover us and Charmander's flame from the rain until we reach the Pokémon Center."

With Salamence's wings covering them and Houndoom's body heat, the gang managed to take Charmander to the Pokémon Center, and Ash returned his dragon/flying–type before they entered.

"Nurse Joy, we've got a Charmander that needs medical help," shouted Ash and Nurse Joy saw the Charmander on Houndoom's back.

"Oh my," gasped Nurse Joy and quickly got into action. "Chansey I need a stretcher for a medium–size fire–type," she said and a Chansey immediately managed to bring a stretcher into the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy picked Charmander from Houndoom, placed him on the stretcher, and carted Charmander away.

After sever hours of waiting anxiously, Nurse Joy stepped out of the Emergency room. The group didn't waste any time and went up to her.

"How's Charmander, Nurse Joy," asked Brock.

Nurse Joy paused and then smiled. "Charmander was able to pull through. Using your Houndoom's body head to keep it warm while you were coming here helped. It should be fine by tomorrow morning," she said.

"That's great," exclaimed Ash.

"Yes. Since this Charmander was abandoned by its Trainer, I'll look after it for a while," said Nurse Joy.

Oh, Nurse Joy! You're so kind! You're as beautiful on the inside as you're on the outside," cried Brock as he took her hands in his.

"Oh, umm, thank you," said Nurse Joy nervously.

"Perhaps we can get together tomorrow for breakfast and…ahhh," started Brock, but didn't finish as Greninja hit him with **Aerial Ace** in the back.

"Knock it off, Romeo," said Greninja.

The next morning the group decided to check to see if Charmander was feeling any better. They were allowed by Nurse Joy to enter the Emergency Room, and what they saw shocked them.

Charmander was indeed much healthier. The bright, burning flame on his tail proved that, but it seemed to be trying to escape the room.

"Charmander, why are you trying to escape," asked Leaf.

Charmander turned away from the window he was about to hop out of and gave the group a guilty look.

"You're going back to that rock, aren't you," asked Ash and Charmander nodded.

"My trainer might be looking for me," said Charmander and turned back towards the window.

"Charmander, I hate to say it, but I don't think Damien is comin back for you," said Ash sadly.

"Ash," scolded Misty.

"He has the right to know the truth," Ash defended.

"It's natural that you still feel loyal to Damien. It's just we happened to hear him talking about you last night. It didn't seem like he had any intension of coming back for you. I just don't want you to go back on that rock and wind up sick again," said Brock softly.

"It's your choice to make, Charmander. Just keep in mind what we told you," said Leaf.

Charmander hesitated for a bit. It looked back towards the window and then back at the group. It certainly knew that these people in front of him cared and saving his life last night is a proof to that. Charmender couldn't recall one time when Damien had said a kind word to him. He was always calling him weak, pathetic, or stupid when he lost a battle. Even if Charmander would win a battle, Damien never him that he did a good job.

"I think you're a great Pokémon, Charmander. Any trainer would be lucky to have you," said Ash. "To tell you the truth, Damian kinda reminds me of Houndoom's previous trainer. His name was Calem and he was a pretty bad news. You know, why don't you show us just how powerful you are? That'll show Damian for sure."

"He's telling the truth," said Greninja.

Charmander took one last look at the window before turning around and nodding towards the group.

"Let's do it," said Charmander.

Everyone was now in front of the Pokémon Center. They had made up some various targets, with some of them moving thanks to Lucario's **Psychic** , and some of them standing still. Houndoom agreed to be a target for Charmander's strength as he was the only one, who could withstand Charmander's fire attacks because of Flash Fire. Steelix was also out so he could withstand any physical attacks.

"This will show that you're just as powerful Pokémon as any," said Ash encouragingly. "Don't let anyone tell you different!"

"I'm ready," said Charmander and got ready to aim at the targets.

"Okay, go for it," said Ash and Charmander used **Flamethrower** and **Dragon Rage** attacks to destroy both moving and non–moving targets. "Great job, Charmander! Now use any attacks on Houndoom and Steelix to test your strength."

Charmander charged in and confused Houndoom and Steelix with **Smokescreen,** and then jumped out of the as high as he could and hit Steelix with his best **Shadow Claw** and then tried his **Flamethrower** on Houndoom.

"Okay, that wasn't bad," said Ash and turned to his Pokémon. "What do you guys think?"

"I sure felt that **Shadow Claw** ," said Steelix.

"I must admit that his fire power is impressive," said Houndoom. "If I have to be honest, if I didn't have Flash Fire, that would've hurt a lot."

"See, Charmander. You're a one tough Pokémon," said Ash.

"Thanks, that means a lot," said Charmander happily.

"You're welcome. You know what, why don't you come along with us," asked Ash. "I'll be happy to have an amazing Pokémon as you on my team."

"Ash, you'll be the perfect trainer for Charmander," said Leaf. "You and your Pokémon did manage to keep the flame on its tail lit while running through the rain."

Charmander seemed to be thinking it over, but before he could give his answer, they heard a familiar voice.

"I've been looking for you, Charmander," said the voice.

They spun around to find none other than Damian standing there, who surprisingly had a smile on his face.

"What do you want, Damian," asked Brock in an unfriendly tone.

"I'm here to get Charmander back just like I promised," said Damian.

"What," the group gasped.

"It's true. Let's go, Charmander," said Damian.

"Wait just a minute. What is with sudden change? Last night you didn't even care if Charmander died," asked Ash suspiciously.

"That was before I saw what it could do this morning. I was watching you guys from the window at the Pokémon Center. Charmander is a lot better than I thought so I'll be taking it back now," replied Damian.

"So you're taking him back just because he's strong now and not because you're sorry for what you did," asked Leaf in disbelieve.

"That's right. I'm glad I did leave it on that rock, too. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have ran into you guys who helped train it for me so I don't have to," Damian confirmed, and Greninja, Pikachu, Lucario, Houndoom and Steelix got in front of Charmander defensively, while the 'Lizard Pokémon' hung his head in sadness.

"You see, Charmander. This guy only wants you so he could win battles. He doesn't care about your wellbeing at all. He even freely admitted that he left you die last night," Ash said to the fire–type.

"You aren't trying to keep me from getting my Pokémon back, are you," Damian asked dangerously, losing his smile.

"You don't deserve a Pokémon like Charmander," shouted Leaf.

"Charmander is my Pokémon. I'm the one who caught it. You can't keep it from me," retorted Damian.

"He's not your Pokémon anymore since you abandoned it," shouted Brock.

"Now I'm coming back for it! If you even think about taking what's mine from me, I'll have you arrested for Pokémon thievery," argued Damian.

"We could have arrested you for Pokémon abuse in return," Ash fired back.

"It seems the only we're going to settle this is through a Pokémon battle. If you win, you keep Charmander. If I win, I keep it. But that's not all," said Damian.

"What else do you want," asked Ash.

"If I win, that slut is coming with me," answered Damian with a smirk as he gestured at Leaf.

"WHAT," yelled the group in shock and Ash's Pokémon glared at Damian, and got ready to attack.

"There's no way I'll join a selfish little brat like you," shouted Leaf and then felt Ash hugging her protectively.

"I swear you'll regret it if you lay a finger on my sister," said Ash in a dangerously low voice. "And NO ONE calls her a slut!"

"So what? Are you going to battle," challenged Damian.

"You're so on," answered Ash and returned Lucario, Houndoom and Steelix to their PokéBalls.

"I know you can do it, Ash," said Leaf. "Beat him up for me."

"Count on it," said Ash.

"Show me what you've got. How does a three–on–three sound," asked Damian.

"That's fine by me," answered Ash.

"I'll be the referee," said Leaf.

"Oh, this'll be perfect. That way you'll see my victory up close," said Damian.

"If you don't shut your mouth up in the next five seconds, I'll declare Ash the winner," said Leaf irritated before calming down. "Anyway, this'll be a three–on–three Pokémon battle between my brother, Ash, and the selfish scumbag, Damian. Each trainer will use 3 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all 3 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," answered Ash and Damian.

"Then bring out your first Pokémon," said Leaf.

"Rhydon, let's go," said Damian as he brought out his Ground/Rock–type.

"If it's Rhydon, then I'll use this one. Glaceon, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his Ice–type.

"Let the battle begin," said Leaf.

"Rhydon, use **Horn Attack** ," said Damian.

"Glaceon, dodge it and use **Shadow Ball** ," said Ash.

Rhydon charged with **Horn Attack** , but Glaceon got out of the way and struck Rhydon with **Shadow Ball** , lowering its special defense.

"Rhydon, use **Iron Tail** ," said Damian irritated.

"Glaceon, counter it with **Frost Breath** and then use **Hail** ," said Ash.

Rhydon went for **Iron Tail** , but was stopped in its tracks by Glaceon's **Frost Breath** and the 'Fresh Snow Pokémon' then summoned a **Hail.**

"That won't help you," said Damian. "Rhydon, use **Rock Blast**!"

"Glaceon, use **Water Pulse** right in front of you," said Ash. Rhydon launched its **Rock Blast** , but Glaceon fired a **Water Pulse** , which hit ground and got formed into a tidal wave, which stopped the **Rock Blast** and struck Rhydon. "Now use **Blizzard** to freeze the wave!"

Glaceon fired her **Blizzard,** which froze the wave with Rhydon inside of it.

"Glaceon, let's finish this," said Ash. "Use **Shadow Ball** , followed by **Attract** and **Frost Breath**!"

Glaceon fired her **Shadow Ball** , which broke the ice, then used **Attract** to prevent Rhydon from using any attacks, and finally struck the Ground/Rock–type with a direct hit from **Frost Breath** , knocking it out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Glaceon is the winner," announced Leaf. "Damian, send out your 2nd Pokémon."

"Rhydon, return," said Damian as he returned his fallen Pokémon and brought out his second one, a Machoke.

"Glaceon, return. You did a good job," said Ash as he returned the Ice–type back to her PokéBall, and made his second choice. "Salamance, I choose you!"

"What the heck is that," asked Damian.

"That's Salamence. He's a Pseudo–Legendary Dragon/Flying–type from Hoenn," explained Ash.

"Whatever. Let's get them, Machoke," said Damian, but then saw Machoke's expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"It looks like Salamence's ability, Intimidate, is in effect," chuckled Ash.

"You'll still lose," shouted Damian. "Machoke, use **Rock Slide**!

"Salamence, just like we practiced. Spin and use **Hydro Pump** , and then use **Dragon Claw** ," said Ash.

Machoke summoned several rock in the air and they went for Salamence, but the 'Dragon Pokémon' spin around and countered them with a spinning **Hydro Pump** , and then struck Machoke with **Dragon Claw.**

"Machoke, use **Ice Punch** ," ordered Damian.

"Salamence, counter it with **Steel Wing** and then use a close–ranged **Flamethrower** ," said Ash.

Machoke charged in with **Ice Punch** , but Salamence blocked it with **Steel Wing** and used the moment to strike with **Flamethrower** , burning the Fighting–type.

"You'll pay for that! Machoke, use **Focus Blast** ," ordered Damian angrily.

"Salamence, dodge it and use **Zen Headbutt** , and then finish it off with full power **Draco Meteor** ," said Ash.

Machoke fired its **Focus Blast** , but Salamence avoided it and struck Machoke with **Zen Headbutt** , and then launched his **Draco Meteor** in the air, where exploded into several meteors, which stuck Machoke, knocking it out.

"Machoke is unable to battle. Salamence wins," announced Leaf. "Damian, send out your final Pokémon!"

"Machoke, return," said Damian frustrated and turned to Ash. "You think you're so tough? I won't let you win! Charmander and that girl will be coming with me! Fearow, let's go!"

"So you're choosing Fearow," said Ash. "Not a problem. Salamence, return. Pikachu, let's win this!"

"I've been waiting to teach this jerk a lesson," said Pikachu and he got ready to battle.

"Pikachu, start up with **Quick Attack** ," said Ash.

"Fearow, counter with **Aerial Ace** ," ordered Damian.

Pikachu shot like a rocket with **Quick Attack,** but Fearow managed to counter it with **Aerial Ace.**

"Fearow, use **Drill Run** ," said Damian.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use **Iron Tail** ," said Ash.

Fearow charged in with **Drill Run** , but Pikachu avoided the attack and struck Fearow with **Iron Tail.**

"Fearow, use **Aerial Ace** ," said Damian and Fearow charged with **Aerial Ace** , and struck Pikachu with the Flying–type move, but got paralyzed because of Static.

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt** ," said Ash.

"Fearow, dodge it with **Double Team** and then use **Facade** ," said Damian.

Pikachu fired his **Thunderbolt** , but Fearow created multiple copies of itself to dodge the attack, and struck Pikachu with its powerful **Facade.**

"Pikachu, are you okay," Ash asked his Electric–type to which Pikachu nodded and got back up on his feet. "Alright, Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** once more!"

"It's too late now," said Damian. "Fearow, use **Roost.** "

Pikachu fired his **Thunderbolt** , which struck Fearow, but didn't do super–effective damage because of **Roost**.

"Pikachu, use **Quick Attack** into **Iron Tail** ," said Ash and Pikachu struck Fearow with **Quick Attack** , immediately followed by **Iron Tail** , lowering Fearow's defense.

"Fearow, use **Steel Wing** ," ordered Damian.

"Pikachu, counter it with **Focus Punch** ," said Ash.

Pikachu and Fearow charged at each other with their respective attacks and met in the middle of the field. They were trying to overpower the other when suddenly an electric sphere formed at the end of Pikachu's tail much to everyone's shock. Pikachu sent the sphere at Fearow, dealing major damage.

"What was that move," asked Misty.

"That was **Electro Ball**. There couldn't be a better time for Pikachu to learn it," said Leaf.

"And why is that," asked Misty.

"Because Fearow is paralyzed. **Electro Ball** is a move whose power depends on how fast Pikachu is," answered Ash.

"So **Electro Ball** dealt more damage than usual since Fearow's speed has been reduced because of the paralysis," said Brock.

"That's right," confirmed Ash.

"I don't care if that mouse knows a new move. Fearow, use **Aerial Ace** ," ordered Damian.

"Pikachu, counter with **Iron Tail** and then finish it with **Thunderbolt** ," said Ash.

Fearow charged in with **Aerial Ace** , but Pikachu countered it with **Iron Tail** and then fired his **Thunderbolt** , knocking Fearow out.

"Fearow is unable to battle. Pikachu wins," announced Leaf happily. "The victory goes to my brother, Ash!"

"Yes! You did it, Pikachu," said Ash as he gave the 'Mouse Pokémon' a hug. "I'm proud of you, buddy."

"It was nothing," said Pikachu as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You did it, bro," said Leaf as she joined the hug.

"It wasn't just me. My Pokémon also deserve credit," said Ash with a smile.

" _This boy's Pokémon are pretty tough. He saved my life and maybe I can become stronger with him than with Damian,_ " thought Charmander.

"I don't think so," yelled Damian just as he returned Fearow. "I'm still taking Charmander back and you're coming with me!"

Damian reached out for Leaf, but a **Flamethrower** stopped him in his tracks. Everyone turned at the source and were surprised to see Charmander glaring at Damian.

"Back off, you creep," growled Charmander.

"What do you think you're doing!? You're my Pokémon! You belong to me," shouted Damian as he reached out for a PokéBall.

"I said 'back off'," said Charmander and he unleashed a **Flamethrower** directly at Damian, scorching him.

"He deserved it," said Greninja.

"Yeah, but I'm done yet," said Ash as he went up to Damian and punched him right in the face, and it was lights out for Damian. "That's for calling my sister a slut earlier."

"Normally I don't approve of people causing physical pain, but Damian totally had it coming," said Brock.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Ash," said Leaf.

"That's what brothers do," said Ash.

"Ash," called Charmander, which caught the boy's attention.

"What's wrong, Charmander," asked Ash.

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life and dealing with Damian. You were right. He really was a selfish brat," said Charmander. "I was also wondering if I could join you?"

"Of course you can join us," said Ash happily.

"Really? Wait a minute, how did you understand me," asked Charmander.

"Took you a while to realize that," said Greninja with a chuckle.

"I'm an Aura Guardian–in–training. That's how I'm able to understand Pokémon," said Ash, which shocked Charmender.

"I was saved by an Aura Guardian? Awesome," exclaimed Charmander and then looked at Ash. "Do you think I'll become as strong as your other Pokémon?"

"I know you will, Charmander," smiled Ash and he brought out an empty PokéBall. "Ready to officially join the team?"

"You bet," answered Charmander and tapped his hand on the button in the middle of the PokéBall, and was sucked in. The ball shook three times and a 'ding' sounds was heard, signifying the capture.

"Alright, I've got a Charmander," cheered Ash along with Pikachu and Greninja.

"Don't forget to scan it," reminded Leaf and Ash brought Charmander out of his PokéBall and scanned him with the PokéDex.

 **Charmander, the 'Lizard Pokémon'. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. Type(s): Fire. Gender: Male. Ability: Blaze. Move(s): Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Shadow Claw, Smokescreen. Held item: None. Egg move(s): Dragon Rush, Ancient Power. Egg moves have not been unlocked.**

"That's an impressive move set," said Ash.

"You really think so," asked Charmander hopefully.

"Yup. We need to work on your speed and looks like more special attack based so we can focus on increasing the power of your special attacks and if we do that it wouldn't surprise me if you learn **Ancient Power** soon, but it'll take some time," explained Ash.

"I'll do my best," said Charmander and Ash smiled.

"So, shall we get going for Vermilion City," asked Brock.

Yeah, let's go," said Ash and the four, along with Greninja, Pikachu and Charmander continued their way to Vermilion City.

As they walked, Ash was trying to master Aura Sight with some help from Lucario. So with a Pokémon who can use Aura Sight, a human who is getting Aura Sight and a Pokémon with mad ninja skills, it was pretty easy to avoid a pitfall trap. Too bad Ash was so concentrated in using Aura Sight that he forgot to warn Leaf, Brock and Misty, but Greninja managed to stop Leaf and Brock just in time and only Misty fell in.

"MISTY," exclaimed Ash and looked down. "Are you okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY," yelled Misty and Lucario used **Psychic** to lift her up.

"Hey, you messed our prank," a voice yelled from the bushes and out came 5 Squirtle, 1 with pointy shades and the others had circular ones.

"Childish and immature, yet could have hurt someone badly. You 5 are very irresponsible" Lucario said coldly.

"Lucario is right it was childish and immature, why did you do that," Ash asked.

"Why should we tell you," the Squirtle with pointy shades just said and one with circle glasses asked, "Hey did you just understand a Pokémon?"

"Yeah I understand Pokémon," Ash said and the 5 were shocked.

"Can I zap them," Pikachu asked, annoyed that they tried to hurt his trainer.

"I like the sound of that," Greninja said. 

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he let loose a **Thunderbolt** but one Squirtle with circular glasses took the attack.

"Bro, are you alright," the Squirtle with pointy shades asked.

"Boss, I'm fine," the one with circular shades said and fainted.

"You want this to get ugly, punk," Squirtle said as he stood his ground.

Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder and stared at the boss Squirtle, "Go ahead, and make my day," Pikachu said and his cheeks sparked again and spat on the side of the road and they started to squint at each other. A piece of tumbleweed came out of nowhere and bounced along in the background.

" _Where did the tumbleweed come_ _from_ ," Ash thought but had more pressing matters. "Pikachu stand down, don't attack Squirtle," Ash said and his cheeks stopped sparking but still kept squinting.

A police siren was heard in the background and Boss Squirtle heard that and stopped the standoff. "It's the cops, grab the bro and let's run," he said and the other Squirtle picked up the fallen one and ran as fast as they could away from the scene.

"Well this is odd" Brock said as he watched the whole scene.

Officer Jenny swerved and stopped right in front of them and Ash remembered there are apparently no rules on the road in Kanto. She asked them, "Are you guys alright, has anyone been hurt?"

Brock went in love mode and said, "Even better with you here my dear Jenny" he said and got on one knee but Greninja hit him with **Aerial Ace** right in the stomach.

"Well, we're fine. No one is hurt, permanently...probably" Ash said as he looked at Brock, who was holding his stomach in pain.

"Wait, don't you remember us from Viridian city," Misty said and Jenny explained. "That would be one of my cousins," and she pulled out a photo with 9 identical officer Jennies. "All of my family is police officers and all of us look identical and we're all named Jenny," she said and Misty had a look of understanding.

"Yeah, we have the same back in Kalos" Ash said. "Maybe we might need to take Brock somewhere to rest," he said as Brock groaned.

"Well, let's go to the police station then," said Jenny and everyone got in the car, and Ash and Greninja held each other, ready for the extreme drive.

As they arrived, Pikachu and Leaf were holding onto Ash and Greninja for dear life.

"From now on, if we need to get somewhere by a car, we're flying on your dragons," said Leaf.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Ash.

When they went inside the station, Brock made a miraculous recovery, and Jenny sat on her desk to explain about the Squirtles. "Those Squirtle call themselves the Squirtle Squad. Those poor Squirtles had been abandoned by their original trainers. They don't have trainers so they just run wild and play tricks on the whole town. If they had someone to care for them then they wouldn't have turned out like this"

"So what are you going to do about them" Ash asked.

"So far the town asked to just get rid of them. They understand what happened to them but there is only so much they can take before they can't afford to pay for damages" Jenny said.

Ash looked down as he couldn't see any other option or idea, those Squirtle's revenge was going to be the end of them if he didn't think of something quick.

Currently the group was at a lake fishing, Ash didn't have any ideas and Misty suggested fishing to try to clear their mind from the problem. Ash was thinking with Leaf, Brock, Pikachu, Greninja and Lucario, but no ideas.

"I got one," Misty said and she reeled in her line but it was a Squirtle. A Squirtle with circular sunglasses and just shot a **Water Gun** at all of them. Lucario's instincts kicked in and easily stopped the **Water Gun** with **Metal Claw** and used Psychic to get the Squirtle.

"If one is here, then the rest are here as well," Ash said and he was right. The other 4 Squirtles came out of bushes and tried to capture Ash, Misty and Brock with lassos but Greninja put a quick end to that with a quick use of **Night Slash** and Lucario grabbed the Boss Squirtle and Pikachu had an **Iron Tail** ready.

"Whoa, Pikachu, Lucario, stand down," Ash called.

"He just tried to attack you," Lucario said.

"Yes, but attacking them is not justified until we know why they did it so STAND DOWN," Ash said a bit forcefully and Lucario nodded and put him down.

"We don't need your mercy," Boss Squirtle said defiantly.

"It's not mercy, it's benefit of doubt because unlike what you have been led to believe, most humans have something called a conscience," Ash said back at him.

"I don't buy it," Squirtle said back.

"Really, those shades make you blind," Greninja said and they looked at him. "You regularly terrorize an entire settlement where humans outnumber you badly and yet because of their conscience they know you are hurting them out of the pain inside you so they constantly ask to only let you go, even when they have to pay a lot to fix the damage you make. They have spent a lot of money trying to fix their homes but they still don't want you 5 dimwits to be more hurt then you already are by humans by just having you lot arrested?"

Greninja's comment was cutting deep and the 5 were shocked that they didn't think of that and the Boss Squirtle was gaping that the humans did that.

"Squirtle, just because you have seen 5 bad trainers does not mean that every trainer is evil. People and Pokémon are meant to coexist with each other and sure there will be those who have yet to realize that and act terribly but they don't represent the whole species, just like the behavior of you 5 doesn't mean that every Squirtle on this planet is bad," Ash reasoned. "If you tried to open up a bit, I can guarantee that the people of the town will be your friends," Ash said and the Squirtle were looking at each other.

"Let's focus on the main question, why did you attack us," Lucario said seriously.

"A Meowth and some humans he owned told us to free your Pokémon" the boss Squirtle said.

"Free us from what," Pikachu asked.

"Humans," the Squirtle replied back.

"A Meowth? Did the Meowth speak human language," Ash asked and Boss Squirtle nodded.

"Those jerks just can't stop ruining people's lives," said Greninja.

But they were cut as a series of bombs were being dropped near them and everyone panicked. Luckily there was a cave nearby and everyone ran inside. The Boss Squirtle tripped on his own feet and Ash grabbed him and ran to the cave before the next set hit them.

"ASH! Are you alright," Leaf asked in worry.

Ash was coughing a bit from the smoke he breathed in but he nodded and said he was fine when he could find his voice again.

"You saved me," Boss Squirtle said in shock.

Ash nodded and went out of the cave to hear another ridiculous chant and groaned.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Are you morons going to leave me alone? Seriously, you lot don't stand a hair of a chance against me and the amount of money you spend trying is staggering and stupid," Ash yelled at the three idiots in a Meowth hot air balloon.

"We'll leave you alone after we steal all your Pokémon!" Jessie yelled.

"And how do you plan on making them follow orders like drones, seriously any Pokémon you steal will try and break out from you numbskulls," Ash rebutted back.

"T-that's none of your business!" James yelled back.

"Shut it, give us your Pokémon or it's bombs away!" Meowth yelled and saw Greninja glaring at him.

"Listen, pussy cat. If you even make one wrong move, I'll give you a one–way ticket to outer space, called **Water Shuriken,** " threatened Greninja and Meowth translated to Jessie and James, who paled a little and accidentally dropped another set of bombs.

"Lucario, send them back with **Psychic** ," said Ash calmly and Lucario smirked and the crude explosives were covered in a blue glow and sent into the air and back into the Hot Air Balloon.

"AHHH! Meowth get rid of them," Jessie yelled.

Meowth kept throwing them off the balloon but Lucario would just place them back inside, after the fuse was burned the bombs exploded right under Team Rocket and the Balloon exploded.

"They can't do that, it's cheating," Jessie said.

"Why do they keep winning," James asked.

"I wish you two would stop whining," Meowth yelled.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they all yelled as they flew away.

"Ash the forest is on fire!" Brock exclaimed as the forest was hit by the morons initial hits and was burning down, Pokémon were scurrying wildly and panicking.

Jenny pulled up and was frantic. "Kids, are you alright? You need to evacuate now," she said.

"I have an idea," Ash said and turned to the Squirtles. "You all have one heck of a water gun so we need to work together to put out the fire! If we don't the forest will burn down and the Pokémon will lose their homes!" and the Squirtle were surprised but showed looks of determination.

The Boss Squirtle took command. "Bros, let's save the forest," and the other yelled out their names and dispersed. Ash smiled and brought out Salamence and told him to help out with his **Hydro Pump.**

With the 5 Squirtles, Salamence and Greninja's powerful water attacks plus Lucario using **Psychic** to limit the spread of the fire and Pikachu, Leaf, Ash, Misty and Brock saving any Pokémon near the fire they managed to avert the crisis in a show of teamwork.

After the fire was put out Ash explained to Jenny what happened and what Team Rocket did to the place and she thanked them all for saving the forest.

"Thanks to your bravery and your actions the town has been saved by you all, please accept this award to thank you for saving our town from the fire," Jenny said in a gathering when they got back to the town and all the Squirtle were awarded medals and coats and were appointed the fire-fighters of the town. They followed Ash's advice and it paid off a lot, despite wrecking the town they did save it and the people acknowledged that and cheered for them, it warmed them greatly to see that they weren't worthless as their trainers told them.

Ash smiled as he saw this but it was time to leave, "Brock, Misty it's time to head to Vermillion. Serena is nearly there and we can make it there soon if we leave now" Ash said and they nodded. They left at midday and one Squirtle noticed that.

After about 30 minutes…

"Seriously, another stalker? Ash this is just nuts," Greninja grumbled.

Boss Squirtle was jumping from bush to bush, trying to stay hidden. Ash reasoned that a shell isn't exactly great for running with and he had to acknowledge that.

"Ok Squirtle, please come out now," Ash said and Squirtle jumped and got out of the bush, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, nice weather we're having," Squirtle said slowly.

"Nice weather? Seriously, just ask to join already," Greninja said.

"Umm...err...I WANT TO GET STRONGER," Squirtle said.

"Okay, that was loud and weird," Pikachu said.

"I love my bros but I want to travel and see the world, they knew that and told me to go and get a good human since now we know there are good ones. The only one that came to mind was you and well...," he mumbled.

"Ok, I only catch Pokémon if they want to come with me," Ash said and pulled out a Pokéball and showed it to Squirtle.

"Are you serious, but I tried to attack you and...," he said but Ash interrupted that.

"And you had every reason to. You thought that every human was bad and you wanted to protect everyone while keeping them happy with pranks. It was what you thought and you have the guts to admit you were wrong and go with someone you thought to be the enemy. I'd be an idiot if I didn't want to catch a Pokémon like you," Ash said and Squirtle choked a bit when he heard all Ash said and nodded. He pressed the button on the ball and was sucked in. There was one shake, two, three and then a ding as the Pokémon was caught.

"Well Ash, you have the whole starter set," Brock said while chuckling at that.

"Some people just have all the luck," Leaf said while Ash just laughed. "Well, I'm lucky to get such awesome Pokémon," he said as they continued to Vermillion City.

As they set camp Ash brought Squirtle out before they went to bed.

"Squirtle, I forgot to scan you. This time my excuse is that we were on the road so didn't stop for it," Ash said and took out his Pokédex and scanned him.

 **Squirtle, the 'Tiny Turtle Pokémon'. It shelters itself in its shell then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. Type: Water. Gender: Male. Ability: Torrent. Moves: Water Pulse, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, Withdraw, Aqua Tail. Held item: None. Egg Move(s): Aura Sphere, Muddy Water. Egg moves have not been unlocked.**

"Okay, that's pretty impressive," said Ash. "Very few Pokémon can actually learn **Aura Sphere**."

"Well, I _am_ pretty awesome," said Squirtle as he puffed his chest.

"Okay, so first we need to work on your defenses and then on your attack power. We can also work on upgrading your move set. We can turn **Icy Wind** into **Ice Beam** , and **Rapid Spin** into **Skull Bash**. Also, **Water Pulse** and **Aqua Tail** are pretty good, but it wouldn't hurt to learn another water–type move, like **Scald** or **Hydro Pump** ," said Ash and Squirtle nodded.

"I promise I'll work hard," said Squirtle.

The three starters trained really hard as they were travelling to Vermillion City. In addition to learning stronger moves, each of them learnt one of their respective egg moves.

With some help from Leaf's Ivysaur, Bulbasaur managed to master **Take Down** , and he also learnt **Ingrain.** Then, Ash worked on his defenses by withstanding Butterfree's **Silver Wind**. It took them a while, but eventually Bulbasaur was able to withstand even Pidgeotto's **Gust**.

Charmander worked mainly on increasing his attack power, but eventually learnt **Aerial Ace** and his egg move, **Ancient Power.**

Squirtle worked not only on his attack power, but also on his defenses. As for his move set, he managed to learn **Skull Bash** and **Ice Beam**. He also learnt **Scald** , as well as one of his egg moves – **Muddy Water.**

As they neared Vermillion City, Ash caught a Krabby at a nearby beach with a pretty good move set, being **Stomp, Metal Claw, Bubble Beam** and **Vice Grip** , and his egg moves were **Agility** and **Bide** , but Ash decided to train him when they arrive in the city.

After a long trek, they finally made it to Vermillion City and there was only one thing on Ash's mind, reuniting with Serena.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone. I'm very sorry for the long delay, but some unexpected events happened the last couple of weeks. My parents had to go on a business trip for 3 weeks, so I had to look after my little sister by myself. But during that time, my sister broke her arm because of a bully at school, so I had to help her anyway possible. The good news is that my parents came back on Saturday and my sister's arm is almost completely healed.**

 **Anyway, here's the 8** **th** **chapter. That's one of the longest chapters in the story so far. Ash got all the starters, and next he and Serena will reunite. He and Leaf will battle Lt. Surge, and here's a little spoiler – Pikachu will learn a new move. I don't know when it'll be uploaded, so I'll see you all again next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9: Double Electric Showdown

The gang finally reached Vermillion City and there were two things on Ash's mind – reuniting with Serena and his third Gym Battle.

"So, Ash, are you excited to reunite with your girlfriend," asked Leaf.

"You bet I am," said Ash, excitedly and then looked at Greninja. "I guess you're excited to see Delphox, huh?"

"No one knows me as well as you do," said Greninja as he turned red just by thinking about Delphox, and the group continued on their way to the Pokémon Center.

Earlier that day, Ash had called Serena and agreed to meet at the Pokémon Center.

After a few more minutes, the group entered the Pokémon Center and Ash and Greninja immediately saw Serena and Delphox sitting on a table and ran at them.

"SERENA," shouted Ash, bringing her attention to him, and Serena and Delphox ran at Ash and Greninja without wasting a second.

"ASH," shouted Serena and she and Delphox hugged their respective boyfriends, but there was something wrong. The two were so excited to see Ash and Greninja that they didn't see where they were going, which caused Serena to hug Greninja and Delphox to hug Ash.

"Um, Serena," called Ash.

"Yes, Ash," asked Serena as she pulled out from the hug and opened her eyes, but instead of seeing Ash in front of her, she saw Greninja.

"Can you let go of me now," asked Greninja, feeling a little uncomfortable and Serena looked at her Pokémon, who was still hugging Ash.

"Delphox, let go of my boyfriend," said Serena as Delphox finally opened her eyes and saw Ash in her arms, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"I think Greninja is the one you want to hug," said Ash as he gestured at the water/dark–type.

"I'm sorry, Ash," said Delphox as she let go of Ash.

"That's ok," replied Ash.

"We're just so happy to see you," said Serena as she gave Ash a hug, which he returned.

"Greninja and I are happy to see you, too," said Ash.

"I knew you two loved each other, but not that much," said a voice and Ash turned around and saw Leaf, Brock and Misty approaching. 

"I guess we got a little carried away," said Ash sheepishly.

"That's ok. We understand," said Brock.

"Serena, these are my friends Brock and Misty, and my practical little sister Leaf," said Ash, introducing his friends to Serena.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Serena, shaking hands with Leaf, Brock and Misty.

"It's very nice to finally meet my big brother's girlfriend," said Leaf excitedly.

"Thank you, Leaf," said Serena.

Just then, a boy with an injured Nidorino came rushing through the door and went straight to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy! You've gotta help my Nidorino," said the boy in panic.

"What's wrong," asked Nurse Joy.

"We challenged the Gym Leader to a battle, but his Pokémon were pretty brutal," answered the boy.

"I told him not to do this," said Nurse Joy and turned to the boy. "Don't worry. I'll take care of your Nidorino."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," said the boy.

"Did you hear that," asked Greninja.

"You mean the state that Pokémon was? Could the gym leader really be that cruel," asked Pikachu.

"I don't know guys. But someone needs to stop him being so cruel," said Ash. "So why don't we show him just how strong we are?"

"I'm with you, Ash," said Leaf.

"Maybe you two should have your Pokémon healed up first," suggested Brock.

"I guess we forgot about that," said Ash and he and Leaf went up to Nurse Joy to heal up their Pokémon.

After healing up their Pokémon, the gang made their way to the gym.

"Leaf, do you want to go first," Ash asked his sister.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could go first. The state that Nidorino was in kinda scared me," said Leaf.

"OK, then I'll go first," said Ash.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Ash. But I've got to agree with Leaf, that Nidorino looked pretty bad," said Serena.

"I talked to that boy and he said that the Gym Leader specializes in electric–types, so a ground–type would be the best choice," said Brock.

"That means Greninja will be at a disadvantage, and Ash and Greninja won't be able to use Ash–Greninja," said Leaf.

"You know about their special form," asked Serena.

"Yeah, they used it to battle a pretty tough Dragonite a few days ago," answered Misty and Serena looked at Ash with a slight panic.

"You used Ash–Greninja to battle a Dragonite," asked Serena.

"Yeah, but we had to transform as it knew pretty strong moves, like **Focus Punch** and **Dragon Rush** ," said Ash, trying to defend himself.

"For the record, it was almost as powerful as Diantha's Gardevior," said Greninja, but only Ash, Pikachu and Delphox understood him.

"You know, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day with those reckless thing you do from time to time," said Serena.

"Serena, there's no need to worry. If Greninja and I can almost beat Diantha's Mega–Gardevior, then we can handle a Dragonite as well," said Ash, reassuring his girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, Greninja and I use it in extremely tough situations. Don't worry about us, okay?"

"Ash, you're my boyfriend so I have any right to worry about you. I really care about you," said Serena softly. "I love you."

"And I love you, too," said Ash as he then kissed Serena on the cheek, and then Brock ran up to them and looked Ash straight in the eyes.

"Ash, you've got to tell me your secret," said Brock.

"Secret about what," asked Ash, confused.

"How did you get yourself a girlfriend? What do I need to do to–," started Brock, but stopped as he felt pain in the back. "– not… feel pain?" And then Brock fell on his face on the ground.

Ash looked at the attacker, revealing to be Greninja, who appeared to have hit Brock with **Aerial Ace**.

"He really needs to calm down," said Greninja.

"Is Brock always like this," asked Serena, gesturing at Brock.

"Yeah. Brock has pretty much flirted with every girl we saw since he started to travel with us," said Leaf as they continued on their way to the gym with Greninja pulling Brock behind him.

"I guess this is the gym," said Misty as they arrived at tall building which had two lightning bolts on the two sides of the door and a sign that said 'GYM'.

"The sign says it is," said Brock.

"Well, let's get inside," said Ash as he opened the door and went inside the gym, followed by Greninja, Serena, Leaf, Brock and Misty.

When they went inside, they saw a muscular man with blonde hair. He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt and black pants. He was standing under a spotlight in the dark room.

"Hello, challengers and welcome to the Vermilion Gym. My name is Surge and which one will be crushed first," asked the man, now known as Surge, and the lights in the Gym were turned on.

"My name's Ash and I challenge you to a Gym Battle," said Ash and Surge started to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh, kid. I don't take challenges from babies," laughed Surge.

"Babies!? We're not babies," argued Leaf.

"Then why do I see a Pikachu on your shoulder," Surge asked Ash.

"He doesn't like going inside his PokéBall and I don't mind him being on my shoulder," answered Ash.

"Very well said," said Surge and looked at the rest of group. "Does anyone else want to challenge me?"

"I do," said Leaf and Surge nodded.

"Okay, you know what, how about we make it more interesting. I'll battle both of you at the same time. The two of you will use one Pokémon each while I'll use two of mine. How does that sound," asked Surge.

"Both of us at the same time," repeated Ash and turned to Leaf. "What do you say, Leaf? Let's show him just how strong our Pokémon are!"

"Let's do it," nodded Leaf with a smile.

"Excellent! Get ready, 'cause I won't go down that easy," said Surge.

"Neither will we," said Ash. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Ivysaur, I choose you," said Leaf.

"These are some interesting choices. But here is my strongest Pokémon. Raichu, let's go," said Surge as he brought out his electric–type.

"So that's a Raichu," said Leaf and she brought out her PokéDex to scan it.

 **Raichu, 'the Mouse Pokémon', and the evolved form of Pikachu. When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual. Type(s): Electric. Gender: Male.**

"Sounds tough," muttered Leaf.

"Don't worry. We'll manage to beat him," Ash assured her.

"My next Pokémon may not be the toughest as I caught it a few weeks ago, but I'll still it. Galvantula, let's go," said Surge as he brought out the Unova electric/bug–type out.

"He has a Galvantula," asked Ash shocked and scanned it with his PokéDex.

 **Galvantula, 'the EleSpider Pokémon' and the evolved form of Joltik. They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it. Type(s): Electric/Bug. Gender: Male.**

"Okay, he took us completely off guard," said Leaf.

"Before we begin, I'd like to ask your friends to go sit on the bench," said Surge and the others went to sit after Serena gave Ash a kiss on the lips for good luck.

"Let's begin, shall we," asked Surge.

"Of course," said Ash.

"Ivysaur, use **Venoshock** on Galvantula," said Leaf.

"Pikachu, use **Focus Punch** on Raichu," said Ash.

"Dodge them," said Surge. Galvantula and Raichu got out of the way, avoiding **Venoshock** and **Focus Punch** , respectively. Unfortunately, Galvantula landed near Misty, causing her to freak out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU NASTY BUG," screamed Misty and without even realizing it, she made a one huge mistake. "Starmie, use **Water Pulse** on that bug!"

Starmie fired its **Water Pulse** , which struck Galvantula, much to everyone's shock.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this," asked Surge in anger and turned to Ash and Leaf. "I'm sorry, but outside interference counts as a disqualification, which means that the victory goes to me! Better luck next time."

He returned his Pokémon to their respective PokéBalls and walked away. Ash, Leaf, Serena, Brock and the Pokémon glared at Misty, who just sighed in relief.

"That should teach that bug a lesson," said Misty and looked confused at the glares everyone was giving her. "What?"

Ash sighed and signaled for Pikachu to get on his shoulder while Leaf returned Ivysaur to his PokéBall, and the three of them exited the Gym, followed quickly by Serena, leaving only Brock and Misty in the Gym.

"What did I do," asked Misty, still oblivious of what she had done.

"You know, Misty. During my time at the Pewter Gym, I've met all kinds of trainers and all of them were pretty tough. And until now, I've never met a human made me feel what I feel right now. And that's disappointment," said Brock as he stood up and walked out of the Gym.

"Hey, what does that mean," asked Misty as she followed Brock.

Brock and Misty arrived at the Pokémon Center and saw Ash, Serena and Leaf sitting on a nearby table.

"I still don't know what I did. Why are you guys acting this way when I chased that Galvantula away," asked Misty as Brock sat next to Leaf as Ash and Serena were sitting next to each other. The question caused Ash to look at Misty with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know what you did," asked Ash and Misty shook her head. "You caused us our Gym Battle! Leaf and I would've won if you hadn't interfered!"

"Don't blame me. It's Galvantula's fault for coming near me," said Misty, trying to defend herself.

Ash's body glowed blue and he knew that he was about to lose control over his aura at what Misty said and quickly tried to calm down, in which he succeeded.

"I need to calm down. I'm going for a walk," said Ash as he stood up and looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, you stay here with Greninja and Serena. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ash, can I come with you," asked Leaf and Ash nodded, and they left the Pokémon Center.

"You think they'll be okay," Serena asked Brock.

"Yeah, they just need some time alone," answered Brock.

"I can't believe it! From all the things she has done, this is the worst," yelled Leaf.

"Tell me about it. I just want to pay her bike back so she could leave us alone," sighed Ash.

"Yeah, but we don't have enough money. The only other possible way to get her a bike is if we get a bike coupon, but I don't know where to find one," said Leaf and Ash got an idea, and smiled.

"I think I know where we can get one. Follow me," said Ash as he ran down the road with Leaf following him.

"Where could have they gone," Serena asked worried for her boyfriend and Leaf.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Brock.

"Yeah, they can take care of themselves," added Misty, but received glares from Serena and Brock, which confused her.

A few seconds later, the door of the Pokémon Center opened and Ash and Leaf entered, with Ash holding something in his hands, and joined the group.

"Ash, you're back," exclaimed Serena as she stood up and gave Ash a tight hug, which he returned, while Leaf looked at Misty with narrowed eyes.

"Misty, we need to talk," said Leaf.

"Okay, about what," asked Misty.

"Outside," said Ash as he separated from the hug with Serena, and he and Leaf dragged Misty outside, followed by Serena, Greninja, Delphox, Pikachu and Brock.

"Can you let go of me now? You guys have some strong grips and I need blood to flow through my arms," said Misty.

"Misty, there's something important we need to tell you," said Ash in a serious tone as he and Leaf let go of her arms.

"Which is," asked Misty.

"I hate to say it, but I'm afraid you can't travel with us anymore," said Leaf.

"What!? Why," asked Misty, shocked.

"Let's see, you cost us our gym battle, you follow us for some stupid bike, you freak out every time you see a bug–type, you screamed every time we got lost from Cerulean City to here," said Ash.

"That is true," Brock whispered to Serena.

"Me, Yanmega, Butterfree and Leaf's Beedrill tried helping you get over your fear, but you refuse to listen to what I say," said Ash.

"Then tell those bugs to stay away from me," replied Misty.

"Okay, we get it! You hate bug–types, but that doesn't give you the right to scream every ten minutes. Who knows how many times we'll get lost in a forest or a cave and we don't need you damaging our hearing," said Leaf harshly.

"You do realize you still need to pay me for my bike that you fried," asked Misty.

"Next time don't go fishing near a Gyarados nest," said Ash. "Seriously, it's like you value your bike more than your life."

"My brother's right. And speaking of paying up your bike, we have the solution," said Leaf.

"What are you talking about," asked Misty.

"We want to give you this," said Ash as he gave Misty a bike coupon.

"Is that a bike coupon? Where'd you get it," asked Misty.

"Remember that I wasn't watching your gym battles as I had something important to do," asked Brock.

"Yeah, so," asked Misty.

"The thing is, I looked for a bike shop in Cerulean City and found one. The bikes were pretty expensive, but the seller told me that if you give him a bike coupon, he'll give you a bike for free and he told me where I can find one, so I told Ash and Leaf what I learnt," explained Brock.

"I don't believe it," muttered Misty.

"Misty, you're a nice girl, but if keep up with that behavior, I'm afraid this is where we go our separate ways," said Ash.

"Yeah, nice try, guys, but you're not gonna get rid of me that easily," said Misty with a smirk.

"Oh, dear Arceus! What else do you want," asked Leaf, frustrated.

"Him," said Misty as she pointed at Greninja.

"There's no way I'm giving you Greninja," exclaimed Ash angrily.

"And why not? He's pretty tough. I bet he and I can activate that special form of his. He'll be a very good addition to my team," said Misty.

"Give me a one good reason why I shouldn't cut you to pieces," asked Greninja angrily as he formed two dark blades in his hands.

"Greninja, why don't we show her just how powerful you are," suggested Ash as he looked at Misty. "Let's have a battle. I'll use only Greninja and you can use all of your water–types. If we win, you leave us alone and go back to Cerulean City."

"Okay, but if I win, I'll still leave, but with Greninja," said Misty.

"Ash, don't do it," said Serena, fearfully.

"Don't worry, Serena, We'll show Misty exactly why Greninja is the best water–type," said Ash and Greninja nodded.

Delphox went up to her boyfriend and gave Greninja and kiss for good luck.

"We're ready when you are," said Ash as Greninja took a battle stance.

"Then get ready to lose," said Misty.

"I'll be the referee," said Brock.

"You can do it, Ash," cheered Serena.

"Show her just how strong you and Greninja are," shouted Leaf.

"This will be a Pokémon battle between water–types," said Brock. "Misty will use all her water–types while Ash will use only Greninja. The battle will be over when either Greninja or Misty's water–types are defeated. Now, let the battle begin!"

"Starmie, come on out," said Misty as she brought out her water/psychic–type.

"This'll be easy," said Greninja, confidently. 

"Starmie, use **Rapid Spin** ," said Misty.

"Greninja, counter it with **Aerial Ace** and then use **Night Slash** ," said Ash.

Starmie started spinning at Greninja only for the water/dark–type to overpower it with **Aerial Ace** and then striking with a super–effective **Night Slash** to knock it out.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner," announced Brock.

"Yes! And Greninja didn't even take damage," said Leaf happily.

"One down, four to go," said Greninja calmly.

"If this keeps up, the battle will be over in no time," said Serena.

"Starmie, return. Goldeen, let's go," said Misty, bringing out her second Pokémon.

"Piece of cake," said Ash.

"We'll see about that. Goldeen, use **Horn Attack** ," said Misty.

"Greninja, dodge it with **Double Team** and then use **Ice Beam** , followed by **Water Shuriken** ," said Ash.

Goldeen charged at Greninja with **Horn Attack** , but the 'Ninja Pokémon' avoided it with **Double Team** , froze Goldeen with **Ice Beam,** and knocked it out with **Water Shuriken**.

"Goldeen is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner," announced Brock.

"Sereiously? She wants to be the best water–type trainer," said Greninja, pretending to be shocked.

"Another easy win," cheered Leaf.

"Go get them, dear," cheered Delphox.

"Goldeen, return. Staryu, let's go," said Misty, bringing out her third water–type.

"OK, why does she think Staryu has a chance of winning," asked Greninja, confused.

"I have no idea, but let's keep it up. Greninja, use **Ice Beam** and then **Night Slash** ," said Ash.

"Staryu, get out of the way," shouted Misty, but it was too late as Greninja froze Staryu with **Ice Beam** and knocked it out with **Night Slash**.

"Staryu is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner, just like before," sighed Brock. "You know, I was expecting a more interesting battle."

"Yeah, so far Greninja's been dominating," said Leaf.

"That's because Greninja is Ash's strongest Pokémon," stated Serena.

"Stronger than those dragons if his," asked Brock, which earned a nod from Serena.

"Staryu, return. Horsea, let's go," said Misty, frustrated.

"She looks angry," said Greninja with a slight chuckle.

"Horsea, use **Dragon Breath** ," said Misty.

"Greninja, dodge it and use **Night Slash** ," said Ash.

Horsea fired its **Dragon Breath** , but Greninja dodged the attack and once again knocks out his opponent with a single attack.

"Horsea is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner," announced Brock.

"Just one more win," said Serena happily.

"Yeah, and if Greninja can beat a Dragonite, than they surely can beat a Mega–Gyarados," said Leaf.

"Horsea, return," said Misty, returning her fourth defeated Pokémon, and looked at Ash and Greninja. "I wasn't expecting for Greninja to be this strong, but it all ends now. Gyarados, let's go!"

"She has a Gyarados," asked Serena, surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry. If Ash's Lucario can beat it in a Mega–Evolution battle then I'm sure Greninja can beat it, too," said Leaf.

"Um, guys, I don't mean to interrupt your chat, but am I the only one, who notices the crowd that's watching the battle," asked Brock, bringing everyone's attention to him.

Serena and Leaf looked around and there was indeed a huge crowd watching the battle between Ash and Misty, but what they failed to notice was that Gary has also been watching from afar. There were even reporters.

"It looks like we're on TV," said Ash with a chuckle.

"Perfect! That way I'll show everyone that I'm the best water–type in the world," said Misty with a smirk.

"Are we watching the same battle, 'cause so far Greninja has beaten 4 of her Pokémon without a problem," said Leaf.

"Hmmm, it seems that she's a bit full of herself," said Brock.

"It's time to get serious. Gyarados, it's time to Mega–Evolve," said Misty as she Mega–Evolved her Gyarados.

"Greninja, let's take it to the next level," said Ash as he and Greninja mimicked their moves and were engulfed in a water veil, which exploded and a giant shuriken was formed on Greninja's back, finishing their transformation into Ash–Greninja. Everyone in the crowd, including Gary, was shocked by the transformation.

"Go, Ash–Greninja," cheered Leaf and Serena.

"You can have the first move," said Ash.

"Gladly. Gyarados, use **Rain Dance** ," said Misty. Gyarados roared as clouds started to appear and began raining. "Now use **Hydro Pump** … on Delphox!"

"Greninja, block it with **Night Slash** ," said Ash in a hurry. Gyarados fired at its **Hydro Pump** at Serena's Delphox, much to everyone's shock, but Greninja stepped in front of her and managed to stop the attack with **Night Slash**. Greninja then looked at Delphox in concern.

"Are you okay," asked the water/dark–type.

"Yeah, thanks for the safe," said Delphox and kissed Greninja on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Anytime," said Greninja.

"Greninja, we have a battle to finish," called Ash, snapping Greninja out of his thoughts.

"Right, sorry," said Greninja, sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, and Ash turned to Misty.

"That was a dirty trick! Why would you attack Delphox," asked Ash angrily as Greninja took a battle stance.

"I'd do anything to win," answered Misty without regret.

"We won't let you harm those we care about! Greninja, use **Aerial Ace** ," said Ash.

"Gyarados, counter with **Hydro Pump** ," said Misty. Greninja's feet glowed white and charged with **Aerial Ace** , but Gyarados managed to stop him with **Hydro Pump.** "Now use **Hurricane!** "

"Greninja, don't panic. In rain, **Hurricane** is sure to hit, so there's no way for you dodge it. I want you to listen to my voice," instructed Ash and Greninja nodded. Gyarados summoned a huge typhoon, and struck Greninja with **Hurricane,** but because of their bond, Ash also felt Greninja's pain. "Greninja, we need to stop that spinning so use **Ice Beam** to freeze it."

Ash–Greninja opened his eyes and fired his **Ice Beam** , which froze the **Hurricane** , but ended up trapped inside the block of ice.

"That's our moment to attack. Gyarados, use **Hydro Pump** ," ordered Misty.

"Greninja, use full power **Night Slash** ," said Ash and much to everyone's shock, Greninja broke free from the ice with **Night Slash** and was now dozens of feet in the air. "Use **Aerial Ace!** "

Greninja shot down like a bullet and began to rapidly punch and kick Gyarados, who landed on its back after Greninja kicked it under the jaw.

"Let's finish this, Greninja. Use **Double Team** ," said Ash and Greninja created multiple copies of himself. "And now **Water Shuriken!** "

Greninja grabbed the shuriken on his back and the copies were absorbed into it, making it bigger.

"We won't go down that easily! Gyarados, use **Hydro Pump** ," ordered Misty.

"Spin the shuriken to block it," said Ash. Gyrados fired its **Hydro Pump,** which was blocked by **Water Shuriken** , and much to Misty's surprise, the shuriken began getting bigger, like it was absorbing **Hydro Pump**.

"Gyarodos, stop the attack," said Misty in panic. Gyarados stopped its attack, but that time, Greninja was holding the much bigger spinning **Water Shuriken** above his head.

"Greninja, let them have it," said Ash as he and Greninja mimicked their moves and Greninja threw the massive **Water Shuriken** , which struck Gyarados hard. The impact was so strong that it formed a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Gyarados reverted back to normal, knocked out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash from Vaniville Town," announced Brock and it stopped raining.

"Way to go, Greninja! You were amazing," said Ash as he ran up to Greninja, who turned back to normal, and gave him a hug. "You proved them that you're the strongest water–type."

"Yeah, and I've got to admit, I really wanted to battle Misty's water–types," said Greninja, which made Ash chuckle.

"They did it! They really did it," cheered Leaf.

"I've never seen such a **Water Shuriken** ," said Brock.

The happy moment didn't last long as Misty returned her Gyarados and glared at the group.

"Silence! I refuse for things to end like this," said Misty angrily. "You're gonna pay for humiliating me!"

Then, much to everyone's surprise, she brought out a small knife and threw it at Serena.

"Serena, look out," shouted Ash as he jumped in front of Serena and his body glowed blue and formed an **Aura Sphere** in his hands, and threw the **Aura Sphere** at the incoming knife, destroying it when the attack struck it.

Needless to say, Greninja and Pikachu were angry, and the 'Ninja Pokémon' fired his **Ice Beam** and froze Misty's legs while Pikachu fired his **Thunderbolt** , shocking her in place.

Ash panted as he grabbed his knees and looked at Serena in concern.

"Serena, are you okay," asked Ash.

"Yeah, thanks to you," said Serena and hugged Ash tightly.

"Ash, what was that just now," asked Leaf.

"I don't know. I guess it is part of my aura. I'll have to talk to Lucario about it," said Ash.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here," asked Officer Jenny as she approached the group.

"Well, you see, Misty challenged me to a battle, which I won. But then, she brought out a knife and threw at my girlfriend," explained Ash.

"And what was that blue glow I saw," asked Misty.

"My best guess was from my aura," answered Ash. "And Greninja and Pikachu fired their attacks to stop Misty from hurting anybody else."

"I see. Very well, I'll take it from here," said Officer Jenny as she approached Misty, who began to come into conscious and managed to sit up, only to see Officer Jenny looking down at her. "Misty Waterflower, you're under arrest for attempted murder! You have the right to remain silent!"

"What? No, I did nothing wrong," shouted Misty as she struggled against Officer Jenny's grip, but was no use, and was handcuffed.

"Let's get going," said Jenny as she led Misty towards the police car.

"Glad that's over," Leaf sighed in relief.

"That was impressive," said a familiar voice and everyone turned and saw Lt. Surge walking towards them. "I'm impressed by your Greninja's strength. I don't say this often, but I underestimated you."

"Thanks, I guess," said Ash.

"I'll allow you and Leaf challenge me again when you heal up your Greninja," said Lt. Surge.

"Thank you so much, Surge," said Ash.

"Yeah, but get ready, 'cause we won't back down," said Leaf.

"That's what I like to hear," laughed Lt. Surge before starting to walk away. "I'll be waiting for you at the Gym."

Later that day, at the gym, Ash and Leaf stood at one side of the battlefield and Lt. Surge on the other. Serena, Brock, Greninja and Delphox were sitting on the bench.

"Are you two, ready," asked Lt. Surge.

"You bet we are. Pikachu, I choose you," said Ash and Pikachu jumped on the battlefield, ready for battle.

"Ivysaur, I choose you," said Leaf as she brought out her starter Pokémon.

"So you're using the same Pokémon as before," said Surge with a chuckle before bringing out Raichu and Galvantula.

"You can do it, guys," cheered Serena.

"Show them how it's done," shouted Greninja.

"I really wanted to see you battle," said Delphox quietly.

"Don't worry, Del. Ash promised that he'll let me battle in at least on gym," said Greninja comfortingly, and Delphox smiled at the nickname.

"Let's get started," said Surge and looked at Ash and Leaf. "You two ay have the first move."

"You got it," said Ash. "Pikachu, start up with **Quick Attack** on Raichu!"

"Ivysaur, use **Take Down** on Galvantula," said Leaf.

Pikachu and Ivysaur charged at their respective targets when Surge suddenly smirked.

"Gottcha. Galvantula, use **Electroweb** to trap them! Raichu, you use **Mega Punch** ," said Lt. Surge.

When they got close enough, Galvantula fired an **Electroweb** and trapped both Pikachu and Ivysaur, leaving them open for Raichu to hit them with **Mega Punch.**

"Pikachu," exclaimed Ash in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Pikachu as he stood up.

"We can win this, Ivysaur," said Leaf. "Use **Poison Powder** on Raichu, and then use **Leech Seed** on Galvantula!"

"Watch out for those attacks," shouted Surge.

"Pikachu, don't let them escape," said Ash. "Use **Thunderbolt** while spinning!"

Pikachu started to spin around and launched his electric attack at Raichu and Galvantula, causing them to become distracted as they got hit by **Poison Powder** and **Leech Seed**.

"Now we've got them," said Ash and Leaf nodded. "Pikachu, use **Focus Punch** on Raichu!"

"Ivysaur, use **Take Down** on Galvantula," said Leaf.

"Galvantula, stop them with **String Shot** ," said Lt. Surge.

Pikachu and Ivysaur once again charged at their targets, but got wrapped into Galvantula's **String Shot**.

"Raichu, jump and use **Double Team** followed by **Focus Blast** ," said Lt. Surge.

Raichu jumped and made copies of itself, and all clones launched a **Focus Blast** , which struck Pikachu and Ivysaur, sending them flying backwards, dealing major damage.

"Hang in there, Pikachu," said Ash as Pikachu was barely trying to stand up.

"Come on, Ivysaur. We can win this," said Leaf as Ivysaur slowly stood up and a green aura was formed around him. "What's happening?"

"That's Overgrow. It activates when Ivysaur has taken a lot of damage and all of his grass–type attacks will be super charged," explained Ash.

"That's amazing," said Leaf, not noticing the bulb on Ivysaur's back starting to glow.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid you two won't be leaving with a badge," said Surge. "Raichu, finish them with **Hyper Beam!"**

"Pikachu, you've got to get out of there," said Ash, worried about the electric–type.

"Ivysaur, you've got to get up," said Leaf.

"It's over," said Surge quietly and Raichu fired its **Hyper Beam**.

Ash and Leaf looked in panic, but Ivysaur miraculously stood up and fired a bright beam from his bulb and managed to counter the **Hyper Beam** , much to everyone's shock.

"What was that," asked Leaf.

"That was **Solar Beam**! One of the most powerful grass–type attacks," said Ash.

"I knew that **Solar Beam** was strong, but not this much," said Leaf.

"Don't forget Ivysaur's ability. With Overgrow activated, **Solar Beam** was more powerful than usual," explained Ash. "And since Raichu used **Hyper Beam** , it leaves it wide open for an attack, but we need to take care of Galvantula somehow."

"I have an idea," said Leaf with a smile. "Ivysaur, use **Sleep Powder** on Galvantula and then use **Venoshock** on Raichu!"

Ivysaur sprayed out his **Sleep Powder** over Galvantula, who didn't have time to dodge it because it was still suffering the effect from **Leech Seed.** The grass/poison–type then fired his **Venoshock** at Raichu, who got hit by the poison–type move, but because it was hit by **Poison Powder** , it got hit with doubled power.

"Great job, Leaf," said Ash and turned to Pikachu, who managed to get up. "Pikachu, hit Galvantula with your strongest **Iron Tail!"**

Pikachu charged in and hit Galvantula hard with **Iron Tail** , lowering its defense.

"Leaf, let's end this," said Ash and then noticed Pikachu's body sparkling with electricity. _"Is that what I think it is?"_ Ash then saw Pikachu slowly nodding at him and smirked. _"Well, I couldn't have asked for a better time for Pikachu to learn this move."_

"I'm with you, bro," said Leaf. "Ivysaur, use **Take Down** on Galvantula!"

"Pikachu, time to use your newest move. Use full power **Volt Tackle** on Raichu," said Ash.

"What'd you say," asked Lt. Surge in panic.

Ivysaur charged at Galvantula, and struck Galvantula with **Take Down** , sending it crashing into the wall behid Surge, and fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

Pikachu also charged at Raichu with his body covered in yellow electricity, ad struck Raichu, who was still recovering from **Venoshock** , with **Volt Tackle** , also sending it crashing into the wall behind Surge, and fell to the ground, next to Galvantula, with swirly eyes, as Pikachu suffered a little recoil damage.

"I lost," muttered Lt. Surge in disbelieve.

"We did it," exclaimed Ash and Leaf as they hugged each other.

"We won, bro," said Leaf, excitedly.

"Yeah, we make an one awesome team," said Ash.

"They won," cheered Serena, not at all bothered by the hug Ash and Leaf shared, as she knew they had a brotherly–sisterly relationship.

"I still can't believe that Pikachu and Ivysaur learnt **Volt Tackle** and **Solar Beam** ," said Brock. "These are some the most powerful attacks in existence!"

"I've got admit that Pikachu sure showed a lot of determination," said Greninja.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side," chuckled Delphox.

Back on the field, Ash and Leaf were still celebrating with their Pokémon, but calmed down when Lt. Surge approached them.

"Well, you two sure proved to be strong," said Surge with a slight chuckle. "Now, as winners of our battle, it's y duty as a Gym Leader to give you these, two Thunder Badges."

"Thanks so much, Surge," said Ash as he and Leaf took the two badges.

"We've got the Thunder Badge," said both Ash and Leaf, and Pikachu and Ivysaur cheered.

"Ash," called a voice and everyone turned around and saw Serena and Brock running up to them, with Serena giving Ash a hug, which he happily returned. "You guys did it!"

"Yup, we sure did," said Ash.

"Ash, I've got to know, how'd you know that Pikachu was gonna learn **Volt Tackle** ," asked Brock.

"Well, that actually happened the night after Leaf and I battled Misty at the Cerulean Gym. We decided to do a little training and that was the first time Pikachu actually tried to use it for the first time and we've been training every night since then to master it," said Ash.

"So that was the move you've been trying to master," said Leaf. "I knew thre was something familiar."

"Wait, how did you know we were practicing **Volt Tackle** ," asked Ash.

"Well, one I followed you two one night to see what you've been up to. Are you mad at me that I followed you without telling you," asked Leaf.

"Of course I'm not mad, but you could've let us know that you were watching. We really needed some encouragement, you know," said Ash.

"I guess midnight training is the reason for you to wake up late," teased Brock, which caused Ash to chuckle.

"Don't worry. Now that I'm here, I'll make sure he wakes up early and not to sneak up in the middle of the night to train," said Serena.

"And how are gonna do that," asked Brock.

"I'll make sure he's busy with other things," said Serena with an innocent smile, which made Ash worry a little.

"If she's talking about what I think she's talking about, then I do NOT want to be there to see it," Greninja whispered to Pikachu and Ivysaur, but Delphox heard him as well.

"Hey, you didn't mind when I slept late while we were in Kalos when Greninja were training," said Ash and covered his mouth with his hand after what he just said, and Greninja paled a little.

"Wait, you've been sneaking out when we were little so you and Greninja could train," asked Serena as she and Delphox looked at the boys with a mocking glare.

"Well, you see. Greninja wanted to train," said Ash, much to Greninja's surprise.

"What!? Don't put it on me! You also wanted to train," said Greninja.

"Busted," laughed Leaf.

"Why do I not believe you," asked Serena as she and Delphox started to slowly advance on Ash and Greninja, making the boys nervous.

"Oh, look at that. I've got take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. Talk to Greninja," said Ash quickly as he picked Pikachu up and ran as fast as possible for the exit.

"Hey, wait up. Don't leave me alone with these two," said Greninja as he quickly followed Ash.

"Delphox, I think our boyfriends are running away from us," said Serena and looked at her fire/psychic–type with a smirk. "They're not running away from us tonight."

Delphox nodded and they ran after their respective boyfriends, leaving a stunned Brock and a laughing Leaf.

"I think Ash is in trouble," said Brock.

"I just knew that he'd mess something up," said Leaf as she continued laughing.

"Should we see if he's okay," asked Brock.

"Yeah, I wanna see how Ash and Greninja will get themselves out of this situation," said Leaf when she stopped laughing and turned to Surge. "Thank you fr the battle, sir." With that, she ran towards the exit, followed Brock.

"Boy, Ash and his Greninja can take on a Gym Leader with anger issues and her Mega–Gyarados, but are scared by their girlfriends," muttered Surge as he started to laugh.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, and Ash, with Pikachu in his arms, and Greninja managed to get to the Pokémon Center, and went up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can you please take care of my Pikachu," panted Ash from the running.

"Of course I can," said Nurse Joy.

"And could I book a room for me and Greninja," asked Ash. "And if you see a girl with a long honey blonde hair and a Delphox, tell her you haven't seen us."

"Okay, but why–," said Nurse Joy, but stopped when Ash and Greninja started to back away.

"Great, thanks," said Ash, and he and Greninja went upstairs to their room to hide from Serena and Delphox, but unfortunately they had something missing – their room key.

Back downstairs, Serena and Delphox entered the Pokémon Center and looked around the lobby, but they couldn't find Ash and Greninja.

"Well, if they're not here, at least we can ask Nurse Joy if we can book a room," said Serena and Delphox nodded.

They went up to Nurse Joy and asked her if they could book a room to which Nurse Joy nodded and gave them the key for their room. However, this key was for room Ash and Greninja were in. When they got to their room, they heard two familiar voices.

"Those two sure are scary," said Greninja.

"Tell me about it. We save them from Misty and her Mega–Gyarados and this is the thanks we get? Man, that was embarrassing," groaned Ash. "How can we go toe–to–toe with Diantha's Mega–Gardevoir, defeat a Dragonite and four water–type Pokémon of a Gym Leader with anger issues, but can't stand up for ourselves in front of our girlfriends?"

"I have no idea," said Greninja.

"Let's hope they won't kill us, literally," said Ash.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't mention that you and Leaf shared a tent one night when we were in Viridian Forest," said Greninja.

"Oh, if Serena learns that Leaf and I shared a tent when we were in Viridia Forest, she's gonna kill me for sure, literaly. But we shared a tent because Leaf had forgotton hers," said Ash.

Unknown to them, Serena and Delphox were standing on the other side of the door and heard everything they said, and felt for embarrassing their respective boyfriends.

"Did we really scared them that much," asked Serena and Delphox slowly nodded. "I guess we need to apologize." Delphox nodded again and Serena opened the door, much to Ash and Greninja's shock.

"Serena," said Ash, shocked.

"Hey, Ash," said Serena softly, much to the boys' confusion.

"Um, hi," said Ash, slowly approaching Serena. "How much did you heard?"

"Everything," said Serena and Ash began to pale. "Did Delphox and I scared you that much that you think I was going to literally kill you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Ash and Serena hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," said Serena as she cried on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it. It's just, when you said you and Greninja were sneaking out, I got worried that you might've gotten hurt. Can you forgive me?"

"Serena, there's nothing to forgive. You got worried and I understand, but please don't scare us like that again," said Ash and Greninja nodded. "Seriously, we told Nurse Joy not to tell you guys where Greninja and I were."

"I'm really sorry, Ash," said Serena and then she pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears. "And for the record, I'm not mad that you and Leaf shared a tent."

"You heard that as well," asked Ash shocked.

"It was nice knowing you," said Greninja.

"Yeah, I heard it, and I understand that you had to share because she forgot hers. I'm not mad and I'm not going to kill you," said Serena with a smile.

" _Oh, thank Arceus_ ," thought Ash and smiled at Serena, and hugged her. "I love you, Serena."

"I love you, too, Ash," said Serena as she returned the hug, but was surprised when he kissed her on the lips, but she immediately kissed him back.

"Greninja, I want to apologize, too," said Delphox as she approached her boyfriend.

"That's okay, but don't scare us like that again. Got it, Del," asked Greninja and Delphox smiled at the nickname, and gave Greninja a hug, which he happily returned, but surprised her when he suddenly kissed her on the lips.

To be continued…

 **Hey, guys. Sorry about the long wait. I was away from home for nearly a month during the summer and when I came back, I had to study for some exams. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want you guys to know that the group will consist of Ash, Serena, Leaf, Brock and their Pokémon. Sorry for those, who like Misty, but the next time she'll appear will be either at the beginning of the Indigo League or at the beginning of the Battle Frontier. And I just want to say that the Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto arcs will be rated K+, the Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova arcs will be rated T, and the Kalos and Alola arcs will most likely be rated M. Next time, Ash and the other will go on S.S Anne, and Ash and Gary will have another battle. The next chapter will be posted in either November or December. And before I forget, Serena has her XY &Z clothes, but still has her long hair. Anyway, that's all for now. Until next time, have a nice day. See ya.**

 **R &R **


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10: S.S. Anne

The next day, Ash woke up quite early and saw Serena resting her head on his chest. He smiled and gently kissed her on the forehead before slowly getting out of the bed as to not wake his girlfriend up, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After about 10 minutes, he was finished, got dressed and exited the bathroom, and saw Greninja and Delphox opening their eyes.

"Morning, guys," whispered Ash to the two Pokémon.

"Morning," greeted Delphox.

"When did you wake up," asked Greninja.

"A few minutes ago. I'm gonna go downstairs to get Pikachu and then we can train a little before breakfast," said Ash as he went up to the door.

"I'm coming too," said Greninja as he followed Ash and then looked at Delphox. "You stay here and tell Serena where we are when she wakes up."

"You got it," nodded Delphox and Greninja followed his trainer out of the room.

Two hours later, Serena and the others woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast, but noticed that Ash wasn't with them and then they heard an explosion outside. They went out through the door and saw Ash and his Pokémon training with Salamence and Hydreigon facing each other.

"I think you just woke everybody up in the city," said Ash, looking at the two dragons.

"What can I say? We're just too strong," said Hydreigon.

"And you say Lucario and I get fired up while training," muttered Greninja and Lucario nodded.

"But everybody cools down when they're facing Glaceon," said Gliscor as he gestured to the sleeping ice–type as the others paled when they remembered how they felt when they were training with Glaceon.

"She is the literal meaning of beautiful and dangerous," said Salamence.

"Okay, guys, I think that's enough training for today," said Ash.

"You _think_ ," said a voice and Ash and his Pokémon turned around and saw Serena, Delphox, Leaf and Brock standing at the entrance.

"With those dragons of yours I really don't think anybody in the city is still asleep," said Brock and Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, Hydreigon and Salamence kind of got carried away," said Ash.

"Lesson number one, never have two Pseudo–Legendary dragons battle one another," said Leaf and Serena and Brock nodded.

"Anyway, who wants breakfast," asked Brock and everyone raised their hands while the dragons roared loudly, which appeared to be a mistake as Glaceon woke up and looked sweetly at them.

"So, which one of you woke me up," asked Glaceon.

"THEY DID IT," said the dragons, gesturing at Greninja and Lucario.

Glaceon looked at them and then back at the two dragons and unleashed a **Blizzard** , freezing them solid and walked up to Ash, and rubbed her head against his leg.

"That's one way to show them not to get on your bad side," chuckled Ash as he petted the ice–type.

"Excuse me, but can somebody get us out of this ice," asked Salamence, and Houndoom and Charmander fired their **Flamethrowers** to melt the ice. "Thank you."

"Okay, that's enough guys," said Ash as he returned his Pokémon, except for Greninja and Pikachu.

After breakfast, the gang decided to look around the city when they saw a luxury liner in the distance. They took a closer look at the ship and Brock recognized it as the S.S. Anne and said that only those who have tickets or are relatives or apprentices of an Elite Four member or a regional Champion can get on board. Luckily, Ash and Serena were Diantha's apprentices, so they could get on board, but refused if Leaf and Brock couldn't. Luckily for them, two people approached them and offered them two tickets for the ship, which Leaf and Brock happily accepted. But, what they didn't know was that those people were actually Jessie and James in disguise.

When they got on the ship, the gang went to the deck and they were amazed at how many people and Pokémon were there.

"This ship is bigger than it looks," said Leaf in awe and the others nodded.

"Let's bring our Pokémon out," said Serena as she and Ash brought their PokéBalls out, but Brock stopped them.

"Hold up, you two. Are you sure you want to bring _all_ of your Pokémon out," asked Brock and looked at Ash. "Look, Salamence and Hydreigon could manage, but are you sure bringing Steelix out is a good idea? He's one of the heaviest Pokémon in the world."

"I hate to say it, but Brock's right," said Leaf.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," said Ash as he put Steelix's PokéBall in his pocket and threw his other PokéBalls in the air, bringing out all his Pokémon.

All Pokémon quietly let out their respective cries, except for Hydreigon and Salamence, who roared loudly scaring the other people and Pokémon.

"Show–offs," muttered Greninja as the others nodded.

"Now it's my turn," said Serena as she brought out her Pokémon, who let out their cries more softly than Ash's, especially Dragonite. But what caught Ash's attention was that there were two new additions to her team, a Ninetales and a Clefable.

"I see you have two new Pokémon," said Ash, looking at Ninetales and Clefable.

"Yeah, I encountered them a week after you left," said Serena.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," said Ash as he greeted the two Pokémon.

"It's nice to meet you, too," said both Ninetales and Clefable.

"Your Pokémon seem it be pretty close," said Leaf as she brought out Ivysaur, Beedrill and Nidorina while looking at the Pokémon.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, Hydreigon and Altaria, Nidoking and Nidoqueen, and Salamence and Dragonite are actually couples," said Ash. "As well as Greninja and Delphox. And Glaceon and Sylveon are sisters."

"So beautiful," said Brock as he wiped his tears of joy, which were soon replaced by tears of sadness. "Why do I have to be the only one who has to suffer?"

"Is he always like this," asked Serena.

"You have no idea," said Ash sheepishly.

Brock wasn't the only, who was suffering from the lack of romance. Right after seeing her, Charmander has been blushing while looking at Ninetales, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Now that's love at first sight," said Gliscor and the others nodded.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," asked a familiar, yet annoying voice.

Ash and the others turned around and saw none other than Gary standing behind them with his Pokémon, which were a Wartortle, a Growlithe, an Eevee and a Raticate.

"Gary, what are you doing here," asked Leaf, surprised.

"I thought I could check out the place. Did you forget that my dad was the Kanto Champion," asked Gary. "Wait, how did _you_ get on the ship?"

"Serena and I are Diantha's apprentices and Leaf and Brock got themselves tickets," said Ash, which surprised Gary a little.

"You and Serena," repeated Gary and then looked at the said girl, and smirked. "You know, Ashy–boy, since both of us are here, let's have a battle. I want a rematch!"

"A rematch, but that would mean they already battled once," said Serena.

"Yup. They battled the day Gary, Ritchie and I got our starters. Back then, Ash's Gliscor defeated Gary's Squirtle," explained Leaf.

"It must've been hard. Gliscor is part ground–type and Squirtle is a water–type," said Brock.

"Not as hard as you think. But it has been a few weeks since then, and it appears that Squirtle has evolved into Wartortle," said Leaf.

"If you want a battle, you got one," said Ash with determination.

"Excellent! How does a 4–on–4 sound," asked Gary.

"4–on–4, huh? Sounds fine by me," said Ash, which caught Gary by surprise.

"Really? I don't want to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend," said Gary, teasingly.

"Hey, don't talk to Ash like that! He's more than capable of beating you," said Serena.

"Serena, it's okay," said Ash, softly and kissed her on the cheek. "Besides, Gary is always bragging, but actions speak louder than words." He then turned to Gary with a smirk. "Ready when you are, Gary."

"I'm ready for everything," said Gary, confidently.

"I can be the referee," suggested Brock and both Ash and Gary nodded.

"Get ready to lose, Ashy–boy," teased Gary.

"Trust me, you're gonna be the one that's gonna lose," said Ash.

"This will be a 4–on–4 Pokémon battle between Ash from Vaniville Town and Gary from Pallet Town will now begin. Each trainer will use 4 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all 4 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained Brock. "Please choose your first Pokémon."

"Eevee, let's go," said Gary as his Eevee got ready to battle.

"In that case, Glaceon, I choose you," said Ash and Glaceon slowly, but with a smirk walked in front of Ash and got ready to battle.

"Let the battle begin," said Brock.

"Eevee, start up with **Swift** ," said Gary.

"Glaceon, counter it with **Frost Breath** ," said Ash.

Eevee and Glaceon fired their respective moves, which collided and appeared to be even in power.

"That Eevee sure is strong," said Leaf.

"Yeah, but I think I know how **Swift** is stronger," said Ash and looked at Gary. "Your Eevee's got Adaptibily, correct? And that boosts all of Eevee's normal–type attacks."

"You got that right," smirked Gary. "Eevee, use **Quick Attack**!"

"Glaceon, stop it with **Attract** ," said Ash.

Eevee charged in with **Quick Attack** , but Glaceon interrupted it by using **Attract** , causing Eevee to fall in love with her, much to Gary's shock.

"Say what," asked Gary, shocked.

"Glaceon, use **Water Pulse** and then finish it up with **Frost Breath** ," said Ash.

Glaceon fired her **Water Pulse** , which struck the normal–type and then landed a picture–perfect **Frost Breath** to finish it off.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Glaceon wins," said Brock.

"Eevee, return. Growlithe, you're up," said Gary and his Growlithe got ready for battle and sent a wink at Serena's Ninetales, making her nervous and Charmander angry, which didn't go unnoticed by Serena.

"So he's using a fire–type," muttered Ash. "Glaceon, take a rest. Now, who to use?"

He then felt someone pulling him by the leg and saw Charmander with a determined face.

"What is it, Charmander," asked Ash.

"I want to battle him. I want to prove that I'm stronger than him," said Charmander with determination.

"Alright, you've got it. Charmander, I choose you," said Ash and Charmander got ready.

"So this will be a battle between fire–types," said Serena.

"Yeah, but why would Charmander want to battle," asked Leaf.

"I think I have an idea. I saw that Ninetales got a little nervous when Growlithe winked at her and that made him angry," said Serena.

"So Charmander wants to beat Growlithe so he could protect Ninetales," asked Leaf.

"Not only that, but I think that Charmander has fallen in love with Ninetales and wants to win her heart," said Serena.

"This sure is going to be interesting," said Gary. "Growlithe, start up with **Bite**."

"Charmander, counter it with **Dragon Rage** and then use **Shadow Claw** ," said Ash.

Growlithe charged in with **Bite** , but got hit by Charmander's **Dragon Rage** and was directly hit by **Shadow Claw**.

"Growlithe, use **Flame Wheel** ," said Gary.

"Charmander, use **Ancient Power** ," said Ash.

Growlithe covered himself in a flaming wheel and charged at Charmander, but the 'Lizard Pokémon' countered it with an out–of–nowhere **Ancient Power.**

"Stay strong, Glowlithe," said Gary.

"Time to take a risk. Charmander, use **Flamethrower** ," said Ash.

Charmander unleashed his **Flamethrower** , which struck Growlithe and thankfully it did damage the 'Puppy Pokémon'.

"Growlithe, I know you can do it. Use **Flame Burst** ," said Gary.

"Charmander, counter it with **Flamethrower** and then use **Shadow Claw** ," said Ash.

Growlithe fired his **Flame Burst** , which was countered and overpowered by Charmander's **Flamethrower** and then got hit by **Shadow Claw.**

"We won't lose that easy. Use **Take Down** ," said Gary.

"Charmander, use **Dragon Rage** ," said Ash. Growlithe charged in with **Take Down** , but Charmander countered it with **Dragon Rage.** "Time to finish this. Charmander, use full power **Flamethrower**!"

Charmander unleashed his **Flamethrower** and struck Growlithe, who was still recovering from **Dragon Rage** , with the powerful fire–type move, knocking it out.

"Growlithe is unable to battle! Charmander wins," announced Brock.

"Way to go, Charmander," said Ash happily.

"I won! I won," cheered Charmander and Ninetales couldn't help, but smile.

"Growlithe, return," said Gary and he was becoming a little frustrated, and faced Ash. "You beat two of my Pokémon, but there are still two more to go. Raticate, let's go!"

"So you're using Raticate," smirked Ash and looked at his Pokémon. "In that case, Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu nodded and jumped off Ash's shoulder, and got ready to battle Raticate.

"Raticate, start up with **Hyper Fang** ," said Gary.

"Pikachu, counter it with **Iron Tail** ," said Ash.

Raticate and Pikachu charged at one another and their attacks collided, but Raticate tightly held onto Pikachu's tail.

"You've got nowhere to go," said Gary.

"We'll see about that," smirked Ash. "Pikachu, use **Electro Ball**!"

Much to Gary's shock, Pikachu formed an **Electro Ball** by the end of his tail and struck Raticate, getting himself free.

"I didn't see one coming," muttered Gary. "Raticate, use **Tackle!"**

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt** and then **Quick Attack** ," said Ash.

Raticate charged in with **Tackle** , but was stopped by Pikachu's **Thunderbolt** and then got hit by **Quick Attack.**

"Don't give up, Raticate. Use **Focus Energy** ," said Gary.

"That's not gonna happen," said Ash. "Pikachu, use **Focus Punch** and then finish it with **Volt Tackle**!"

Raticate boosted its chance to land critical hits with **Focus Energy** , but before it could move, Pikachu hit it with **Focus Punch** and **Volt Tackle** , which knocked it out.

"Raticate is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner," announced Brock, and Sylveon couldn't help but blush.

"Great job, Pikachu," said Ash with a smile.

"Raticate, return," said Gary as he returned Raticate to its PokéBall and looked at his final Pokémon, Wartortle. "Let's show them how strong you are."

"So it's Wartortle's turn," muttered Ash and looked at his Pokémon and made his choice. "Gary said he wanted a rematch, so that's what he'll get. Gliscor, I choose you!"

"He's using Gliscor against a water–type," asked Serena, surprised.

"It's crazy, but it does make sense. In Pallet Town, Gliscor beat Squirtle, and now when it's evolved, it'll be pretty heated rematch," said Leaf.

"Wartortle, start up with **Ice Beam** ," said Gary.

"Gliscor, counter it with **Stone Edge** ," said Ash.

Wartortle fired its **Ice Beam,** but Gliscor managed to counter it with **Stone Edge.**

"Okay then. Use **Aqua Tail** ," said Gary.

"Gliscor, use **Thunder Fang** on the tail," said Ash.

Wartortle charged in with **Aqua Tail** , but Gliscor moved out of the way and bit Wartortle's tail with **Thunder Fang** , dealing major damage.

"Hang in there. Wartortle, use **Skull Bash** ," said Gary.

"Gliscor, counter it with **Giga Impact** ," said Ash. Wartortle charged in with **Skull Bash** , but Gliscor easily overpowered it with **Giga Impact.** "Now use **X–Scissor**!"

Gliscor charged in with **X–Scissor** and struck Wartortle with the bug–type move.

"Wartortle, use **Hydro Pump** ," said Gary.

"Gliscor, dodge it and use **Aerial Ace** ," said Ash.

Wartortle fired its **Hydro Pump** , but Gliscor avoided it and charged in with **Aerial Ace** , but at the last second, Wartortle struck him with **Aqua Tail**.

"Wartortle, use **Ice Beam,"** said Gary.

" _Time to try our new move,"_ thought Ash. "Gliscor, use **Giga Impact** with a spinstraight into the **Ice Beam**!"

To say, Serena, Leaf and Brock were taken by surprise by Ash's command and Gliscor did just as he was told. He charged in with a spinning **Giga Impact** and collided with the **Ice Beam** , but instead of dealing any damage, **Giga Impact** got frozen with Gliscor still charging at Wartortle, much to everyone's shock.

"What in the world," asked Gary, shocked by this turn of events.

"Gliscor, use **Giga Ice Impact** ," said Ash and Gliscor went full speed, and slammed into Wartortle with **'Giga Ice Impact'** before flying to safe distance. "Now use **Stone Edge!** "

"Wartortle, you've got to try to counter it with **Hydro Pump** ," said Gary desperately. To his relief, Wartortle fired its **Hydro Pump** and countered **Stone Edge.**

"You fell right for our trap, Gary. Gliscor, use **Thunder Fang** and then use **X–Scissor** , followed by full power **Aerial Ace** ," said Ash.

Out of nowhere, Gliscor charged in and struck Wartortle with the electric–type move and then delivered an **X–Scissor,** followed by an **Aerial Ace** for the finishing blow.

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Gliscor is the winner! The victory of this match goes to Ash," announced and everyone who has been watching the battle applauded Ash and his Pokémon.

"Great job, Gliscor! I knew you could do it," cheered Ash.

Unfortunately, he stopped his cheering when Gliscor flew at him and landed right on top of him.

"Ash, are you okay," asked Leaf.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ash as he got Gliscor off of himself and stood up. "Gliscor just likes doing it from time–to–time."

Meanwhile, Gary was watching in complete shock. How could he lose to Ash like that? It just didn't make any sense! He returned Wartortle to its PokéBall and walked away without saying a word while Ash was swarmed by his friends and fans.

"Ash, you sure are full of surprises," said Brock. "I've never seen someone to counter an ice–type attack like that."

"Yeah, Gliscor and I needed to figure out a way to counter ice–type attacks in case the opponent knew any," explained Ash.

Brock was about to say something when suddenly lots of people neared them. The boys were asking for an autograph or to take a picture with Ash and his Pokémon while the girls were asking him out on a date, which irritated Serena.

Luckily, Leaf noticed this and stepped up to Ash.

"Sorry, ladies, but my brother is already taken so back off," said Leaf angrily and pulled Ash away from all the fans.

"Thanks, sis," said Ash, thankful that Leaf was there.

"No problem," said Leaf and she stopped dragging Ash. "Besides, your biggest fan wants to see you."

Ash was a little confused, but quickly got his answer when Serena wrapped her hands around him and hugged him tightly.

"You were amazing," said Serena softly.

"Thanks, Serena," said Ash as he returned the hug. "But the truth is my Pokémon deserve the credit."

"Don't be silly. Both you and your Pokémon did great," said Serena. "You're the greatest trainer and future Pokémon Master of all time!"

"And you're the greatest girlfriend and future coordinator and performer of all time," said Ash as he pulled away from the hug and kissed Serena on the lips.

Brock couldn't contain himself and cried by the affection Ash and Serena were showing.

"What's Ash's secret? Why can't I get a girlfriend? I don't want to be in so much emotional–," cried Brock before he got hit in the ribs by Greninja's **Aerial Ace**. "–and physical pain."

"Cool it off, Romeo," said Greninja as he dragged Brock away.

"Does this always happen," Sylveon whispered to Glaceon.

"You have no idea," said Glaceon. "Good thing Greninja is here to stop Brock from having an emotional break down or flirting with every girl we come up with, mainly with Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy."

"Did he try to flirt with Serena," asked Gardevoir.

"No. While we were on our way to Vermillion City, Ash warned him not to flirt with Serena or he'll answer to Salamence and Hydreigon," said Nidoking, gesturing to the two pseudo–legends.

Their conversation was interrupted as there was a sudden explosion that came from outside. The group went outside and saw a group of rampaging Gyarados attacking the familiar Team Rocket trio.

"What have those three done this time," asked Brock.

"I don't know, but we've got to do something about those Gyarados," said Ash, gesturing to the group of Gyarados.

"But how are we going to stop them," asked Leaf as she held onto the railing to prevent herself from falling.

"Don't you think it's a little too dangerous," asked Serena with a frightened tone.

"We can't just sit here doing nothing. Besides, we've dealt with much dangerous stuff than this," said Ash and looked at his Pseudo–Legends. "Guys, we need to take care of Team Rocket first, so let's blast them off."

"That's our specialty," grinned Salamence and Hydreigon nodded.

"Alright, Salamence, use **Flamethrower!** Hydreigon, use **Dragon Pulse** ," said Ash and the two dragons fired their respective attacks at the Team Rocket trio, sending them blast off.

The group of Gyarados noticed the two pseudo dragons and glared at them.

"I guess we caught their attention," said Leaf in fear as the Gyarados charged at them.

"STOOOP," yelled Ash and the Gyarados stopped just as they were about to crash with the ship. "What made you so angry?"

"That purple–haired guy bought me as a Magikarp and a few minutes later, he kicked me out," said the Gyarados in the middle.

"I should've known it was Team Rocket who started this mess," muttered Ash and looked at the Gyarados. "Look, I know you're angry, but that doesn't mean you should cause everyone on the ship to have a panic attack."

"We understand," said the Gyarados in the middle. "Wait, how can you understand me?"

"I'm and Aura Guardian in training," said Ash and the Gyarados looked in shock. "Yeah, hard to believe, right?"

"I've heard of Aura Guardians, but never thought I'd meet a future one," said the Gyarados in the middle.

"Well, everything is possible," said Ash.

"I see that you've got some powerhouses," said Gyarados as he looked at Ash's Pokémon, mainly the two dragons.

"We're the strongest of our species," said Lucario and the other Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Most of us have been with Ash for four years while others only a few days or weeks," said Greninja.

"Take me for example," said Krabby. "I've been with Ash for only 3 days and I already know some pretty strong moves."

Gyarados looked in shock. If it weren't for the two dragons, he wouldn't believe what Lucario, Greninja and Krabby just said. He always wanted to be part of a team and now he had this chance.

"That's good to know," said Gyarados and looked at Ash with determination. "And I was wondering if I could join you?"

Everyone, even the other Gyarados looked at him surprised.

"You want to join the team," asked Ash, taken back by what Gyarados just said.

"Yeah, I want to become stronger and from what your Pokémon just said, you seem to know what you're doing so I'd like to join your team. I want to be the strongest Gyarados possible," said Gyarados. "Besides, I want to see what it'll be like to travel with a future Aura Guardian."

"Well, if you want to join us, you're welcome," said Ash as he brought out an empty PokéBall and tossed it at Gyarados.

The PokéBall hit Gyarados and sucked the water/flying–type inside. The ball shook three times when a 'ding' sound was heard, signaling for the successful capture. Ash went up to the PokéBall and picked it up. He threw the PokéBall in the air, releasing his newest member.

"Welcome to the group, Gyarados," said Ash with a smile.

"Thanks, I promise I'll my best," said Gyarados.

"Now, let's scan you," said Ash as he brought out his PokéDex and scanned Gyarados.

 **Gyarados, the 'Atrocious Pokémon' and the evolved form of Magikarp. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. Type: water/flying. Gender: Male. Ability: Intimidate. Moves: Twister, Whirlpool, Dragon Rage, Ice Fang, Icy Wind, Leer. Held Item: None. Egg move(s): None.**

"That's an impressive moveset," said Ash. "With some training, I'm sure we could improve it. What do you say, Gyarados?"

"I like the sound of that," said Gyarados.

"Well, Ash, looks like you've got another Pokémon," said Leaf as she, Serena and Brock approached him.

"Yeah, but I'm a little confused," said Ash. "Professor Sycamore said I could carry up to 18 Pokémon and Gyarados is the 19th, so why the PokéBall didn't teleport to the lab?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention something," said Serena. "The professor removed our carry limit."

"He did," Ash asked his girlfriend in surprise and Serena nodded. "Well, I guess that's good. At least the professor won't be frightened by Gyarados. I'm pretty sure he's tired of his lab nearly getting wrecked by Salamence and Hydreigon."

"What do you mean? We didn't wreck the lab," defended Salamence.

"Yeah, if you don't count the hundreds of times the professor called for an earthquake happening," said Nidoking sarcastically.

"And some of them were at night," added Yanmega. "We could hardly sleep."

"Hey, we're dragons. We're supposed to show our strength," said Hydreigon.

"Maybe a little talk with Glaceon would change your minds," suggested Houndoom and the said ice–type smirked darkly, and both Salamence and Hydreigon paled.

"No thanks, we're good," said the two dragons quickly.

"They're afraid of Glaceon," asked Gyarados.

"Yeah, everyone's scared of her. She might be beautiful, but she can be pretty dangerous," said Ash.

"And there's only one rule for us. NEVER, by all means, NEVER touch Glaceon. Do it and you're in her black list," warned Greninja.

"She's the literal meaning to beautiful, but dangerous," said Gallade.

"I said the same thing this morning," said Salamence

"I'll keep that in mind," said Gyarados with a nod.

"Well, she can be a sweetheart at times," said Ash as he patted Glaceon and she smiled.

"If by 'sweetheart' you mean sending chills down our spines, then yes, she's a sweetheart," said Gliscor and the others nodded, but paled when Glaceon glared at them, even Gyarados.

"Now I see why you're scared of her," said Gyarados.

"Well, I think it's time to get back to the city," said Ash as he looked at Serena, Leaf and Brock. "What do you say?"

"I'd like that," said Leaf with a nod, followed by Serena and Brock.

"Okay, then, everyone, return," said Ash as he returned all his Pokémon, except for Pikachu, Greninja and Glaceon, followed by Leaf and Serena, who decided to leave Delphox outside of her Pokémon. "Let's go."

15 minutes later, the group got off the ship, after nearly getting lost a couple of times, and were now resting at the Pokémon Center.

"Man, what a day," said Ash as he sat on a bench and Serena sat on his left while Leaf sat on his right, leaving no space for Brock.

"Tell me about it," said Leaf.

"I say we stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll hit the road," suggested Serena.

"I like the sound of that," said Brock as he sat on a nearby chair and looked at Ash. "I still can't believe that you swept Gary's team and caught a Gyarados."

"Well, like I said, everything is possible," chuckled Ash.

Then, for some unknown reason, Sylveon came out of her PokéBall ad walked up to Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu," greeted Sylveon.

"Hi, you're Sylveon, right," asked Pikachu and the fairy–type nodded with a slight blush and Glaceon didn't know why, but she didn't like the way her sister was acting towards her teammate.

"That's me. I just wanted to say you were amazing in that battle earlier," complimented Sylveon.

"Thanks. With some intense training, one day the others and I will be at the top of the world," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, Ash sure knows what he's doing when it comes to training," said Sylveon.

"That's absolutely true, but he's more than our trainer. He's our friend as well and we're a one big family," said Greninja and Pikachu nodded and Glaceon smiled.

"I'm sure that one day you'll be at the top of the Pokémon League," said Delphox.

"And you'll be the top Coordinators once you start competing in Pokémon Contests," said Pikachu and both Delphox and Sylveon nodded.

After their little chat, the group went to their respective rooms for an afternoon nap, with Ash and Serena still sharing a room, who deeply blushed after Brock told them not to do things they're still not supposed to do, which caused him to receive a **Thunderbolt** and a **Flamethrower** from Pikachu and Delphox, respectively.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everybody. I'm sorry for the long delay. I had an unexpected trip to Romania by the end of December and stayed there for 3 weeks. I was going to upload this chapter by the beginning of the month, but I didn't have my laptop with me. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be focused on Butterfree. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11: Butterfree Mating Season

The gang was on the route to Celadon City and they had brought out all of their Pokémon for some lunch. Ash was currently in a battle with another trainer they had met. Charmander had miraculously defeated the trainer's Rhyhorn and everyone knew he wanted to battle so he could impress Serena's Ninetales. Now, they were battling with their second Pokémon, Butterfree and Raticate, respectively. Ash figured it would be a good time to use Butterfree since he hadn't used the 'Butterfly Pokémon' since the Pewter City Gym and so far, Butterfree proved to be a tough battler.

"Butterfree, use **Psybeam** ," Ash commanded Butterfree.

Butterfree fired his **Psybeam** at his opponent who was a Raticate. The normal–type was struck by **Psybeam** , sending it off its feet and onto the ground.

"Raticate, use **Hyper Fang** ," said the opposing trainer, who was an older man dressed in a formal outfit.

"Dodge it, Butterfree," said Ash.

Butterfree flew above Raticate, and the 'Mouse Pokémon' soared underneath him. Once Raticate landed on the ground, it leaped for another **Hyper Fang** , but Butterfree avoided it again. Raticate tried a few more times and Ash decided to take action.

"Butterfree, use **Electroweb** ," said Ash.

Butterfree nodded and prepared to attack. This time, when Raticate landed on the ground once again, Butterfree fired his **Electroweb** , trapping the normal–type inside a web, lowering its speed.

"And now use your best **Silver Wind** ," said Ash.

Butterfree flapped his wings and struck Raticate with **Silver Wind** , knocking it out.

"Raticate is unable to battle! Butterfree is the winner," announced Brock, who was the judge of the battle.

"You were amazing, Butterfree," said Ash happily while the others cheered for his victory.

"Thank you, Ash. I just do my best," said Butterfree in happiness.

"You were amazing out there," congratulated Charmander.

"At least he's not trying to impress someone," Yanmega whispered to Glaceon.

"Yup. By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you'd cuddling with Masquerain or something," said Glaceon.

"Did you think I would miss a good battle? And besides, from the two times Masquerain and I have been separated, we don't spend as much time as we did years ago," said Yanmega and Glaceon nodded, but couldn't help to notice the look Yanmega was giving Butterfree. She kind of had the feeling what was happening and sighed.

"You were amazing, Ash," said Serena as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Thanks, but you know most of the credit goes to Butterfree," replied Ash.

Butterfree blushed at the praised he was receiving, but he was still pleased.

The other trainer returned his Raticate to its PokéBall and walked towards Ash. "Young man, I must say I'm impressed by your Butterfree's strength."

"Thank you," said Ash politely. "Butterfree is the first Pokémon I caught. I've raised him ever since he was a Caterpie so we've been through a lot."

"I can see that," said the trainer. "Have you thought of Butterfree's future?"

"What do you mean," asked Ash.

"Please explain," said Butterfree, but only Ash and the Pokémon understood him.

"The Butterfree mating season is around this time of year," the trainer explained. "Trainers from all over Kanto gather around a cliff near here and let their Butterfree find their true love."

"Their true love," questioned Ash.

"That's right," the trainer confirmed. "Your Butterfree is certainly destined for great things, whether be battling or starting a family of its own. Considering how close you are with Butterfree, I know you'll find out what its real calling in life is. Have a good day."

As the group bid farewell to the trainer, Ash and Butterfree looked at each other.

"What do you say, Butterfree? Want to find your true love," asked Ash.

"Let's give it a try. If it doesn't work, there's always a next time," said Butterfree.

"Then let's get to that cliff," said Ash and the rest of the group nodded, but Yanmega was a little worried that her fellow teammate might leave.

Later, as the team was back on the road, they saw a flock of Butterfree flying above them.

"Looks like a lot of Butterfree have come for the mating season," said Greninja and Ash nodded and turned to Butterfree, who was out of his PokéBall.

"Are you ready to try this," Ash asked his bug/flying–type.

"Yeah, I guess I am," said Butterfree.

"This'll be exciting," said Serena.

Behind the group were Yanmega and Glaceon, who insisted on staying out of their PokéBalls. Glaceon couldn't help but notice the sympathic looks Yanmega was giving Butterfree.

"So, what's gotten into you? You've been sad ever since we heard about this mating season," said Glaceon.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Yanmega rather quickly.

"Come on, you can tell me. Before Pidgeotto, we were the only females on the team. We've known each other for years so I know when you're upset," said Glaceon.

"Okay, you got me," sighed Yanmega. "The truth is, I'm worried about Butterfree. He's part of the team and he's a bug/flying–type like me and I started seeing him as a little brother, and I don't want to see him heartbroken if he doesn't find a mate."

"I think I get it," said Gleceon and quickly glanced at Pikachu, but Yanmega noticed it.

"Why are you looking at Pikachu like that," asked Yanmega and Glaceon's cheeks turned a little red.

"The thing is, I think I'm starting to like him," said Glaceon.

"That's good, but I think that Sylveon is also starting to like him," said Yanmega.

"Good. I like competition, even if said competition is my sister," said Glaceon with a smirk.

The gang continued walking until they spotted several balloons hovering in the air with a huge group of Butterfree around them.

"Hey, Butterfree. Wanna join the group of Butterfree over there," Ash asked Butterfree and the bug/flying–type nodded. "We'll be up there in a minute."

Ash pulled out two PokéBalls and brought out Salamence and Hydreigon, and turned to Serena, Leaf, Brock, Greninja, Yanmega and Glaceon.

"Alright, Serena, Greninja and Delphox are with me on Salamence. Leaf, Brock and Glaceon, you get on Hydreigon," said Ash as he got on Salamence with Serena behind him and Greninja behind the two, but just as Salamence was about to take off, Glaceon jumped into Ash's lap. "I guess you want to come with me, huh?" Glaceon looked at Ash and nodded. "Okay then. Salamence, take it to the skies."

Salamence took off, followed by Hydreigon and Yanmega, joining Butterfree in the air. It was pretty easy for Ash to find his Butterfree as all the others had started to fly faster due to the presence of the two dragons. The continued watching Butterfree look for a possible mate and soon the bug/flying–type went back to them.

"Hey, Butterfree, any luck," Ash asked.

"Not at all," said Butterfree sadly.

"So none of these Butterfree seemed to catch your interest," said Ash and Butterfree nodded. "Don't worry. You'll find your mate someday. It's just a matter of time."

"It doesn't always work from the first time," said Yanmega.

"You're right. My mate is out there. I just haven't met her yet," said Butterfree.

He gave the group of Butterfree one last look and froze. He saw something he wasn't expecting to see. Ash and the others looked at the direction which Butterfree was looking and they were pretty surprised at what they saw.

"What's that Pokémon," asked Brock.

"That's a Vivillon," said Ash.

"Let me check it out," said Leaf and brought her PokéDex.

Vivillon, the 'Scale Pokémon' and final evolved form of Scatterbug. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat. Type(s): Bug/Flying. Gender: Female.

"What's a Vivillon doing in Kanto? They're native to Kalos," said Serena.

"I don't know about you, guys, but it looks to me Butterfree just found his mate," said Ash as he looked at Butterfree's expression.

"It's not just Vivillon. It's who is next to her," said Butterfree and Ash then saw a pink Butterfree next to Vivillon. "I can't believe it's really her. I thought I'd never see her again."

"You know that Butterfree," asked Greninja.

"Yeah, I mean, how could I forget my own older cousin," asked Butterfree and Ash and the Pokémon were surprised to hear this.

"Your cousin," asked Ash. "Now that's unexpected."

"Why is she here? Did something happen in Viridian Forest," asked Salamence.

"Yeah, it happened a few months before I joined you. We were inseparable in Viridian Forest, but then, we were attacked by some poachers. They wanted to capture her because of her different coloring, which is why I called her 'Pinky'. We tried to fight them back, but their Magmar and Electabuzz were just too strong and they caught her. That was the worst moment of my life," explained Buttefree.

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard," said Hydreigon as he sniffed a little, which was a little uncommon for the Dark/Dragon–type.

"Dude, stop crying! You're ruining our reputation of being Pseudo–Lengendaries," said Salamence before sniffing himself "Although, that story kind of touched me, too."

"I didn't know the two big, bad dragons have emotions," teased Glaceon.

"Hey, just because we're Pseudo–Legendary dragons, doesn't mean we can't let out a tear from time to time," said Hydreigon.

"That's enough, guys," said Ash and looked at Butterfree. "Go on, Butterfree. Don't you want to see your cousin?"

"I do, but I can't. I promised my family that I'd protect her and I failed. I failed to safe her from those poachers," sniffed Butterfree.

"Look, Butterfree, you didn't manage to protect her from those poachers, I get it. But don't let it haunt you for the rest of your life. Go talk to her and see how things go," said Yanmega.

"You're right. There's no harm trying," said Butterfree, feeling more confident. "I'll go talk to her."

"That's the spirit! And don't worry, we'll be right there with you," said Ash and Butterfree nodded.

Butterfree flew towards his cousin and Vivillon with the gang behind him. But, before he could reach them, a net came out of nowhere, capturing Vivillon and the pink Butterfree, much to everyone's shock. They turned to the source and weren't surprised to see Team Rocket.

"Not those three goofs again," groaned Brock.

"We've got to do something," said Leaf.

"Okay, but what," asked Serena.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll free those Pokémon," said Ash with determination before looking at Butterfree. "You ready to teach those guys a lesson?"

"You bet I am," nodded Butterfree.

"Then let's go," said Ash, and Butterfree, Salamence, Hydreigon and Yanmega flew towards Team Rocket.

On the ground, the mentioned trio of Jessie, James and Meowth was celebrating their successful capture of the two bug–types, unaware of Greninja spying them from one of the trees.

"That's what I call success," said James.

"Nothing can ruin this perfect day," said Jessie.

"What do ya think the boss will say when we deliver him the pink Butterfree and the unfamiliar Pokémon," asked Meowth.

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll be rich," said Jessie.

As the evil trio was celebrating, the two bug–types tried their best to get out from the net, to no avail.

"It's no use," sighed Vivillon.

"I can't believe I got captured again," said the pink Butterfree in sadness.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure one day you'll see your cousin," said Vivillon, comfortingly.

"But will he even remember me? We haven't seen each other for a pretty long time. Most of the time, I wonder how he is and will I ever see him again," said the pink Butterfree.

Vivillon was about to say something, but she could, the net was wrapped by a tongue and started lifting the two Pokémon. When they were high in the air, they saw a blue frog pulling the net with its tongue. When they were close enough, Greninja formed a dark blade in one of his hands and they were sure that their end has come and closed their eyes. A few seconds passed, but they didn't feel a thing. They slowly opened their eyes and saw that the blue frog had freed them from the net.

"Who are you," asked Vivillon.

"I'm Greninja and if you two want to get as far as possible from those three clowns, you better come with me," said Greninja as he took off.

The two bug/flying–types didn't have much choice and chose to follow Greninja.

They followed Greninja for about 5 minutes until they reached an open field and saw four people and lots of Pokémon, but what really caught their attention was the Butterfree that was with them. The pink Butterfree immediately froze at the sight of her cousin and Vivillon deeply blushed.

"We're here," called Greninja.

The humans and the Pokémon turned to them and smiled when they saw them.

"Great job, Greninja," said Ash.

"It was no problem at all," replied Greninja.

Meanwhile, the two Butterfree and Vivillon were in their own world.

"Is it really you? After all this time," Pinky asked her cousin and he nodded.

"It really is me," said Butterfree.

"Wow, Pinky. Your cousin has got some interesting friends," said Vivillon, eyeing the two dragons, Yanmega, Glaceon, Pikachu and Greninja.

"Yeah, they're pretty tough," said Butterfree.

"So, you finally got captured, huh? I thought that you wouldn't want to have a trainer," said Pinky.

"Yeah, but how can I refuse when my trainer happens to be an Aura Guardian–in–training," said Butterfree, leaving his cousin and Vivillon.

"A future Aura Guardian? I thought Aura Guardians are a myth," said Vivillon.

"I thought the same before I met Ash. It's actually thanks to him that I've become what I'm right now, fearless and strong," said Butterfree. "Just one advice, don't make Glaceon mad. She's scary when she's mad."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Pinky.

"Well, well, well, so you're the thieves who stole our price," said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Team Rocket with red faces.

"You don't want us stealing your Pokémon, but now you get in our way of capturing wild Pokémon," said Jessie in anger.

"Yeah, we got those two fair and square," said James, gesturing at Pinky and Vivillon.

"Hey, we couldn't just let you take Butterfree's cousin," said Ash defensively.

"Your Butterfree's cousin? You know what that means, right? We can have an entire family of Butterfree," said Jessie.

"Not gonna happen," said Ash.

"Then we'll just have to take them. Go, Koffing," said James as he brought out his poison–type.

"You, too, Ekans," said Jessie, bringing out her own poison–type.

"Then I choose–," said Ash, but stopped when Butterfree flew forward.

"Ash, I'd like to battle them," said Butterfree.

"Okay, Buttrefree, but they've got two Pokémon so let's even the odds," said Ash as he brought out another PokéBall, but stopped when Yanmega joined Butterfree.

"I'd like to battle them as well," said Yanmega.

"You've got it, Yanmega," said Ash.

Meanwhile, his friends were confused on why Yanmega would willingly join Butterfree in this battle.

"Why would she do that," asked Leaf.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that both of them are bug/flying–types," suggested Brock.

"It's not that," said Ash. "Yanmega sees Butterfree as a little brother and wants to be there for him."

All but two Pokémon knew that. Ever since Butterfree had evolved, Yanmega has always been there for him, training with him and supporting him in the battles he was in. The two Pokémon, who didn't know that were Pinky and Vivillon. Pinky felt like she got replaced as Butterfree's relative, but was thankful for Yanmega for being there for her cousin. Vivillon could only watch the two in slight jealousy, but it instantly vanished after what Ash said.

"We won't lose to you," said James.

"We'll see about that. Butterfree, use **Psybeam** on Ekans," said Ash.

"Dodge it, Ekans," said Jessie.

Butterfree fired his **Psybeam** , but Ekans managed to avoid the super–effective move.

"Yanmega, use **Silver Wind** on Koffing," said Ash.

Yanmega fired her **Silver Wind** and managed to hit Koffing, but Ekans came out of nowhere and hit her with **Tackle.**

"Butterfree, use **Gust** ," said Ash and Butterfree fired his **Gust** , hitting Ekans.

"Koffing, use **Sludge** on Yanmega," said James.

Koffing fired his **Sludge** , which struck Yanmega and managed to poison her.

"Stay strong, Yanmega. Butterfree, help out with **Psybeam** ," said Ash.

Butterfree fired his **Psybeam** and struck Koffing with the super–effective move.

"Do you really think you can beat us," asked Jessie with a smirk.

"Time to introduce you to the new members of Team Rocket," said James as he and Jessie brought out two more PokéBalls and from them came out a Lickitung and Weepinbell.

"Hey, that's 4 against 2. Not fair," shouted Leaf.

"Who said we like to play fair," asked James.

"Luckitung, use **Lick** on Yanmega," said Jessie.

"Yanmega, dodge it," said Ash.

Luckitung extended his tongue and went for a **Lick** , but Yanmega flew high up to avoid the attack.

"Weepinbell, use **Acid** on Butterfree," said James.

Weepinbell fired his **Acid** ad struck Butterfree, but he somehow quickly recovered from the attack.

"Use **Silver Wind** ," called Ash and Butterfree fired his **Silver Wind** , hitting Weepinbell, but also all of his stats were boosted.

Ash was about to call for another command, but he saw the bright sun and how high Yanmega was and an idea came to his mind.

"Yanmega, use full power **Solar Beam** on Lickitung," called Ash.

Yanmega nodded and her wings glowed before firing a powerful **Solar Beam** , striking Lickitung hard. She was a little caught up in the moment that she didn't notice the incoming **Poison Sting** and **Gyro Ball** from Ekans and Koffing, respectfully, and got hit by the two atatcks.

"Ynamega, are you okay," asked Butterfree in concern.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," said Yanmega.

"Let's finish them," said Jessie. "Ekans, use **Tackle.** Lickitung, use **Stomp."**

"Koffing, use **Gyro Ball.** Weepinbell, use **Wrap,** " said James.

Everyone got worried as the four Pokémon charged at Yanmega and Butterfree. Yanmega was barely standing and Butterfree couldn't take all of them at once.

"Butterfree, use your best **Electroweb** ," called Ash, much to everyone's shock.

Butterfree gathered all the strength he has and fired an **Electroweb** , trapping all Team Rocket Pokémon in an electrified net. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Butterfree unleashed a **Sleep Powder** , putting the entire Team Rocket to sleep and then, a shadow–like version came out of him and struck Team Rocket hard.

"What was that," asked Brock.

"That was **Dream Eater!** Butterfree, you just learnt a new move," said Ash, happily.

"I was saving it for a special occasion," said Butterfree.

"Let's put an end to this," said Ash. "Yanmega and Butterfree, use **Double Silver Wind!"**

Butterfree and Yanmega fired their **Double Silver Wind** and struck Team Rocket, blasting them off.

"They did it," cheered Serena.

"That's one heck of a team," said Brock and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You guys were amazing. I'm proud of you," said Ash to his two Pokémon.

"Thanks. You know, blasting thoe guys off has become a hobby for us," said Yanmega.

Meanwhile, Butterfree was talking with his teammates, Pinky and Vivillon.

"You sure showed those losers a thing or two," said Salamence. "I could've **Draco Meteor** ed them, but this was your battle and Ash didn't give me a command."

"That **Dream Eater** took me by surprise. You sure becoming stronger," said Greninja.

"They're right. I'm your big cousin and yet, you're the stronger one," said Pinky.

"I'm not that strong," said Butterfree sheepishly.

"I think you are," said Vivillon as she approached Butterfree and nuzzled against him, taking him by surprise.

"Wow, it looks like Butterfree just found his mate," said Pikachu and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy for you, Butterfree," said Ash.

"Thanks, Ash. If it weren't for you and the others, I never would've reunited with my cousin and found my mate," said Butterfree.

"It was no trouble at all," said Ash.

"I've got an idea," said Butterfree and flew over to his cousin and Vivillon. "Hey, wanna come with us?"

"You'd like us to come with you," asked Vivillon.

"Yup. Serena wants to be a Coordinator and Performer, and Leaf is a good battler," said Butterfree.

"How'd you learn that," asked Delphox.

"Greninja told me," said Butterfree and the Pokémon looked at the water/dark–type, only to see that he's not there

"Where the heck did he go," asked Salamence, bewildered.

"Are you seriously asking that? He's a ninja. He can appear and disappear just like that," said Glaceon.

"Can we focus on something more important here, guys," asked Pikachu as he gestured to the two Butterfree and Vivillon. "Butterfree just asked his cousin and sweetheart to join us and you're wondering where Greninja went? What's wrong with you?"

"But he's my mate and I worry about him," said Delphox.

"I wouldn't worry so much about him," said Yanmega.

"And why is that," asked Delphox.

"He's right over there," said Yanmega gesturing to nearby branch, where Greninja was eating some apples.

"Took you long enough to notice me," said Greninja as he continued eating.

"When and how did you get there," asked Salamence.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," said Greninja as he stood up and jumped down from the branch.

"Okay, now we can actually focus on something more important," said Glaceon as she and the other Pokémon turned to the two bug/flying–types, only to find them gone. "Where are they?"

"Well, while you were wondering how Greninja got on that branch, Butterfree's cousin and Vivillon decided to come with us," said Pikachu. "Vivillon joined Serena's team and Pinky joined Leaf's team."

"He's right," said Greninja. "You guys need to be more concentrated. Otherwise, you'll miss things like this."

"Well, guys, are you ready to head to Celadon City," asked Ash.

"You bet," said Leaf.

"If I'm not wrong, Celadon City is north of here," said Brock.

"I checked my Holo–Caster earlier. We should reach Celadon City by the evening," said Ash.

"Then let's go," said Serena and Ash returned Salamence, Glaceon, Yanmega and Butterfree to their PokéBalls.

"Well, today turned out to be unexpected," said Leaf.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for Butterfree," said Ash. "He reunited with his cousin and found his mate."

"And that means he won't be leaving the team," said Serena.

"And what's more, today our family just got bigger," added Brock and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, will you tell me how'd you get on that branch earlier," Delphox asked Greninja.

"A ninja never reveals his secrets," said Greninja with a smirk and followed Ash, Serena, Leaf and Brock, and was looking forward to what awaits them in Celadon City.

To be continued…

 **Hey, everyone. Here's the 11** **th** **chapter of the story. Butterfree won't be leaving the team and has reunited with his cousin and Vivillon is his mate. I bet you guys didn't see it coming. Anyway, I've got some bad news. I'll be putting this story on temporal hiatus. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but it won't be anytime soon. The reason for the hiatus is because I barely have anytime to upload because of my new job. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


End file.
